Gravity's Moon
by Emma Iveli
Summary: AU. When Serena Pines went to Gravity Falls she never expected to discover that not only she was a Super Hero but also a the reincarnation of a Princess. Now she must protect the town from it's own strangeness. But thankfully she has help from her brother and sister as well as her protectors from her past life. But is everything is at it seems in Gravity Falls? Please R&R
1. Prologue

A/N: This one has been in my head for a while and because I'm limiting myself on my other Gravity Fall crossover and a conversation with a friend I decided to work on this. After all, this is the first Gravity Fall/Sailor Moon Crossover that isn't dirty... (beat) That is probably the weirdest sentence I have uttered in Author's Note. Anyways enjoy! And the first real chapter will be up later.

Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon or Gravity Falls... I owned then it wouldn't have taken more than a year to show season 2... Why... WHY!

Mabel: You okay...

Emma: I'm fine... and I own any OCS that might pop up!

Gravity's Moon

By Emma Iveli

Prologue

Early 1993, the North Pole

Sailor Moon AKA Usagi was giving her final thoughts. A wish, a wish to just be a normal girl.

But the Silver Crystal knew that it could not be. There would always be threats.

However it detected a threat, one that would not happen for nearly 20 years.

It realized that the Sailor Senshi must go fight the threat. And sent their souls into the future to be reborn at the time and place where they can fight it.

Expect for one case… a case that one of their souls would be needed.

Early 1995, Tokyo

Sailor Saturn stood in front of what Pharaoh 90 was coming, she looked at Sailor Neptune and Sailor Uranus. Their pure hearts had been used to awaken Mistress 9 and for the second time in their lives they were reified thanks to getting their pure hearts back.

But there was nothing they could do.

"I'm going to inside of the core of Pharaoh 90 and destroy but in order to do that we both will be destroyed." Said Sailor Saturn.

"We're sorry…" said Sailor Uranus.

"It's quite all right." Said Sailor Saturn "You didn't know."

She jumped into the core and soon there was a large explosion that covered everything. When it was clear they saw a young woman with blonde hair. She wore a quite dress that had hint of gold. And she was holding a small baby.

She approached Sailor Neptune and gave her the baby.

"Hotaru…" said Sailor Neptune.

The woman nodded.

"Who are you?" asked Sailor Uranus.

"Princess Serenity." Said the woman who disappeared in a flash of light.

"Princess Serenity…" whispered Sailor Neptune.

They both looked at the baby.

They saw Sailor Pluto holding onto Pro. Tomoe. All three knew what they had to do.

June 30th, 1997, Piedmont California

Stan Pines looked at the bay in his arms. There was a bit of golden hair on her head.

"SO what do you think Stan?" asked his nephew.

"She's beautiful, what's her name?" asked Stan.

"Serena." Said his niece-law.

Stan looked at the baby in his arm who yawned.

"She's a little princess, isn't she?" asked Stan.

His niece in law giggled.

August 31st, 1999, Piedmont, California

Stan was worried, his nephew was having more kids, twins this time. The older of the two, which he heard a little girl was fine, better than fine in fact. She punched the doctor in the face the moment she got out.

But the other one… he had had word that his musical cord was warped around her neck and came out blue.

He sighed.

"Guncle Stan." Said a voice.

He looked at looked at little nice Serena.

"Is the baby going to be okay?" asked Serena.

"She's going to be just fine." Stan assured her.

"I mean my baby brother… not my baby sister!" she pouted.

"I'm sure he's going to be just fine." Said Stan trying to assure the two year old.

He patted her hair. Which was in a strange style with buns and pigtails. For some reason her mother insisted of doing that style.

"Will I be a good big sister?" asked Serena.

"I'm sure of it." Said Stan.

"I'm going protect hem from bad things!" said Serena.

Stan laughed at the two year old.

"I wish I had a big sister like you." Said Stan.

"What about granpa?" asked Serena.

"He's my brother not sister." Said Stan.

Serna giggled.

That was when they got news that baby brother was going to be all right.

And this was only the start of Serena's life… but her adventures wouldn't begin until nearly 13 years later…

Next Time: Serena, Dipper and Mabel Pines visit their Great Uncle's House in Gravity Falls. However when Mabel gets a boy friend, it's up it's Serena, Dipper and the boy Serena likes to save her. However it turns out Serena will discover her destiny...


	2. Tourist Trapped

Chapter 1: Tourist Trapped

 _The summer, the sun, my birthday. I love the summer! Such a nice time!_

A golf cart sped away from a giant monster. It was beaning driven by a preteen boy that had born hair.

 _That boy is my younger brother Dipper._

A preteen girl wearing a sweater was about to vomit. She also had brown hair.

 _The girl trying not to vomit is my younger sister Mabel._

A teenaged boy with black hair held Mabel as she vomited off the ide of the gold cart.

 _The cute guy making sure my sister doesn't fall out is named Darien Cutebiker._

A teenaged girl stood on the roof, she had long blond hair out in a strange hairstyle with buns and pigtails coming out of them. She also wore a strange outfit that made of a sailor suit.

 _The girl on top of the roof of the golf is me, Serena Pines. Why am I dressed in a weird sailor suit on top of a golf cart trying to get away from a giant thing._

 _It's a really long story!_

 _It all started when our parents sent off to our great uncle Stan's for the summer._

 _He lives up in Oregon and for some reason he turned his house into a cheesy tourist trap._

 _Which all three of us had to work at._

 _But it hadn't been all that bad._

Serena was looking through out town when she bumped into a boy who was a couple years older.

"Oh sorry about that." Said the boy.

"I wasn't looking." Said Serena.

 _I'm also a bit clumsy… so this happen all the time._

"I've never seen you around." Said the boy.

"I'm here for the summer." Said Serena, "I'm staying at my Uncle's house."

"You uncle?" asked the boy.

Serena sighed knowing it would quickly come out.

"Stan Pines…"

"You mean the old crook who scams people at his tourist trap?" asked the boy.

"Yeah." Sighed Serena.

"Hey I know what it's like having an embarrassing uncle." Said the boy.

That was when a fighter form the nearby bar erupted into the streets. A small man came out of the bar and started cheering "Git 'im! Git 'im!"

"That's my uncle Tyler." Said the boy.

"Which one?" asked Serena.

"The one cheering." Said the boy.

The two looked at each other and laughed.

"Serena Pines." Said Serena.

"Daren Cutebiker." Said the boy.

The two looked at each other.

"I guess I'll see you around town." Said Serena.

"Yeah." Said Darien.

 _But really the store started one day…_

Mabel was in the Mystery Shack's gift shop looked at a boy.

"Do you like me?" read the boy reading a note, "Yes, definitely, absolutely?"

"I rigged it." Said Mabel.

"Dipper I know you're in your boy crazy faze, but you do have to be that crazy." Said Dipper.

"Come on this is our first summer away from home." Said Mabel, "I want to follow my big sister's example and have an epic summer romance."

"I'm not having an epic summer romance." Said Serena.

"Hey Serena." Said a young Japanese woman she had shoulder length hair and seemed to be a purple-ish tint, "There's a call for you."

 _Oh that's Hotaru Tomoe, my uncle's personal assistant, apparently she showed up one day wanting a job. He just hired for the heck of it as he always wanted a personal assistant._

"Really from who?" asked Serena.

"From named Darien." Said Hotaru.

"See!" said Mabel as Serena blushed.

Serena blushed and went to get the phone. The call was short with Darien just wanting to know her cell phone number and the two exchanged numbers.

Mostly because Hotaru told Serena that her uncle wanted to talk to her about something.

"All right!" said Stan, "One of you three needs to go out in the poky forest and hang up some signs."

"This is why I had to end my call?" asked Serena.

"Lucky." Muttered Mabel.

"Look I don't care." Said Stan, "Wendy refuses to do it."

 _Wendy is the cashier of the Mystery Shack, she a bit older than me and she a lumberjack's daughter with three brothers and one sister._

Stan started doing Eeny, Meeny Minie Moe with the three of them and ended up choosing Dipper.

"Grunkle Stan. I don't want to go in that forest, I get a bad feeling whenever I go in three and this morning my mosquito bites spell out beware." Said Dipper.

"It says Bewarb." Said Stan.

Indeed the mosquito cites read "BEWARB".

Dipper looked embarrassed.

"Look life isn't fair." Said Stan.

He made Dipper go out of in the forest.

Serena sighed and looked at her phone.

"Maybe I'll call Darien later." Said Serena.

Wendy looked up from her magazine.

"Wait you got Darien Cutebiker's number?" asked Wendy, "He's the most popular guy in school."

"Really?" asked Serena.

"You might want to hide out for a bit, considering all the fan girls he has." Said Wendy, "You should be really happy school's out."

Serena stared at Wendy.

After a while, Serena began to get a bit worried.

"Hey, should I go check on Dipper?" asked Serena.

"Oh yeah… you don't know what could be in the forest." Said Soos.

 _Soos was the Handy man at the mystery shack, he's been working there since he was 12. I've heard a few stories from Stan before this trip._

"Wait I'm coming with you!" said Mabel, "I want to make sure Dipper's okay."

"Okay." Said Serena.

The two of them went into the forest and found Dipper was fine but seemed to be holding something.

"Oh good you're okay." Said Serena.

Dipper hid whatever he was holding behind his back.

"Mabel, Serena." Said Dipper.

"What you hiding? Some kind of nerd thing?" asked Mabel.

"No… no…" said Dipper.

Turns out a goat started chewing what he was hiding.

"Okay I'll show you." Said Dipper.

They got back to the shack and Dipper showed the Journal he found.

"Grunkle Stan thought I was just being paranoid. But it turns out that Gravity Falls has a secret Dark side." Said Dipper.

"Oh no way." Said Mabel.

"And not only that but the journal stops after a certain point." Said Dipper, "Like the author just disappeared."

"Weird." Said Serena.

That was when there was a knock on the door.

"Who is that?" asked Dipper.

"Time to spill the beans." Said Mable tipping over a can of beans, "This girl's got a date."

"What? But I was only gone a half hour!" said Dipper.

"What can I say this girl is irresistible." Said Mabel, "See Serena, you're not the only one to get a date."

"But this is wasn't a competition. "said Serena.

Mabel went to get a the door.

"So what you're reading?" asked Stan.

Dipper grabbed a nearby magazine and pretended to read it.

"Oh just…" said Dipper, "Gold chains for old man magazine?"

"That's a good issue." Said Stan.

That was when Mabel came into the room with a strange looking teen in a hoody.

"Family this is my new boyfriend!" said Mabel.

"Sup?" asked the teen.

"How's it hanging." Said Stan.

"Hey." Said Dipper.

"Hi." Said Serena.

"We met at the cemetery, he's so deep." Said Mabel.

"Are you bleeding?" asked Dipper.

There was a trail of something read on his cheek.

"It's jam…" said the teen.

"I love Jam!" said Mabel.

"So what your name?" asked Dipper.

"Uh… Normal… MAN!" said the teen.

"He means Norman." Said Mabel.

"Do you want to go hold hands or something." Said Norman.

"Do I!" said Mabel, "Don't' wait up!"

Dipper narrowed his eyes at where Norman was while Serena just shrugged.

 _Dipper was suspicious of him… but I didn't care…_

 _But in hindsight, I should have been worried._

One day,. Serena was helping Wendy. When her cellphone started ringing.

"Hello?" asked Serena.

"Oh hey Serena I was wondering if you wanted to do something." Said Darien on the other end, "I don't know if you know enoguh about the town yet."

"Really?" asked Serena, "I'd love to."

"I'll pickle you up tomorrow." Said Darien on the other end.

"Okay." Said Serena, "What time."

They scheduled the times and Serena hung u; with a squee.

"Date with Darien?" asked Wendy with a sly smirk.

"It's not a date, he just wants to show me around town." Said Serena.

"Still! There are so many girls who want to date him." Said Wendy.

"Even you?" asked Serena.

"Not my type." Said Wendy with a shrug.

The next day both Serena and Mabel were getting ready for their dates.

"See I told you…" said Mabel.

"H's just showing me around town." Said Serena with a blush.

"That's a lie and you know it." Said Mabel.

"Mabel! I have to talk to you about something involving Norman!" said Dipper running in.

"Isn't he the best." Said Mabel, "Look at the hickey he gave me!"

She pointed opt the cheek causing Dipper to scream.

"Oh it was just a leaf blower accident." Said Mabel.

(Flashback)

Mabel put a picture of Normal on the leaf blow and hit it to suck. It of course got stuck on her face and she started to scream.

Both Serena and Hotaru heard this and went to help her.

(End of Flashback)

"No I mean he might be something." Said Dipper.

"You think a vampire?" asked Mabel.

"No…"said Dipper.

He opened the Journal, "Shabam!"

It opened to Gnomes.

Serena began to laugh.

"Oh man! He's a bunch of gnomes in a man suit? That's so funny!" laughed Serena.

"What? No…" said Dipper.

He switched pages to zombies, "Shabam!"

"A zombie?" asked Mabel.

"Dipper that's not funny." Said Serena.

"What I'm serous! How do you explain the blood, the fact he can't walk properly! And the fact he never blinks, did you noticed that?" asked Dipper.

"Maybe blinks when you do." Said Mabel.

"Mabel! Remember what the book said! Trust no one" yelled Dipper.

"The book said that." Said Serena.

"Well yes…" said Dipper.

"And you can't trust us?" asked Serena, "really."

"Well… uh…" said Dipper.

"Leave the room! Us girls are getting ready." Said Mabel glaring at him.

"You're just being paranoid." Said Serena.

Dipper sighed and left the room.

Soon there was a knock on the door and the two girls ran down, it was Norman.

"So how do I look?" asked Mabel.

"Sparkly." Said Norman.

"You always know what to say." Said Mabel.

The two of them walked past Darien who arrived.

"Who is that?" asked Darien.

"Norman, my sister's boyfriend." Said Serena, "You don't know him?"

"No… it's a small town, practically everyone knows each others." Said Darien, "And I know almost everyone in school."

"My brother thinks he's a zombie." Said Serena.

"Really?" asked Darien.

"Serena!" yelled Dipper, "I have proof that Norman's a zombie!"

"What?" asked Serena.

Dipper took out his camera and showed Serena. IT shook footage of Norman's hand falling off and him putting it back on.

"This is bad." sad Serena.

"We have to find them!" said Dipper.

Serena looked at Darien.

"Don't worry, I'll help." Said Darien.

Serena was surprised that wasn't what she was going to say, not by a long shot.

"That's so sweet." Said Serena blushing.

"ZOMBIE!" yelled Dipper.

"Oh right…" said Serena.

"Should we go get Grunkle Stan?" asked Dipper.

"He won't believe us." Said Serena.

That was when Wendy drove by with the Mystery Cart.

"Wendy, I need to barrow the cart!" said Dipper, "We need to save Mabel from a zombie!"

Wendy gave him the keys.

"Try not to hit any pedestrians." Said Wendy.

They all went in the cart.

They were about to drive away but Soos showed up.

"Hey you're going to go fight the zombies." Said Soos.

"Yeah…" said Dipper.

Soos gave him a shovel, "In case you see the Zombie." Said Soos handing it to Dipper.

"Thanks." Said Dipper.

Then he handed Serena a bat, "And this is in case you see a Piñata." Said Soos.

"Uh… Thanks." Said Serena.

And so Dipper drove off.

"Should I be driving?" asked Darien.

Neither one answered.

They began to search for Mabel, that was when they heard her cries for help in the forest.

They drove where was she was crying and saw a site that they didn't expect.

She was getting swarmed by gnomes.

"Norman turned out to be a bunch of gnomes! And their all butt faces!" yelled Mabel.

"Calm down Mabel." Said a gnome, "She's just going opt get married to all of us and become our gnome queen."

"What…" said Darien.

"I was way off." Said Dipper.

He looked at the page about Gnomes.

"Little men of the forest, weakness unknown." Read Dipper.

"Dipper I'll handle them!" said Serena.

She ran over, then tripped on a root.

"Get her! Maybe we can use her to convince Mabel to marry us." Said the apparent leader.

"Butt faces! YOU'RE BUTT FACES!" yelled Mabel.

As Serena being tied up by the gnomes.

"I have to protect my family." Though Serena, "I have to protect Mabel."

Dipper and Darien both got out of the carts. Just as a glowing yellow moon appeared on her forehead.

Thee a golden light as golden brooch appeared in front of her.

As if she was in a trance she grabbed and called out "Moon Prism Power! Make-up!"

The brooch glowed and forced the gnomes away from Serena. Pink ribbons came from the brooch and turned her clothes into something else.

She now wore a white leotard, there was a blue sailor collar, on her chest was a red ribbon where the brooch was now pinned. There was a blue skirt, and a red ribbon on her lower back. She had elbow length gloves with red piping, knee high red boot, a red choker with yellow moon on it. Moon shaped dinging earrings. On her forehead was a tiara with a red gem on it and on her buns were red jewels.

Serena stood up and everyone gaped.

"What ma I wearing!" cried Serena.

She began to blush bright red, "What's going on?"

She noticed Darien blushing a little.

She began to blush even redder.

"Oh man! I'm so embarrassed!" she cried.

That was when the gems on her buns began to glow her cries were amplified.

Everyone covered their ears.

 _I do cry sometimes…_

Darin motioned Dipper to Mabel. Dipper grabbed the shovel and used it to cut the ropes that tied down Mabel.

Darien put his hand on Serena's shoulder. She stopped crying because of it.

"We'll figure it out later!" said Darien, "You have to calm down so can go!"

The four of them got into the gold cart and it sped off.

"So should we be worried?" asked Mabel.

"No… did you see their little legs? What are they going to do to us?" asked Dipper.

"WE need answers about what happened to me." Said Serena.

"She's right… and it's clear she has super powers." Said Darien.

Darien didn't know but stopping Serena crying in that outfit… just felt like something he did before.

"I'll look it up when we get back." Said Dipper.

That was when there was a rumbling sound, they turned around and saw a giant made up of gnomes.

"On second thought." Said Dipper.

"Floor it!" yelled Mabel.

Dipper did and they practically flew away from the gnome giant. Who sent gnomes at them to attack them.

One of them attack Dipper.

"Someone take the wheel!" yelled Dipper.]

Darien did so at Mabel began to pound the Gnome off his face who flew off with his hat.

That was when something came to Serena mind.

"I have an idea!" said Serena.

She climbed up to the roof of the cart.

"Nothing good can come up with that plan." Said Dipper.

Mabel nodded.

Serena stood on top of the roof. She grabbed her tiara.

"Moon Tiara Action!" she called out.

The tiara turned into a glow discus. It was aimed for the giant.

"Oh wow!" said Mabel as she and Darien watched.

Dipper was more concerned with driving.

The discus hit the gnome giant cutting off one of his arms. However it stopped and the arm reformed.

Serena caught her tiara and stared at the gnome giant.

"That didn't do anything!" yelled Serena.

"What did she do?" asked Dipper.

Turned her tiara into a glowing Frisbee… it didn't do anything." Said Mabel.

"Keep going faster!" yelled Serena.

Dipper did so they neared the mystery shack, however they need up crashing.

"Mabel! Serena! Are you all right?" asked Dipper.

"I'm fine!" said Serena.

"Me too." Said Mabel.

"I'm okay… if anyone cares." Said Darien.

Serena glared at her brother.

"Sorry…" he said.

The gnome giant approached them.

Dipper pricked up a shovel.

"That's not going to work…" said Serena.

"What would you know." Said Dipper.

"Because if my new magical glowing Frisbee what makes you think a shovel will work." Said Serena.

"Good point." Sighed Dipper.

Little did they know was that someone was watching from the Shadows.

"Marry is Mabel! OR we'll do something crazy." Said Mabel.

Mabel looked at the leaf blower and got an idea.

"All right, I will." Said Mabel.

"Mabel!" said Dipper.

"Don't!" said Serena.

"Trust me on this!" said Mabel.

She walked up to the giant.

"All right Jeff! I'll marry you!" said Mabel.

"Oh hot dog!" said the one named Jeff.

He climbed down and gave her a ring.

"All right come on Honey, let's go live in the forest." Said Jeff.

"You may now kiss the bride!" said Mabel.

"All right if you insist." Said Jeff.

Jeff closed his eyes and Mabel grabbed the leaf blower sucking him in.

The person watching laughed at the use of the leaf blower.

"What are you doing!" yelled Jeff.

"That's for messing with my feelings!" yelled Mabel she increased the suction, "That's for breaking my heart!"

"And this is for messing with my brother and trying to take my sister hostage!" yelled Mabel.

She aimed him at the giant, motioned over to her brother and sister to help her.

"Want to do the honors?" asked Mabel.

"You bet." Said Dipper.

Dipper sent Jeff flying at the giant which scattered the gnomes all through out the forest.

"Well that's over." Said Dipper, "I'm sorry…"

"It's all right… you were only looking our for me." Said Mabel.

"Maybe next your boyfriend will be a vampire." Said Dipper.

"Maybe you're right." sad Mabel.

"Award sibling hug?" asked Dipper.

"Awkward sibling hug." Said Mabel.

The two hug each other and said "Pat! Pat!"

"You know it's not over yet..." Said Darien.

"I still don't know what's going on!" cried Serena.

"Don't cry again!" said Mabel.

"Maybe there's something in my journal about this." Said Dipper.

"You have to focus on turning back." Said a voice.

They turned to see a woman coming out of the shadows who was dressed exactly like Serena, but with difference, her main color was a shade of purple and her ribbons were a shade of maroon. The stone on her tiara was a light purple, there was an eight-pointed star on her choker, and her brooch was a similar shape. Her boots when up her nee but were laces and her earing were in the shape of Saturn.

"Whop are you?" asked Serena as she, Dipper, Mabel and Darien all looked at her.

"In this form I got by Sailor Saturn. And I the Sailor Senshi of Saturn…" said the woman, "Oh wait… in English the term is Sailor Guardian. Sorry I'm still getting used to it."

"Sailor Guardian?" asked Dipper.

"Long ago there was a kingdom on the moon. On the kingdom lived in peace until one day an evil being destroyed the kingdom. The Queen used the legendry power of the Silver Crystal to send her daughter, Princess Serenity along with Princess Serenity protectors the Sailor Guardians and the Princesses beloved to the future to be reborn on earth. However the Princess wanted to protect her friends no matter what made herself gain the Powers of the Sailor Guardians as well before she was reborn. Because of this she was to turn into Sailor Guardian as well." Explained Sailor Saturn, "Serena, you are not only Sailor Moon but also the reincarnation of that the Princess."

"What?" asked Serena… well Sailor Moon.

Everyone else was confused.

"Wait! I have a question! Why didn't you help us?" asked Mabel.

"Well I can't… my abilities are only meant to be a last resort." Said Sailor Saturn.

"really and what would that entail?" asked Dipper specially.

"It is my job to end the world if need be, which means I can't fight along side Sailor Moon unless I absolutely have to." Said Sailor Saturn, "I was sent here to metro and train you."

They all stared at her in shock.

"You can see I'm choosing to remain a mentor right now." Said Sailor Saturn.

They all nodded.

"SO how do I turn back again?" asked Sailor Moon.

"Focus like this." Said Sailor Saturn.

Sailor Saturn was bathed in purple light and she return to her civilian identity.

One that shocked the Pines.

"Hotaru?" asked Sailor Moon.

"Yeah, I didn't know you Sailor Moon." Said Hotaru.

Sailor Moon closed her eyes and she was bathed in gold light returning her normal clothes.

"So wait… you were sent to train Serena." Said Dipper.

"Then that means… you knew the whole time…" said Serena.

"I didn't it. It was big coincidence." said Hotaru, "When we found Gravity Falls was where the enemy was going to attack and it was decided I go move there I knew I had to get a job to blend in. I chose the Mystery Shack because it looked fun."

All of them stared at Hotaru unsure how to respond to that.

"Originally I was planning for you and the other Sailor Guardians to completely hide your identities, but I can see that you found the perfect people to keep your secret." Said Hotaru.

Serena looked at Dipper and Mabel. Then at Darien.

"Just please keep between the five of us until we find the other Sailor Guardians." Said Hotaru.

"Will do!" said Dipper.

"All right!" said Mabel.

"I will don't worry." Said Darien.

"By the way. Darien, thank you for helping me rescue Mabel." Said Serena.

She went over and kissed him on the cheek. Hotaru watched this, her eyes widened. Then realized something and she smiled.

"What are you smiling about?" asked Mabel.

Then Mabel realized something.

"Wait you don't think…" said Mabel.

Hotaru shushed her.

"If he is, then they need to realize it on their own." Said Hotaru.

"We'll talk about this more tomorrow or maybe another day you're available." Said Hotaru.

Serena nodded in thanks with Hotaru relating that the next day might be a bad day.

"So tomorrow?" asked Darien.

"Yes." Said Serena.

Darien sighed to leave and Serena stood just long enoguh to collapse once he was gone from eye site.

That was a physically and emotionally exhausting day.

"Can one of you drag me into the Shack?" asked Serena.

"Not going to do that." Said Dipper.

"No way…" said Mabel.

"I hurt myself doing it for your uncle." Said Hotaru.

"Fine…" sighed Serena.

She managed to get up and the three of them entered in the gift shop.

"Whoa! What happened to you three? Got hit by a bus?" asked Stan.

The three glared at him.

"You know what? I just found out I over stocked some items. So how about you three get something on the house." Said Stan.

"Really what's the catch?" asked Dipper.

"Take something before I change my mind." Said Stan.

Dipper sat some blue and white basecamps with a pine tree on them. Serena noticed some jewelry. And found a necklace that was crescent moon and she put it on.

"How does it look?" asked Dipper.

"It looks nice." Said Serena, "How does it look?"

Good." Said Dipper .

"So what about you Mabel?" asked Stan.

"I choose grappling hook!" said Mabel.

"You sure you don't want a doll?" asked Stan.

Mable used the grappling hook.

"All right then." Said Stan.

That night the three of them got to the bed in the room they shared ant Serena sighed and looked at the brooch she got earlier.

"You okay?" asked Mabel.

"I'm fine… just everything is a lot to take in in… you know." Said Serena.

"But you're a princess! How awesome is that!" said Mabel.

"I guess…" said Serena.

She looked at Dipper adding something the Journal.

"It will be fine. You have us by your side." Said Dipper.

"Yeah, I do. I know I can trust you two." said Serena.

"Hey! Mabel, can you get the light?" asked Dipper.

"Of course!" said Mabel who use the grappling hook to do it.

 _Dipper's book said don't trust anyone, and with a secret like mine it's good to trust them. After all what sort of secrets does this town have?_

Down stairs they didn't know that Stan was going into a secret room behind the gift shop's vending machine.

Meanwhile else where in town Hotaru was on the phone with her family back in Japan and just finished a conversation with her father.

"(Bye daddy.)" said Hotaru.

She waited for the phone to be switched to one of her aunts. They were her aunts by blood but they did help raise her.

"(So you found one of the Sailor Guardians?)" asked her Aunt.

"(I found Sailor Moon first.)" said Hotaru.

"(hat's good.)" said her aunt.

"But she's only visiting for the summer.)" said Hotaru, "(And she's my boss' niece.)"

"(You didn't tell her the whole trust did you?)" asked her aunt.

"(No, I didn't tell her that she isn't the first reincarnation of the Princess Serenity.)" said Hotaru, "(Also her siblings found as well as a boy I suspect is Endymion.")

"(Let them figure it out on their own if he is Endymion.)" responded her aunt, "(And perhaps it's best if they know her identity… After what I've seen involving the Tsukino family…)"

"(Thank you for understanding." Said Hotaru, "(I'll give you more information when it comes.)"

"Bye Hotaru") said her Aunt,

She heard arguing over of the phone meaning her other aunts wanted to talk.

She giggled and looked at a photograph of her as a young girl. It her and her strange make-shift family. Her father, her aunts (a woman with dark skin and her that seemed to greenish, a woman with wavy hair, and a woman that look like a man) she in the picture held two cats. One black and one white.

She sighed then started a conversation with one of her other aunts.

Indeed the destiny of Serena and her family was just beginning.

Next Time: Serena, Dipper and Mabel go fishing with Stan. But when an old cook warns of a monster in the lake, they must team up with Soos and the cook's granddaughter to find the monster. What will happen? And is there something about the granddaughter? Find out next time!

A/N: Yes, all of the Senshi/Guardians were reincarnated as relative of characters, with Serena/Usagi being a Pines, Darien/Mamoru as Tyler's nephew. Also Wendy's sister mentioned in the chapter and McGucket's Granddaughter (mentioned in the preview) are two of the others. But I won't say who (but Wendy's might be the most obvious). Who are the other two... I won't say for now... but they will interesting.

Also besides Serena and Darien the rest will have ordinal names that will be somewhat close to their dub names but not quite.


	3. Legend of the Gobblewonker

Chapter 2: Legend of the Gobblewonker

It had been a few days since the Gnome Incident. Serena had a date with Darien and with more to come.

She looked out the window think about the day before and her talk with Hotaru.

(Flashback)

"So what I am supposed to do exactly?" asked Serena.

"You're supposed to fight an evil." Said Hotaru.

"Which is?" asked Serena.

"I have no idea… but I know it's going to appear in town soon." Said Hotaru.

"I see." Said Serena, "You mentioned something about other Guardians."

"They should be in town, but I don't know who they are. They should be around your age." Said Hotaru.

"I see…" said Serena, "So how am I supposed to find them."

"When they're in danger their powers will awaken and they're be able to transform." Said Hotaru, "Just like what happened to you."

"I see…" said Serena.

"Don't worry, I know you'll be able to find them." Said Hotaru, "You'll be drawn together. You all have a bond that transcends time and lives."

"I guess…" said Serena.

"Hotaru! The feds discovered some things!" yelled Stan.

Hotaru sighed.

(End of Flashback)

Serena looked at Dipper and Mabel having a syrup race with Mabel winning.

"Hey Mabel! Serena! Check this out!" said Dipper.

Serena noticed a monster photo contest.

"Human sized Hamster ball? I'm human sized!" said Mabel.

"No a monster photo contest! Did you guys get any pictures of the gnomes?" asked Dipper.

"I was more concerned about the super powers and costume I suddenly gained." Said Serena.

"Nope… just beard hair and memory." Said Mabel.

She showed of the beard hair.

"Ew…" said Serena.

"Why did you keep it?" asked Dipper.

Stan walked into the room.

"Hey! Guess what today is!" said Stan.

The three looked at each other.

"My birthday's not for another couple weeks." Said Serena.

"Happy anniversary?" asked Dipper.

"Mazel Tov!" said Mabel.

"No it's family fun day!" said Stan, "We're going to cut out of work and do some bonding."

"Again." Said Serena.

"Remember what happened on the last family bonding day." Said dipper.

They ended up counterfeiting 100 dollar bills and they ended up getting arrested.

Thankfully Hotaru bailed them out.

"Jail was so cold." said Mabel with a shudder.

"By the way have you even thanked Hotaru for bailing us out yet?" asked Serena.

"Nit yet… not until I find out where she got that money." Said Stan.

The three exchanged looks.

"All right I haven't been the best summer care taker." Said Stan, "But I'm going to promise you some real family fun! So who wants to put on some blindfolds and get into my car?"

They all cheered then Dipper realized what he just said.

"Wait… what?" asked Dipper.

And so Stan drove them to the fun day.

It was a very dangerous ride thanks to Stan's cataracts.

"Serena… I'm scared…" said Mabel.

"Don't worry… I'm scared too." Sid Serena.

Thankfully they got to the location without getting hurt.

"All right! You can take off your blindfolds." Said Stan.

They did so and found themselves at a lake.

"It's first day of fishing." Said Stan, "The whole town is here."

They noticed at the indeed that practically whole town showed up to fish.

Serena waved at Darien who was going to fishing with his dad.

"You have other times to canoodle with your boyfriend." Said Stan, "Today is for family!"

"Don't put it that way." Said Serena blushing.

"What you playing at old man?" asked Mabel.

"Look the guys at the lodge don't like me or trust me…" said Stan, "I just figured it would be a good thing to try out with you."

"I think he honestly wants to fish." Whispered Dipper.

"I made you guys some hats!" said Stan.

He gave them all hats, that had their names on them, though Dipper's was called "Dippy", Serena and Mabel's were falling off in places.

"Just me, you and goofy hats for 10 hours." Said Stan.

"10 hours?" asked Dipper.

"I even brought a joke book." Said Stan holding up a book that was clearly a bad joke book.

The twins cringed, Serena could tell her uncle really did want to bond with them.

"If only something will happen." Said Dipper .

That was when an old man showed up screaming.

"I seen it! The Gobblewonker!" yelled the old man.

He began to do a jig.

"Ah… he's doing a happy jig." Said Mabel.

"It's a jig of doom!" yelled the old man.

That was when a man showed up and began to spray the old man.

"Dad! You're scaring away the customers." Said the man.

"But I seen it." Said the old man, "I have proof this time!"

The old man began to describe the monster he saw.

"IT chawed up my boat to smitheroons and it shimshamed to Scuttlebutt Island!" said the old man.

The town began to laugh at him.

"I think he's telling the truth." Piped up a voice.

They turned to see a girl around Serena's hair with black hair that seemed to have a blue tint to it.

"He's really serous this time." Said the girl.

"Amelia it's just one of stunts." Said the old man's son.

The girl named Amelia sighed.

"Attention all units we have a crazy old man." Said the sheriff of Gravity Falls.

The town laughed expect for the Pines and the old man's family.

"Aw Donkey Spittle. Aw Banjo Polish!" said the old man who left.

"Did you hear what he said?" asked Dipper.

"Aw Donkey Spittle?" asked Mabel.

"No I meant about the monster." Said Dipper.

"I'm unsure if it's a good idea." Said Serena.

"Oh come it's 1,000 dollars." Said Dipper.

"But Grunkle Stan wants to actually spend time with us." Said Serena, "We shouldn't make him do this."

"Wait does that mean you don't' want the money?" asked Dipper.

"Not really…" said Serena.

"Then that means 500 dollars." Said Dipper.

"500 dollars?" asked Mabel, "Then I can buy that hamster."

Serena sighed.

She knew she was outvoted.

The twins started to try to convince Stan into taking them to catch the monster.

They started to chant monster hunt.

Stan who looked at Serena who shrugged.

They were joined by the old man who decided to leave.

"Did some say something about a monster hunt?" asked a voice.

It was Soos with his own boat.

"Soos!" said Mabel happily.

"What up Hambone!" said Soos.

The two fist bumped.

"Dude you could totally use my boats, it has a steering wheel chairs… normal boat stuff." Said Soos.

Stan began to shift a little.

"All right kids think this through, do you want to do a monster hunt with Soos or learn how to skewer worms and tired hooks with your great uncle Stan?" asked Stan.

The twins compared the two. And decided Soos.

Serena sighed knowing she would have to tag along.

"I'm sorry Grunkle Stan…" said Serena, "I have to make sure nothing bad happens."

Stan sighed, "At least you're being honest."

"Come on Serena!" called out Mabel.

"Okay!" said Serena.

They all got on the bat, which headed to the island.

"All right! Let's find that Gobblewonker!" said Mabel.

"And maybe it won't regenerate if I have to fight it…" said Serena.

"What?" asked Soos.

"Nothing…" said Serena.

"All right do you kids have sunscreen?" asked Soos.

"Let's go get that Sunscreen!" said Dipper.

Mabel and Soos cheered.

And so they headed back to shore when they went to go the sunscreen Serena noticed Amelia reading by the lake and decided to do something.

"I want to go check on something." Said Serena.

"Okay!" said Mable as the other three headed into the shop.

She approached the girl.

"Hi!" said Serena.

"Oh hello there." Said Amelia.

"So that old man is your grandfather?" asked Serena.

"Are you going to make fun of him?" asked Amelia.

"Not at all, I believe his story. Me and my brother and sister are going to find them monster and take pictures of it. I was hoping you could help us since you know the lake." Said Serena.

The girl's face softened.

"Really?" she asked.

"Really!" said Serena.

"I'll help." Said Amelia, "I'm Amelia."

"Serena. " said Serena.

The two shook hands.

"Why does it feel like I know her somewhere." Thought Amelia.

"She seems familiar." Thought Serena.

"Hey Serena! We're ready!" called out Dipper.

They approached the boat.

"Hey aren't you the old guy's granddaughter?" asked Soos.

"I am." She said blushing a little.

"I thought she could help us." Said Serena.

"I just want to show that Grandfather isn't making it up." Said Amelia, "Or causing one of his stunts again."

"You mean like lying to the whole town?" asked Mabel.

"No… something else." Said America, "Don't ask… it's weird."

"All right! She can help! Let's set sail!" yelled Mabel.

Dipper explained his plan on getting a photo pointing out that the biggest problem with monster hunts was not having a camera, thankfully he managed to get 27 disposable cameras.

"All right! So I got two on my ankle! Three in my vest! Four on each of you, five in my bag and one under my hat." Said Dipper.

"Wow, you put a lot of through into it." Said Amelia.

"Yeah, I figured when Serena was going to check something out she was going to invite someone so I planned ahead accordingly." Said Dipper, "All right everyone test out your cameras…"

They began to test them out.

Soos ended up taking a picture of his face and sent it overboard.

"See this is why I got back ups!" said Dipper, "We still have 26!"

"Ah bird!" yelled Mabel.

She threw a camera at it of course breaking it.

"25,.. okay guys don't lose the cameras." Said Dipper .

"Lose the cameras?" asked Soos.

"No! Don't lose the cameras!" said Dipper.

"Because I just threw out two more." Said Soos.

Dipper sighed.

That was when Serena suddenly slipped on a wet patch. She took the cameras and two of them were destined.

"Sorry." Said Serena.

"It's okay… we still have 21." Said Dipper.

"So what's the plan? Throw more cameras off?" asked Mabel.

"No!" said Dipper, "All right! So I'm captain, Amelia since you know the lake you're the navigator, Soos is steering wheel and both Serena and Mabel are look outs."

"What about Mabel as captain?" asked Mabel she began to chant her own name.

"I'm not sure if that's a good idea." Said Dipper.

"What about Co-captain?" asked Mabel.

"Mabel, please don't toss any more cameras if you don't get to be co-captain." Sighed Usagi.

"How did you know?" asked Mabel.

"And besides there isn't a thing called CO-captain." Said Dipper, "And besides if there was I'd choose Serena for certain reasons…"

Mabel pouted and tossed the camera any ways.

"Hey!" yelled Dipper.

"It's because of the whole Sailor thing." Whispered Serena making sure her sister didn't' do it again.

"OH! I just through it because you were older." Said Mabel.

"Anyways as captain our number 1 order of business is to lure it out using this fish food." Said Dipper.

"Permission to eat it?" asked Soos.

"Permission granted." Said Dipper .

Soos tried it out and began to cough.

"I didn't know what I was expecting it to taste like!" said Soos.

Of course everyone started laughing.

And so they began to lure out the monster while Amelia and Serena made sure the boat was fine approaching the island.

"You might want to slow down we're near the island." Said Serena.

They did slow down and they arrived on the island. Due to heavy fog they took a lantern so they could see.

"So Amelia." Said Serena, "What kind of hobbies do you do?"

"Well I play chess. "said Amelia, "And I like to read."

"Oh that's cool!" said Serena.

"What about you?" asked Amelia.

"Well I like playing video games and sleeping and eating and hanging out with friends." Said Serena.

"Oh…" said Amelia.

"What's wrong?" asked Serena.

"I don't have very many friends." Said Amelia.

"Oh sorry… I didn't know…" said Serena.

"It's all right." Said Amelia.

"Hey! I hate to ruin this little friendship moment, but check this out!" said Soos.

They noticed a sign for Scuttlebutt Island and Soos covered the "Scuttle" leaving it at "Butt Island."

Mable laughed, "Oh Soos you rapscallion!" said Mabel.

"We really should focus on finding the monster." Said Amelia.

"She's right." Said Dipper.

That was when there was a horrible growling sound.

"Did you hear something?" asked Dipper.

"What was that?" asked Serena.

"Is that your stomach Soos?" asked Mabel.

"No my stomach sounds like whales." Said Soos.

Both Serena and Mabel put their ears to his stomach and heard the whale songs.

"Oh wow…" said Serena.

"So majestic!" said Mabel.

That was when an opossum stole the lantern they were using due to the fog.

"Oh man! Now we can't see anything!" said Dipper.

"Dude maybe it's not worth it." Said Soos.

"It is worth it." Said Amelia, "Dad hasn't been paying attention to grandpa. And I really need to know if the monster is real or one of his elaborate students."

"Wait did you just elaborate?" asked Dipper.

Amelia blushed when he said that.

"She does have a point… you two might be in for money, but she's trying to prove something." Said Serena.

"Why did you come again?" asked Dipper.

"To make sure you guys don't get hurt." Said Serena.

"All right! Let's do this for glory and to prove that he's not that crazy!" yelled Dipper.

They all went to find the source of the noise. As they did Mabel made up a rap about thing stat rimed with her name.

They heard the noise.

"All right let's go get it." Said Dipper.

They ran towards where the noise and saw a solute that looked like a monster.

They all ducked behind a log.

"All right! Everyone get their cameras ready!" said Dipper.

All five of them did.

"And now!" yelled Soos.

Soos ran over and started taking pictures, the others followed him but soon discovered the monster was just a wrecked boat with beavers on it.

"Wait what about the noise?" asked Dipper.

They heard the noise again.

And turned to see it was a beaver holding a chainsaw.

Soos and Serena began to take pictures.

Why?

"The Internet is going opt love this!" said Serena.

"I know right! Beaver with a chain saw." Said Soos.

Dipper sighed and was ready to throw in the towel.

"We can't give up yet." Said Amelia.

"Oh what do you know…" said Dip[per.

"My grandpa was the one who told the story." Said Amelia, "And I know he wouldn't make up something like that."

"Are you sure?" asked Dipper.

"His stunts are bit more complained." Said Amelia.

"You're going to have to explain the whole stunt thing later." Said Dipper.

"I know…" said Amelia blushing a little.

"Should go search for it." Said Dipper.

"Maybe you should let him get that out his system." Sid Amelia.

She pointed to Soos taking many pictures of the beavers.

"Yeah…" said Dipper.

They waited until Soos was all "beavered" out (and that sounded a lot less dirty in my head).

As they waited talked.

"So wait your uncle is the owner of the mystery shack?" asked Amelia.

"Yeah." Said Dipper.

"But it's not that bad." Said Serena.

That was everything began to shake.

The rock that Dipper was sitting fell into the lake and he managed to get out.

"I'm okay!" said Dipper.

They noticed the solute of the monster swimming.

"It's the monster! Everyone! Cameras ready!" said Dipper.

Everyone looked at the monster that was swimming back to the shore and came out of the water and got closer to the island.

"What's wrong? I mean it's easy." Sid Dipper.

HE turned around saw how close it was. It was right in front of him… he was so shocked he dropped his camera.

"Run!" shouted Soos.

They all began to run away from the monster, which climbed onto dry land.

It threw a tree at them. But thankfully they all dodged.

As they ran away.

"This is bad… this is really bad." Thought Amelia, "If only I could do something…"

That was when a blue mark appeared on her forehead, it was the mark of Mercury. Expect instead of a cycle it was a heart.

A blue and gold wand appeared in front of her. She instinctively grabbed it.

"Mercury Power! Make-Up!"

There was a bright blue light. And Amelia was surrounded by water.

They all stopped.

"Whoa dude!" said Soos.

"No way!" said Dipper.

"Oh wow!" said Mabel.

"She's one of them." Said Serena happily.

When the light and water cleared Amelia stood in the Sailor Guardian uniform. Her main color blue, though a lighter shade than Sailor Moon's. Her ribbons were sky blue, her brooch was a simple cruel and her earrings were simple studs. Her boots also matched Sailor Moon.

"What just happened?" asked Amelia.

The monster roared.

"Keep running!" yelled Serena, "I'll explain later!"

They kept running. As they did Amelia suddenly got an idea. She stopped for a second and called out "Sabao Spray!"

Many bubbles filled the area and the fog got thicker.

"That helped!" said Dipper sarcastically.

"This way!" said Amelia.

They followed her, somehow they were able to see her through the fog and they found the boat.

"Okay… is everyone on?" asked Soos.

All of them nodded.

Soos sped away, and they all breathed a sigh of relief.

"You said "Mercury Power" when you transformed right." Said Serena.

"I did…" said Amelia.

"That must mean you're Sailor Mercury!" said Mabel.

"What?" asked Amelia, well Sailor Mercury.

"Uh… guys…" said Dipper.

They turned to see the monster was still chasing them.

"Serena do something!" cried Mabel.

"Soos can you keep a really big secret for me?" asked Serena.

"Of course!" said Soos.

"Moon Prism Power! Make-Up!" called out Serena.

An with that she transformed into Sailor Moon.

"So that's how you know…" said Sailor Mercury.

Sailor Moon grabbed her tiara.

"Moon Tiara Action!" called out Sailor Moon.

The tiara his the monster but bounced off.

The Tiara did returned to Sailor Moon however. She stared at her tiara.

"Does this thing ever work!" she cried out.

As they sped away they were very close to the beaver.

"This is bad!" said Sailor Mercury.

That was when she unconsciously pressed her earring and a visor appeared on her head.

"Wait… what…" said Sailor Mercury.

That was when she realized her visor was some sort of computer screen.

"Soos turn now!" said Sailor Mercury.

Soos did so and they avoided the beavers.

"Oh wow that was awesome!" said Soos.

As they sped along they saw more boats that were fishing.

"All right! Soos I need you to seer where I tell you." Said Sailor Mercury.

"Um…" said Dipper.

"We're not going to slow down so you can take a picture!" said Sailor Moon.

Dipper sighed when she said.

As thyme sped along the monster over turned boats. They sped by Darien's boat, which of course was over turned by the monster.

"Darien are you all right?" asked his father.

"I'm fine." Said Darien.

He looked back at the boat being chased by the monster.

"I hope you're all right Serena." He thought.

As they continued they had to dodged two people carrying a glass pane.

"I have to tell dad that people are doing that again." Mumbled Sailor Mercury.

She noticed the area where the water was.

"Soos! Head to the water fall! We have trap it there!" said Sailor Mercury.

They went under the water fall and indeed the was a cave, but Soos was having trouble slowing down and crashed.

They all landed.

"Is everyone okay?" asked Sailor Moon.

"We're fine." Said Dipper.

"Yeah." Said Soos.

That was when Sailor Moon hugged Sailor Mercury.

"That was amazing!" cheered Sailor Moon.

Sailor Mercury blushed when she did that.

"You really got the hang of it better than Serena has." Said Dipper.

"Yeah." Sighed Sailor Moon.

That was when Sailor Mercury sighed.

"Do you know how to change out it?" asked Sailor Mercury.

"Just focus." Said Sailor Moon.

Sailor Mercury tried it and she went back to being Amelia.

Sailor Moon followed suit just as the monster entered the waterfall. IT got stuck.

"All right!" cheered Dipper then realized something, "Camera! Where s a camera!"

Mabel lifted his hat.

"Oh… right." Sid Dipper.

He took many pictures.

"Any good ones?" asked Mabel.

"They're all good!" cheered Dipper.

As the monster struggled a rock came and hit in the head giving off a strange mechanical noise.

"What was that?" asked Dipper.

"IT was one of his stunts." Sighed Amelia.

She walked over to it and began to look around.

"Here it is." Said Amelia.

They all followed she said saw it and they watched her open a hatch showing her grandfather inside controlling it as if it was a machine.

He turned around and saw that people have found him.

"Grandpa…" sighed Amelia.

"Amelia? You were on that boat?" asked the old man.

Amelia nodded.

"Oh… I'm sorry… I didn't know!" said the old man realizing he almost hurt his granddaughter, or worse.

"Wait, wait, wait…" said Dipper.

"What's going on here?" asked Mabel.

"You know how my grandpa sometimes has stunts?" asked Amelia.

"Yes…" said Dipper.

"He sometimes builds robots to get attention… or revenge." Said Amelia.

"It's true." Said the old man.

They all stared at the old man.

"Wow… I didn't know Old Man McGucket could do that." Said Soos.

"It's true, for example when my wife left me…" said the old man best known at Old Man McGucket.

"Grandpa…" sighed Amelia.

"Oh right… you're here… I shouldn't embarrass you too much." He said and spat something into a bucket.

"Why did you do it?" asked Dipper.

"I just wanted attention… my son has been ignoring me lately and I'm much better at building giant robots than talking." Said Old Man McGucket, "I know it's a bit contrived, but you have to understand the length us old timers get to get attention."

This actually hit a bit hard to Mabel and Dipper.

They took out the hats that Stan made for them.

"Looks like the real lake monster was you two." Said Soos.

"Soos!" said Serena.

"Whoa sorry, but it just popped into my head." Said Soos.

"You know what you two have to do, right?" asked Serena.

You joined us." Said Mabel.

"I had to look out for you, imagine what could have happened if I didn't." said Serena.

Both of them didn't respond, after all if it wasn't for Serena they wouldn't have taken Amelia and if it wasn't for Amelia who knows what they would have crashed into.

Amelia looked at them and realized they were going through the same thing. But she realized she had to talk to get grandfather about something.

"Grandpa…" said Amelia, "I told you need to talk to dad…"

"I know, I know… but I've told you building robots just comes more naturally." Said Old Man McGucket.

"Is this a normal family conversation?" asked Serena as the other three stared at this.

"Pretty much." Said Amelia.

"Yeah…" admitted Old Man McGucket, "Now to work on my death ray."

"Grandpa!" sighed Amelia.

"Fine… I won't work on it." Said Old Man McGucket.

"Can you also do me a favor." Said Amelia.

"What?" asked Old Man McGucket.

"His boat was damaged during the chase." Said Amelia.

"Oh sorry about that! I guess I should." Said Old McGucket, "By the way Blondie…"

"Yes." Said Serena.

"You seem there close my little Amelia, you her friend?" asked Old Man McGucket.

"She is." Said Amelia.

"Hot dog! She has a friend her own age!" cheered Old Man McGucket.

Amelia blushed when he said that.

"In celebration I'll, have your boat the full treatment!" said Old Man McGucket.

"How about laser!" yelled Soos.

"Oh yeah! I can do that!" said Old Man McGucket.

The two began to walk about how to fix Soos' boat.

"Come to my house tomorrow and my mentor will explain the Sailor Guardian thing." Whispered Serena.

Amelia nodded.

After stopping their conversation before the plans of the boat got too insane. They took Soos' boat to find Stan.

He was sadly sitting in his boat.

"Grunkle Stan." Said Dipper.

"What do you want?" asked Stan, "Aren't you plying spin the bottle Soos?"

"We wanted to let you know that we spent all after a legendary Dinosaur." Said Dipper.

"When the real Dinosaur we should have spent out time with was you." Said Mabel.

"Oh now you want to spend time with me! I understand Serena ditching me since she was worried about you two, but I made lots of friends… talking to my own reflections… doing thing…" said Stan.

"What did you do?" asked Serena noticing an ankle tracker.

"It's best you don't know…" said Stan.

"So I guess there isn't room on your boats for four more." Said Dipper.

The twins put on their hats as did Serena.

Stan's face softened.

"You want to see me tie it with my eyes closed?" asked Stan.

"Five bucks says you can't." said Dipper.

"Give more bucks you can't do with me signing on the top of my lungs." Said Mabel.

"Deal." Said Stan.

"Oh wait!" said Amelia.

She handed Dipper back the cameras he gave her.

"I'm probably the only that didn't break any." Said Amelia.

"Thanks." Said Dipper.

"When you see this boat again it's going to the biggest best boat there ever was!" said Old Man McGucket.

"Oh yeah!" cheered Soos.

"Why does it feel like introducing those two was a really bad idea." Said Dipper.

"I don't know…" said Serena.

Amelia and Old Man McGucket headed towards the lodge s that the two could talk while the Pines and Soos spent the rest of the day fishing, making memories and taking pictures.

Compete unaware that underneath the waves there lurked a real lake monster, that thankfully kept to itself.

And so the first Sailor Guardian was found in Sailor Mercury, AKA Amelia McGucket.

And Soos found as well… Hopefully he'll be able to keep it a secret.

Next Time: Stan's main rival falls for Mabel. But Mabel only sees him as a friend and wants to break it off. Can the rival's older sister help Mabel in her goal or will something else happens? Find out next time!

A/N: I have yet to see a story where Soos and McGucket befriend each other build things together... I just realized that while writing this...


	4. The Hand the Rocks The Mabel

A/N: This is the first chapter that skips over an episode, sometime I will skip over an episode... if I don't do a stand in or a chapter that takes place in the same time frame (Which is what I'm planning to do when I introduce the final Inner Senshi), the event skipped over will usually be mentioned in someway (if not turned into a B Plot)... Anyways enjoy!

Chapter 3: The Hand the Rocks The Mabel

Hotaru was glad that Serena had found the first Guardian in less than a week. Although she was more than a little concerned that Soos found out, but figured he would be a good secret keeper along with the Twins and Darien.

She also taught Amelia to summon the other half of her computer, which could be used in her civilian form as well.

Amelia ended up really hitting off with Dipper. The two started to playing chess together sometimes.

Plus Amelia and Serena started hanging out often, they even had a sleep over at Amelia's house one night. It helped that Stan was having a funeral for a wax figure of himself and that was just too weird for Serena.

But it turns out it was a bad idea as Dipper and Mabel were attacked by cursed wax figures.

This made Hotaru realize that the Twins might need some help, thankfully she was able to get something that help and met with the twins as well as Amelia and Serena.

She gave the four of them watches. But they weren't just that. Serena got a pink one, Amelia got a light blue one, Dipper got a dark blue one and Mabel got a fuchsia one Hotaru was also wearing one hat purple.

"Communicators?" asked Serena.

"Yes." Said Hotaru, "I know you can use cellphones, but this might be for the best."

"Why did you give them to us?" asked Dipper

"You two seems to be trouble magnets." Laughed Hotaru.

"You got that right." Laughed Serena.

Mabel laughed while Dipper rolled.

"Besides this would be faster than cellphones." Said Hotaru.

"She does have a good point." Said Amelia.

"Plus I already have the other three set up when you find them." Said Hotaru.

"Wait I was wondering, how many Sailor Guardians do we have to find?" asked Serena.

"Just Venus, Mars and Jupiter. Neptune and Uranus had a different job so they were reincarnated earlier than you. And Pluto had a unique job like me." Said Hotaru.

"What sort of unique job?" asked Dipper.

"Protecting time itself." Said Hotaru.

This actually surfside them.

That was when Soos popped his head out the window.

"Hey! Dudes! IT's the commercial I told you about!" said Soos.

They shrugged and went inside.

IT was a commercial for the Tent of Telepathy.

Apparently adverting a psychic named Gideon.

Although the commercial did take a pot shot at a so called "Man of Mystery"… AKA Stan.

"Oh I'm getting all cursory inside." Said Mabel.

Stan walked in.

"Don't get all cursory. Ever since that monster Gideon came into town, I've had nothing but trouble." Said Stan.

Hotaru seemed to trying not to laugh.

"Stop laughing! Why do you always laugh when I talk about my rivalry with Gideon?" asked Stan.

"Well it could be because he's…" said Amelia.

"Shut your face!" yelled Stan, "I don't want to hear it."

"Is he really psychic?" asked Mabel.

"We'll just have to go see to find out!" said Dipper.

"All right! Let go tonight!" said Serena.

"No way! No one under my roof is allowed to go under Gideon's roof!" yelled Stan.

"Do tents even have roofs?" asked Dipper.

"Looks like we found a loop hole literally!" said Mabel holding up a string with a loop hole "Womp womp!"

And so that night the three Pines kids along with Soos acting as a tag along. All went to the Tent of Telepathy.

"Whoa this place is like a bizarre Mystery Shack." Said Dipper.

"They even have their own Soos." Said Serena.

She pointed to a guy named Deuce. Soos and Deuce glared at each other.

The man who was taking money earlier appeared on stage.

"All right tonight we're trying a brand new warm up act!" said the man, "So give it up for my daughter Marina!"

The girl named Marina got up on stage, she had long blonde hair that was tied in a red ribbon.

"Whoa! They even have a bizarro Serena!" said Mabel.

"Yeah… hey!" Said Serena.

"You have to admit she kind of looks like you." Said Soos.

Serena began to pout.

"All right! I open you enjoy the song I'm going to sing for you." Said Marina who had a Sothern accent.

She began to sing a very happy and upbeat song and when she was done the crowd applauded.

"And now the you're all here to see my little brother Gideon!" said Marina.

Marina got off the stage at the curtains opened. Revealing a little boy with white hair. Indeed it was Gideon.

"Hello America, my name is Lil' Gideon." Said Gideon.

He clapped his hands and doves flew out of his hair.

"That's Stan's moral enemy?" asked Dipper.

"But he's so wittle." Said Mabel.

"But it does explain why Hotaru was laughing." Said Serena.

"Ladies and gentlemen, it is such a gift tonight, such a gist I have a prediction for you, that you say "Aw…"" said Gideon.

He made a very cute face and the crowd said "Aw…"

"It came true!" said Mabel.

"I'm not impressed." Said Dipper.

"Hit it dad!" said Gideon.

Hos father began to play the piano and Gideon began a song. As one pointed he told the crowd to ride up, and they did, including the Pines and Soos.

"Wait how did he do that?" asked Dipper.

"Magic?" asked Serena with a shrug.

Gideon began to predict things about people… such an old lady's son never calls…

It should be noted that she had many cats with her.

And that town's sheriff had been there before.

It should be noted that he was decked out in Gideon Gear.

And he even guessed Mabel's name.

It showed be noted that Mabel wore a sweater with her name on it.

When the show was over and they were leaving the Pines of course talked about.

"He a bigger fraud than Stan." Said Dipper "No wonder why our uncle's jealous."

"Oh come on his dance moves were adorable and did you see his hair?" asked Mabel.

"I don't know, I preferred the warm up act." Said Serena.

"You're only saying that because she looks kind of like you." Said Dipper.

Serena began to pout.

Little did they know was that Gideon was watching them.

The next day Dipper was reading the journal while Serena was reading a comic.

"Look I successfully bedazzled my face! Blink!" said Mabel she flinched because of the pain, "Ow!"

Serena laughed while Dipper asked "Is that permanent?"

"I'm unappreciated in my time." Said Mabel.

That was when the doorbell rang.

"Someone go get that!" yelled Stan.

The person turned out to be Gideon.

"Howdy." Said Gideon.

"Oh it's Wittle Ol' you." Said Mabel.

"Yeah, my song is catchy." Said Gideon, "We haven't' formally met yet, but after yesterday's performance, I could get your laugh out of my head."

"You mean this one?" asked Mable who laugh obviously.

"Oh what a delight." Said Gideon, "Now when I saw you in the audience, I thought to my self that's someone who would appreciate the sparkly things in life."

"That's me!" said Mabel.

She then coughed up the remains of her bedazzling. It ended up on his collar.

"Oh… how enchanting." Said Gideon.

"Who's at the door!" yelled Stan.

"No one!" yelled Mabel.

"I appreciate the digression. Stan is no fan of mine. I don't know how a lemon so sour is related to a peach so sweet. "said Gideon.

This made Mabel laugh.

"Perhaps we step away from here and chat somewhere else… say my dressing room?" asked Gideon.

"Yeah! Make-overs!" cheered Mabel.

She poked him in the stomach, which responded with "Ow".

And soon they arrived at Gideon's dressing room.

"You see something you like, because I do…" said Gideon looking at Mabel.

Mabel stared at him.

"Oh wow, you brought a girl over." Said a voice.

Marina." Said Gideon glaring at his older sister.

"I'm Marina, Gideon's older sister." Said Marina, "I'm surprised Gideon never brought home any one around his age."

"Now, now Marina… I've never seen you bring anyone around your age either." Said Gideon.

Marina flinched when he said that,.

"Bye, bye Marina." Said Gideon.

He slammed the door in front of her face.

"Older sisters." Said Gideon.

"I have one too, but we get along." Said Mabel.

"Not us." Said Gideon, "We actually fought so she could become my warm act… she won."

"That's okay… I didn't mind it." Said Mabel.

"I didn't mind it either." Said Gideon ,"She is a great singer after all.

Mabel didn't noticed that he was clearly covering his tracks.

Outside of the dressing room Marina looked at the door.

"I have a bad feeling about this." Said Marina.

Sometime later Mabel returned home with a make over. She scared Dipper, which made him jump, and caused him to turn on the communicator.

"What's wrong!" said Serena running into the room

"Sorry… sorry false alarm!" said Dipper turning it off.

Serena looked at Mabel's makeover.

"I can see what caused it." Said Serena.

"Hey!" said Mabel, "Though I might have went excessive of the nails…"

She growled and clawed the air.

"What happened?" asked Dipper .

"I was hanging out with Gideon, he is one dapper little man." Said Mabel.

"I don't trust anyone who's hair is bigger than his head." Said Dipper.

"Oh come on… Serena's been so busy lately with Sailor Guardian stuff and her boy friend she hasn't had time to do girl stuff." Said Mabel.

"I'm not that strapped for time." Said Serena.

That was when her phone rang and she picked it up.

"Oh hi Darien!" said Serena.

She went into another room.

"And you always do guy stuff with Soos." Said Mable.

"No I don't'." said Dipper.

"Hey are you ready to blow up hot dogs one at a time in the microwave" asked Soos.

"Am I?" asked Dipper.

Mabel just stared as the two chanted "One at a Time! One at a time!"

Sometime later Mabel and Gideon was looking at the view from the roof of a factory that made Gideon Goods.

"Whoa! The view from the family's factory is amazing!" said Mabel, "Good thing we brother along our…"

"Opera Glasses!" both of them said at the same time.

Both of them laughed.

"You know from up here it feels like I'm the king surveying my land… and I guess that makes you my queen." Said Gideon.

"Aw… you're being so nice to me!" said Mabel playfully," Quit it!"

"But I can't quit, I'm speaking from the heart." Said Gideon.

"You're speaking form the where?" asked Mabel.

"I've never felt this close to anyone before, so, so close." Said Gideon.

He began to touch her hair but she pushed him away.

"I like you a lot but let's just be friends." Said Mabel.

"At least give me a chance, give me the honor of a date." Said Gideon.

"A play date?" asked Mabel

He shook his head.

"Shopping date?" asked Mabel.

He once again shook his head.

"Can you do one lil' old date… I swear it on my lucky bolo tie." Said Gideon.

"Okay then… I guess…" said Mabel.

"Oh Mabel you made me the happiest boy!" said Gideon.

The two hugged.

"Are you sniffing my hair?" asked Mabel.

Gideon didn't answer.

The day of the date Mabel, Dipper, Amelia and Serena were playing video games together and talking about the upcoming date.

"All right! I got one!" cheered Amelia.

Amelia was winning despite it being the first item playing it.

"How are you winning?" mumbled Mabel.

"So what were you saying?" asked Serena.

"Well it's not a date, date." Said Mabel, "I didn't want to hurt his feelings so I thought I would throw him a bone."

"Uh… Mabel doesn't work that way, he might fall in love." Said Dipper.

"You're right I'm not that lovable." Said Mabel, "Kaboom! In your face Amelia."

"Well at least we're on the same page." Said Dipper.

That was when the doorbell rang and Mabel went to get it figure it was Gideon. But then it turned out it was Gideon on horseback.

"A night of enchantment awaits me lady." Said Gideon.

"Oh boy." Said Mabel.

Sometime later at a fancy restaurant, Gideon and Mabel were enjoying their date.

Compete unaware of a certain blonde watching them.

Meanwhile at the Mystery Shack, Amelia and Dipper were playing chess.

Both of them were stumped with the move.

"It's been like five minutes!" said Serena, "Make a move!"

Hotaru was helping clean the shop, when Stan came into the room holding a newspaper.

"Hotaru! What did you do my newspaper!" yelled Stan.

"What do you mean?" asked Hotaru.

"There's a story missing in it!" said Stan.

"I thought you liked it when I cut out stories…" lied Hotaru.

Stan glared at her, she reached into her pocket and took out the news story she edited out.

He looked at it and it was a news article about Gideon and Mabel's date.

"What is this!" yelled Stan.

"You tried to prevent him from finding out?" asked Wendy to Hotaru.

"I just figured out it would better if he didn't find out right away…" said Hotaru.

"That it!" yelled Stan.

He went to get dressed.

"If he thinks he's going to date my great niece! I'll give him another thing." Said Stan, "Out of all boys to date!"

He was dressed and headed to do whatever.

"Me and Serena didn't know about the date!" Said Dipper.

Stan didn't acknowledge anything.

"Wouldn't it be funny if he this was a closet?" asked Soos.

Everyone in the room stared at him as he went to check the door, it led to outside.

Meanwhile at the date the conversation turned to this.

"Tonight's date was a success." Said Gideon, "And tomorrows promises to top this one."

"But you promised only one date and this was it." Said Mabel.

That was when a parrot flew to Gideon.

Nearby the spy watched this.

The spy turned out to be Marina.

"I have to put a stop to this." Thought Marina.

Before she could interfere. However the crowd heard this and commented, with one old lady saying if she turned him down she would die (with a doctor confirming it).

Marina sighed, "Of course…" she said.

Sometime later Mabel got home holding a lobster. Dipper and Serena saw this.

"How did the date go?" asked Serena.

"Okay. I have a lobster now." Said Mabel.

"So that it's right." Said Dipper.

Before Mabel could say or do anything the doorbell rang.

"Can one of you make sure that it's no Gideon or Paparazzi." Said Mabel.

Serena went to get it.

She opened it and saw it was Marina.

"Oh you're Gideon's sister, right?" asked Serena.

"That's right, can I talk to Mabel. I wanted to spark about her date with my brother." Said Marina.

"All right." Said Serena.

She let Marina in.

"You! Let me guess! You're going to convince me to give Gideon a chance!" pouted Mabel.

"No actually I want to help you break up with him." Said Marina.

"What" asked all three Pines.

"It's true. I was spying on your date, and I saw you didn't like my brother in that way!" said Marina, "I may not look like it but I'm a love expert."

"Oh wow!" said Mabel.

"How many boyfriend have you had?" asked Dipper.

"That's not important." Said Marina, "But I could tell you don't like him.

"She hasn't had a boyfriend." Said Dipper. If

"You will really help me?" asked Mabel.

"Of course…" said Marina, "You see our sibling rivalry tends to get really intense. Because of that I'm worry what might happen to you in the future."

"What does that mean?" asked Serena.

"Oh that's not important." Said Marina, "But my point is if you did like him back I wouldn't gotten involved… but since you don't I'm getting involved!"

"How am I supposed to break up with him! You saw that crowd!" said Mabel.

"Break up with him where there isn't' a crowd. This way you don't have to worry about peer presser!" said Marina.

"What happened on your date?" asked Dipper.

"Trust me you don't want to know…" said Marina, "Now if you excuse me I should eave before your uncle notices me. "

"He's still doing whatever to your family." Said Hotaru entering the room.

"Oh…" said Marina, "But I should go anyways… if you still need help you know where to find me."

Marina walked passed Hotaru who looked at her.

'You know, now that I've seen you two in the same room, you look a lot a like." Said Hotaru to Serena.

"Why is everyone saying that." Said Serena.

However Hotaru seemed to lost in a through, something that Mabel and Serena didn't see, but Dipper did.

He brushed it side though.

The next night the date went to a romantic lake ride between Gideon and Mabel.

Well also Old Man McGucket as the boatman, but that's besides the point.

Mable tired to put him in the friend zone, but thanks to a firework display, Mabel couldn't help to fall to Peer Pressure again what with Old Man McGucket telling her She couldn't say no to that.

When she got home she was freaking out.

"Mabel it's going to be all right." Said Serena.

"No it's not!" yelled Mabel, "I was in the friend zone! But… he's quicksand."

"Relax… relax…" said Dipper, "It's not like you have to marry him."

"Good news Mabel, you're going to get married opt Gideon."

"WHAT"! yelled Mabel.

"Oh yeah, it's part of a long term deal." Said Stan, "I have al opt of money riding in this… I even got this t-shirt."

He put on a "Team Gideon" t-shirt.

Mabel ran out of the room with Dipper following him.

"Grunkle Stan… Mabel's trying to break up with him!" said Serena.

"What? Why?" asked Stan.

"Because she doesn't love him." Said Serena.

"Look… I don't know how to tell you this, but true love probably isn't real. Like take you and Darien, you might think you're all in love in a year or so you'll just break it off. I mean it's not like he's your soul mate or something." Said Stan.

Stan was completely unaware of the chance that they might be soul mates.

The phone rang.

"I'll get it." Sighed Serena.

She went to the phone.

"Hello?" asked Serena.

"This is Serena right, Mabel's sister?" asked Marina on the other end.

"You heard about the next date didn't you?" asked Serena.

"I did… I'm going to spy on them again next time… and if it looks like he's going to do that again I'm going to do something to break them up. Trust me, I can take Gideon's ire. But I'm worried about your sister if something goes wrong so please keep an eye on her." Said Marina on the other end.

"Okay thank you so much." Said Serena.

"It's not a problem." Said Marina on the other end.

However the two didn't know about Dipper offering Mabel to break up with Gideon for her.

The night of the next date, Marina watched over her brother, waiting for Mabel. She didn't expect Dipper showing up and breaking it off.

She didn't hear anything, but she looked at Gideon's face.

"Oh… he's in danger." Thought Marina.

Later that night in Gideon's room he was having a fit.

While Gideon was nowhere being a telepath, he did have telekinesis.

He tossed all of the thing in his room while vowing revenge again Dipper.

Marina sat in her room hearing this and even a yell of "I can buy and sell you old man!"

Marina took out a something from her pocket and looked at it.

"Whatever to come up… it's going to be serious." Thought Marina, "Nothing is going to compare to the fight we've had yet."

The next day, Dipper got a call from Toby Determined the person behind the town's newspaper.

Dipper also blamed him for something during the whole thing with the Wax Figured Incident, but that wasn't important.

He wanted to meet with Dipper about the weirdness of the Town.

But little did Dipper know that Gideon bribed him to make that call.

"What was that about?" asked Hotaru.

"Oh Toby Determined wanted to talk about the weird stuff that happens in the town." Said dipper.

"Something happens remember your communicator." Said Hotaru.

"Will do!" said Dipper.

And so Dipper went into the location where he was supposed to meet Toby. Which was the factory where the Gideon Goods was made.

"Hello!" called out Dipper.

The doors to the building shut and a swivel chair turned around revealing Gideon.

"Oh hello." Sid Gideon.

"Gideon?" asked Dipper.

"Dipper, how long have you been living in this town, a week, maybe two?" asked Gideon, "Enjoying the scenery?"

"What do you want?" asked Dipper.

"You know this town has secrets, secrets you can even comprehend." Said Gideon.

"Is this about Mabel?" asked Dipper, "She's just not that into you!"

"LIAR She my peach dumpling! And you turned her against me!" yelled Gideon.

"Are you okay man?" asked Dipper.

She was when Gideon lifted Dipper up with his powers.

However before he could do anything a shout of "Crescent Beam!" filled the air and a gold beam just barley missed Gideon.

Gideon began to look where the beam came from momentarily forgetting about Dipper.

"Where are you?" asked Gideon.

Dipper realized he had an opening and went to hide.

He pressed his communicator.

"Dipper is something wrong or did Mabel scare you again?" asked Serena popping up on the screen.

"Look it's Gideon! He's gone crazy and he actually has power!" said Dipper.

"Really?" asked Serena.

"Yeah, I'm at 412 Gopher Road!" said Dipper.

"Amelia's with me! We'll be there as soon as possible!" said Serena.

She hung up.

That was when the boxes that Dipper was hiding behind suddenly move.

"Well at least I found you." Said Gideon lifting Dipper back up into the air.

"How are you doing this!" said Dipper, "You're q fake!"

He was about toss Dipper into some merchandise however a blonde Sailor Guardian caught Dipper in mid air.

"Oh wow that was fast!" said Dipper.

That was when he saw the Sailor Guardian… yes she was a blonde, but she wasn't Sailor Moon.

Needless to say Dipper was shocked.

Back at the mystery shack Mabel was talking about Wendy and breaking up with guys.

Turns out she had loads of boyfriends and was listing them all.

That was when Serena and Amelia ran up to her.

"Mabel we're going to need your help!" said Serena.

"What? Why?" asked Mabel.

"Gideon's gone crazy" said Serena.

"And it seems like he has powers." Said Amelia.

"All right! I'm coming!" said Mabel.

Back at the warehouse/Factory, the Sailor Guardian was kneed in front of Dipper who got a good look at her.

Her man color was orange, she wore a pair of flats that had a ribbon around her ankle. Her earing much like Mercury's were plain studs and a circle brooch. However her front ribbon was blue while her back ribbon was yellow.

"You're not…" said Dipper surprised.

"You all right?" asked the Sailor Guardian.

"I'm fine…" said Dipper.

"Good." Said the Sailor Guardian.

"Finally you've showed yourself." Muttered Gideon.

"Gideon, Mabel was never yours…" said the Sailor Guardian, "He's right and you know it…"

"Oh I see how it, you also had a hand in breaking us didn't you Marina…" said Gideon.

"Wait… Marina…" said Dipper.

"Yeah, I'm a upper hero." Said Marina.

"So you claim." Said Gideon, "You caused nothing but trouble for me!"

"Every times we fought it because you traumatizing mom or dad…" said Marina, "Expect for the last fight… I will admit I started it…"

"Well at least you admitted it." Sighed Gideon.

"But now you're starting to attack other people! And I won't stand for it!" said Marina.

Gideon was lifted up some Sheep Shears and aimed them at her.

"Crescent Beam!" she called out showing a beam at the shears.

"Now to finish this." Said Marina, "Crescent Beam!"

She aimed the beam at Gideon's "Lucky Bolo" tie, really it was the source of his powers.

It hit however nothing happened.

"Oh look, that thing I did to protect it from you worked." said Gideon, "Fancy that."

Marina was frozen in shock.

But before he could make another move there was a shout of "Bubble Spray!"

And the room was covered in fog.

"What?" asked Marina.

"Dipper over hear!" said a voice.

Dipper grabbed Marina by the hand.

"Do you know what's going on?" asked Marina.

"I do and I know about your powers than you do." Said Dipper.

"How?" asked Marina.

He led her to where Mabel, Sailor Moon and Sailor Mercury was standing.

"Dipper! You're safe!" said Sailor Moon that was when they noticed Marina.

"Look who I found!" said Dipper.

"How…" said Marina, "I thought I was the only one…"

"Nope!" said Sailor Moon.

"There's more." Sid Sailor Mercury.

"What's your transformation phrase… but I'm guessing it's not Mars. I'm going to guess her color is red." Said Mabel.

"It's Venus Power..." Said Marina, "And should you be worried about Gideon?"

"Oh right." Said Mabel, "I'm going to try to talk some sense into him."

Sailor Moon and Sailor Mercury both nodded.

The fog lifted.

"Gideon!" said Mabel.

Gideon saw her.

"Oh Mabel…" said Gideon, "Wait… there's more people like my sister?"

"Wait… sister?" asked Sailor Moon, "You're Gideon's sister?"

"Yes…" sighed Marina.

"The explains how you acting over the phone…" said Sailor Moon.

"Over the phone…" said Marina.

"It doesn't matter Gideon." Said Mabel, "I should have been honest with you Gideon!"

" don't understand." Sid Gideon.

"Look can we be Makeover buddies right?" asked Mabel.

"Really?" asked Gideon.

"No! You attacked my brother! And I'm getting the feeling that this isn't the first time you and your sister fought like this!" said Mabel.

Marina nodded.

"Looks it's over, I will never, ever date you!" yelled Mabel.

Gideon glared at them.

However the three Sailor Guardians all umped in front of Mabel.

"It's three against one Gideon, you've had a hard time against just me, but now there's three of us!" said Marina.

Gideon scowled.

"fine! But know this Pines! This had the last you've seen of Lil' Ol Me!" said Gideon.

Gideon flew out a window using his powers.

Marina sighed she retransformed and looked at the Pines Twins.

"Silly question but can I sleep over tonight… I know it's short notice, but Gideon's really mad and I don't want my parents to know about my powers." Said Marina.

"Of course, we're a team now!" said Sailor Moon who de-transformed as well.

Marina was it was Serena and smiled.

"I think we should leave now, just in case." Said Amelia who retransformed.

"You're right." Said Marina.

They all left the warehouse.

"So how long do you know about your powers?" asked Marina as they all walked to the Mystery Shack.

"About a week." Said Serena.

"A few days." Said Amelia.

"You two are new at this aren't you?" asked Marina, "I've had mine for a few months."

"What?" asked Serena.

"It's true… dad was sick one day and I took over some of the duties at the Tent of Telepathy I kind of stole the show… and Gideon got angry." Said Marina.

(Flashback)

Marina was cowering at many items flew around her.

"Would you mind why so many people were saying you should have your act in the tent?" asked Gideon.

"What? You know I want to be a singer…" said Marina.

"Yes, yes… but it's my show…" said Gideon.

Marina shook.

"Why… why can't I fight back." Thought Marina.

That was when the mark of Venus appeared on her forehead and a yellow and gold wand appeared in front of her.

She instinctively grabbed it and called out "Venus Power! Make-Up!"

With a bright flash of yellow light, she transformed into her Sailor Guardian form with a stream of stars.

"What just happened!" said Gideon..

"I don't know!" said Marina freaking out.

Both of them began to freak out over this.

(End of Flashback)

"Due the fact that we were both werided out by this, he decided to help me figure out what's' going on, or at least change back to the normal." Said Marina, "It took me hours to realize just focusing back and for a couple days we actually long for the first time since I could remember…"

"What happened after that?" asked Serena.

"We started fighting again… I realized the powers I had but this time we were evenly matched." Said Marina, "Usually it was because of one his psychic fits and nearly hurt mom or dad…"

"That's horrible." Said Dipper.

"Wait… Usually…" said Mabel," Wait… that fight about being a warm up act…"

(Flashback)

"Let me be your warm-up act!" yelled Marina.

"No way!" yelled Gideon.

"Then you asked for it! Venus Power! Make-up!" said Marina.

Then the fight began.

(End of Flashback)

All four of them stared at Marina.

"It was payback." Said Marina.

"So you know about our powers?" asked Marina.

"Yep! We're called the Sailor Guardians, and you're Sailor Venus!" said Serena.

"I think Hotaru will be able to explain it better than Serena could." Said Dipper.

"Hey!" said Serena.

"One thing I should tell you…" said Marina, "His powers come form his bolo tie."

"Why didn't you destroy it?" asked Mabel.

"I never tried until tonight, but he figured out how to stop my beams." Said Marina.

They all arrived at the Mystery Shack and rested in front of the TV.

"Wait… shouldn't you be going home Amelia?" asked Dipper.

"Sleep over." Said Serena.

"Oh…" said Dipper.

That was when Stan came into the room with a clown paining.

"What is Marina Gleeful doing here?" asked Stan.

"Got into a fight with my brother and I need to lay law at least until tonight." Said Marina, "Is that my dad's?"

"Maybe…" said Stan.

"They got involved in the fight." Said Marina.

"More like you got involved in our fight." Said Dipper.

"Let's just say the fights merged together into one…" said Mabel.

They all shrugged on it.

"The point is I don't get along with my brother and I need a place to stay thank to the fight." Said Marina.

Stan looked at Marina and realized she was telling the truth and shrugged.

"Anyways the little mutant swore revenge on the family. Ha! What is going to do! Nibble at our ankles?" asked Stan.

Mabel was about to say something but Marina, Amelia and Dipper all shook their heads no, it was probably better to not get Stan involved in this.

Meanwhile Gideon was reading a book, it had a page about "Magical Protective Coating".

"I'll find out how to stop you Marina and get revenge on the Pines…" said Gideon.

He closed the book and it turned out it was identical to Dipper's. Dipper's book (which should have been deserved sooner) had a golden Six Fingered Hand with the number three on it… and Gideon's had a 2 on it.

Indeed he would be a foe that the Sailor Guardians would have to face…

And the worst part he was a member of one of their families… And who knows what sort of problems that would cause…

Next Time: The Pines Kids, Amelia and Marina tag along with Wendy, her friends and the sister of her friends to an old abandoned convince store. However Dipper thinks there something wrong with the Convince Store... and he's not the only one, the friend's sister senses something wrong too. Will they be proven right or will something else happen?


	5. The Inconveniencing

A/N: I forgot to mention last time that yes, Gideon still has the amulet. Much like with Titania Falls, it's because he's dealing with Super Powered beings so it makes sense... after all he does seem to be the first season's big bad. Anyways enjoy the chapter!

Chapter 4: The Inconveniencing

After Marina joined the team, it seemed like she became an unofficial member of the family. Due to the fact she didn't get along with her brother and her was Stan's enemy it was very much "The enemy of my enemy is my friend". Considering that her dad ignored what Gideon did and her mother was just about driven insane she was pretty much alone in her house.

But the Mystery Shack was a good place to stay just in case.

Stan couldn't help but to feel sorry for the girl as well.

Though it also for the best as the whole extreme sibling rivalry involving super powers was not thing that should be done almost everyday…

She didn't stay at the Mystery Shack, often but sometimes… if she needed it.

Ironically she ended up becoming makeover buddies with Mabel.

Hotaru also revealed that Sailor Venus (as was Marina's official name as a Sailor Guardian) was the leader after Sailor Moon. Which could explain why she awakened log before Serena.

Anyways it was just a normal day at the Mystery Shack.

"Soos! Wendy!" called out Stan.

"What's up Mr. Pines!" said Soos running into the gift shop.

"I'm heading out, you two clean the bathrooms." Said Soos.

"Yes sir!" said Soos.

"No way. "said Wendy reading a magazine.

"Okay then… Hotaru! You're cleaning the woman's room!" yelled Stan.

"Again?" sighed Hotaru.

"Stay out of trouble!" said Stan.

Once Stan was out of the House, Wendy uncovered something.

"What's this the ladder to the roof." Said Wendy.

"I'll cover that back up later" said Hotaru.

"Thanks Hotaru." Said Wendy.

""Who wants to climb up." Said Wendy.

"I didn't know there was a ladder there." Said Serena.

"It's covered up because your uncle has an extreme fear of heights." Said Hotaru.

"How extreme?" asked Mabel.

(Flashback)

Stan was showing Hotaru his gun collection as part of her training.

"And these guns are incase someone tries to sneak in a ladder." Said Stan.

"What?" asked Hotaru.

"Oh I guess your English isn't that good." Said Stan, "I'll try using simple words… you see a ladder is more dangerous than a gun so I keep 10 guns just in case some maniac sneaks in a ladder."

Hotaru stared at Stan.

There was never a translation problem…

( End of Flashback)

"You don't want to know." Said Hotaru.

"I don't think Mr. Pines will like that." Said Soos.

"Your training didn't involve the gun collection did it?" asked Hotaru.

"What?" asked Soos.

"Just go up, I'll suit pretend I didn't see anything." Said Hotaru.

Thanks!" said Wendy.

"Can we really go up there" asked Dipper.

"Of course. Who's up for roof time?" asked Wendy.

"Roof time! Roof time!" cheered Serena and Mabel.

All four of them went up to the roof.

They noticed a really nice set up with chairs and even a cooler.

"Is this where you sneak off sometimes?" asked Serena.

"You noticed?" asked Wendy.

"I'm the one who trusts with the cash register if you're missing." Said Serena.

"Oh…" said Wendy.

Wendy picked up a Pine Cone and tossed it at the totem pole. The twins followed suit. Dipper ended up tossing it at a car, which caused the alarm to go off.

"All right 10 points." Said Wendy.

She leaned over for a high five. The wind seemed to catch her hair at the right moment.

"Don't' leave me hanging." Said Wendy.

Dipper finally high fived her.

That was when a car drove up.

"Oh hey it's my friends." Said Wendy.

"Hey Wendy!" yelled the Driver.

"You won't tell Stan, will you?" asked Wendy.

Dipper zipped his lip and Wendy did so too.

"Later Dorks!" said Wendy.

She then jumped off the roof, using a treed to slide down.

Dipper was blushing as he waved goodbye.

"Oh you love her!" said Mabel.

"I do not!" said Dipper.

"It's okay… you can admit it us." Said Serena.

"Look Wendy's cool but it's not like I lie awake in the middle of the night thinking about her." Said Dipper.

That night Dipper laid awake thinking about Wendy.

"Uh-oh…" said Dipper.

The next day, Mabel suddenly yelled out "Random Dance Party for no reason!"

As Amelia and Marina were there they joined in the fun.

Dipper stood off to the side writing down "I'm pretending to write something."

"Come on Dipper join!" said Wendy.

"Sorry, but I don't dance." Sid Dipper.

"What about the Lamby Lamby Dance?" asked Mabel.

"We don't talk about the Lamby Lamby dance." Said Dipper.

"Mom used to make him dress like up in a lamb costume and sing a cute little song." Said Serena.

"I have a picture!" said Mabel.

She showed it to the other girls.

"Aw… you were so cute!" said Marina.

Amelia giggled at the picture.

"Seriously?" asked Dipper.

That was when Wendy's phone beeped.

"Well quitting time." Said Wendy, "The gang's wafting for me."

"Wait… do you think that me… and maybe Mabel can come along?" asked Dipper.

"I don't know, my friends are pretty intense… how old are you again?" asked Wendy.

"13, technically a teen." Said Dipper.

"All I like your moxy." Said Wendy., "Let me get my coat."

When Wendy left.

"So you do like her…" said Serena.

Dipper blushed.

"Why else would you lie about your age." Said Marina.

"Look… it might be a chance to hang out with the cool kids…" said Dipper.

"You mean Wendy." Said Mabel.

"If both of you are going, we're going too." Said Serena.

"What? Why?" asked Dipper, "Can't I just use my communicator if I'm in danger."

"We don't know if my brother will try something anytime soon." Said Marina.

"I don't know I agree with Dipper." Said Amelia.

"Is this about them being the school rebels? "asked Marina.

Amelia blushed when she said that.

"Even if you do have the communicator I don't want a repeat of the thing with the wax figures." Said Serena.

Dipper sighed, "You're never going to let that go, are you." Said Dipper.

"Not for a while.: said Serena.

"Fine…" sighed Dipper.

"All right! Let's go!" said Marina.

And so they dragged Amelia along too outside.

They managed to ask Wendy before they met up with her friends.

"Well if you three are up to it." Said Wendy, who seemed to be looking at Amelia in particular.

"Why are you looking at me?" asked Amelia.

"You know why." Said Wendy with a shrug.

"What's that about?" asked Serena.

"Amelia's the smartest kid in school." Whispered Marina.

"What really!" yelled Serena.

Amelia blushed when Serena yelled that out while Wendy laughed a little.

"What did she tell you?" asked Mabel.

"Let's just go tell my friends." Said Wendy.

They found Wendy's friends, there were four guys and two girls.

Two of the guys were holding another upside down trying to get jellybeans in his belly button.

Wendy was the one able to do it.

"Wendy!" many of them cheered.

"Hey guys here's some friends from worked, I'm sure you know Marina and Amelia."

"I never thought the brains would be hanging with us." Said one of the guys how was skinny with black hair.

Amelia blushed.

"This is Serena, Dipper and Mabel." Said Wendy.

"So are you babysitting?" asked the skinny guys with black hair.

"Come on Robbie." Said Wendy, "Anyways these are Nate and Lee."

She motioned to the two were holding Thompson, Nate was skinny with dark Skin, while Lee had long blonde hair.

"This is Tambry." Said Wendy motioning over to a girl with purple hair who was one her phone.

"Hey!" she said, she look for up a second, then back at her phone then back at the group "Wait! Aren't you that girl dating Darien Cutebiker?"

"Yes." Answered Serena.

Tambry took a few pictures of Serna with her phone then went back to the phone.

"Thompson who once ran over a waffle for 50 cents." Said Wendy.

"Don't mention that." Said Thompson, he looked at Amelia and looked slightly more embraced than before.

"Robbie and you can probably guess his story." Said Wendy.

"I'm the one who spray painted the water tower." Said Robbie.

"You mean the muffin?" asked Dipper.

"It's supposed to be an explosion." Muttered Robbie.

They all looked at the water tower and the final girl in the group who was a girl with long black hair laugh.

"Hey, it does look like a muffin." Laughed Nate.

"It does seem to be one of those thing you can't unseen." Laughed Marina.

"And finally Riley." Said Wendy motioning over to the black hair girl.

"She's my sister and she's tagging along because my parents made me." Said Robbie.

"I was bored anyways." Said Riley.

"All right I have big plans tonight! So let's roll." Said Wendy.

Dipper head to the front seat but Robbie stopped him.

"Sorry champ, I get shotgun." Said Robbie.

"Uh… you know someone need to sit in the front middle." Said Thompsons, "How about you Amelia."

"What?" asked Amelia confused.

"Yeah." Said Thompson.

Amelia sat in between Robbie and Thompson whop was the driver while everyone else squeezed into the back. With Mabel and Dipper in the back row with both Riley and Marina between them.

"Okay, just before we go. My mom says we have to stop punching the roof so..." Said Thompson.

That was when Wendy and the others guys began to chant "Thompson! Thompson! Thompson!" while punching the roof.

And so they headed out.

Mabel found some graffiti that said "You suck", she crossed it out and put in "You look nice!"

"That's' going to blow someone mind. "said Mabel.

"Mabel please." Said Dipper.

"What am I going to embers you in front your girl…" said Mabel.

"Mabel." Whispered Dipper.

"Oh come on Dipper! You don't have to worry about making a good impression." Said Marina with a wink.

Dipper sighed.

"You have a crush on Wendy?" asked Riley.

"What… no…" said Dipper blushing.

Riley snorted, "Good luck with that." She responded.

"What's that supposed to mean?" asked Marina.

"Trust me, he's going opt have an up hill battle." Said Riley.

In another row Serena sat next to Tambry.

"I posted your picture online, those who are making fun of you hair want you blood." Said Tambry.

"You don't like him do you?" asked Serena.

"Not my type." Said Tambry.

In the front seat…

"So Amelia." Said Thompson trying to make small talk., "You like stuff?"

Amelia was too confused to answer.

Sometime later they arrived at the destination. Which was an abandoned convince store.

"Here are, the condemned, Dusk 2 Dawn." Said Wendy.

Everyone looked at it in awe… well almost.

"So why was it coded health code violation?" asked Dipper.

"Try murder." Said Nate.

"Some folks died there and it's been haunted ever sense." Said Lee.

"What? Are you guys serious?" asked Dipper .

"Yeah… we're going to die." Said Wendy, "Chill out man."

"No Dipper's right to worried, this place is exhibiting an evil aura. We shouldn't go in at all." Said Riley.

"Can you go with one night without being creepy!" said Robbie.

Riley glared at her brother.

"What's that about?" asked Serena.

"There's rumors that she might be psychic." Said Amelia.

"Really, that's kind of cool." Said Serena.

"I don't know…" said Marina.

"I double she's like Gideon." Said Serena.

"Come on! Let's go in!" said Wendy.

They all started to climb the fence.

Dipper was having a hard time.

"Come on your sisters did it." Said Robbie.

Mabel was on the ground going "Whoop, Whoop, Whoop!" in circles.

"Serena fell." Said Dipper.

Amelia was checking Serena for any injuries.

"Okay so you're older sister fell down." Said Robbie.

"Here let me help you." Said Lee.

He ended up tossing Dipper over the fencer.

"Way to toss home over the fence!" said Nate.

"Sorry about that." Said Lee.

They all approached the store and looked inside.

"Wow this place is amazing!" said Wendy.

Robbie tried to open the door, but couldn't.

"Let me try." said Dipper.

"Yeah, let Hercules do it." Said Robbie.

"Lay off he's a just a kid." Said Wendy.

Dipper looked around the building and found a way to the roof.

"Dipper be careful!" said Serena.

He punched his way into the vents.

"Who wants to bet that he doesn't make it in?" asked Robbie.

That was when Dipper opened the door to the store.

"All right good luck inviting this little maniac!" said Lee.

"We're calling you Doctor Funtimes from now on!" said Nate.

They all went into the store.

Mabel and Marina high fived Dipper.

"Nice work." Said Wendy lightly punching Dipper.

"You don't think this place really haunted? Asked Thompson.

Riley was about to say something.

"Stop it." Muttered Robbie.

None of them noticed the store sign being flipped over.

Of course the entire place was very dusty.

"Do you think these still work?" asked Wendy.

She flipped the light switch and everything came on.

"I wonder who's been paying the power bill." Said Amelia.

"That is strange." Said Thompson.

"So what do we do now?" asked dipper.

"Anything we want." Said Wendy.

And so they all began to have fun, including doing the whole diet cola with Mentos thing, which Amelia helped with by getting the biggest explosion possible.

"Way to go nerd girl." Said Nate.

"It's just that I ways wanted to try it…" said Amelia blushing.

Mabel also found some candy that was banned. Which she didn't know was because of its hallucinogenic properties.

And everyone was having so much fun.

Dipper and Wendy ate popsicles while talking about the night.

"Dipper, this night is legendary." Said Wendy.

"Really?" asked Dipper.

"Yeah, the guys are bonding and this is the longest I've seen Tambry look up form her phone." Said Wendy.

Tambry looked up for a second.

"Really the only one not having fun is Riley." Said Wendy.

Riley was sitting in the corner basically brooding.

"Is she always like that?" asked Dipper.

"Sometimes." Said Wendy with a shrug.

"And looks like Serena' going to talk to her." Said Dipper.

Wendy laughed.

Serena walked up to Riley.

"You sure you don't want to have fun?" asked Serena.

She grabbed Riley's arm.

That was when both of them got a sense of Déjà vu.

"Have we met before?" asked Riley.

"I don't think so." Said Serena.

"Just leave me alone meatball head." Muttered Riley.

"Meatball head… what?" asked Serena.

Riley walked away.

"That's one of the nicknames the girls are calling you." Said Tambry on her phone.

Serena sighed.

As the guys were putting ice down Thompson's pants they needed more. Dipper quickly volunteered to get the ice.

Dipper went to the cooler to get it, when he opened the door he found a strange brain thing that was floating.

He screamed however a voice shouted "Evil be gone!"

The brain thing screamed then suddenly vanished from the cooler.

Dipper turned around and saw Riley holding out her hand.

"You all right?" asked Riley.

"I'm fine." Said Dipper, "What was that thing?"

"I have no idea." Said Riley, "But I do know one thing… it wasn't the evil presence effecting this place."

That was when the others showed up.

"Are you okay I heard a woman screaming." Said Lee.

"It's fine, the ice was much colder than he thought it would be." Said Riley.

"I hate when that happens!" said Serena.

Everyone stared at Serena confused.

"Is that a thing?" asked Nate.

"Maybe…" said Lee.

Riley breathed a sigh of relief that they bought it.

"Hey, isn't it that game that tricks you into exercising." Said Dipper pointing to Dancy Pants Revolution.

This distracted Wendy and her friends. Dipper looked at Serena and they went to another part of the store to talk.

They didn't get Mabel due to the fact she was riding a Dolphin thing named Aoshima while shouting "The future is in the past!"

Smile Dip is a heck of a candy.

"So what really happened?" asked Serena.

"There was a strange brain in there, but Riley got rid of it." Said Dipper.

"So that means the store is safe? Right" asked Marina.

"Far from it." Said Riley butting into the conversation.

"Wait if it wasn't that brain thing, what was it?" asked Serena.

"Whoa guys check this out!" said Robbie.

They all went to the area behind the cash register and saw some body outlines.

"The rumors are true!" said Lee.

Dipper looked nervous.

"We really should get out now." Said Riley.

"Oh here we go again." Said Robbie, "You and your "ghosts"!"

"I've told you before, I'm not making it up." Said Riley.

"When you were a kid, it was cute but it's getting really creepy Riley." Said Robbie, "Grow up, there's no such thing as evil monsters and ghosts."

"I've never made it up, it's all real! I banish evil things all the time, I've exercised people liked five times this year!" said Riley.

"Come on Riley! You're 15." Said Robbie, "It needs to stop."

The two glared at each other.

That's' when the outlines began to glow and the lights turned off. The two stopped fighting and looked at the outlines.

"Huh one of the girls admitted defeat." Said Tambry not really paying attention to the fight., "Lucky you…"

That was when suddenly Tambry disappeared leaving her phone.

Serena pickled up the phone.

"A Status Update?" asked Serena it was a scream.

They all noticed Tambry was trapped in the security camera.

They all screamed.

"What are we going to do!" yelled Lee.

"I don't know man!" yelled Nate.

"Let's just leave!" yelled Robbie.

"Come on Thompson!" yelled Wendy.

Thomson was still playing Dancy Pants Revolution.

However suddenly he disappeared and reappeared in the game, getting hit by the arrows.

"We have to get out of here now!" yelled Robbie.

"Oh now you listen!" scolded Riley.

"Now's not really the time,." Said Robbie.

"Wait I have an idea!" said Dipper.

He took out the Journal.

"Maybe I can reason with it, there must be a reason why it's doing this stuff." Said Dipper.

"That's a good idea." Said Riley, "That has gotten me out a of trouble in the past."

"Yeah the ghost just wants to talk about its feelings." Said Lee sarcastically.

That was when Lee disappeared.

"There is he is!" said Marina.

They saw that Lee was trapped on a cereal box where a Toucan was trying to eat him.

"All right show yourself!" said Riley.

That was when Mabel gloated up, glowing green. It was clear she was possessed.

"Welcome." She said in a deep voice.

"Oh no… Mabel!" said Serena.

"They got her." Said Dipper.

That was when Marina tugged on Serena's arm.

Serena nodded and the three looked for a place to transformed. Thankfully there was an old phone boot in store where they could transform.

They didn't notice, mostly because Riley made her move.

"You know you made a mistake possessing someone…" said Riley.

"Oh really? Why?" asked the possessed Mabel.

Riley crossed her arms and closed her eyes.

Sparks of Red Energy surrounded Riley.

"Evil be gone!" she called out sending the red energy at the Posed Mabel, it hit her but nothing seemed to happen.

"What… it failed…" said Riley.

"Oh my… looks like you never faced anyone as strong at me before." Said the Possessed Mabel, "But still good show… I was planning to spare you anyways. It had nothing to do with your powers, it's just that you got rid of that brain thing and that thing always creeped me out."

"Brain thing?" asked Wendy.

"You don't want to know." Sighed Dipper.

"Now who else…" said the Possessed Mabel.

"Look… just let us go… please…" said Dipper.

"Okay fine…" said the Possessed Mabel, the door opened, "But first you got to try those hotdogs."

Nate and Robbie ran for the door but it suddenly shut.

"No!" yelled Nate, "Just let us out already!"

"I don't like your tone!" said the Possessed Mabel.

Nate disappeared.

They heard a scream from the Hot Dog rollers.

"I'm a hot dog!" cried Nate who was now a hot dog.

The possessed Mabel laughed.

"Welcome to your home for Eternity!" laughed the possessed Mabel.

Robbie shook and ran to the bathrooms.

Thanks to that he missed this.

"You know it's not nice to trap people or turn them into food!"

They all turned to see the Sailor Guardians.

"Well that's something you don't see everyday." Said the Possessed Mabel.

"You release them all right now!" yelled Sailor Moon.

"Oh band how are you going to make me?" asked the Possessed Mabel, "Remember if you try to hurt me you'll just hut this innocent girl."

Sailor Moon gritted his teeth.

"He's right." Said Sailor Venus.

"We'll figure something out." Said Sailor Mercury, "Sabao Spray!"

The bubbles spread through the area. Dipper grabbed Wendy and Riley to hide.

\

"Who were they?" asked Wendy.

"Just some super heroes I've been seeing around town lately." Said Dipper with a shrug.

"Huh…" said Wendy.

Riley on the other hand was still shocked.

"This was the first time my powers failed…" said Riley, "Why didn't they work…"

"It's going to be fine." Said Dipper.

"If only there was a way to heighten my abilities…" thought Riley.

That was when the mark of Mars appeared on her forehead (with the circle being heart shaped of course). A red and gold wand appeared in front of her and she initially grabbed it.

"Mars Power! Make-up!" called out Riley.

There was a flash of red light. She was surrounded by fire, which of course transformed her clothes in the Sailor Guardian costume.

Her main color was red, and on earrings was star shaped. On her feet was a set of red pumps and her brooch was round like the others. Much like Venus her front and back ribbons were in the same color, her front ribbon was purple while her back was red like her main color.

"No way…" said Riley.

"What just happened?" asked Wendy.

"You have to help the others." Said Dipper.

"Right…" said Riley with a nod.

Dipper blinked, "She took it… well…" said Dipper.

"Do you know what's going on?" asked Wendy.

Dipper sighed when she said that.

With the main fight the other Sailor Guardians were doing sent by the possessed Mabel.

"Come on hit already!" yelled the Possessed Mabel.

Sailor Mercury was analyzing the siltation with her computer.

"Have you figured anything out yet?" asked Sailor Moon.

"Not yet…" said Sailor Mercury.

"Let me handle it!" said Riley.

They all turned to her.

"Wait another Sailor Guardian?" asked Sailor Venus.

"It's either Riley or Wendy." Said Sailor Moon.

Riley once again crossed her arms, this time the red energy around her was much brighter.

"Evil be gone!" called out Riley.

This time two ghosts appeared above Mable and they forcibly dropped her.

"It's Riley." Said Sailor Venus.

Sailor Moon ran over to Mabel who was dizzy.

"No more Smile Dip!" yelled Mabel.

"So you're the ghosts haunting that place." Said Riley.

"Why are you doing this?" asked Sailor Moon clutching her younger sister so they couldn't take control of her again.

"Why should we tell you?" asked one of the ghosts who was a kindly old man.

"That's right you teens are all the same!" said the other who seemed to be a kindly old woman.

"So wait you have a grudge against teens?" asked Sailor Mercury.

"Don't we…" said the kindly old man ghost.

'We sure do!" said the kindly old woman.

They began to nuzzle.

When they stopped they looked at them and told the story when that when they were alive teens always made a mess of their store, so they banned them. So the teens held a protest using such hateful rap lyrics that it caused both of them to have heart attacks.

"So turn them back!" said Sailor Moon.

"No." said the kindly old man ghost.

"Fine I'm banishing you all together." Said Riley.

"Wait if you do that then you won't be able to turn your friends back to normal." Said the Kindly old man ghost.

"Sorry, but that's just the way things work." Said the kindly old woman ghost.

Riley gritted her teeth.

"Now make your choice…" said the old Man ghost, "Stay here forever or banish us and leave your friends to their fates.""

"Expect for you in the red… we should let her leave." Said the old woman ghost, "Even if she tried to banish us many times."

"Don't worry, I didn't change my mind about that." Said the old man ghost.

"Even with our powers we couldn't get rid of that thing." Said the old woman ghost.

Riley gritted her teeth.

Dipper and Wendy of course heard this conversation.

"I have an idea." Said Dipper ,"Just stay here."

Wendy nodded.

Back with the Sailor Guardians, Riley knew what she had to do.

"I'm sorry Thompson… Tambry… Nate… Lee…" whispered Riley.

She got into position.

"Wait!" yelled Dipper.

They all turned to Dipper as the fog began to lift.

"Dipper what are you doing?" asked Sailor Moon.

"Telling the truth." Said Dipper, "I'm not really a teen!"

"You're not?" asked the old man ghost, "How old are you?"

"12, technically not a teen." Sighed Dipper.

"Oh this changes everything!" said the old man.

"So please their my friends… if won't do it for them, at least do it for me…" said Dipper.

"Sure!" said the old man ghost, "On one condition."

"What?" asked Dipper.

"Do you know any funny dances? Asked the old woman ghost.

Dipper sighed, he looed at his older sister then at Wendy. He gave a heavy sigh.

"I do know… the Lamby Lamby Dance." Said Dipper, "But I can't do it without a lamb costume."

The old man ghost snapped his fingers and Dipper was in a lamb costume.

"Oh…" sighed Dipper.

And so he began to do the Lamby Lamby Dance. Wendy smiled watching it thinking it was a adorable, Sailor Venus and Sailor Mercury both tired not to laugh, Riley didn't know how to react while Sailor Moon breathed a sigh of relief.

"All right that was some fine girly dancing boy… we'll give your friends a minute to change out of their super hero costumes." Said the two ghosts.

"So just focus on turning back?" asked Riley.

"Yeah how did you did you know?" asked Sailor Moon.

"Uh…" said Riley as she transformed.

(Flashback)

Riley was happily watching some magical girl anime and cheering at some parts.

(End of Flashback)

"No… reason…" said Riley as the other three de-transformed.

The ghosts snapped their fingers and vanished.

"Don't worry, none of us will ever come back." Said Dipper as his clothes returned to normal.

"You did a good job." Said Serena.

"About that…" said Wendy walking up to them.

"We'll talk about that later." Said Serena.

However the other reappeared normal and uninjured.

"What happened after everything went crazy?" asked Lee.

"You wont' believe it." Said Wendy.

They all looked at Wendy.

"Riley and Dipper teamed up to find a way to get rid of the ghosts once and for all." Said Wendy, "It was really awesome!"

Wendy looked at Dipper and zipped her lips who did the same.

"Where's Robbie?" asked Thompson.

"I think he's still in the bathroom." Said Riley.

She went to go get her brother.

"What happened?" asked Mabel waking up.

"No more Smile Dip." Said Serena.

"Fine with me." Muttered Mabel who looked like she was going to vomit.

In the bathroom Robbie was in the fetal position.

"It's over." Said Riley, "Everyone's okay."

Robbie grumbled something under his breath.

"What was that?" asked Riley.

"I said I was sorry okay!" yelled Robbie.

"It's all right." Said Riley.

"So you deal with stuff like that all the time?" asked Robbie.

"Our house is a funeral home…" said Riley, "What do you think?"

Robbie sighed.

"Maybe that's why my powers are strong." Said Riley.

"Yeah…" sighed Robbie.

Riley helped him up.

"Come on let's get out of here, this place still gives me the creeps." Said Riley.

Robbie nodded.

They all left and climbed the fence but just about everyone decided to sleep for a bit in the van.

The only ones not sleeping were Wendy, Dipper, Riley, Serena, Marina and Amelia.

Of course that was because they had something to talk about.

"So I'm Sailor Mars… this is so crazy." Said Riley, "But then again after transforming…"

"Yeah, you start to get used to it." Said Marina,.

"So it's okay for me to know?" asked Wendy.

"Mabel and Soos already know." Said Serena.

"And Hotaru is a Sailor Guardian too, but her powers are too strong so she just mentors us." Explained Amelia.

"That is crazy." Sighed Wendy, "After tonight maybe I should just rethink my life."

"yeah." Sighed Dipper.

"Next time we hand out we have to hang out at the Shack." Said Wendy.

"Next time…" said Dipper unsure how to react.

"Well I think we should all thank Dipper for tonight." Said Riley, "Thanks to you we were able to save everyone."

"And it was cuter than I thought it would be." Said Marina.

"Stop it." Said Dipper blushing.

"Maybe we should get back it's getting late." Said Serena.

"Yeah." Sighed Wendy.

Wendy took to driving everyone home.

As they drove back home.

"So… should we leave that place alone…" said Marina.

"Let's go back in a few years… once we're all adults." Said Riley.

They all nodded in agreement.

"What kind of sick joke is that?" asked Mabel waking up seeing the message she wrote earlier.

And so they found the fourth Sailor Guardian, in Riley.

There was only one left… but none of them knew when they would find her or when…

Well at least they all made it alive this time and no one was injured… so that was a plus.

Next Time: Wendy deicide to ask Serena if her sister can hang out with her friends for the day. Unfortunately they were planning for a training day. What will happen? Meanwhile Dipper tries to prove his manliness. What will happen? Find out next time!


	6. All Five Found

A/N: Yes, I am aware of Gravity Falls ending. As I said on a post on Tumblr it only dies when stop loving it! So keep writing fanfics! Anyways enjoy the chapter!

Chapter 5: All Five Found

Riley was a very bossy person. When she found that her powers were over fire and not over her psychic abilities, she realized that despite training for whatever threat will pop up… they haven't done it.

"Come on we have to train!" said Riley.

"Look, I don't know how out power work, so far my main power hasn't worked against anything… Granted the two time I used it was a giant made of Gnomes and a robot…" said Serena.

"That's the perfect reason why we should train." Said Riley.

"Why am I getting a sense of Déjà vu?" asked Marina.

"I don't know…" sighed Amelia.

Serena finally relented and they set up a day.

The morning of that day, Tyler (AKA Darien's uncle) was shopping in the gift shop) and couldn't figure out what to buy.

"Grunkle Stan!" said Serena.

"Can we go to the diner? We're hungry." Said Dipper.

"Hungry!" moaned Mabel.

"Fine as soon as those yahoo makes up his mind." Said Stan.

Serena decided to text Darien for advice on how to get his uncle to leave some place.

Tyler held up a furred Salmon.

"Does this come in anther animal." He asked.

"Anyone for locking him in." said Stan.

Serena got a text from Darien telling her well…

"Wouldn't be the first time someone did that to him." Said Serena.

They all stared at her, then remembered he was Darien's uncle. And so they locked him in while he trying to deiced between a puma shirt and panther shirt.

And so they locked Tyler in the store as he debated to buy a Puma Shirt or a Panther Shirt.

They got to the Diner to find a good chunk of the town, even Wendy with the large lumberjack that was her father and a girl with a darker shade of red hair put into a ponytail next to her.

They got to a booth where the waitress with one eye often called Lazy Susan approached them.

"Aw, Lazy Susan, my ray of sunshine. I missed you yesterday, what were you doing?" asked Stan.

"I got hit by a bus." Said Lazy.

There was an awkward silence.

"So can we split plates?" asked Stan.

"Maybe…" said Lazy Susan and lifted the eyelid of her bad eye, "Wink!"

"All right, we'll share one third of a number 7, plus tow free salad dressings for the ladies and a small plate of ketchup for the boy." Said Stan.

Lazy Susan took the order.

"But Grunkle Stan, I wanted pancakes." Said Mabel.

"What am I made of, money?" asked Stan.

That was when a dollar bill came out of his sleeve and he made sure to hide it.

Dipper noticed a Manliness Tester where the prize was free pancakes.

"Don't worry pancakes are on me, I just have to beat the manliness tester." Said Dipper.

"Manliness Tester?" asked Mabel.

"beating?" asked Stan.

Mabel and Stan both burst out laughing.

"Hey! It's not funny, sure Dipper is pretty small, and he barrows my CDs… and he recently saved my life in a cute costume." Said Serena.

"What…" said Stan.

"But he very manly!" said Serena

This made both Stan and Mabel laugh even harder.

Dipper blushed.

"You forgot the fact he smells like baby wipes." Said Stan he turned to Serena, "And you listen to BABBA?"

"Wait… I don't listen to BABBA it's not my type of…" said Serena then she turned to Dipper.

Turns out the other day Stan found Dipper signing Disco girl in the mirror.

"No I wasn't! And I'm plenty masculine! Look at my chest hair!" said Dipper.

He showed them his chest, due to a lack of hair it reflected the light.

"My eyes!" cried Stan, "It's so smooth."

"Put it away! Put it away!" yelled Mabel.

"It's too bright!" cried Serena.

"Oh man…" said Dipper.

Both Mabel and Stan started laughing again.

Serena tried to comfort him but he got up.

"Fine family of little faith! Get ready to eat your words." Said Dipper.

Dipper approached the machine.

He sighed as he got ready.

"Quit stalling!" yelled Stan.

Dipper put his hand on handle and soon it judged him giving him the lowest level. Which of course was wimp.

IT also gave him a card saying you are a "Cutie Patootie."

"This is obviously broken." Said Dipper.

That was when Wendy's father took over, it should be noted that he was known through out the town as Manly Dan. He was extremely manly and covered in hair.

He touched the machine with his pinkie. and not only did he earn the score "Manly man!" but it exploded.

"YEAH! Pancakes for everyone!" he yelled.

The entire diner cheered expect for Dipper who felt really down ,especially after a pancake landed on his head.

He started to leave the diner only be tripped by a beaver.

"I'm fine! Everything's fine"! said Dipper.

He ran out of the diner.

"I can't believe I'm related to him." Muttered Stan.

Serena glared at him.

"What happened with Dipper?" asked Wendy approaching the table.

"He not feeling very manly." Said Serena.

'I see… hey there's something I want to talk to you about." Said Wendy.

"Okay." Said Serena getting the feeling that it wasn't about the Sailor Guardian.

Wendy led Serena to the girl she was sitting next to her, while Mabel began a conversation about Stan's soft side.

"So Lila, this is my friend Serena from work." Said Wendy.

"Oh hey." Said the girl named Lila.

"So you're the sister I heard so much about." Said Serena.

Indeed that was Wendy's sister, not only that but she and Riley were best friends. But they didn't hang out often due to certain reasons.

"So what did you want to talk about?" asked Serena.

"You're hanging out with the other girls right?" asked Wendy.

"Yeah… sort of…" said Serena.

"Why don't you bring Lila along." Said Wendy.

"What?" asked both Lila and Serena.

"I can't take a day off… remember the last time I took a day off." Said Lila.

(Flashback)

Lila, Riley and Wendy all stared at the mess in front of them. It's better if the mess isn't described.

"I was only gone for a couple hours!" yelled Lila.

"I don't know how that's even possible." Said Wendy.

Riley started tilting her head to get a better view.

(End of Flashback)

"Wait… day off?" asked Serena.

"Yeah, Lila is in charge of making meals, cleaning the house, fixing stuff our dad either accidently or intentionally breaks…" said Wendy, "It's a full time job."

"Our did breaks a lot of things…" sighed Lila.

"And sometimes she needs a day off." Said Wendy, "I figured she might want to hang out with your group."

"Do it." Said Manly Dan approaching them, "You can just clean up anything I do when you get home."

"Really?" asked Lila.

"Why else would we drag you to diner for the breakfast." Said Wendy, "Their food garbage compared to anything you cook."

"I was wondering about that. Said Lila.

"Go hang out with some friends." Said Manly Dan, "And Wendy go to work."

"Fine…" sighed Wendy.

Sometime later Serena took Lila to the meeting spot.

"So who's in your group besides Riley?" asked Lila.

"Amelia and Marina." Said Serena.

"Really?" asked Lila, "You actually dragged Amelia McGucket to an abandoned convince store?"

"Yeah." Said Serena.

They got to the meeting spot, which was in Circle Park.

The others were already there.

"Hey guys! Sorry I didn't tell you but Lila's going to be hanging out with us today." Said Serena.

T{hey all looked at Riley to gauge her reaction.

"That's fine." Said Riley.

"What?" said Serena.

"Wendy's making you take a day off?" asked Riley.

"Yeah." Sighed Lila.

"You haven't had one since … the incident." Said Riley.

Serena sighed.

Meanwhile in the forest Dipper was exercising.

He took a break to eat some jerky. On the package it said "You're inadequate."

"You said it buddy." Sighed Dipper.

That was when there was rumbling.

Animals and Manly Dan ran through.

"For all that is Holy Run!" yelled Manly Dan.

He ran away after the warning, and Dipper saw the thing appear.

It seemed to be some kind of Minotaur. It was roaring but it turned out the roar was just a yawn.

He grabbed a nearby deer and used it as a back scratcher.

Dipper shook and that was when the Minotaur saw him.

"Don't eat me! I'm all elbows and gristle, an I haven't showered in like a weak." Sad Dipper .

"You!" yelled the Minotaur.

Dipper squealed.

"You going to finish that?" asked the Minotaur pointing to the jerky.

"Oh here…" said Dipper giving him the jerky, "I can't believe a part human, part animal. Are you some kind of Minotaur?"

"No I'm a Manotaur! Half man half… uh… Taur!" yelled the Minotaur.., Uh… Manotaur.

"So did I like summon you?" asked Dipper.

"No the smell of Jerky summoned me!" yelled the Manotaur.

He began to punch many things.

That was when he sniffed the air.

"I smell emotional troubles" said the Manotaur.

"I have problems… man related problems." Said Dipper.

The man Manotaur sat down and pat down on his leg. Dipper sat on it and began to tell him his troubles.

"Hey you seem pretty manly." Said Dipper, "Why don't you give me some pointers."

"Very well, climb on my back hair." Said the Manotaur.

Dipper did so and the Manotaur ran through the forest.

Meanwhile with Serena's group.

Lila was talking to Amelia and Marina.

While she was Serena and Riley whispered things to each other.

"Why did you do that?" asked Serena.

"Look she's my best friend." Said Riley, "She takes care of her house all the time so we rarely get to get hang out! I know it makes me look like hypocrite but I don't care."

Serena blinked, she didn't expect Riley to admit it.

"You were thinking of telling her, weren't you?" asked Serena.

"Yeah…" said Riley, "I mean you have your siblings… Lila's like a sister…"

"But you have a brother." Said Serena.

"I don't want him finding out." Said Riley.

That was when both Amelia and Marina started laughing.

"So telling them the story of how we met?" asked Riley.

"Of course." Said Lila.

"You have to tell Serena." Laughed Amelia.

"Okay so both of us were at a birthday party." Said Lila, "We were standing near each other not really talking…."

"Then my brother walked over to Wendy and suddenly pulled her pigtail." Said Riley taking over for a bit.

"Then she turned around and socked him in the face." Laughed Lila.

"Both of us burst our laughing." Said Riley, "I told her that was my brother."

"And I told her that was my sister." Laughed Lila.

"And we've been friends with each other ever since." Said Riley.

Serena laughed at it.

"That is a funny story." Laughed Serena.

They continued on their way to the forest.

Unaware of something watching them.

"That girl holds a light…" said the thing, "A light I can use to get stronger…"

Meanwhile Dipper was the man cave, he was introduced to the other Manotaurs. Even learning that the Manotaur he met was named Chutzpar. He gave his name as Dipper the Destructor.

The Manotaurs were fighting over whether or not they would train Dipper.

And fighting as in fist fighting.

"After much deliberation an punching we have decided to deny your request." Said a Manotaur.

"Denied?" asked Dipper, "I guess it would pretty difficult to train me. I guess you're just not man enoguh."

"What!" yelled one of the Manotaurs.

"Not man enough!" yelled one of them.

Destructor…" said Chutzpar.

"NOT MAN ENOUGH!" yelled the angry Manotaur.

"He didn't mean it." Said Chutzpar.

"Not man enoguh! I have three Y Chromosomes, pecks on my abs and fists for nipples!"

"Seems like you're scared to train me." Said Dipper who began to make chicken noises, "Yeah, it sounds like a bunch of chickens!"

The Manotaurs gasped and huddled.

"I feel all weird." Said one of the Manotaurs.

"He's using some kind of Brain Magic." Said another of the Manotaurs.

They broke the huddle and looked towards Dipper .

"After a second round of deliberation we have decided to train you." Said one of the Manotaurs.

The Manotaurs began to chant "Man! Man! Man!"

And so Dipper's man training began.

Meanwhile in the forest. They were continuing their nature walk.

That was when suddenly a vine suddenly grabbed Marina's ankle and lifted her upside down. She was trying to keep her skirt from falling down.

"Hey you all right." Said Lila.

"Does it look like I'm fine?" asked Marina.

Lila managed to break the vine holding her up. Marina fell to the ground.

Riley then got a bad feeling.

"There's something in this forest." Said Riley.

That was when many of the plants began to move again. The tree moves to the black many of their paths.

"This way!" said Lila.

They all saw a remaining path left and they took.

However it was a trap.

A large tree grew under them trapping them in it's braches and trying them.

"Let go of me! LET go of me!" cried Serena

"Hey! Can you guys reach your transformation wands?" asked Riley.

"No…" said Amelia.

"Me neither!" said Marina.

"What?" asked Lila.

"We'll tell you later." Said Riley.

"Man you are annoying." Said a voice.

The branches covered Serena's mouth..

"Now to find that light inside of you and use it take over every forest in the world…" said the voice.

Lila struggled the against the branches.

"I'm a Corduroy!" thought Lila, "I have to do something!"

That was when the mark of Jupiter appeared on her forehead in green, and a green and gold wand appeared in front of her on her hand. She managed to grab it and said "Jupiter Power! Make-up!"

With a flash of green light as well as Lighting. She was able to transom into a Sailor Guardian form.

Her main color was green, with of course a circle green brooch. She had green lace boots. Her ribbons on the other hand was a shade of pink and her earrings were pink roses.

The force of the transformation managed to free her.

"What just happened?" asked Lila.

"We'll tell you later! Just free us!" said Riley.

Lila wasn't sure but then something came to her.

A lighting rod came out of her tiara gem.

"Supreme Thunder!" called out Lila.

The lightening cover the tree breaking the braches and thankfully leaving them all unscathed.

They all jumped out of the tree. All but Serena landed gracefully.

"Ow!" said Serena.

More trees got ready to the attack.

"Serena stop whining and transform." Muttered Riley.

"Fine…" muttered Serena.

"Moon Prism Power!" called out Serena.

"Mercury Power!" called out Amelia.

"Venus Power!" called out Marina.

"Mars Power!" called out Riley.

"Make-Up!" called out all four of them.

All of them transformed, Lila was surprised by this.

"Wait! You all know what's going on?" asked Lila.

"We'll explained later." Said Sailor Moon.

"We have to deal with this trees." Said Sailor Venus.

"Mercury!" said Sailor Moon.

"Right!" said Sailor Mercury, "Sabao Spray! Spray!"

She used attack then the fog rolled in.

The trees started to attack once again.

"All right! Time to finally use my power!" said Sailor Mars.

"Fire Soul!" called Sailor Mars as she placed her hands together and sent out a fireball.

The fire destroyed some of the trees.

"Crescent Beam!" called out Sailor Venus desorbing the tree with her beam.

"Supreme Thunder!" called out Lila once again using her lighting.

All of the tree that were being controlled were destroyed just as the fog cleared

"I will let you get away." Said the voice.

That was when a humanoid made out of wood emerged from the ground.

"That's the thing that's causing all this,." Said Sailor Mars.

"All right! This better work." Said Sailor Moon.

She grabbed her tiara.

"Moon Tiara Action!" called out Sailor Moon.

She aimed her tiara at the tree creature.

And it soon turned to dust.

"All right! Finally!" said Sailor Moon.

"My suit! My suit! What have you done with my suit!" screamed a tiny voice.

They all looked down and they saw a little man come out of the dust and coughed.

Sailor Moon picked him up.

"You were the one attacking us?" asked Sailor Moon.

"What are you?" asked Sailor Mercury.

"I'm a forest spite!" said the little man, "And I sensed a great power in you! Everyone always laughs at me… so now I know I will laugh I will harness your power and take over all of the earth's forest and I will…"

They all started to ignore the forest sprite.

"Um okay…" said Sailor Moon.

"This is getting annoying." Muttered Sailor Mars.

"Can you give him to me?" asked Lila

"Okay." Said Sailor Moon handing the forest sprite to Lila.

"Hey! What are you doing!" yelled the Forest Sprite.

Lila proceed to toss him away, it was so hard and strong he was sent miles away.

"That was weird…" sighed Sailor Venus.

"Okay… I need answers now… first off how do I change back?" asked Lila.

"Just focus." Said Sailor Mars who turned back.

Lila did so as the others did.

However before Lila could say anything else Serena cheered.

"All right!" cheered Serena, "We found all five!"

"We did!" said Marina.

"You're lucky Wendy made you take a day off other wise I don't know if we ever would have found out." Said Riley.

Lila was still confused.

That was hewn they heard many shouts.

They tuned to see Dipper pulling the Manotaurs in a cart that a labeled "Party Wagon."

"Stop Destructor!" yelled one of them.

"Dipper?" asked a very confused Serena.

"Hey! Ladies! You want to join the party wagon!" yelled one of them.

"Dude!" yelled Dipper.

"What?" asked the Manotaur.

"There's nothing wrong with picking up[ chicks every once in a while!" yelled another.

"That's not what I mean!" said Dipper, he pointed to Serena, "That's one of my sisters!"

There was an awkward silence.

"And I have a boyfriend!" said Serena.

"Really?" asked Riley, "Out of everything that's the thing you focus on?"

"Sorry about that." Said Chutzpar, "Didn't know you this guys sister!"

"Sorry for hitting on your sister Destructor." Said the one who stopped the wagon.

"It's fine!" said Dipper.

"Keep it going!" yelled one of the other Manotaurs.

Dipper continued to pull the Party Wagon.

When it was out of sight.

"Well… that was weirder than the sprite." Sighed Amelia.

"What just happened?" asked Marina.

"I don't think I want to know." Said Riley.

"Well it doesn't seem like he's in danger…" said Serena, "So I'm not worried…"

"Anyone up for pretending that didn't happen?" asked Lila.

"Yeah…" agreed Riley.

"Good idea." Said Marina.

"Look I get you're a group of super heroes… but I can't join in… my family needs me." Said Lila, "My brothers refuse to pitch in and…"

"Tell Wendy what's going on." Said Riley.

"Wait… what…" said Lila.

"Wendy found out about us." Said Marina.

"Also Dipper, Mabel and Soos found out too." Said Amelia.

"And my brother…" sighed Amelia.

"Oh and Hotaru's our mentor…" said Serena, "She's a Sailor Guardian too… but she's way to powerful to help us…"

"I see.." said Lila, "I guess I'll tell Wendy, but there's no guarantee that I'll be able to help out."

Riley smirked, she knew there was one way Wendy could help…

Sometime later in the man cave. Dipper was decked out in temporary tattoos wearing only a loincloth. He had done 49 other tasks (one of which being pulling the party wagon) He stood before the leader of the Manotaurs, Leaderaur.

"You wish to be a man?" asked Leaderaur.

Dipper began his chest earning a cheer from the Manotaurs.

"Then you must climb to the top of the highest mountain…" said Leaderaur pulling out a spear from his chest, "And bring back the head of the Multi-Bear!"

The Manotaurs gasped in horror.

"So is it some kind of bear." Said Dipper.

"He is our sword enemy, conquer him and your mansformation will be complete!" yelled Leaderaur.

"Conquer, I don't' know." Said Dipper.

Chutzpar was looking through Dipper's backpack.

"Hey does this belong to you?" asked Chutzpar taking out his CD of Disco Girl.

"What no… that belongs to my sister!" said Dipper.

"Look man I'm sorry for hitting on your sister." Said one of the Manotaurs.

Everyone in the man cave stared at the Manotaur.

"Sorry I wasn't paying attention… all I heard you say was bringing up your sister." Said the Manotaur.

Dipper sighed, they would figure out that while Serena did listen to some girly music, she wasn't a fan of BABBA. And he knew there was only one thing to do.

"I will conquer the multi-bear!" he yelled out.

The Manotaurs cheered.

Meanwhile at the Mystery Shack, Mabel was doing a make over for Stan with Wendy, Soos and Hotaru helping out.

She had found that he had a crush on Lazy Susan.

Mabel held up the before picture which didn't look too pleasant, it was him in his underwear and an under shirt with slip[pers.

Mabel looked at the end result.

And it was even worse!

He was all sweaty, his mouth was covered in drool, his fez was a little crumple, his under shirt was covered in sweat strains, there was a q-tip in his ear, he was missing a slipper and flies buzzed around him.

"We're back!" called out Serena.

They all stared at Stan.

"What happened?" asked Serena.

"I found out that Grunkle Stan has a crush on Lazy Susan and I was giving him a make perfect into the perfect man." Said Mabel.

"Okay! Let me handle this!" said Marina, "I am a beauty expert after all."

Lila looked at Wendy and she motioned they needed to talk in the other room.

Serena also tapped Hotaru's shoulder meaning she was needed too.

"So did something happen during the walk?" asked Wendy.

"She's Sailor Jupiter." Said Serena.

"So you tried to shave his chest that was a mistake." Said Marina in the other room, "It always grows back thicker than before."

"What?" asked Wendy.

"Yeah…" said Lila.

"All right Mabel get me the hot wax!" said Marina in the other room

"Aye-aye!" called out Mabel in the other room.

"Wait what?" asked Stan in the other room.

"I can see what the problem is." Said Hotaru.

"It's a full time job taking care of the house." Said Lila.

"All right! This is going to hurt a little." Said Marina in the other room.

"Look… I think I can convince the boys to finally pull their weight." Said Wendy.

Stan screamed from the other room.

"Really?" asked Lila.

"Of course!" said Wendy, "You always do so much and it's about time we give back."

"What the!" yelled Mabel from the other room.

"How is it growing back!" they heard Marina cry out.

"Hey you're my sister." Said Wendy, "And I'm sorry it took you haven't to help save the world for me to do this."

"All right! One more time"! called Marian from the other room.

"It's okay, really…" said Lila.

"Hot Belgian Waffles!" yelled Stan from the other room.

"Besides, I doubt there would be a repeat of the incident…" said Riley.

"Yeah dad got angry with them…" said Lila.

"So what happened?" asked Serena.

"It's still growing back!" yelled Marina from the other room.

"What can I say…" said Stan from the other room.

Lila looked at Serena.

"So I guess we're partner right?" asked Lila.

"Oh don't say it like that… we're friends." Said Serena.

"All right! Third time's the charm!" said Marina from the other room.

"Please don't." said Stan from the other room.

"Really?" asked Lila.

Serena nodded.

That was when Stan gave an extremely pained scream.

Lila gave a smile.

"Well the good news is that it's not growing back." Said Marina from the other room.

"What's the bad news?" asked Stan form the other room then he groaned.

"Amelia get the first kit!" said Mabel form the other room.

"I think I'm going to have to help Stan…" said Hotaru.

Meanwhile in the Cave of the Multi-Bear (which was a large bear with multi-heads). Dipper held it's main head.

"A real man shows no mercy!" yelled Dipper.

"Very well warrior, but can you at least grant this magical beast one final request." Said the Multi-Bear.

"Sure…" said Dipper.

"I wish to die listening to my favorite song." Said the Multi-Bear.

Dipper noticed the tape player. He walked over to it.

"It's already up there so just hit…" said the Multi-Bear.

Dipper did so and the song Disco Girl started playing.

"You listen to Icelandic Pop Group BABBA? I love BABBA." Said Dipper.

"I thought I was the only one." Said the Multi-Bear, "The Manotaurs all made fun of me because I know all of the words to the song Disco Girl."

The two started signing the song together.

And Dipper realized something.

"Oh right, I'm supposed to kill you… or I'll never be a man." Said Dipper.

"I accept my fate." Said The Multi-Bear.

"What… really?" asked Dipper.

Dipper sighed and did something he might regret.

Meanwhile back at the Mystery Shack…

Hotaru closed the first aid kit, "Thanks to the balm Stan's skin grew back!" said Hotaru.

They all cheered.

"But the bad news is his Hair Grew back as well." Said Hotaru motioning over to his chest.

"Oh come on!" yelled Mabel.

"Sorry but face it Mabel, Stan's unfixable just like that broken pie machine at the diner." Said Wendy.

Mabel gasped, "That's it! Grunkle Stan come with me! And leave your pants at home."

Once they were gone…

"The balm wasn't what made his skin grow back…. Was it?" asked Amelia.

Hotaru sighed, "Much like Riley I have powers when I'm not transformed… in my case though it's healing."

"Really?" asked Soos.

"That's pretty cool." Said Wendy.

Hotaru blushed when they said that.

"Well I'm heading out! I have to connive my brothers to pitch in cleaning." Said Wendy.

Riley and Lila followed her.

"I think I'm going to look for Dipper, I need to know what's going on." Said Serena.

Back with Dipper he was back at the Man Cave.

He tossed down the spear.

"I'm not going to do it!" said Dipper.

The Manotaurs gasped.

"Listen here Leaderaur alight and all of you!" yelled Dipper, "You keep telling me that being a man is doing all task and being aggressive all the time! But you know what its Malarkey!"

The Manotaurs all gasped in horror.

"You heard me Malarkey! So maybe I don't' have muscles or hair in certain places. And sure when a girly pop song pops up on the radio I will sing along. But you know what top 40 hits are hits for a reason! Because their catchy!"

"Destructor, what are you saying?" asked Chutzpar.

"I'm saying the Multi-Bear is a really nice guy. And you're a bunch of Jerks for wanting me to cut off his head." Said Dipper.

"Cut off his head or you'll never be a man." Said Leaderaur.

"Than I'll never be a man." Said Dipper with a shrug.

The Manotaurs call began to boo him.

They all decided to build something then destroy it, leaving Dipper to kick a rock.

He got his stuff together and headed back into town.

Right when he got to the edge of the forest he saw Serena.

"Oh there you are… I've been looking for you…" said Serena.

"For how long…" said Dipper.

"For like a minute." Said Serena.

"I see…" said Dipper.

"We found out Wendy's sister is Sailor Jupiter so a lot happened." Admitted Serena.

"Oh…" said Dipper surprised.

"So you want to talk about it?" asked Serena.

"Sure…" said Dipper knowing that Serena made make him explain either way.

They walked passed Greasy' Diner as Dipper finished the story.

"Oh that's rough…" said Serena.

"Yeah." Sighed Dipper.

That was they heard a knocking, they turned to see Mabel in the Diner.

"Dipper! Serena! It's me Mabel! I'm look at through the glass!" yelled Mabel.

Serena nodded at her while Dipper motioned her to calm down.

They went into the diner where they saw their uncle eating Pie.

They joined the two at the table.

"Did something happen?" asked Mabel.

"I already talked about it with Serena." Said Dipper.

"Good." Said Stan.

"It's just that these half man half bull humanoids were hanging out with me." Said Dipper.

"Here go." Muttered Stan.

But then they wanted me to do this trevally touch horrible thing that I just couldn't do, so I said no." said Dipper.

"You were your man and stood up for yourself." Said Stan.

"Huh?" asked Dipper.

"You stood up for yourself even when no one agreed with you. Sounds pretty manly to me." Said Stan.

Dipper smiled.

"Dipper look!" said Serena.

"What?" asked Dipper.

"I see it too! You have a chest hair!" said Mabel.

Dipper looked at saw I did have a chest hair and started cheering.

"Take that Pubeataur!" yelled Dipper.

"Pubeataur?" asked Stan confused.

"This guy has a chest hair!" cheered Dipper.

That was when Mabel took out a pair of tweezers and plucked it.

"This is a scrap-book pruinity." Said Mabel.

"Mabel!" scolded Dipper.

"That wasn't nice!" said Serena.

"Don't worry kid if your anything like me you'll get more of it." Said Stan revealing his chest hair.

Both Serena and Mabel shuddered.

"What's wrong?" asked Dipper.

"Stan's hair!" yelled Mabel like she was having a flashback, "Why is it growing back!"

"You don't want to know." Sighed Serena happy she was in the other room.

"Okay…" said Dipper.

Meanwhile at the Corduroy House.

"Boosh!" yelled Wendy beating her youngest brother at arm wrestling. Lila and Riley were of course watching.

"Now you have to help with the house work from now on, okay." Said Lila.

Their three brother's rubbed their arms.

"What's going on!" yelled Manly Dan coming into the room.

"Just getting these three to finally pull their weight and help Lila." Said Wendy.

"It's about time!" yelled Manly Dan.

The boys didn't respond.

"But there is one chore I'm still going to do!" said Lila, "Speaking of which! What do you want for dinner?"

"Steak!" yelled Manly Dan.

"Okay, I'll go to the freezer." Said Lila, "Riley, you're staying for Dinner?"

"Of course… I wouldn't miss it!"

And so with Lila, all five of the missing Sailor Guardians were found. And thank to Wendy she could finally have a life outside of the house.

Also Dipper learned an impression on my Manliness… and hopefully he didn't inherit that gene that causes rapid chest hair re-growth… that was just creepy…

Next Time: Grunkle Stan holds a party! Serena wants to spend time with Darien but has to deal with fan girls. While Darien needs to tell her something important. Meanwhile Mabel and Marina enter a completion against the most popular girl in town. Also Dipper clones himself... What will happen? Find out next time!

A/N: Now's a good chance to discus why I choose the relatives:

Serena/Pines: They are the main characters, had to be done.

Darien/Tyler: Thought it would be funny... plus it would be fun when the Stanchurian Candidate rolls around.

Amelia/McGucket: I thought it would be a good. Even though he's insane, McGucket's still smart, plus I thought it would be nice to have some who cares about him.

Marina/Gideon: To act as a dark reflection to the Pines. It's even there during her awakening. Serena awakened her powers to protect her family, Marina awaken her power to protect herself from her family.

Riley/Valentino family: They run the funeral home, I thought it would be a good fit for her powers, plus there's the fact that Rei in the anime was into Anime and Magna and word of god says that Robbie does draw anime pictures.

Lila/Corduroy: (beat) There was no other option... She had to be a member of that family...

Anyways I hope you understand why I made the choices...


	7. Heart 2 Heart

Chapter 6: Heart 2 Heart

With Lila part of the team, it was compete! With Serena as the leader, Marina as the second in command, Amelia as the Stagiest, Riley for the spiritual powers and Lila for the physical fighting everything was compete.

However they didn't know what sort of threat they were going to face in the future.

However one night Stan decided to throw a party. But it was more of one of his money-making schemes.

Thankfully Serena was able to convince her uncle to let her friends and Darien in for free if they help set it up.

"This party is a good way for kids to spend money on the shack "said Stan,

"Nice!" said Soos.

"Yeah if they want fun, I'll smother them with fun." Said Stan.

"Maybe comments like that is why they don't come to shack in the first place." Said Dipper.

"Why don't you two make yourself useful and make some copies of the fliers." Said Stan.

"Oh boy, a trip to the copy store." Said Mabel.

"Calendars, mugs, t-shirts and more, they have it all at the copier store." Said Soos.

Everyone in the room stared at Soos.

"I'm just really big on the copier." Said Soos.

"Okay…" said Lila who was the one voicing everyone's thoughts.

"Save the trouble. You know the old copier in my office, well I finally fixed the old girl." Said Stan.

And so Dipper and Mabel went to the office.

As they did Serena and Darien were hanging up a banner.

"So Serena there's something I want to talk to you about something tonight." Said Darien.

"Really, what?" asked Serena.

"Hey! Stop talking and get to work." Said Stan, "You have all night to mess around."

Both of them blushed.

That was when they heard screams from the office.

Marina and Riley all went to see what happened.

They saw an arm moving around and Dipper poured some soda on, it dissolving it.

"What happened?" asked Marina.

"Well… I used my arm, as a test\\... and well I found out the copier even copies people…" said Dipper.

"Really?" asked Riley.

"You saw the arm." Said Mabel.

"Oh right." Said Riley.

And so after that Stan began to dish out the jobs.

"All right Party People, and Dipper. Let's talk boniness" Said Stan, "Serena has the night off…"

"What really?" asked Mabel.

"Managed to convince him." Said Serena.

(Flashback)

"Please Grunkle Stan." Said Serena, "Can I please have the night off so I can spend time with my boyfriend."

She gave him the puppy dog lip and big eyes.

"That shouldn't work." Muttered Stan, "Fine…"

"Thank you so much!" said Serena hugging him.

(End of Flashback)

"Soos, because you begged for it and you'll work for free, you're the DJ." Said Stan.

"You won't egret it Mr. Pines, I even got a book to teach me how to DJ R-r-r-right!" said Soos.

"Not encouraging, Hotaru since you are legally an adult, you're going to the official chaperone…" said Stan, "This way I can claim there was a responsible adult… even if you're barley out of high school."

"Wait if you're barley out of high school how were you able to work here for months?" asked Dipper.

"In Japan the school year is different." Said Hotaru, "It ends and starts in the spring."

"Huh…" said Dipper.

"All right, Wendy, Mabel you two are working the ticket stand." Said Stan.

"What? This is my one chance to make friends." Said Mabel.

Stan sighed hoping that Mabel wouldn't follow Serena's following and him the puppy dogface.

Thankfully Dipper realized this as his chance.

"I could work with Wendy." Said Dipper.

"You realize you got to commit to the ticket boot the whole night, just you two alone…" said Stan.

"Does he honestly not notice?" asked Marina trying not to giggle.

"I promise." Said Dipper.

The gust room, the girls and Dipper and Mabel got ready for the party.

"Could you be any more blatant?" asked Lila.

"What?" asked Dipper adjusting a bow tie.

"You have a crush on my sister." Said Lila.

"What no…" said Dipper.

"Don't worry, I won't hurt you…" said Lila, "It's only when guys hurt Wendy that I hurt them…"

"Yeah… wait… what?" asked Dipper.

"Don't worry, Wendy's the one that usually breaks up with the guys." Said Riley.

Dipper blinked.

"Okay…" said he responded.

"Stop teasing him." Said Serena.

"Besides I have a plan to make things perfect." Said Dipper.

"Oh not again…" sighed Serena.

"It's one of those complicated listy things…" said Mabel.

"It's complicated." Said Dipper, then he took out a massive list.

"Um… Dipper… are you sure that's a good idea?" asked Amelia.

"Amelia's right, just talk to her like a normal person." Said Marina.

"Look, this way I'm prepared for anything, just you girls the spare party dresses." Said Dipper.

"Spare party dresses?" asked Serena.

All of the girls, including Mabel pulled out party dress in Serena's size.

"What?" said Serena.

"It's in case, one of the other girls tries something, you have 5 back ups just in case." Said Amelia.

"I don't now how to feel about this…" said Serena.

"And besides this is about girls trying to ruin Serena's night, the fact that that talk to her like a normal person is step 9 is really bad." Said Marina, "I'm saying this as a love expert."

"You never had a boyfriend." Said Dipper folding the list back up.

"He's got you there." Said Lila as Marina pouted.

In the bathroom Darien got ready. That was when Stan approached him.

"So tell me, that thing you want to tell Serena, you're not trying to break up with her, are you?" asked Stan.

"No, it's not about that." Said Darien.

Stan nodded and then realized something.

"Look, if it's not that all I ask is your don't pressure her." Said Stan.

Darien blinked, "It's not about that either." Said Darien.

"It's okay you can tell, I'm just the uncle… you can't tell me…" said Stan.

Needless to say Darien was getting weirded out by the conversation.

Stan shrugged and left.

"Well that was interesting." Laughed Hotaru.

"Yeah." Sighed Darien.

"So what do you really need to talk to Serena about?" asked Hotaru.

"I guess I should get your advice on the matter." Said Darien.

"Why mine and not Stan's…" said Hotaru then her eyes widened.

IT had to with the Sailor Guardians.

And soon the party was in full swing.

Serena danced with Darien, having a fun time. However each time she did she felt the glares of Darien's fan girls.

"I'm going to get us some punch." Said Darien.

"Okay…" said Serena.

That was when Serena felt the glares much more.

Someone tapped her shoulder, she turned around and found someone put a whole lot of drop on her dress.

"Sorry about that…" said the girl, "My bad."

Serena tried not to cry but she sniffed.

"Is there a problem here." Said Hotaru.

"No… just accidently spilled dip on her." Said the girl.

Hotaru looked at her.

"I'll tell Darien you went to get one of your back up dresses." Said Hotaru.

Serena nodded.

She walked to her bedroom, on the way she passed by the office where she was Dipper copying himself.

She watched at the copy suddenly spring to life.

"What's going on?" asked Serena.

"Oh… um… the copy machine clones people…" said Dipper.

"I see…" said Serena.

"Need one of those back up dresses after all?" asked Dipper's clone.

Serena tried not to cry.

"So being prepared is a good thing." Said Dipper.

Serena nodded and decided to out on the dress Mabel set up for her.

She went back down stairs where Hotaru was talking to Darien.

"I'm surprised this dress fits me." Said Serena.

"I took Mabel and the girls shopping." Said Hotaru, "We figured this might happen. I even paid for the dresses."

"When did that happen?" asked Serena.

"When you were on your last date together." Said Hotaru.

Serena and Darien stared at Hotaru, shocked about it.

"Just enjoy the party." Said Hotaru.

Meanwhile Mabel was taking a break dancing.

She sat next to two girls, one was a rather large girl with a lizard on her shoulder, the other was small girl of Asian Decent.

"You have an animal on you!" said Mabel, "Hi I'm Mabel!"

"I'm Grenda, and this is Candy." Said the large girl.

Candy waved showing she had forks taped to her fingers.

"What do you have forks on your fingers?" asked Mabel.

Candy reached into a bowl of popcorn, pulling out some of the popcorn.

"Improvement of Human Being." Said Candy.

That was when Soos made an announcement.

"Now dudes, remember who parties the most hardies… wait… what…" said Soos who shrugged and held up a toy crown, "Will win the party crown. Whoever get the most applause during the night wins!"

That was when a blonde girl around the twins' age approached the DJ booth demanding the crown.

Marina was hanging out with the other girls.

"Why that little cheater." Muttered Marina.

"You're going to do it" asked Riley.

"There needs to be a competition." Said Marina.

It didn't help that the girl made some snide comments to Candy and Grenda.

Both Marina and Mabel approached the DJ booth.

"Hey! I'll compete!" said Mabel.

"Me too!" said Marina.

"Oh it's the forgotten sister of Gideon Gleeful." Said the girl, "You honestly think you'll be able to get noticed."

Then she looked at Mabel.

"Who are you?" she asked.

"I'm Mabel!" said Mabel.

"That's a fat old lady name." said the girl.

"I'll take that as a compliment." Said Mabel.

"All right! So we have Mabel Pines, Marina Gleeful and Pacifica Northwest competing." Said Soos.

All of the crowd cheered.

"IT's going to be hard to make my vote." Serena said to Darien.

"Yeah." Laughed Darien.

That was when suddenly a girl with dark born hair practically attached herself to Darien.

"Oh hello Darien! It's been a while!" said the girl.

"Oh hello Sierra." Said Darien with a strain in his voice.

"So who's this girl." Said the girl named Sierra.

"This is my girl friend Serena." Said Darien.

"What! You're actually dating! I thought those were just rumors." Said Sierra.

"Their true…" said Darien.

That was when another song started and the two left to dance.

"Who is that?" asked Serena.

"Sierra Nevada." Said Darien, "The most popular girl in school and she convinced herself that she can date me."

"I see…" said Serena.

She noticed Sierra giving her the "I'm watching you look."

Marina was taking a brief break from partying to see the other girls watching Robbie try to hit on Wendy.

"So what's going on?" asked Marina.

"So it looks like Robbie's trying to impress Wendy with his new guitar." Sighed Riley.

That was when Dipper approached Wendy unaware of Robbie being there.

"And here comes Dipper." Said Lila.

They noticed that Dipper got a look on his face. Then got a call from someone. Then he left rather quickly.

"I wonder what is about." Said Marina.

"I don't know, bout I think you need to get back to the competition…" said Riley.

"Oh right the signing competition! I got this one in the bag!" said Marina.

Pacifica went first and she was able opt break plastic with her voice.

"I used to sing like that before my voice changed." Said Grenda.

"Top that." Muttered Pacifica giving the microphone to Mabel, "Oh and Grenda you sound like a wrestler.

"I want to put her in headlock and make her feel pain." Said Grenda.

"All right! Soos put on the 80s-ist, most crowd pleasingist song you can think of." Said Mabel.

She began to sing "Don't Start Unbelieving!"

During the song, Serena got some punch on her dress. She didn't know where it came from.

She decided opt wait until Marina was done with her song was over before changing.

After Marina finished her song which got the biggest cheer (she still did open up sometime for her brother) Serena went to go get changed.

As she did, Sierra decided to make her move.

"So where did you girlfriend go?" asked Sierra.

"Uh… somewhere…" said Darien not wanting Sierra to know about the back up dresses.

"Where she's been gone for a while now. "said Sierra, "Maybe she ran off with some guy. Or even dating someone behind your back."

"Seriously that's the move you try to make?" asked Serena appearing behind her.

Sierra jumped and turned around.

"Did you change dresses?" asked Sierra.

"I won't tell you." Muttered Serena.

Sierra muttered something under breath, realizing that Serena won that night and nothing was going to work.

"I lost this battle but I wont' lost the war." Thought Sierra.

However this just renewed the efforts of the other Darien Fan girls.

That was when Soos made an announcement.

"Will the owner of the red and silver flirt bike be aware that your bike is being stolen, like right now." Said Soos.

Robbie was the owner of that bike and ran off to get it.

Dipper walked past the girl.

"Dipper did you have anything to with that bike theft?" asked Amelia.

"What of course not…" said Dipper, "I mean I'm right here and they just left."

None of them bought it of course so Dipper just ignored them.

Dipper went to talk to Wendy. When he did he put on a slow song.

"Oh snap! I love this song!" said Wendy.

Dipper looked at Wendy.

Mabel noticed this and ran over opt Dipper.

"Now's the time to ask her to dance." Said Mabel.

"What? I can't…" said Dipper.

"What it's easy, I mean look at Thompson, it looks like he's going to ask a girl to dance." Said Mabel.

She pointed at Thompson who approached Amelia who was right at the snack table. He stood next to snack table and placed his hand on it.

"Hey, Amelia I was wondering would you like to…" said Thompson.

That was when his hand slipped and suddenly his face fell into the salsa.

He began to scream for obvious reasons.

"Okay… that was a bad example." Said Mabel.

Indeed this shut made Dipper run away to discus things with the clone he made.

Meanwhile while Serena and Darien danced they of course talked.

"Serena, there's something we really need to talk about. "said Darien, "But I don't think party is a good place."

"Yeah, you're probably right." Said Serena.

Both of them noticed the angry fan girls.

"When this song is over we'll go take a walk." Said Serena.

Darien nodded.

Both were of them were about to leave when they were being blocked by a horde of fan girls.

"Uh-oh…" Serena.

Meanwhile Dipper was about to make his move. When he saw Wendy waiting outside of the door of the bathroom.

"Aren't you supposed to be on the dance floor in exactly 42 seconds." Said Dipper.

"Yeah but there's a wait for the bathroom, I think Amelia's cleaning out Thompson's eyes." Said Wendy.

"It still burns!" cried Thompson from the bathroom.

"Small talk, small talk." Said Dipper.

"Hey, if the party was suddenly brought to a desert island, who would be the leaders and don't list anyone with super powers." Said Wendy.

Dipper was confused.

"I'd go with this lunatic." She said pointing to a sweaty guy dancing on the dance floor.

Dipper laughed. "I'd go with stretch over there… because uh… tall people can reach coconuts." Said Dipper pointing to a tall guy.

Wendy laughed.

"Oh hey speaking of tall." Said Wendy.

She pulled out an old family photograph, it showed her brothers and Lila, her finger was cover up something on the photo.

"Here's my brothers, Lila and here's me." Said Wendy removing her finger showing how tall she was, although in the picture Lila seemed only shorter by a few inches.

"Whoa! You're a freak." Said Dipper.

He covered his mouth in shack. Wendy just smiled, "yep." She responded.

"You know kids used to make fun of my birthmark before I started covering it." Said Dipper.

"Birthmark?" asked Wendy.

"It was nothing." Said Dipper.

"No way you have to show me." Said Wendy.

Dipper sighed and removed his hat showing a birthmark that was shaped like…

"The Big Dipper." Said Wendy, "That explains your nickname… I just thought your parents hated you. Well both of us are freaks."

They clinked their cups as Amelia and Thompson left the bathroom.

Thompson's eyes were still puffy, he took out some money so he could leave the party.

"Get better soon." Said Amelia.

"Wait for me okay." Said Wendy going into the bathroom.

"So did you finally talk?" asked Amelia.

Before Dipper could answer the horsed of clones showed up.

"Yes, and I have to go talk to them." Said Dipper.

Amelia was confused.

However before she could do anything.

"Come on! I need you cheering for me Mabel!" said Marina pulling her away.

"Hey! Wait!" said Amelia.

Meanwhile at the Exit the Fan girls only budged to let Thompson through.

"You're not leaving Meat Ball head!" yelled one of the girl.

"You have to get passed us! And you isn't got nothing on us!" yelled another of the girls.

Before any of the girl could do anything else. Suddenly many of their phones rang.

All of their girls all pulled out her phone and it seemed to be an embarking picture.

"fine… but I'll find a way to gee rid of your Pines." Muttered the first girl.

Darien and Serena both stared as the girls all left.

"I wonder what got her off your back?" asked Darien.

"I don't know." Said Serena.

That was hen got a text and Serena read it.

"You can thank me later." Said Serena.

She looked up and noticed Tambry nearby who gave the thumbs up without looking up from her phone.

"You're friends with Tambry?" asked a confused Darien.

"I think so?" said Serena a very confused.

Both of them got outside and began to walk around.

"So what did you want to talk about?" asked Serena.

"So you're doing well as Sailor Moon, right?" asked Darien.

"Yeah… I am… why?" asked Serena.

Darien sighed.

"Each time you transform I can sense it." Said Darien.

"What?" asked Serena.

"It's true… every day you transform I get a feeling… I even the feeling is your transforming…" said Darien, "I don't know… it's hard to explain."

"Have you told anyone else?" asked Serena.

"I talked to Hotaru about it." Said Darien.

(Flashback)

"Do you know what it means?" asked Darien .

Hotaru didn't respond.

She then sighed realizing what she had to say.

"I can't you tell you what it means." Said Hotaru, "You have to figure it out for yourself."

Darien sighed.

"I'm sorry." Sighed Hotaru.

"It's okay." Said Dairen.

Darien walked away, as he did Hotaru smiled, "There's no doubt in my mind now… he's the one." She thought.

(End of Flashback)

"That's strange." Said Serena.

"I know… I just wish I knew what was happening." Said Darien.

That was when they saw several strange figures surrounding them, it was some sort of strange creatures.

They made a strange hissing sound.

"What are these things?" asked Serena.

"You have to call for help." Said Darrin.

Serena was about to call using her communicator. But found it wasn't on the wrist.

"Oh man I must have frottage to put it back on after the last change." Said Serena.

"I'll try to help." Said Darien.

"Thank you. "said Serena.

"Moon Prism Power! Make-up!" said Serena.

She transformed into Sailor Moon.

Darien noticed a large stick and grabbed it, using it like a weapon.

"All right!" said Serena.

Back in the Shack. Riley and Lila were walking through the halls taking a short break from the party.

"You know, I never asked, why do Dipper and Mabel have communicators?" asked Lila.

"The two tend to get into trouble." Said Riley, "Hotaru thought it would be a good idea keep them in tough because of that…"

"I don't know…" said Lila.

That was when the two of them saw Dipper clones having a brawl.

Both of them stared at the site.

"Never mind… I see what you mean." Said Lila.

Back in the forest Serena was fighting off the strange monsters with Darien's help.

Darien beat quite a bit back with the stick he found.

"Moon Tiara Action!" called out Sailor Moon.

The glowing Tiara discus hit many of the monsters, they lived but they started whimpering.

All of them started to run away.

Both of them breathed a sigh of relief. Sailor Moon de-transformed. And hugged Darien.

He hugged her back at the two ended up kissing.

On the lips.

The two looked at each other.

"I'm sorry…" both of them said.

They realized what they said and decided to kiss again.

They broke the kiss.

"You know what's crazy." Said Serena.

"What?" asked Darien.

"Us fighting side by side… it just felt right." Said Serena.

"Yeah, it did." Said Darien.

"Let's go back to the party now." Said Serena.

"You sure?" asked Darien.

"Yeah, besides, there's nothing those girls can do steal your away from me." Said Serena with a bright smile.

Darien laughed.

"Plus I still got three dressed left." Said Serena.

That was when they heard something in the forest.

It was Dipper…. And Dipper. One had a three on his hat and the other a four.

"What?" asked Darien.

"How many clones did he make?" sighed Serena.

"Just three…" said the one with three on the hat.

"Four if you count that one that's a paper jam." Said the with 4 on his hat.

However it should be pointed out that they unaware of the other clones.

"So what should we do?" asked Darien.

"Maybe we should just go back with them…" said Serena, "I know they're clones, but their still people."

Darien nodded.

Back at the party it was time to give the party crown.

"Pacifica, Marina I want to say that whoever wins it's been a fun party." Said Mabel.

"Yeah do you hear that? No one's applauding for the weird girl or the girl who's practically invisible." Said Pacifica.

Nearby Wendy and Robbie were talking.

"Looks like Robbie got his bike back." Said Riley.

"Do you think Dipper used his clones to steal the bike?" asked Amelia.

"You saw them too?" aisled Lila.

"Yeah." Sighed Amelia.

And now it was time for the vote.

Thankfully Serena and Darien got back in time.

"Did we miss anything?" asked Serena.

"Your brother getting swarmed by a bunch of clones." Answered Lila.

"There's more." Said Serena.

"We found two of them in the forest." Said Serena.

"Must have been the ones that Stole Robbie bike." Sighed Riley.

"All right! Out first contestant! Mabel!" said Soos.

Mabel got a lot of applause. With Serena and Lila applauding the loudest (deciding to support Mabel).

"All right our second Contestant Marina!" said Soos.

She got an equal amount of applause, with Amelia, Riley and Darien voting for her.

"And finally Pacifica." Said Soos.

She too got an equal amount of applause.

"It seems to be split three ways." Said Soos.

Pacifica got an evil smile, she noticed Old Man McGucket sleeping. She then gave him some money which caused him to celebrate.

"Grandpa…" sighed Amelia.

Looks like we have a winner." Said Soos who was disappointed that Pacifica won, "Pacifica."

Pacifica took the crown, "Thank you Jorge, after party on my yacht!" said Pacifica.

The crowned chanted Pacifica.

The crowd cheered and lifted her up cheering Pacifica leaving only those who worked at the Shack or those in Serena or Mabel's group.

"I guess I should have bowed out." Sighed Marina.

"It's okay." said Mabel.

Mabel looked at Candy and Grenda and walked over and apologized.

"Sorry I couldn't do, it I guess you want to leave." Said Mabel.

"If we do then we'll miss the sleep over." Said Candy.

"The what?" asked Mabel.

"It looks like Mabel found her friends too." Said Serena.

"Yeah." Said Darien.

Mabel got Soos to put on more music.

The two decided to dance which was a lot more fun without the fan girls watching.

"Is it just me or have two gotten closer?" asked Marina.

"It seems like it."

The roof Dipper looked at the pile of goo that was his first clone. He poured some soda for his homie remembering his last words, "Don't be such a wimp around Wendy"

He decided opt head to his room first when he saw 3 and 4 in there.

"You came back." Said Dipper surprised.

"Serena found us in the woods." Said 3.

"I think she wants to keep us." Said 4.

Dipper nodded, "Did you tell her about the water weakness yet?"

"Not yet." Said 4.

"We'll tell her later." Said 3.

Dipper nodded and headed down stairs figuring out to what do.

He'll figure it out latter. As Wendy was still there they decided to hang out with her during the after party…

It wasn't the best night for him or Mabel, but Serena and Darien got a lot closer.

However neither one ha realized what the connect meant for the time being… But they would figure it out soon, right?

Next Time: At a fair, a strange time loop is going on, and Hotaru is tasked by her aunt to end it. What's causing the time loop and does it have to with the Twins? Find out next time!

A/N: The Clones will become reoccurring characters, I'm probably going to give them random names, but I do have plans what I will do with them...


	8. Time Loop

A/N: Yeah, I updated this one... When I started working on it again it was the when the reviews were down... My depression has been pretty bad... and I went to see Star Wars on Tuesday so there's that too... Anyways enjoy!

Chapter 7: Time Loop

Hotaru had taken in the two clones. She knew something about non-traditional families and offered opt make one with the clones. After all neither of them were technically Dipper, and even they were technically made of paper they wee still people.

However it was better to plan out makeovers.

And so one day, Dipper, Mabel, Serena and the other girls went to Hotaru's house to give the two clones makeovers and find a way to prevent water damage.

However this was the first time going to Hotaru's house and needless to say they were shocked by the rather big fancy modern house in front of them.

"Is this really the place?" asked Lila.

Dipper rang the doorbell and Hotaru opened the door.

"Good you made it." Said Hotaru letting them in.

The two clones were playing a video game.

"This is really your house?" asked Mabel in shock.

"Is Grunkle Stan right? Are you secretly rich?" asked Serena.

"It's true!" said Hotaru, "One of my aunts is a famous painter and violinist, another of them is a famous race driver and my father… well when I was young he owned a very prominent and elite private school… then it mysteriously blew up and we're still living off the insurance money."

They all stared at Hotaru who just smiled.

"All right! Let's get started on this make-overs"! said Mabel.

She and Marina held onto markers and stencils.

"I got a bad feeling about this." Said Number 3.

"IT will all be over soon." Said number 4.

As Mabel and Marina gave them makeovers Serena was looking at a picture, it was the one when she was young.

"So this is your family?" asked Serena.

"Yep! My three aunts and dad." Said Hotaru.

Serena looked at the two cats in the picture.

"Why do they seem familiar?" thought Serena.

"You know I was wondering… how did you meet your aunts?" asked Dipper.

Hotaru froze.

"He does raise a good point, they are also Sailor Guardians, aren't they?" asked Riley.

Hotaru sighed, "I guess I should come clean about it… you see, my father… at one point was possessed by an alien parasite." She explained.

"What?" asked Dipper.

"The story gets weirder." Sighed Hotaru, "That school I mentioned factored into the parasite's evil plan. It was up to Sailor Uranus, Sailor Neptune and Sailor Pluto to stop it and it's goals of destroying the earth. When it was all over my father was free but didn't remember anything… They also could tell I was Sailor Saturn… the three of them decided to help my dad raise me and give me a normal enoguh life."

"Yet you came here to mentor us." Said Lila.

Hotaru shook her head no.

"Aunt Setsuna was going to do it, but I volunteered." Said Hotaru, "I chose this… I wanted to finally help even if I can't fight along side you…"

They all looked at Hotaru. Unsure how to respond.

"Besides I got the most normal childhood as I can get in my satiation." Said Hotaru, "I'm actually happy this all happened after I got out of school, daddy would never let me leave school to come to America for this."

"Hey guys! You want to check this out." Called out Marina.

"They're ready already?" asked Serena.

"That was fast." Said Dipper.

They came to see that indeed the makeovers were mostly done.

3 (who Marina was working on) now had black hair, his cap was a darker shade of blue, his shirt was a light shade of blue and his vest and shorts were black.

4 (who Mabel was working on) now had red hair, his cap was green, his shirt was yellow, and his vest was a dark green and his short were a denim blue.

"Wow you actually did a good job." Said 3.

"What's that supposed to mean?" asked Marina, "Just because I tore skin off your uncle's chest doesn't mean I'm bad at make-overs."

"What?" asked Dipper and his clones.

"Marina… Dipper wasn't there that day…" pointed out Mabel.

They all looked at Hotaru who was shaking her head no.

"Silly Question, but are the stencils for?" asked 4.

"Seriously? You haven't figured it out." Said Mabel.

She pointed to the numbers on their caps.

"Oh yeah…" said 4.

"Should have remembered that." Sighed 3.

They played rock paper scissors who got the star. 3 ended up winning.

And so 4 ended up with a paw print.

"All right! So it seems thanks to you composition hair spray will work to prevent you from getting wet." Said Amelia who was on her computer the whole time, "I'll ask my grandpa if he can think of any sort of substance that prevent paper from melting."

All the Pines (including Dipper's clones) all nodded while the others stared at Amelia like she was crazy.

None of them knew that Old Man McGucket was also a mad scientist.

"He dabbles with potions sometimes…." Said Amelia.

"Okay…" said Marina.

"Anyways we all need names for you." Said Hotaru, "Since we can't call you Dipper Clone 3 and Dipper Clone 4."

"And Tyrone's out of the question since you know…" said Dipper.

The other two clones were quiet at that mention.

"So what names are we going to use?" asked 4.

"How about Andrew and Sammy." Said Serena coming up with two names.

"No…" said the two clones.

"How about Chad and Melvin?" asked Marina.

"No." said the clones thinking those names were pretty bad.

"Jason and Alex?" asked Amelia.

"No…" said 3.

"That was one feels forced if you ask me." Said 4.

"How about Rob and Doug." Said Lila.

"No… I don't know but those names sound a bit off." Said 3.

"Yeah." Said 4.

"How about we use a random name generator online and use that?" asked Riley.

They all shrugged.

They pulled up the computers and looked at the options.

"Okay how about Danish, Dutch, , English, French, German, Italian…" said Amelia clicking the boxes.

"Put Japanese." Said Hotaru.

"Fine… for you." Said 3.

"Put Jewish too!" said Mabel.

"Okay also Portuguese, Scottish, Spanish and Welsh… anything else. "said Amelia.

"How about the names on that list." Said Mabel pointing to one of the lists.

The list had all sort of weird options like "Fairy" "Goth" "Hippy" and "Transformer"

"No." said both Clones.

"Tell when you find something." Said Amelia.

After several names the name "Garrick" popped up.

"Oh that sounds cool!" said 3 and 4 at the same time.

"3 gets it since he's older." Said Dipper.

"Fine…" muttered 4.

"Yes!" said the newly named Garrick.

After a few more names the name "Blaine" popped up.

"Oh yeah! I want that one!" said 4.

"Okay, so you're name is Blaine now." Said Dipper.

"Yes!" said the newly dubbed Blaine.

"Okay now you need last names." Said Mabel.

"I was thinking we stickle to the tree theme so I came up with a few last names, Oak, Elm, Birch, Rowan and Juniper." Said Hotaru.

There weans an awkward silence.

"Wait a second those are the professor names from Pokémon!" said Blaine.

"Seriously?" asked Garrick.

"I didn't think you'd notice…" said Hotaru.

"Just use them…" said Mabel.

"I'll go with Juniper." Said Garrick

"I'll take Birch." Said Blaine.

"Blaine Birch?" asked Dipper.

"I like the alteration." Said Blaine with a shrug.

"All right, you two are now Blaine Birch and Garrick Juniper!" said Hotaru.

The two nodded.

"You know I was think there's a chance they won't age…" said Amelia.

"We'll cross that bridge when we get to it." Said Hotaru.

And so over the course of the next few days the twins had an adventure dealing the real 8th President of the US.

It's a long story…

And soon enoguh Stan decided to hold a fair, for various reasons.

Of course Hotaru had to help set it up.

"Behold, the cheapest fair money can buy." Said Stan, "I spared every expense."

That was when the tram ride fell, turns out Dipper was riding it.

"Grunkle Stan, the tram is broken… and so are some of my bones." Said Dipper.

"Nonsense." Said Stan.

"By the way Hotaru, can you put these on the rides." Said Stan handing her some grades that all said A.

Hotaru sighed.

"Is that legal?" asked Mabel.

"Anything's legal as long as there no cops around." Said Stan.

Hotaru sighed and did her job then later she checked on Dipper.

"Thanks." Said Dipper.

"By the way Garrick and Blaine are coming the fair." Said Hotaru.

"How are they doing?" asked Dipper.

"Fine." Said Hotaru, "Garrick is figuring out way to explore the forest without getting too wet while Blaine decided to try to be his own person, he hasn't figured how to do that yet."

"Yeah…" said Dipper.

"IF you want to you should hang out with them." Said Hotaru.

"Actually I'm hanging out with Wendy." Said Dipper.

"Oh okay." Said Hotaru.,

Dip[per stretched.

"Amazing…" he said, "I can't believe I can't believe you have powers like that."

"Yeah… growing up a lot of people found it weird." Said Hotaru.

"Does my sister have any powers when not transformed." Said Dipper.

"I don't think so." Sighed Hotaru.

And so the fair got underway. As Stan was busy with the dunk tank, Hotaru had the day off and decided to enjoy the fair.

She saw that Serena was enjoying the Tunnel of Love and Corn Dogs with Darien.

"That was… a very strange ride." Said Darien.

Serena nodded.

Hotaru noticed a strange bald man and he crashed into Dipper who was carrying ice

She looked at his uniform and her eyes widened.

"Oh man." She sighed, "Can't I have at least one day off from anything…"

"What's going on?" asked Marina the other girl showed up.

"It's nothing to be concerned about." Said Hotaru, "Don't it's fine."

She found the bald man.

"A Paradox Removal Agent…" said Hotaru, "Can you tell me what you're doing around here?"

The man screamed and turned to Hotaru.

"How do you know about me?" he yelled.

Hotaru took out her transformation wand, which was much different than the other girls, it was purple with the planet Saturn with the rings a little lopsided, on top the planet was a gold star that had the mark of Saturn.

She also removed a small key from around her neck and showed it to him.

The man began to shake.

"A Sailor Guardian…" he said.

Hotaru nodded.

"Look I didn't know you were here! I'm sorry!" he cried falling to his knees, "Spare me! I'm just here to do my job."

"I just want to help…" said Hotaru.

The man looked at her nervously.

Hotaru sighed.

"Do you know what you're looking for?" asked Hotaru.

"No…" he answered, "I have no idea what's going to happen…"

"I'll be on the look out for anything wrong." Said Hotaru quickly figuring out there wasn't much she could do help.

"It's better if you don't get involved, I mean what am I going to tell my boss that a Sailor Guardian helped me.. . I mean…" said the man.

"It's fine…" sighed Hotaru, "Just forget I even talked to you."

"Right…" said the man.

Hotaru sighed as the two parted ways.

Unaware that she was going to get involved anyways.

As the fair was winding Hotaru was tracing a break on the couch in the front of the mystery shack.

"I need to take more days off." Said Hotaru stretching.

Was when the key she wore around her neck began to glow.

"What?" she asked.

There was a bright of light and suddenly she found herself at the start of the fair.

She began to sweat.

That was when her cellphone started ringing.

"Hello." She said.

"(Hotaru, it's an emergency.)" said a voice in Japanese.

"(I know Aunt Setsuna…)" said Hotaru.

"(I don't know what's going on, but someone or something is messing with time)" said Setsuna (who was Sailor Pluto).

"(I know It's centered right here in Gravity Falls other wise you wouldn't have called me.)" said Hotaru.

"(One of Time Baby's people?)" asked Setsuna.

"(One of Time Baby's People)" confirmed Hotaru.

"(Time Police or Paradox Avoidance?)" asked Setsuna.

"(Paradox Avoidance.)" said Hotaru.

"(Looks like you're going to have to find that time paradox.)" said Setsuna on the other end.

"(It was my day off too…)" sighed Hotaru.

She heard laughing.

"(Sorry…)" laughed Setsuna.

"(It's fine)" said Hotaru.

"(Give your new boys and the other Sailor Senshi my best.)" said Setsuna.

"(Yeah…)" sighed Hotaru.

She began to look around looking for changes in the time line.

"Hotaru! It's bad!" yelled Garrick running towards her with Amelia.

"What's wrong?" asked Hotaru.

"Well you see…" sighed Garrick.

They lead Hotaru to the problem.

She found a mob with torches and pitchforks. She saw that the other girls, Blaine and Serena were trying to defuse it.

"What's going on?" asked Hotaru.

That was when the one leading them (which Hotaru recognized a farmer running a booth where you guess a pig's weight and if you guess correctly you win it.) came forehead.

"There's a witch among us and we must burn her!" said the farmer.

"What?" asked Hotaru.

"Can you tell the story from the Beginning?" asked Hotaru.

"Of course." Said the farmer.

He told the story, and Hotaru sighed afterwards.

"You can't burn the witch." Said Hotaru.

"Why not it's in the town charter?" asked the father.

"What?" aced Hotaru.

"Quentin Trembley." Sighed Serena.

Once again, long story.

"Look, it might be in the town charter but it's still a little girl." Said Hotaru, "And she was probably messing with you…"

"How would she did she know what was I going to say though." Said the farmer.

"Look as Stan Pines personal assistant." Said Hotaru.

Much of the mob went "Oh… that's why she's talking to us."

"I have the authority to ban you from the rest of the fair." Said Hotaru, "Disperse peacefully or I'll call the police."

The mob ended up breaking up save the farmer.

"I should get back to my booth." Said the farmer.

Hotaru sighed.

"This didn't happen last time." Sighed Hotaru.

"Did you just say last time?" asked Blaine why over heard her.

"Oh that's not important." Said Hotaru.

"Hotaru…" sighed Garrick.

"Aunt Setsuna game the task to find a strange time paradox going on." Sighed Hotaru.

"What?" asked everyone else.

"It's not really Sailor Business so you can't get invoked…" sighed Hotaru.

That was when the time key began to glow and she disappeared.

"Died she just disappear." Said Serena.

"She did say mentioned something about a time paradox." Said Garrick.

"You think she'll be fine?" asked Marina.

"She was raised by the Guardian of time." Pointed out Blaine.

They all shrugged and went about their business.

Back at the start of the fair Hotaru sighed.

"I have be on the look out for a girl with a pig, that's the easiest thing to find." Thought Hotaru.

She was on the look out for a girl and a pig and she began to note certain events of the day. Such as Wendy constantly getting hurt by Dipper thanks to a game.

However she didn't pay much attention to that, she tried to find a girl with a pig.

She decided to take a short break after several loops.

As she sat on the bench someone handed her a corn dog, she saw it was Garrick.

"Thanks." She said.

She stared at the corn dog, which was question mark shaped.

"The shape?" asked Garrick.

"The shape." Confirmed Hotaru.

She began to eat but Garrick could still tell something was wrong.

"Is something wrong?" he asked.

"I'm caught in a time loop." Sighed Hotaru.

"Okay… wait… what?" asked Garrick.

"You see someone or something is messing with time." Said Hotaru, "All I know is a girl who claimed to be a witch won a pig might be the cause."

"Wait won a pig?" asked Garrick.

"Yes." Said Hotaru, "You know something?"

Garrick nodded.

"Mabel won a pig she named Waddles." Said Garrick, "You don't think."

"I should have checked her… " sighed Hotaru.

"And if she has been time traveling, claiming to a be a witch is something she would do." Said Garrick.

Hotaru nodded.

She finished her corn dog, because that was when she was pilled back ion time again.

She began to search around for Mabel, that was when she saw she was fighting with Dipper over a tape measure.

She knew that was the time machine that the man she met earlier was using.

She sighed, "Today's not my day." She sighed.

She ran over and seprated the two.

"Stop this now and give me the tape measure!" said Hotaru.

"No way!" said Dipper.

"I know your two are trouble magnets but messing with time is bad." Said Hotaru.

"Wait…" said Mabel.

"How do you know about the time travel?" asked Dipper.

"Aunt Setsuna gave me the task to fix the paradox going on." Sighed Hotaru, "And my emergency time key was dragging me along too…"

She showed them the key around her neck.

"This allows me to travel through time, thought it's not as effective a tape." Explained Hotaru, "Although due to the paradox you're creating it's dragging me along with you."

The twins looked guilty.

"So tell me how did you get yours hands on it and why you're now fighting." Said Hotaru.

They told her the story, Dipper tried to win a stuffed toy for Wendy, he ended up hitting her in the eye. When he tried to get her ice he bumped into the time traveler.

It was bumping into him that caused Dipper to miss his chance with Wendy as Robbie asked her out and Dipper entered a depression.

However they learned that he was a time traveler they needed up stealing his time machine and the two had been reliving the fair over and over again, with Dipper trying make sure Wendy didn't get hurt.

Mabel tagged along because she wanted to relive winning her piggy over and over.

However Dipper finally came up with a plan to win the stuffed toy, use Mabel. However the plan prevented Mabel from winning her pig, Pacifica won it instead.

Which is why they were now fighting over the tape measure.

"Dipper you have to go back in time and fix things." Said Hotaru.

"What?" asked Dipper.

"Look the person you the time machine from…" sighed Hotaru, "In the future his faction and the Sailor Guardians are in a cold war."

The twins paled.

"Plus you know… my aunt is also tasked with protecting time…" said Hotaru, "I know more than enoguh about the time line."

"She's right, none of this was meant to happen." Said Mabel, "We have to fix this."

"But I finally got what I want!" said Dipper.

The tow once again started to fight over the time machine being sent back in time.

However they were sent too far back that the Time Key didn't drag Hotaru.

Hotaru sighed, "I guess have to wait and see what happen…" sighed Hotaru.

She waited for the two to hopefully return. After a few minutes she heard screaming form inside a porta-potty.

The door opened and the two walked out.

"How did you know get stuck in a port potty?" asked Hotaru.

The two shrugged.

Hotaru grabbed the time tape from Dipper.

"Dipper we have to fix this, do you know how much trouble you can get if you don't change it back! I don't even think Serena can protect you from this! I can't even protect you from this! Aunt Setsuna can't even protect you from this!" said Hotaru.

Dipper paled.

"You serious?" asked Dipper.

"Completely." Said Hotaru, "Look I know you have a crush on Wendy."

"How do you know?" asked Dipper.

"It wasn't hard to spot." Said Mabel.

"But I doubt she'll stay together with Robbie, for various reasons." Said Hotaru.

"I even heard in a couple timeline a pool going around about how their going to breakup." Said Mabel.

"Seriously?" asked Dipper.

"Look Dipper I don't what's going to happen." Said Hotaru, "But if you don't realign the timeline then something bad is going to happen."

Dipper sighed, whatever Hotaru knew it must be serious.

Hotaru handed the time machine back to him and he pulled the tape and went back in time.

"Hey!" yelled Mabel realizing he left her behind.

Thankfully Hotaru grabbed her in time so they went back in time together.

"Why don't you use that time key often?" asked Mabel.

"Because this is not the normal way it's used." Said Hotaru, "That and it's supposed to be used in emergencies."

Mabel nodded and then ran over to the pig booth.

"Wait! Don't say you're a witch!" said Hotaru.

"What?" asked Blaine walking towards her.

"Long story." Sighed Hotaru.

And so Hotaru walked over to the booth with the stuffed todays Dipper wanted to win for Wendy.

She watched Dipper.

"Wendy, I just wanted to say that… well that some people make mistakes. When they do you should forgive them… also tight pants are overrated." Said Dipper.

"Dude you lost me." Said Wendy.

"I know." Sighed Dipper.

Hotaru watched Dipper threw the ball and landed right in Wendy's face. She was tempted to treat her right then and there to give Dipper a Sweet and Sour Grapes ending but she knew she couldn't do that.

And so she watched as Robbie asked out Wendy.

It was her job to ensure that the time line as right as it could.

Dipper walked over to her while Mabel ran over with a pig in tow.

"Oh I want you meet Waddles!" said Mabel, "Waddles this is Hotaru!"

Waddles oinked happily.

Dipper sighed.

"Sorry." Said Hotaru.

"It's all right." Said Dipper, "I mean they cant' date all summer."

"YOU TWO!" yelled the time traveler.

He grabbed the time machine from Dipper.

"Do you know how many rules you have broken?" he asked, "No seriously I'm asking I was there for it."

"Blendin Blandin!" yelled a voice.

They turned to see two futuristic guys in armor.

"Time Police." Muttered Hotaru.

She instantly placed the twins behind her.

"Our phones have been ringing off the hook!" said one with the nametag that said "Lolph", "There are settlers high fiving each other in the 1800s and calculators littered in 5 centuries."

"What did you do?" asked Hotaru.

"You didn't follow us?" whispered Dipper.

"I couldn't." said Hotaru, "My time travel was limited to this day."

"You are under arrest for the time travelers code of conduct." Said the other who had "Dundgren" on his nametag.

The two grabbed him.

"Wait! It wasn't my fault." Said Blendin, "It was those kids fault!"

As they dragged him away Hotaru realized something.

"Wait!" said Hotaru.

The two men stopped.

"What do you want?" asked Lolph.

"I think you need to be lenient on him, it seems this was a stable time loop." Said Hotaru.

"I have no idea how you know about this." Said Dundgren.

However before he could finish that sentence she pulled out her transformation wand and time key like she did for Blendin earlier.

"My name is Hotaru Tomoe." Said Hotaru, "I believe you know the name…"

"Sailor Saturn…" said Lolph.

Both of them glared at her harshly, but she didn't budge.

"If you believe that's the case then we'll consider it." Said Dundgren.

"But we can't make any promises." Said Lolph.

Hotaru nodded.

Blendin looked at her with a thankful look on his face, then shot a glare at the twins.

This wouldn't be the last time he would encounter the twins… for if everything went bad, he would have his revenge.

Once they were out of site Hotaru sighed.

"I'm going to have a take off tomorrow." Sighed Hotaru.

"Wait do you honestly think that's the case… "said Mabel.

"It makes sense if you think about it." Said Dipper, "I guess all of the stuff your aunt told you about time travel must have worked."

"Uh…" said Hotaru.

(Flashback)

They were was Back to the Future as a family when Hotaru was young.

"You know my theory about this movie is that this is merely the start of a stable time loop." Said Setsuna as they watched.

They all looked at Setsuna.

"Sorry…" said Setsuna.

(End of Flashback)

"It's not important." Said Hotaru.

They saw walked through their last time at the fair.

"I guess I have to get used to that." Said Dipper looking at the two looking lovely dovey.

"I wouldn't if I were you." Said Lila and Riley as they joined them, "She's going to dump him soon enoguh."

"I say he's going to do something really stupid." Said Riley, "And break her heart."

"Seriously?" asked Lila.

"I know my brother." Said Riley with a shrug.

They watched as the two lovebirds ate a caramel apple together.

"Can I?" asked Mabel.

"Go ahead." Said Riley.

"Fine with me." Said Lila with a shrug.

And so she let Waddles go after the caramel apple tackling Robbie and knocking him into some hot water and causing his tight pants to shrink, earning a laugh from everyone watching.

Dipper looked at Waddles.

"That will do pig, that will do." He said to the pig.

And so Hotaru's never ending day finally ended.

However the Twins didn't realize they made an enemy, an enemy who while didn't seem that intimidating had a grudge and a method for revenge.

But for now, they were safe… safe from both him and the faction he worked for.

Next Time: Robbie challenges Dipper to a fight, however Dipper ends up summoning a video game character to act as his body guard. But something goes wrong? Will Riley be able to save her brother? Find out next time!

A/N: Yeah, the random name generator I used did have those options... including the goofy list...


	9. Fight Fighters

A/N: I need everyone's help. As you know my mom is very sick and my family is having money problems. My brother started a GoFundMe, a semi-link is on my profile. So please donate. If you can't, share on other sites and spread the word... please my family really needs it.

Anyways enjoy the chapter...

Chapter 8: Fight Fighters

Serena and the girls were at the mall just hanging out. Lila was going to be gone for a couple days as she was going on a camping trip.

"Who wants to bet when Wendy tells Robbie, he's not going to listen." Laughed Riley.

"Speaking of which, have you placed your bets yet?" asked Lila.

"Man… I can't belie Grunkle Stan is doing that." Sighed Serena, "Dipper already put some money on him screwing up."

"Hey, can't blame him." Said Riley with a shrug, "That's what I what I put my money on…"

"I can't believe you bet that your best friend will end up beating up your brother." Said Serena, "Do you even get along?"

"Sometimes." Said Riley with a shrug.

That was when Sierra approached the table with a girl posse.

"Isn't it the loser squad." Said Sierra, "The invisible girl, the nerd, the brute, the creepy one and the leader who won't even attend school with us."

The five glared at her.

"What do you want?" asked Serena.

"Oh just going to tell you I'm not going to wait until the end of summer, I ant to see the look on your face when you see I've taken him from you." Laughed Sierra.

Serena glared at Sierra as she left with her girl posse.

"Man I hate her!" muttered Serena.

"We all it's not going to work." Said Marina.

"You two are crazy about each other." Said Riley.

"Don't let her get to you." Said Amelia.

"I know…" said Serena, "I mean it's stupid to angry with someone when you know they don't have a chance with your boy friend."

Meanwhile at the local arcade, Dipper was playing game called Fight Fighters with Wendy, when Robbie butted in "wanting to spending with his girlfriend".

As Wendy told him about the camping trip all he did was glare at Dipper, not really paying attention.

The next day at the mystery shack, Stan, Soos, Dipper, Mabel, Serena and Marina were playing poker with crackers instead of chips.

"King me"! said Mabel.

Everyone groaned.

"She doesn't even know what we're even playing." Said Stan.

"All right! I got everything ready for your day." Said Hotaru with a list.

"thank you… I don't know what I would do without you." Said Stan.

Hotaru was about to say something when suddenly loud music started playing.

"Dudes! I think I'm getting a radio station in my head!" said Soos.

They all listened to the music which was the singer constantly shouting "Wendy! Wendy!"

"It's Robbie." Sighed Marina.

"You mean that guy who keeps making Goo Goo Eyes at Wendy?" asked Stan.

"Didn't listen to Wendy." Sighed Serena.

"I'm going to talk to him." Said Dipper.

The other cheered.

He got outside to find Robbie singing.

"Wendy! Wendy! Come on out girl!" yelled Robbie.

"You know she's not here, right?" asked Dipper.

"Yeah… wait… what…." Said Robbie.

"She's on a camping trip with her family." Sid Dipper and then muttered under his breath, "Maybe if you paid a attention every once in while you'd know that."

"What was that?" asked Robbie.

"Nothing." Said Dipper.

"No I get what's going on, you want to date my girlfriend." Said Robbie.

"What no!" said Dipper .

"Let's see I'll her up right now." said Robbie, "See if she wants to date a 12 year old."

He called her and however Dipper got the phone out of his and sent it flying, unfortunately it hit a rock breaking his phone.

Dipper earlier what he's done.

"I'll get you a new one." Said dipper.

"No…" growled Robbie picking him up by his shirt.

"Hey! Are you fighting!" yelled Stan poking his head out the window, "Stay right there."

Stan went back inside and Robbie dropped him.

"You me, 3 o'clock at circle park." Said Robbie.

"Robbie!" said a voice.

The two turned to Riley and Amelia who were both looking upset at hearing this.

Robbie glared at his sister.

"We heard everything." Said Riley.

"Look he knows hat he did." Said Robbie.

"He's a kid…" said Riley, "And you want to fight him?"

"I don't want to hear it." Muttered Robbie walking away.

Amelia helped Dipper up as Stan finally made it outside with some popcorn.

"I was going to call some guys and make a few bets." Said Stan.

"Really?" asked Riley.

"Yeah, the money's on skinny jeans." Said Stan.

And so Dipper entered panic mode as he thought about the fight.

"I can't fight! Look at these noddle arms!" yelled Dipper.

"Can I tattle?" asked Riley, "This sounds like something I should tattle."

"Who would you tell?" asked Dipper.

"Our parents, Wendy… anyone Robbie knows and would be disgusted that he's beating up a 12 year old." Said Riley, "He needs to be taken down by a peg."

"Riley don't talk like that, he's still your brother." Said Amelia.

"We barley get along… and when we do it's only over one thing." Said Riley.

"What's that?" asked Marina.

"Uh…": said Riley.

(Flashback)

Riley got a package, she opened it and went up to Robbie's room.

She knocked on the door and he opened it.

"Ugh… what do you want?" asked Robbie.

Riley held up the thing she got which was a DVD of an anime.

"Madoka Magica!" said Robbie with a big grin.

Both of them started watching the anime. After a while they got to the scene where Homura interrupted the fight between Sayaka and Kyoko.

"I know I keep saying this but you have to cosplay as Homura." Said Robbie.

"I know." Said Riley, "I still need to find a good place to buy it…"

(End of Flashback)

"It's not important." Said Riley.

"Look I agree with Riley…" said Marina.

"Says the girl with the crazy little brother." Said Serena.

"Look it doesn't matter." Said Riley, "We have to stop this fight."

"Look you girls all hate each other in silence." Said Stan, "Or bicker and never actually fight…"

The girls in the room all glared him.

"Look this is something about being a man! And it's something dipper needs to learn about." Said Stan, "Besides he can always use a rock, it's natures snooze button."

"Maybe you should just talk it out." Said Amelia, "I mean it's clear he's worried about your crush on Wendy."

"Or even learn to hate each other in silence, like girls do." Said Mabel.

"Most of the time." Added Serena remembering her fight with Sierra.

"Yes, and maybe you can do each other's hair and paint nails." Said Stan sarcastically.

All of the girls in the room glared him, he had forgotten that the majority were female.

"Maybe if I just stay here it will all blow over." Said Dipper.

"I don't know dude, my cousin Reggie fought a teen once and those hormones give them crazy super strength… I mean he broke all of his arms, all of legs and I think he even killed him. Me and Reggie were talking about it the other day." Said Soos.

This made Dipper panic even more.

"I have to get out of here, he'll look for me here." Said Dipper.

"Look you can either hide like a wimp or face him like a man." Said Stan.

And so Dipper decided to hide in the arcade.

"Wimp it is." Said Soos.

"Don't say that." Said Riley.

Soos and Riley went with Dipper, Soos because of their friendship and Riley because of her brother.

"I just have to hide out here until three." Said Dipper.

He checked his watch.

"Oh man…" he sighed.

He then jumped a flier of Robbie's band as it said "You are so dead."

Riley began to confront him.

"It's going to fine, we'll come up with something." Said Riley.

Dipper looked at Riley.

"No!" said Riley, "Robbie's a normal person… and don't bring up Marina, her brother's a crazy psychic…"

Dipper sighed when she said that, he should have known that was her reason.

Back at the Mystery Shack the girls were watching Why You actin' So Cray Cray with Waddles.

"Poor Dipper, he's so afraid." Said Mabel.

Stan was fixing one of the attractions nearby.

"Eh fears are for chumps." Said Stan, "I don't have any."

"That's not true." Said Hotaru, "You have a fear of heights."

"That's not true! Whoever told you was a liar!" yelled Stan.

"What about the thing with the ladders and the fact all of my duties today was reaching for ting high up on the shelves." Said Hotaru.

"Look I've told you a ladder is more dangerous than a loaded gun…" said Stan.

"I know… I know." Sighed Hotaru.

Stan left the room.

"Stan has a fear of heights…" said Mabel.

"Please don't." said Hotaru.

"Why not?" asked Mabel.

"The last time you decided to help Stan with one of his problems you guys ended up ripping his skin off." Said Hotaru, "Just leave well enoguh alone."

"Speaking off which I was wondering, how did Stan's date with Lazy Susan go?" asked Marina.

Serena, Hotaru and Mabel looked at each other.

"You don't want to know." Said Hotaru.

Amelia and Marina looked at each other.

Back at the arcade, Dipper and Riley were playing Fight Fighters.

"If only one of these guys could be my body guard." Said Dipper.

"Be careful what you wish for." Said Riley, "Especially in this town."

Dipper grabbed another coin for another round. But dropped it, he noticed an engraving when he pick up the coin, a code for "Ultimate Power"

"I do like things ultimate." Said Dipper.

He looked at Riley, "You don't mind if I use a cheat code?"

"Go ahead, I'm curious myself." Said Riley.

He entered the code.

And suddenly the game shut off.

"Well that did nothing." Said Riley.

That was when a bright white light emanated from the arcade machine.

"What's going on?" asked Dipper.

"I don't know." Said Riley.

"Choose your fighter!" yelled the arcade machine.

"Rumble McSkirmish…" said Dipper.

That was when the character Rumble McSkirmish came out of the arcade machine.

Both of them gaped at the video game character emerged from, the machine.

Riley managed to regain herself first.

"I don't sense any maleficence from him." Said Riley, "So we're fine."

"This is so awesome!" said Dipper.

"High Five!" said Dipper and Rumble at the same time.

He immediately withdrew his hand.

"Ow… your pixels are sharp." Said Dipper.

He quickly recovered.

"All right! With him! I can use him as a body guard." Said Dipper.

"I don't know if this is a good idea." Said Riley.

"CHANGE MACHINE CHANGE ME INTO A POWERFUL WOLF!" yelled Rumble destroying a change machine.

"They don't have to fight, he just has to scare him off." Said Dipper.

"I don't know…" said Riley.

"I have to show Soos this too!" said Dipper.

"Where is he?" asked Riley.

Soos decided to go inside of a videogame.

By which it means literally, not figuratively, he was now tapped in NORT.

That was when Rumble began to flash.

"I NEED POWER UPS!" said Rumble.

"Come on we need to go back to the Shack." Said Dipper.

"Fine…" said Riley, "But I'm sticking to both of you like glue."

Dipper nodded.

They went to the Mystery Shack where Dipper looked though the fridge.

"Okay I don't see any gold rings, pizza boxes or turkey legs." Said Dipper.

That was when he found a taco.

"How about half a taco?" asked Dipper.

"PLACE IT ON THE FLOOR!" said Rumble.

Dipper did so and a menu popped up and the taco disappeared and added to the menu.

"That is so cool! I wish I could do that!" said Dipper.

"NOW I MUST DEFEAT THE STRONGEST FIGHT FIGHTERS. TAKE ME TO THE SOVIET UNION!" said Rumble.

Dipper and Riley looked at each other.

"I'm not giving him a history lesson." Sighed Riley.

"Don't worry, there's a strong fighter here in town." Said Dipper.

"MAXIMUM POWER?" asked Rumble.

"His name is Robbie, he's kind of like my archenemy." Said Dipper holding Rumble one of Robbie's filers.

"DID HE KILL YOUR FATHER?" asked Rumble.

"He's dating the girl I like and he posts an annoying amount of status updates." Said Dipper.

"AND THEN HE KILLED YOUR FATHER." Said Rumble.

"He's also my brother so please go easy on him." Said Riley.

"Yeah, just scare him a little." Said Dipper, "Can you do that?"

"YOU QUESTION MAKES MY SHOULDERS BOUNCE!" laughed Rumble who began to do various moves while yelling them out.

"So will do you do it?" asked Dipper.

"OF COURSE! PRESS START!" said Rumble.

A start button appeared in front of Dipper who pressed it.

"I still thin it's a bad idea." Said Riley.

They heard a noise.

"It's my uncle stay perfectly still." Said Dipper.

Both of them noticed well, his fight animation was still going.

"He said stay still." Said Riley.

"THIS IS AS STILL AS I CAN STAY." Said Rumble.

They decided to bring him up to the bedroom until it was a good time to head to the fight.

Turns out the girls were talking about a boy band.

"Deep Chris is the one that I love the best!" said Marina.

"No way it has to be Chubby Z. He's the mature one." Said Serena.

"I love them all! I can't choose one!" said Mabel.

"Well I think it's Greggy C." said Amelia.

All of them looked at Amelia who began to blush and hid her face behind a magazine.

Before they can ask more, Dipper, Riley and Rumble entered the room.

"Why do you have a video game character with you?" asked Amelia silently glad that happened.

"Cheat code." Sighed Riley.

"He's going to be my bodyguard again Robbie." Said Dipper.

"THE CHILD GAVE ME A TACO!" said Rumble.

"And you're letting him use that?" asked Serena.

Serena grabbed Riley took her to the hall way.

"I know you don't get along with your brother, but I love Dipper." Said Serena.

"Loving your sibling isn't a foreign concept to me." Said Riley glaring at her.

Serena sighed.

"Look! I don't know what's going to happen, but I have a bad feeling about this. So please, protect him…" said Serena.

"Don't worry if something happens I'll protect him in this case." Said Riley.

Both of them were looking in the room as Mabel gave Rumble words to say.

"Don't play with him… he's a fighting machine, not a toy." Said Dipper.

"But he's from a video game." Pointed out Marina.

Mabel laughed at Dipper trying to respond.

"Riley!" said Dipper, "I think we should leave."

"POOP! POOP AND BUTTS!" said Rumble as they left.

And so the three of them walked towards the meeting place.

"TELL ME MY OPPONENTS MOVES!" said Rumble.

"Don't worry, he'll wet his pants when he sees you." Said Dipper.

"HIS WET PANTS WILL BE NO MATCH FOR THIS!" said Rumble who took out a pipe.

"Give me that!" said Riley, "Where did you get that?"

"I PUNCHED AN OIL DRUM!" said Rumble.

"Trust me you won't need this, just show up and give him a scare." Said Dipper.

"YES!" said Rumble picking up a sword, "WITH THIS!"

He began to swing the sword around.

"This street has dangerous litter." Said Dipper.

"Just letting you know, your sister made me promise to protect you,." Said Riley.

"Okay…" said Dipper.

And so they made it to Circle Park. Rumble was hiding while the other two talked.

"Seriously, you're with him?" asked Robbie to Riley.

"Look, you know I'm against this fight, I'm just here to make sure no one gets hurt." Said Riley.

"She right, you might want to back out before someone gets hurt." Said Dipper.

"You scared?" asked Robbie.

"Okay you asked for it." Said Dipper causing Riley to sigh.

That was when Rumble emerged from the shadows.

"Who's your friend, and why is he blurry?" asked Robbie.

"It's complicated." Sighed Riley.

"He's the greatest fighter whoever lived!" said Dipper.

"Yeah, right." Said Robbie, "What did the kid promise you eye patch? More tape for your forearms?"

Robbie started laughing infuriating Rumble.

"HOW CAN YOU LAUGH WHEN YOU KILLED THIS BOY'S FATHER!" yelled Rumble.

"What?" asked Robbie.

"I'm giving you one last chance…" said Dipper, "Stop this or this guy's going to go nuts."

"I'd listen." Sighed Riley, "It's one of those crazy things."

"No way!" said Robbie.

Riley just face palmed at Robbie's stupidity.

"All right, Rumble!" said Dipper.

Robbie started laughing, that is until he had to duck Rumble's punch.

"What the!" yelled Robbie.

He tried to run away but Rumble picked him up.

"I didn't want to do this, but now maybe…" said Dipper.

That was when Rumble threw Robbie into the ground hard.

"Whoa Rumble! Stop it!" said Dipper.

He grabbed Robbie one again and tossed him high into the air.

"Please stop this!" begged Riley.

Robbie landed on a nearby jungle gym.

"That guy's crazy!" yelled Robbie as he ran for his life.

"What was that Rumble, you were only supposed to scare him!" said Dipper, "You almost killed him."

"I WILL NOT REST UNTIL THE MAN WHO HAS DISHONORED YOU HAS BEEN DESTROYED"! said Rumble.

He punched one of Robbie's nearby posters and then ran after Robbie.

"I told you this was about a bad idea." Said Riley.

"What are we going to do?" asked Dipper.

"I don't think he'd fight me, even if I was transformed." Said Riley.

"We have to follow." Said Dipper.

"I know." Said Riley.

Thankfully, Dipper figured the one place that Rumble would chase Robbie… the barrel store.

He was a video game character after all.

Of course Rumble was tossing barrels at Robbie.

Dipper and Riley begged Rumble to stop, but he wouldn't.

Afterwards, Robbie got away and Rumble chased after him.

The two of course chased after Rumble.

"Stop! Stop!" begged Dipper, "You might get a cramp!"

"Are you okay?" asked Riley.

"Just… just…" said Dipper.

"You're really out of shape." Said Riley.

"I know." Sighed Dipper.

"Maybe I should transform after all…" said Riley, "I could carry you as we catch up."

She took out her transformation wand thankfully Soos drove up with the remains of a arcade machine around his neck.

"Hey guys!" said Soos.

"Soos!" said Dipper.

"why did you have parts of arcade cabinet around your neck?" asked Riley.

"Long story." Said Soos, "By the way did you see that crazy video game guy destroying the town."

"Yeah." Said Riley.

"I sort of have brought him to life and now we have to find a way to stop him before he kills Robbie." Said Dipper.

"You guys need a amiable sidekick with a pick-up truck.." said Soos.

"You know we do." Said Dipper.

And thanks to Soos they were able to follow Rumble much better.

They found Robbie at the water tower and Rumble punching it to get Robbie down.

Back at the mystery shack Stan shuddered.

"Hey… Hotaru… did you just get the feeling that you just dodged a bullet for some reason?" asked Stan.

"A little." Answered Hotaru.

Back at the water they got there to find Rumble trying to kick it down.

"YOU CAN HIDE, BUT YOU CAN NOT HIDE!" said Rumble.

"Time the save the day dude!" said Soos.

Dipper nodded and got out of the car.

Riley took out her transformation wand just in case.

Rumble managed to punched the water tower in such a way that Robbie fell. Rumble caught him.

"FINISH HIM!" yelled the announcer.

"Don't finish me!" cried Robbie.

Rumble began to charge up a fireball however Dipper threw something at Rumble causing it to stop.

"RUMBLE"! yelled Dipper holding two board to make it seen like it was wide screen, he then tossed them aside, "Rumble I have something to tell you, Robbie didn't kill my father."

"WHAT BUT THEN WHO DID!" said Robbie.

"What… no one… I made it up…" said Dipper.

"THEN THAT MUST MEAN YOU'RE A BAD GUY!" yelled Rumble.

"I guess I am…" said Dipper.

Rumble hung Robbie by the hoody on a tree.

He began an inner monologue which wasn't filled with capital letter… uh… yelling.

"My journey a lie. My honor has been disgraced. Sensei warned me not to join to the path of evil. But the boy has led me astray."

Rumble turned to Dipper.

"IF ROBBIE V. IS NOT THE FINAL OPPONENT THEN IT MUST BE YOUUUUUU!" yelled Rumble.

Another start button appeared in front of Dipper.

"He lied… I was the one to put it up to him." Said a voice.

That was when Dipper turned and saw Sailor Mars walking towards them.

"It was all my idea." Said Sailor Mars, "Don't harm the boy it's me you want!"

Rumble glared at her.

"SO YOU ARE THE FINAL OPPONENT YOU SCHOOL GIRL!" said Rumble.

"I am." Said Sailor Mars.

"Mars!" said Dipper, "What are you doing."

"Remember what I said, your sister asked me to protect you." Said Sailor Mars, "Also he almost killed my brother, so it's personal."

"I don't know…" said Dipper, "It feels like this is one of those times where I should be learning a lesson about owning up and facing my fears."

Sailor Mars bent down.

"Those are important lessons, but you would be going up against a super powered fighter from a video game." Said Sailor Mars," Fight Fighters isn't the most violent, but there's a chance you could die."

"This is the second time in the last few days I've gotten a speech like this." Said Dipper.

"That's because you're a trouble magnet." Said Sailor Mars, "Remember I have powers myself, I can handle this better you can."

Dipper sighed.

Sailor Mars pressed the start button.

"Ready?" asked announcer.

That was when health bars appeared above them.

"You think she can do it?" asked Soos.

"Fight!" said the announcer.

Sailor Mars immediately ran towards Rumble and punched him in the face.

Only two percent fell off of Rumble's Health.

"Uh-oh…" said Sailor Mars.

Remember Sailor Mars' role in the group was dealing with things on the spiritual side.

Sailor Jupiter's role was the physical fighting.

"FIREBALL LIGHTING BALL THROW!" yelled Rumble sending the attack.

Sailor Mars managed to dodged but Rumble managed to get a good kick in.

Sailor Mars fell to the ground in pain as a good chunk her of health depleted.

"SCHOOL GIRLS ARE NO MATCH FOR ME!" yelled Rumble.

Sailor Mars struggled up and knew she had to do that strategy, the stranger of those that played fighting games without any strategy.

"Fire Soul!" she called out.

The fire hit Rumble depleted a good chunk of his health.

"Fire Soul!" she called out again depleted a good chunk of his health again.

Spamming Fire Soul.

It was her only option.

"Oh man… I hate it when people do that in fighting games." Said Soos as he joined Dipper.

"We're supposed to be cheering for her." Said Dipper.

"I know, I know…" said Soos.

Rumble managed to recover and performed a punched, thankfully Sailor Mars played enoguh fighting games to used her arms to block.

Thanks to fighting game logic this worked.

"YOU CAN NOT BLOCK FOREVER!" yelled Rumble.

"Fire Soul!" called out Sailor Mars again.

Rumble mange dot block, after all it goes both ways.

"FIST PUNCH RAIN!" yelled Rumble.

"This can't be good…" said Sailor Mars.

That was when it started to rain fists from the sky. Of course this drained a good chunk of Sailor Mars' health.

She managed to get up but she saw that her health was so low that it was time for this…

"NEVER UNDERESTIMATE THAT I HAVE PUNCHES!" yelled

"FINISH HER!" called out the announcer.

She sighed.

"Great…" she muttered.

And so Rumble did his final attack.

SUPER POWER NINJA TURBO NEO ULTRA HYPER MEGA MULTI ALPHA META EXTRA UBER PREFIX COMBO!

This resulted in a fist shaped mushroom explosion and Sailor Mars sent to the ground.

Dipper stood there shaking. Thankful that wasn't him. He quickly realized that if it was, he probably would have died.

Sailor Mars managed to get up, but it was clear she was in quite a bit of pain.

"WINNERS DON'T LOSE!" said Rumble giving the V is for victory.

That was when the announcer and a voice said "GAME OVER!"

"WHAT NO!" yelled Rumble as he dissolved

The three breathed of a sigh if relief.

"You okay?" asked Dipper.

"I'm fine…" said Sailor Mars.

That was when a high score thing popped up.

"It's your game." Pointed out Sailor Mars.

Dipper put in DIP.

All of them turned to Robbie who finally got out the tree.

Sailor Mars went to help him up, silently thanking the fact that he couldn't recognize.

"Okay! I have no idea what's going on..." muttered Robbie, "And who are you!"

"I'm Sailor Mars." Said Sailor Mars who smirked, "And I'm a magical girl."

"What? Really?" asked Robbie, he did see her shoot fire balls, "A real magical girl…"

"That's right." Said Sailor Mars nodding.

She then whacked him in the head.

"Ow!" he muttered.

"Are you really that insecure?" asked Sailor Mars, "You really think he can steal your girlfriend?"

Dipper looked at her.

"Look, are you really that insure cure that you think you'll lose to a 12 year old." Said Sailor Mars.

"I'm standing right here!" said Dipper.

"You want to know something the other day I have a friend, and a girl outright told her she was going to steal her boyfriend." Said Sailor Mars, "But you know what… she ignored it. Because she knew the girl didn't have a chance."

Robbie looked guilty.

"Don't beat up twelve olds! All right!" said Sailor Mars.

She didn't know why but she got the urge to say "Sailor Mars Says" but she quickly forced it down.

Robbie glared at Dipper.

Sailor Mars glared at him in turned.

"Oh look it's your girlfriend." Said Sailor Mars.

"Nice try!" said Robbie.

"Robbie? Dipper?" asked Wendy from behind Robbie.

Robbie tensed up.

"What happened?" asked Lila joining her.

They noticed behind them was their father and their brothers looking at a map.

Of course there several fire all around them and down trees.

"Well it's…" said Robbie.

"About that…" said Dipper.

"You two were fighting and somehow dragged her in, didn't you?" asked Lila.

"Seriously? I hate it when guys fight." Said Wendy.

"What… no…" said Robbie.

"They were helping me against a couple guys who learned how to summon real fire flowers." Said Sailor Mars.

"Really?" asked Wendy.

"You mean from Super Mario Bros?" asked Lila.

"That does explained the video game looking fire." Said Wendy.

Indeed some of the fires were 8-bit.

"Yeah… that's the story." Said Robbie.

"Totally the story." Said Dipper.

"That's good to see my two boys getting along." Said Wendy.

She kissed Robbie and patted Dipper on the head.

"He doesn't know it's you?" whispered Lila.

Sailor Mars shook her head no.

"Let's go unpack." Said Wendy.

Lila nodded.

Both boys sighed.

But then Dipper celebrated.

"Did you hear that…" said Dipper, "She called me one of her boys."

"But she was looking at me." Said Robbie.

Sailor Mars cleared her throat.

"You two should really stop fighting." She said, "Wendy did just say she hates it when guys fight."

"Sailor Mars is right, what we need a cold war pact." Said Dipper.

"Yeah… what…" said Robbie.

"Look if we're at each others necks all the time we risk loosing her, we have to learn how to hate each other in silence." Said Dipper.

"Like girls do?" asked Robbie.

"Like girls do." Said Dipper.

"Good, you two learned your lesson, now if you excuse me, I must go find the member of my team that's a healer." Said Sailor Mars.

"There's more magical girls around?" asked Robbie.

"Oh yes." Said Sailor Mars with a smirk.

Robbie squeed as she left.

"There's real magical girls in this town!" said Robbie.

"What?" asked Dipper.

"You didn't hear anything." Muttered Robbie.

"I have no idea what you're talking about." Said Dipper.

"Good…" said Robbie.

Sometime later at the Mystery Shack Hotaru was healing Riley's injuries.

"It's a good thing you fought him…" said Hotaru, "Dipper would have been in much worse shape."

"I know…" said Riley.

That was when Dipper came in.

"You okay?" asked Dipper.

"Yeah." Said Riley.

Riley looked at Dipper.

"You know you owe me." Said Riley.

"I know…" said Dipper, "You did save me…"

"I'm not talking about saving you." Said Riley, "I'm talking about the thing with Wendy."

Dipper stared Riley, while Hotaru tried not to laugh.

"What was about Robbie." Said Dipper.

"Oh I have something from him… the satisfaction he doesn't know his sister is a Magical Girl." Said Riley.

"What?" asked Dipper.

Hotaru looked at Riley.

"You know that term?" asked Hotaru.

"Uh…" said Riley.

"Are an anime fan?" asked Hotaru.

"What?" asked Riley, "No…"

Hotaru shrugged.

"Dipper… please start thinking of the conciseness of what you do." Said Riley.

"She's right." Said Hotaru.

Dipper sighed.

"I'll keep that in mind." He said.

"Also you're going to help me when I go shopping tomorrow." Said Riley.

"Oh come on!" said Dipper.

"You owe me remember." Said Riley.

"Fine." Muttered Dipper.

And so Dipper learned a few things about fighting, that yes he should stand up and fight, but also there were some fights that shouldn't be fought.

Also girls tends to hate guys who fight… that was an important lesson too.

Next Time: Thanks to Mabel having a Millimeter on him, Dipper's feeling shorter than usual. So he mange's to create a growth/shrink ray. But what will happen when Gideon finds out about it. Find out next time!


	10. Little Dipper

A/N: Updated something twice today... yeah, I'm surprised too... Anyways enjoy the chapter!

Chapter 9: Little Dipper

It was a normal day at the mystery shack… as in a normal quiet day. No weird things whatever.

That was when the doorbell rang, Stan went to get it and it was a man in a suit.

"Stan Pines?" asked the man.

"Cripes! It's the taxman! He found me!" yelled Stan.

He used a smoke bomb to get away, he covered a large suitcase and tried to find a hidden door.

"Where is it? Where is it?" asked Stan.

"Mr. Pines." Said the man, "You just won the coupon house winging money contest!"

"What? Really?" asked Stan surprised.

The kids heard this.

"Oh wow! Really!" said Serena.

"We're millionaires now!" cheered Mabel.

"That's right, all you have to sign this for millions." Said the man.

"All right about to sign." Said Stan.

He wrote something down on the paper and the man took, that was when Gideon broke through the check.

"All right! Now the Mystery Shack is mine!" yelled Gideon.

The younger Pines gasped.

"With this you have signed over the right to the Mystery Shack." Bragged Gideon.

"You might want to read that again." Said Stan with a smirk.

Gideon read the piece of paper in his hand.

"I herby sign over the Mystery Shack to Gideon Gleeful signed "Suck a Lemon Little Man"" read Gideon.

They couldn't help but to laugh at the situation.

Gideon made his threats saying "I'm not someone to tread lightly!" he threatened.

And he left with his cronies.

"So you want to watch TV?" asked Stan.

They all shrugged and went back to watching TV.

Sometime later Amelia came over and played Chess with Dipper.

Mabel watched and pouted.

"What's wrong?" asked Serena.

"It's just that Dipper always used to play chess with me." Pouted Mabel.

"Yeah, but he always beat you… that and you always stole the knights from the board." Said Serena.

"But they're little horses! And they like being with me!" said Mabel.

"Checkmate!" said Dipper.

"Good job." Said Amelia.

Dipper took out the score sheet of his and Amelia's matches, it was pretty venially matched, but Amelia had quite a few more wins then Dipper.

"I'm catching up." Said Dipper.

Soos who was doing some clean up, "Hey! Mabel, can you get me that lady brain a jar." Said Soos.

"I can do it." Said Dipper.

"No Mabel's taller." Said Soos.

"What no, we're the same height." Said Dipper.

"No Mabel's taller." Said Soos.

The twins stood back to back while Soos used a tape measure to see how tall they were.

Turns out Mabel was a millimeter taller.

"Oh yeah!" said Mabel.

"Oh come on you're not really talker than, maybe in Canada, I mean whop uses a Millimeter." Said Dipper.

"Mabel please don't make fun of Dipper." Said Serena.

"But he's my little brother." Said Mabel, "Get it little!"

"I was awaken by the sound of mockery!" said Stan, "Who is it! Show me the object of ridicule."

"I'm taller than Dipper!" laughed Mabel.

"By a millimeter." Said Dipper.

"Don't think little of him!" said Mabel.

Stan laughed.

"He uh… short!" he teased.

Dipper looked embarrassed.

"You know Mabel as the middle child that means no one's going to pay attention to you." Said Serena coming to Dipper's defense.

Everyone stared at Serena in shock, Serena blushed realizing what she said was much meaner than what Stan and Mabel were saying.

"Wow…" said Stan.

"Sorry…" she managed to squeak out.

She went up to the bedroom.

"Well I'm done…" said Stan, "Remind never to get into a fight with your sister… it's always the nice ones…"

Dipper and Amelia, Amelia to talk to Serena while Dipper to look through the Journal.

"Dipper what are you planning?" asked Serena.

"Well I read something in the forest about something that might make me taller." Said Dipper.

"Be careful." Said Serena.

"You have been biting off more than you can chew lately." Added Amelia.

"I know, I know." Said dipper.

"Just make sure you don't' get hurt." Said Serena, "And if you're in danger please call us."

"I know…" sighed Dipper.

He went into the forest and found the area where it was to said to be strange giant and tiny animals. After almost getting attacked by a mountain lion, which shrank due to a large crystal, he found a smaller crystal, and took it. When he got back he showed it to Serena and Amelia.

He did leave out the mountain lion part.

He hooked it up to a flashlight.

He showed them by shrinking a pawn using the pink side to it.

"Ipoh wow!" said Serena.

"And now to grow it." Said Dipper showing them the blue side.

HE grew the pawn, but…

"Too big!" yelled Dipper.

They all stared at the giant pawn.

"What are we going to do?" asked Amelia.

"Leave it until we can tell Soos about it." Said Serena.

"I'm fine with that." Said Dipper.

"Now to grow myself by a millimeter." Said Dipper.

"Is that going to work?" asked Amelia.

Turns out using for less than a second worked.

He went back down stairs to show Mabel, but she kept at teasing him by saying she'll keep growing taller .

"I'm evolving and growing in some kind of Alpha Twin!" said Mabel.

She began to chant "Alpha Twin! Alpha Twin!"

"Hold I think I fell another growth spurt." Said Dipper.

HE went back up to the room.

"She's teasing you again?" asked Serena.

"I can handle it." Said Dipper, "No need to bring another gun to a knife fight."

Serena sighed when he said that.

He once again grew himself, this time much taller.

"Hey what's going on with you." Said Mabel.

That was when she noticed he was much taller.

"How did that happen." Said Mabel.

"No reason." Said Dipper.

"Mable have you been teasing Dipper again?" asked Serena.

"Please don't bring another gun to a knife fight." Said Mabel.

"Has everyone been saying that?" asked Serena.

"Anyways it's some kind of magic-y thing?" asked Mabel, "are you hiding a wizard?"

"I'm not hiding a wizard!" said Dipper.

Mabel went over to the closet and opened it.

"You're hiding a wizard, aren't you?" asked Mabel.

She opened the door to the closet, "Really an invisible wizard?"

That was when Serena's communicator began to beep.

Serena answered it.

"Gideon's trying something again." Said Marina, "I heard about earlier and I only got word about it after he tried it, but he's going to do something again."

"Are you sure?" asked Serena.

"Yeah, I'd guess he's there by now." Said Marina on the communicator.

That was when they heard screaming down stairs, they all looked and saw Gideon running away from some strange bugs, they also heard Stan laughing.

"It's fine." Said Serena.

"That's good." Said Marian breathing a sigh of relief.

"So anyways…" said Mabel, "Back to the invisible wizard."

"There's no invisible wizard!" yelled Dipper.

Serena got in-between the two before they could start fighting big time.

"Look I've been using this magical flashlight." Said Dipper.

"Let me see that!" said Mabel.

Dipper ran out of the room and Mabel followed after threatening the invisible wizard.

"Remember Gideon is down there so be careful." Called out Serena.

"They're be fine." Said Amelia.

"I hope so." Said Serena.

"Let's go down stairs and get some ice cream." Said Amelia.

"Okay." Sighed Serena.

Outside Dipper and Mabel fought over the magical flashlight. Glowing things like a caterpillar, and Mabel's hand during the fight.

She also made Dipper's head bigger while also shrinking Mabel's head.

Thankfully both returned to normal, just in time for the flashlight to land in front of Gideon who was cursing the Pines Family.

"You don't think he knows it's a magical flash light that can shrink thing." Said Mabel out loud.

It should be noted that he was very close to them and heard it.

"Really?" asked Dipper.

Gideon smiled evilly and shrank the two to just a couple inches tall, he put them in a jar he had (it was carrying something from his latest plans that failed).

He headed to his house. Walking past some people at his father used car lot, saying hello to his mother (who was freaking out) and took the two to his room.

He let them out of the jar and onto his desk.

"What are you going to do us?" asked Mabel.

"Nothing, I won't hurt a hair on your head Mabel." Said Gideon, "If you agree to be my queen."

"We live in democracy! And no!" yelled Mabel.

"Oh I know of other ways…" said Gideon.

He took out a bag of Gummy Koalas.

"Gummy Koala!" yelled Mabel.

He put her in the bag she began to eat them.

"Now as for you boy!" said Gideon, "How did you come across this, did you read about it?"

Dipper didn't answer, only checking if he still had the journal on him, which thankfully he did. He noticed something nearby.

"Lean in closely and I'll tell you." Said Dipper.

Gideon did so, and Dipper pressed an air horn that was nearby.

"I COULD SQUASH YOU RIGHT NOW"! yelled Gideon.

But he calmed himself down.

"I could use them, I could use them." he reminded himself.

And so he called Stan.

Meanwhile back at the Shack, Stan was making Soos, Serena and Amelia put up a bunch of mirrors.

He had stopped Serena and Amelia from getting ice cream and made them do this.

"Soos, this is the best idea I've stolen from you." Said Stan.

"Actually I've seen better…" admitted Serena.

"Let me guess something at like Fisherman's wharf or something." Said Stan, "Of course it's better, it's a big city mirror maze, I can't compete it that."

He looked at himself in the mirror.

"Have my ears always been this big." He said as he looked at himself in the mirror and taking off his fez.

That was when the phone rang, however Hotaru.

"Stan, it's Gideon again." Said Hotaru.

"Again… he's been persistent all day." Said Stan.

When he was out of site, Soos put the fez on saying "Someday."

And Stan talked to him on the phone.

"Stanford Pines, I have your younger Niece and Nephew." Said Gideon.

"Nice try, I saw them playing in the yard a few minutes ago." Said Stan.

"I do have them in my possession." Said Gideon, "I'll text you're a photo."

"What? "Text me a photo?" Are you even speaking English?" asked Stan.

"I do have them!" yelled Gideon.

But it wasn't enoguh as Stan hung up.

Gideon threw his phone into the walk in a fit, however he realized something.

"I don't need ransom, I have this!" he said with an evil laugh realizing he had the flashlight, "I use shrink him and taker the shack, and you are powerless to stop me."

He grabbed some of his dolls and broke them showing them what he would do.

"If you try anything…" he said.

"Gideon, the ice cream man is here." Said Bud sticking his head in.

"I'll be right there." Said Gideon.

He took out his hamster.

"Guard them Cheekums." Said Gideon as he left the room.

Dipper took a breath.

"Let's hope these still work." Said Dipper.

He activated his communicator and called Marina.

Thankfully she was down the hall.

"Hey Dipper, is this an emergency?" asked Marina.

"Are you at your house?" asked Dipper on the other end.

"Yeah, I am… why?" asked Marina.

"Can you go into Gideon's room? I'll explain when you get there." Said Dipper.

"Okay…" said Marina.

She went to Gideon's room, despite know it would star a fight.

"Okay, what do you need?" asked Marina.

"Look at the desk." Said Dipper over the communicator.

Marina did so and noticed the miniature Dipper and Mabel tearing in the gummy koalas.

"What happened?" asked Marina turning of her communicator.

"I'll explain later, just get us out of here." Said Dipper.

She marina held out her hand so Dipper could ride it.

"Leave me in the bag!" said Mabel.

Marina sighed and grabbed the bad.

She petted Cheekums.

"Oh you're just a little dum dum." Giggled Marina to her brother's pet hamster knowing he was a bad guard for them.

She took them to her room as she began to pack her bags.

"Wait why are you packing?" asked Dipper.

"Well you know… this will probably result in me having to stay at your place for a while." Said Marina.

"Oh… right…" said Dipper.

"So what's going on?" asked Marina.

Dipper told the story about how he was feeling short. So he created the magic flashlight using the magic crystal.

And thanks to fighting over it, Gideon got his hands on it and was planning to shrink Stan.

"Okay, that's bad." Said Marina.

"Of course it is!" said Dipper.

Marina grabbed a couple more outfits knowing this as going to be a big one.

"So why did you build the thing?" asked Marina.

"Because I'm taller than him." Said Mabel.

She then burped.

"I think I'm ready to come out now." She mumbled.

She crawled out of the bag.

"On the bright side we're the same height." Said Dipper.

"Actually." Said Mabel with a smirk.

They found that Mabel was still taller using a ruler on Marina's desk.

"Seriously?" asked Dipper.

"Either way." said Marina, "You shouldn't have created that thing!"

Dipper sighed.

"And you knew Gideon was there, I saw you when I called Serena earlier!" said Marina, "Now everyone's in danger because of this."

Marina was doing her best to try to keep a straight face.

"Are you laughing?" asked Dipper.

"Sorry, sorry… it's just that Hotaru and Riley chewed into you recently and… well I couldn't help myself." Laughed Marina.

Dipper sighed when she did that.

"Look I know what it's like to be in a sibling rivalry, you get blind to the things around you…" said Marina, "If you two were fighting about that, you'd forget a momently distraction like my brother and he failed attempt at stealing the shack."

Dipper and Mabel sighed.

"By the way does Serena know about the flashlight?" asked Marina.

"She does. "sighed Dipper.

She turned out on her communicator and called Serena.

"Hey Marina, something involving Gideon again?" asked Serena on the other end.

"Yeah, and he has Dipper's flashlight." Said Marina.

"How do you know about that?" asked Serena surprised., "Oh know…"

"Well good news he didn't use it on me…" said Marina.

"what's the bad news?" asked Serena.

"He shrank Dipper and Mabel." Said Marina, "But don't worry, they're safe with me."

Serena breathed a sigh of relief.

"I'm headed there right now." Said Marina, "Though you should call the others."

"Amelia's calling Riley and Lila right now." Said Serena.

"Good I'll be there as soon as possible, hopefully I'll beat Gideon there." Said Marina.

Serena nodded and then hung up.

She grabbed her rather large backpack.

"Okay, you two ready to go?" asked Marina.

"Do you think you can beat Gideon?" asked Dipper.

"Don't worry, I'm taking the express way." Said Marina.

"The express way?" asked Dipper.

Marina took out her wand.

"Venus power! Make-up!" called out Marina.

She transformed in Sailor Venus.

She grabbed an empty sports bottle.

"You can you two can fit?" asked Marina.

"Yeah." Said Mabel.

Both of them climbed in. She closed it, but opened the cap so they would have air.

"You two better hold on! This is going to be a bumpy ride." Said Sailor Venus.

She jumped out of her window and into a nearby tree. She noticed her brother waiting at a bus stop and breathed a sigh of relief meaning she would beat him there.

She then jumped form tree to tree very quickly. Making for a very bumpy ride.

"I shouldn't have eaten all of those gummy koalas!" muttered Mabel.

"Please don't vomit on me." Said Dipper.

After a few minutes, Sailor Venus got to the mystery shack and jumped into an open window and made it to the shared bedroom.

"You two okay?" asked Sailor Venus letting the two down and onto their desk.

Mabel fell to the desk.

"I don't fell good." Said Mabel.

"Well we beat Gideon here." Said Dipper.

That was when Hotaru came into the room with a mop as a improved weapon. All she knew was that someone broke in.

"Oh sorry…" said Hotaru, "Gideon?"

"Has a shrink ray…" said Sailor Venus, "Serena and Amelia already know."

"Okay." Sighed Hotaru, "I'll just stay out of the way…"

She left the room.

"Shoot I should have had her healed you." Said Sailor Venus.

"I'm better now!" said Mabel who had recovered.

"Man I really hope you can get it back from him." Said Dipper, "All so we can get back to the same height."

"Seriously!" said Mabel.

"Yes!" said Dipper, "Or even be a little taller than you…"

"Seriously why do you have to be weird about this?" asked Mabel.

"I'm the one being weird." Said Dipper, "You're the one who's been teasing me all day! Why have you been doing that?"

Mabel began to pout.

"It's nothing…" said Mabel.

"It sounds like it's something…" said Dipper.

Mabel sighed and decided to confess.

"You're better than me at like everything! So much so that some of those things you don't even try to go against me any more! Like Chess!" said Mabel, "I just thought for once I was better at you at something…"

Dipper took out a notebook he had, it was true.

"I'm sorry… I didn't know…" said Dipper, "Man I fell like a big jerk."

"Don't you mean little jerk?" asked Mabel.

Dipper laughed.

"Good you two made up." Said Serena.

They both noticed that they were in the room along with Amelia.

"How long were you in here?" asked Dipper.

"During your apology." Said Amelia.

Both of them laughed.

"Looks like Gideon's bus is here." Said Sailor Venus.

"Riley and Lila are coming." Said Amelia, "I've already come up with a plan for the two…"

"Good." Said sailor Venus.

"All right time to transform!" said Serena.

"Moon Prism Power!" said Serena.

"Mercury Power!" said Amelia.

"Make-up!" called out both.

Both of them transformed.

"Wait bring up down with you." Said Dipper.

"Yeah." Said Mabel.

Sailor Mercury held out her hand and both jumped into it.

They jumped out of the window right as Gideon arrived.

"Marina!" yelled Gideon, "Was are you doing here?"

"You don't think I'm not aware of your little plan?" asked Sailor Venus.

Gideon scowled and noticed Dipper and Mabel in Sailor Mercury's hands.

"Why you little…" said Gideon.

He telekinetically picked up a large stone threw it at Sailor Mercury.

She dodged and placed the two on her shoulders.

"Bubble Spray!" called out sailor Mercury.

The fog rolled in.

"Great this again." Muttered Gideon.

He scowled and began to shine his light everywhere.

"I'll find you!" said Gideon, "After all it seems like the blue doesn't have any strong attack."

"Which blue one?" asked Sailor Venus' voice as both Sailor Moon and Sailor Mercury both wore blue.

Gideon shined the light where her voice came from, unfortunately it hit her and he walked over to his shrunken sister.

He picked her up.

"Who the big one now?" asked Gideon.

"Supreme Thunder!" called out a voice.

Gideon barley dodged the lighting bolt letting the shrunken Sailor Venus got.

Gideon turned around and began to look around.

"Who did that!" said Gideon.

Thankfully he was distract enoguh for Sailor Venus to make it Sailor Moon.

"You okay?" asked Sailor Moon quietly.

"I screwed up." Sighed Sailor Venus.

"It's fine." Said Sailor Moon.

He could to shine the light.

"Fire Soul!" called out a voice, sending fire at him, this time it his and he was distracted enoguh to try to pat out the flames.

He also dropped the flashlight, when the fog cleared he noticed that Sailor Mars was holding the flashlight with Sailor Jupiter standing by her side.

"There's two more of you!" yelled Gideon in shock.

"Oh yeah!" said Sailor Venus., "We're a team of 5!"

Gideon scowled.

"You think you can beat me!" yelled Gideon.

He sent out the rock at the two.

However Sailor Jupiter punched the rock causing it to crumble.

"You don't mind, do you Marina?" asked Sailor Jupiter.

"Not at all!" said Sailor Venus.

Gideon began to sweat.

"What's that over there!" yelled Gideon.

He pointed in a random direction and started running away.

"You'll pay for this Pines family!" yelled Gideon, "And don't you dare think of coming home anytime soon!"

Sailor Moon and Sailor Mercury placed Dipper, Mabel and Sailor Venus on the group so they could return to normal.

"Wait hold on…" said Sailor Moon, "I should be the one."

She shined the blue light on the three returning them to their normal height.

"Hold on…" said Mabel.

They measured themselves and Mabel was still a millimeter taller.

"Should I keep it?" asked Mabel.

"Keep it…" said Dipper.

"Thanks. "said Mabel.

"We should destroy this." Said Sailor Moon.

Mabel grabbed the Crystal and smashed it yelling "DIE! DIE!"

The five de-transformed and headed into the mystery shack for a rest.

"Hey! You!" yelled Stan, "I need you test out the mirror maze!"

They shrugged.

"By the way has anyone seen my fez?" he asked.

Soos was admiring himself still wearing the fez. Then got a weird feeling.

"Strange…" said Soos, "It feels like this was meant to set up something but it didn't go anywhere for some reason."

She shrugged and look for a place to put the fez where Stan coupe find it.

Back at Gideon's house he came in.

"Why that backstabbing…" he muttered.

"Are you okay?" asked bud.

"It's not just revenge anymore…" said Gideon, "I want the shack, the physical building!"

"Why?" asked a confused Bud, "It's not because Marina stays there sometimes?"

"No it's that…" said Gideon, "It's that it hold a secret, one that you can't possibly comprehend."

Bud blinked.

"Would you like some ice cream?" he asked.

"Did you take out the nuts?" asked Gideon.

Bud nodded.

And so Gideon ate the ice cream.

However he wanted the Mystery Shack, and not just for revenge anymore, there was a different reason.

He also knew about Sailor Mars and Sailor Jupiter as well.

But thankfully, Dipper and Mabel patched up about their height issue. So there's that…

Next Time: It's a Town Holiday called Summerween! Serena and the others help with Riley's family tradition. However it's a bit complicated for Dipper and Mabel... mainly because they're being stalked by a monster that plans to eat them if they don't get 500 pieces of candy, and it's not helped that he doesn't want to go trick or treating... what will happen? Find out next time!


	11. Summerween

Chapter 10: Summerween

This kind of thing was something normally Stan would drive for, but Marina mentioning getting into a really bad fight with Gideon and wanted to lay for a week ore two, so they took Soos' truck since it could fit 6 people.

"Why didn't you park in the handicapped spots!" complained Stan.

"Should I move." Said Soos.

"No, it's fine…" muttered Stan.

That's when he showed off the store to his Nieces and Nephew.

{"Summerween." Said Dipper.

"What's that?" asked Mabel.

"The people of this town love Halloween so much they celebrate 2 twice a year." He took out a calendar from his pocket and showed it to them, "And wouldn't you know it it's today."

"Do you always carry around the calendar?" asked Dipper.

"Yes." Answered Stan.

"Actually I already knew about it, Riley told me about a few days ago." Said Serena.

"Seriously?" asked Stan.

"She asked us to help out at Awesometown." Said Marina, "You know they always want volunteers for that."

"Oh man! They got you working at Awesometown! I hate that place." Muttered Stan.

"Awesometown?" asked Mabel.

"Oh yeah! Awesometown likes the opposite of a haunted house! Everyone room has people giving away candy, it's awesome!" Laughed Soos.

"How did you even volunteer?" asked Stan.

"My friend's parents run it…" said Serena.

Stan was about to argue but couldn't come up with a response.

"I don't know about this." Dipper finally said.

"Free Candy." Said Stan.

This sold the twins and they all went in.

They all went in, Serena and Marina just looked around the store while everyone made a mess of things.

They already got their costumes, so they really didn't need to be there.

That was when the clerk called for the police to escort the Pines family.

"Not today!" yelled Stan using a smoke bomb.

They ran to the truck.

"You paid for everything, right Stan?" asked Dipper.

"Yeah, sure." Said Stan.

Turns out he paid for everything in Stan Bucks'

Sometime later at the Mystery Shack, the twins were talking about trick or treating when Serena and Marina came down in their costumes, Serena was dressed like Rapunzel (with braided hair) while Marina was dressed like Princess Aurora.

"Disney Princess theme?" asked Mabel.

"Yep!" said Serena.

"Amelia's Belle, Riley's Jasmine and Lila's that new from Brave." Said Marina.

"Also Darien's dressed like Flying Rider." Said Serna.

"Uh… you're doing the couple costume thing…" muttered Dipper.

"What it's cute!" said Mabel, "Thigh I think you should have gone and done Cinderella and Prince Charming… Darien tried me more of a prince Charming."

"Flynn Rider is cooler." Said Serena.

"You guys ready for Summerween?" asked Soos dressed like a Mexican Wrestler.

"Oh yeah!" said Mabel whop took out her scrapbook.

She began to show off pictures of their costumes. Which always had twin themed costumes

"Twins in costumes people eat up." Said Mabel.

"They do… they always got more candy than me." Said Serena.

"You guys should know… tonight is a night of ghouls and ghosts but it's also the Summerween Trickster." Said Soos.

"That's only a story Soos." Said Marina.

"What story?" asked Serena.

"There is said to be a monster who punishes those kids who don't have the Summerween spirit." Said Soos.

"Don't worry we got plenty of spirit. "said Dipper.

Dipper ate some candy but started coughing.

"Are you okay?" asked Serena.

They all looked at the candy.

"Gummy Chairs?" asked Marina.

"Sand pop?" asked Serena.

"Mr. Adequate Bar?" asked dipper.

"It's all cheapo loser candy." Said Mabel.

"Quiet lest the Summerween Trickster hear you." Said Soos.

"You're fly is down." Said Dipper.

Dipper went to throw out the candy.

That was when the door rang.

"Trick or Treaters. Give them some of that cheap candy!" yelled Stan.

Dipper went to the door and it was Robbie and Wendy.

"Oh Wendy, what are you doing here?" asked Dipper.

"Forgot my jacket here again." Sighed Wendy.

"What's with the candy you going trick or treating?" asked Robbie.

"Of course he isn't." said Wendy.

Dipper began blush.

"you two going to help at Awesometown?" asked Dipper trying to get his mind of that.

"Please, help my parents with that?" asked Robbie.

"We're going to Tambry's party, her parents are out of town." Said Wendy handing him a flyer, "It's going to be off the chain."

"No surprised you didn't hear about it." Said Robbie.

Robbie gave him a flyer, and Dipper looked at it.

"Maybe I'll see you there." Said Dipper.

"Yeah if you're not playing dressed up." Said Robbie.

Wendy elbowed him.

"It's at nine." Said Wendy.

Both of them left and Dipper sighed.

"Dipper…" said a voice.

Dipper jumped.

Turns out Serena and Marina were right behind him.

"How much did you hear…" said Dipper.

"Everything." Said Serena.

"Oh man…" said dipper.

"you're going to talk to Mabel about this." Said Serena.

"Why?" asked Dipper.

"Because the last time you two fought, you ended up shrunken and behind held hostage by my brother." Pointed out Marina.

Dipper tried to argue, but could.

"You're going to tell Mabel you changed your mind about going trick or treating, now…" said Serena.

"Seriously?" asked Dipper.

"Yes, she needs to know that you're ditching her for a party." Said Serena.

"It's not just that." Said Dipper.

"You're not 13 until the end of Summer." Said Serena.

"How did you know I was going opt say that?" asked Dipper.

"Remember the fit I threw a couple years ago?" asked Serena.

"Mom's dreading this Halloween." Said Dipper.

"That's my point." Said Serena, "Make it last! Or least talk it over with Mabel."

"I'll think about it." Said Dipper.

"You're talking with her right now." Said Serena, "I don't want another of your fights to get supernaturally blown up in your faces…"

"Yeah for all we know the next time this happens it's going to get really weird." Said Marina, "Like Gender Swapping or something…"

"Oh come on what's the chances of that!" said Dipper.

"Yeah I don't think anything like that is going to happen." Said Serena.

She then grabbed Dipper's arm and dragged him to where Mabel was.

"You two need to talk about something." Said Serena.

"What? Not digging the Peanut butter and Jelly theme?" asked Mabel.

"Oh… that sounds adorable!" said Marina.

"Marina…" sighed Dipper blushing.

He then sighed and looked at Mabel.

"I don't want to go Trick or Treating." Sighed Dipper.

Mabel looked heartbroken.

"Why?" asked Mabel.

"Look it's just that we're getting old." Said Dipper.

"But that's why we need to go! This will be our last chance!" said Mabel, "This Halloween is going to be just like two years ago and you know it! And I was planning to figure out a way to be even louder than Serena!"

Serena blushed.

Dipper sighed, he would have to tell her the other reason.

"I also want to attend this party…" said Dipper.

"Seriously?" asked Mabel.

Dipper blushed.

"What time is the party?" asked Mabel.

"9." Answered Dipper.

Mabel blinked then realized something.

"IDEA!" yelled Mabel, "You could do both!"

"What?" asked dipper.

"Everyone stops giving Candy by then, you can take off the costume and head to the party once it starts drying up!" said Mabel.

Dipper blinked.

"Look we need to have one last Halloween!" aid Mabel, "And this will awesome."

"Go do it, what's the worst that can happen." Said Serena.

"Fine…" sighed Dipper, "But no one can know about this."

"Candy and Grenda already invited us for trick or treating." Said Mabel.

Dipper sighed.

"Plus you guys are going to Awesometown right?" asked Marina.

Dipper sighed heavily.

Sometime later Mabel introduced Stan to Candy and Grenda.

"You guys are going to love Dipper's costume." Said Mabel after the introductions, she was dressed like a jar of Strawberry Jelly with a little strawberry hat.

Candy was dressed like a piece of candy, while Grenda was dressed like a witch.

That was when Dipper less than enthused stepped in dressed like a jar of peanut butter with a peanut hat. Mabel wrapped her arm around him.

"Aw… so cute!" yelled Grenda.

"I'm going to make you two internet famous." Said Candy.

"Don't." said Dipper, "No pictures."

"He's trying to hide the fact we're trick or treating so he can attend a party later." Said Mabel.

"Really? What's more fun than tick or treating." Said Grenda.

That was when the doorbell ran and it was a very tall man in a costume.

"Tick or teat." Said the man.

"Aren't you a little too old?" asked Dipper.

"Well I…" said the man.

He then slammed the door.

They all stared at Dipper.

"Please don't say "Bah Humbug"." Said Mabel.

"What that guy is too old to be doing this…" said Dipper.

"You're never too old for free candy." Said Grenda.

Dipper sighed at the doorbell rang again.

Mabel got it.

"Sorry about my brother, he's got a case of the grumpy grumps." Said Mabel.

"Silence! You have insulted me! And now you must pay with your lives!" said the man.

"You're a funny guy… I mean look at you little makes." Said Mabel looking at his smiley face mask.

"Funny am I?" he asked as he came in and they realized how tall he was.

That was when a little trick or treater came in and they realized just how big he is.

That was when a little boy showed up.

"Trick or treat!" he said with a adorable lisp, "My name is Gorney!"

The man… well create grabbed him and ate him. Causing them all to scream.

"Remember me!" yelled Gorney.

"there's only pone way to avoid your fate." Said the create who was clearly the Summerween Trickster, "I need a treat, if you can collect 500 candies before the last Jack-O-Melon goes out then…"

He blew out a Jack-O-Melon.

"I will let you live." He said.

"500 candies in one night?" asked Dipper, "That's impossible."

"The choice is yours Children… Trick-or-treat… or die!" said the Trickster.

He ran out of the house and they saw him scurry away.

They all looked in horror.

Dipper knew what he had to do.

He lifted his arm and turned on his communicator.

"Serena! That story that Soos is true!" yelled Dipper.

Mabel tackled him.

"Mabel!" yelled Dipper.

"We can handle this ourselves!" yelled Mabel.

"But…" said Dipper.

"Look Serena can't always save us, remember what happened with the Wax Figures." Said Mabel.

Dipper sighed when she said that.

"You just want this to be our last hurray… don't you?" asked Dipper.

"This is perfect!" said Mabel, "trying to stave off a monster while going to trick or treating!"

He face palmed.

"It's impossible!" said Dipper.

"We can do it." Said Mabel.

"What are they talking about?" asked Grenda.

Candy shrugged.

"Hey what's going on?" asked Soos, "I heard a ruckus."

He got distracted by the word ruckus.

"That monster you told us about is making us trick or treat or else it's going to eat us." Said Dipper.

"I got a picture of it." Said Candy showing off a picture that had cute and fluffy stickers on it.

Don't' ask why she did that.

"Oh man the Trickster, you guys are in crazy bonkers trouble…" said Soos, "Shouldn't you call your sister about."

"Mabel won't let me." Sighed Dipper, "I don't think we can even get that much candy in one night!"

"Listen up!" said Mabel, "Now some might say getting cursed by a horrible monster might be a bad thing!"

"I wet myself!" said Grenda.

"But that monster messed with the wrong crew!" said Mabel, "With Candy spirit, Grenda's strength, Dipper's brains… and Soos…. Being here we'll get those 500 pieces of candy, have fun doing it even if it had to take all night."

"But Mabel! You know I'm going to a party!" said Dipper, "Which is why I think we should ask for help!"

"Wait that gives me an idea! I know the perfect guys to help us!" said Mabel, "I know of two who aren't going trick or treating because they're diabetic so they're helping their caretaker give out candy!"

"Wait… you don't mean." Said Dipper.

Sometime later at Hotaru's house.

"and we need your help!" said Mabel to Garrick (who was dressed like Ash Ketchum) and Blaine (who was dressed like Ritchie… also from Pokémon).

"Sure I'll be glad Yo help!" said Garrick.

"Not interested." Said Blaine.

"Come on." Said Garrick.

"You know I'm trying to distance myself from these things." Said Blaine.

"I'll be right back." Said Garrick, "I'm going to get a bag."

"Please don't give Hotaru all the details." Said Mabel.

"Seriously." Asked Blaine.

"She doesn't want to tell Serena." Said Dipper.

"I see." Said Blaine.

Garrick out in with a bag and Garrick put a candy bar in his and gave the rest theirs.

"Good luck." Said Blaine.

They looked at the candy they were given.

They were of course candy bars… however…

"Oh man! Of all night this had to happen." Said Mabel as she held the full sized candy bar.

"Yeah, Hotaru bought a bunch of boxes in bulk for tonight." Said Garrick, "She wanted to known as that house."

"Nice." Said Grenda.

"But the way do you look like Dipper with black hair?" asked Candy.

"No reason." Answered Dipper and Garrick at the same time.

That was when the Trickster showed up.

"So you brought along help." Said the Trickster.

He reached into Soos' bag.

The Trickster made no response, as if he wanted to say something, "Wow… full bars?" but didn't.

He went over to a nearby house's jack-o-melon and blew it out.

"Tick tock." He said as he left.

"All right! On to Awesometown!" yelled Mabel.

"yay…" said Dipper rather unenthusiastically.

Soon enough they arrived at Awesometown…

This was the first time any of them ever saw Riley and Robbie's house. Also known as the Valentino Funeral Home.

"They live at a Funeral Home?" asked Mabel, "I always though they were raised by sad wolves…"

"That does explain why Riley have to deal with ghosts all the time." Said dipper.

They found two older people dressed like flowers.

"Hello there!" said the man.

"Oh Peanut Butter and Jelly! You wouldn't happen to be Serena's brother and sister would you?" asked the woman.

"wow you two are really cheerful." Said Dipper.

"Oh yeah, out son's embarrassed by us." Said the woman.

"He says we're too cheerful for funeral directors." Said the man.

They gave them all candy and they went into the strange opposite of a haunted house.

They went to the first room where Serena and Darien.

"Oh I was so worried!" said Serena.

"Nope everything's fine!" laughed Mabel, "We just managed to get Garrick to go trick or treating with us!"

"Mabel what's really going on?" asked Serena.

They told them about the Trickster.

"Wait, doesn't the Trickster only goes after those that don't have Summerween Sprit." Said Darien.

"I slammed the door in his face when he was trick or treating." Said Dipper.

"Dipper…" sighed Serena.

"How was I supposed opt know he was the Trickster!" said Dipper.

"Look we got a handle on it!" said Mabel, "I'm sure we'll be able to get all the candy we need on time!"

Serena sighed, it didn't help she was busy at the moment too.

"Fine, but if you don't get the candy in time call me! Okay!" said Serena.

"Fine…" sighed Dipper.

"Should we be talking about this in front of Candy and Grenda?" asked Garrick.

"What are you talking about anyway?" asked Grenda.

"It's nothing…" said Dipper.

"I'm just really protective." Said Serena, "I'm not a super hero!"

She began to laugh nervously causing Dipper to face palm.

"You should to other rooms…" said Darien.

And so they went to the other rooms and got a bit of a haul from there.

"All right! Let's go to the streets! I have a plan to get the rest of the candy!" said Mabel.

Dipper sighed as they went back into town.

"Is this even going to work?" asked Dipper.

A mean looking biker opened the door.

The two did a little dance routine which ended with "TWINS!"

The biker while meaning looking on the outside was really big old softy on the inside.

He gave them all of his candy.

And so they went to house-to-house. Getting the candy needed and putting into a wheelbarrow.

Although there was a bit when Mabel was counting, Candy put herself as joke.

As they were trick or treating, Dipper was having some honest fun. Half the time he forgot about the party.

"All right! Just one candy left!" said Mabel.

"And it's only 8:30, perfect timing!" said Dipper.

"Still going on about that party." Sighed Mabel, but she poked him in the nose, "But your having fun and that's all that matters."

"I'll watch over the candy and you guys can get the last one." Said dipper.

"I'll go get my truck." Said Soos.

"I'll go with Soos." Said Garrick with a shrug.

And so they split up, unfortunately, as Dipper waited for the rest, he spotted Robbie's van.

He ditched the peanut butter costume and hid the wheelbarrow in some bushes.

The girls arrived during this with Dipper lying about trick or treating.

"Really?" asked Mabel once they were gone.

"Sorry… I just don't' want her to know…" said Dipper.

"Wait wasn't Wendy's sister the one dressed like Merida in Awesometown?" asked Grenda.

"Yeah, but she'll keep the secret… right?" asked Dipper.

"The candy better not be gone." Said Mabel.

"Don't worry it's right here." Said Dipper.

He moved the bushes, that was when they saw behind the bushes was a ditch… and the ditch had a creek.

Both Candy and Grenda began to freak out.

"Looks like it time for plan B after all." Sighed Mabel.

"Yeah." Sighed Dipper.

Meanwhile at the Valentino funeral home, they were all relaxing as the Trick or Treaters were pretty much gone they closed down for then night.

"This night was a success, and I only got three complains on my costume." Said Riley.

"Yeah… wait… what?" asked Marina.

"Thanks for all the left over candy." Said Serena.

"No problem." Said Mrs. Valentino.

"You girls deserved for helping." Said Mr. Valentino.

"It's also great to see Riley make some new friends." Said Mrs. Valentino.

Riley was blushing at that reaction.

That was when Serena's communicator began to beep.

"Oh I have to call someone." Said Serena acting like it was an alarm.

She went into another room and answered.

"Are you okay?" asked Serena.

"Something happened to almost all the candy!" yelled Dipper, "What happened is not important."

"What happened?" asked Serena.

"I accidently dumped into a creek when Wendy showed up." Sighed Dipper.

"You still have time are there still any lit Jack-O-Melons around?" asked Serena.

"I think so." Said Dipper.

"Find it and protect as long as possible. Amelia will find you using her computer." Said Serena.

"What?" asked Dipper, "How?"

"You know she can trace the signal of your communicators, right?" asked Serena.

"Oh… wow…" said dipper.

Both of them hung up.

She went back into the living room.

"There's a family emergency and my brother and sister need a lot of help…" said Serena.

The other girls knew what that meant.

"I should really go too." Said Marina, "Since I'm living with Serena right now."

"And I should go too since my dad's probably worried about me." Said Amelia.

"And you know my dad might have gotten arrested again." Said Lila, "You know… he as tendency to go overboard with Trick or Treating…"

"I'll think I'll with Lila… that's okay right?" asked Riley.

Before he parents could answer they all left, thankfully Darien was their ride, so he didn't have to make an excuse.

When they were all in his car, packed in pretty tightly.

"By the way, I might actually need to check in with my dad to see if he didn't' get arrested this year." Said Lila, "He was used an actual battering ram this year."

Serena was shocked but the others all shrugged, it was normal Manly Dan behavior.

Back in the middle of town.

They looked to find one still lit. And it was in the hands of…

"Old man McGucket." Sighed Mabel.

And he was about to blow it out.

"If we want to make sure he doesn't eat us before help arrives, we have to get that Jack o Mellon." Said Dipper.

They all ran towards the old man.

They yelled at him to stop it.

It took a while but they mange dot get him to stop.

Actually he was having a hard time hearing them and Grenda had to tackle him to get it.

"Good we just keep this lit until help arrives and it should be fine." Said Dipper.

They all breathed a sigh of relief.

Sadly this sigh of relive blew out the candy.

"Knock, knock." Said the Trickster showing up.

All four of them screamed.

At the same time Darien's car arrived.

They all got out as the trickster got bigger.

"Oh man that's the trickster." Said Lila.

"Looks like they couldn't keep it lit." sighed Riley.

"All right transform!" said Serena.

"Right!" said the others.

"Moon Prism Power!" called out Serena.

"Mercury Power!" called out Amelia.

"Venus Power!" called out Marina.

"Mars Power!" called out Riley.

"Jupiter Power!" called out Lila.

"Make-up!" called out all five.

They Transformed into their Senshi forms.

However when they did fourth of them got distract, why?

Well turns out their hair magical switched back to their usual style.

"How… how did this happened?" asked Sailor Moon poking at one of her buns.

"I don't know…" said Riley touching her hair which was in a pony tail just second before.

"It even straightened my hair." Said Sailor Japer touching her ponytail.

"Did it create a ribbon from nothing?" asked Sailor Venus touching the ribbon in her hair

"Now's not the time to warring about this! WE have to help them." Said Sailor Mercury, she was wearing a wig so her hair wasn't effected by wearing a costume.

"Oh right!" called out Sailor Moon.

They all headed towards the group, the kids ran away from the trickster, however he grabbed Mabel.

She screamed.

"Moon Tiara Action!" called out Sailor Moon tossing the tiara at his arm, cutting it off.

Mabel was falling thankfully Sailor Jupiter and leapt in and caught in her time.

"Cutting it a bit close aren't you?" asked Dipper.

"Do you want us to save us or not?" asked Sailor Mars, "Because I can tell Robbie and Wendy you went trick or treating."

Dipper winced when she said that.

Sailor Venus and Sailor Mercury put Candy and Grenda behind them to protect them.

"Girls in Sailor Suits… what are going to an name convention?" asked the Trickster.

"Please I'd wear something else at an anime convention." Said Sailor Mars.

Everyone stared at her but Sailor Jupiter stared at her.

"If I go to one that is…" said Sailor Mars.

"What can you do to me?" asked the Trickster.

"Crescent Beam!" called out Sailor Venus.

"Supreme Thunder!" called out Sailor Jupiter.

Both attacks hit sending him reeling to the ground.

"Oh so you do pack some punch… well… let's see what happens when I…" said the Trickster.

But he wasn't able to finish that thought when suddenly Soos' truck hit him causing him to explode.

"Did I hit that pedestrian?" asked Soos.

"Well… that was anti-climatic." Said Sailor Venus.

"Yeah…" said Sailor Moon.

"Soos!" cheered the kids.

"Congrats you just saved the day!" said Sailor Jupiter.

"I did?" asked Soos confused.

"Yeah…" said Sailor Venus.

"Yes! I don't know what I did but I did it!" said Soos.

"You kids should head home now." Said Sailor Mercury.

"I think you had enoguh for today." Said Sailor Moon.

"Thanks." Said Dipper.

Sailor Moon patted his head.

"No problem." Said Sailor Moon.

The kids all got into Soos' truck.

"So what happened?" asked Garrick.

"Dipper saw Wendy and accidently dumped the candy into a creek." Said Mabel.

Dipper sighed.

"Well at least everything's fine." Said Garrick.

"Yeah." Said Mabel with a sigh.

The girls all walked towards Darien's' car.

"So is everything fine?" asked Darien.

"Yep!" said Sailor Moon, "So that's the end of that chapter!"

however right behind her, the trickster began to reform, as it did it moved towards where the truck was heading.

"Oh crud." Said Sailor Moon.

Sailor Mercury. Took out her computer and called Dipper.

In the car Dipper's communicator beeped.

"Dipper! The Trickster is reforming!" said Sailor Mercury.

"What?" asked Dipper.

They saw in the rearview mirror that it was.

"Go faster!" yelled Dipper.

Soos pushed the petal to the metal.

"All right get in we'll follow." Said Darien.

The Sailor Senshi all nodded.

They followed the trickster which reformed, during the ensuing Soos ended up crashing into the Summerween Super Store.

"Is everyone all right?" asked Soos.

"yeah." Said Dipper.

"We're fine." Said Mabel.

"Nothing ripped for me." Said Garrick.

However they saw the trickster and they had to hide.

"This is all my fault! I'm sorry." Whispered Dipper, "So much for one last hurray."

"It's fine…" said Mabel, "I bet it could have been a lot of worse if Serena hadn't told me."

"Yeah, I would have tired to ditch you." Sighed Dipper.

"Now's not a good time to be apologizing." Said Garrick, "We should be quiet."

"Says the guys who will probably be spat out." Mumbled Mabel.

"What?" asked Garrick.

"You're nothing but paper and hair spray." Said Dipper, "You're not edible."

"Yeah you have a point.

At the remain of the entrance, the Sailor Guardians all stood, with Darien joining them since he figured they might need some help.

"Go put on another costume, we still don't want Candy and Grenda to catch on." Said Sailor Moon.

"I guess…" said Darien.

The Sailor Guardians began to search the allies for either the Trickster or the group.

That was when Sailor Mars and Sailor Jupiter came across them.

"Yes! Cheered Soos, "you found us!"

Thanks to Soos' cheer the Trickster found them, he grabbed Soos and devoured him.

"Tell my story!" he cried out.

They all watched in horror as he did that.

"How dare you!" yelled Sailor Mars.

"Fire Soul!"

The fire hit the trickster and that was when part of him was lit on fire, with the flames turning shades of blue.

"That's weird." Said Sailor Mars.

The other Sailor Guardians arrived with Darien wearing a hooded cloak and a Chewbacca mask while carrying a fake sword.

Sailor Mercury pulled up her visor.

"His body competition is made up of many things, the most prevent being made up is sugar." Said Sailor Mercury.

"A sugar monster?" asked Sailor Moon.

"I am not a sugar monster!" yelled the Trickster, "Look at my face!"

He removed his mask and everyone looked at his face. They all gasped in horror, his face was made of candy.

"It's Loser Candy!" yelled Mabel.

"That's right! Do you ever think of the candy on the bottom of the bag? Every year, the children of Gravity Falls dumps the left over candy in the dump. So I seek revenge on the picky children who toss me aside. I am made of every piece of black licorice, every discarded old bar of chocolate with like white power stuff! You know the stuff!"

"I hate the stuff!" yelled Mabel.

"Stop agreeing with him!" said Dipper.

"Now since you won't eat me, I'll eat you!" yelled the Trickster.

"We won't let you." Said Sailor Moon.

"I'll see you try to stop me." Said the Trickster.

"You're still on fire." Pointed Sailor Jupiter.

The Trickster began to pat out the flames.

The kids got behind the Sailor Guardians as a stare of between the Sailor Guardians, their strangely Wookie companion and the Trickster Began.

Right when they were about to make a move a nose erupted from the Trickster. And suddenly Soos popped out like a chest buster.

"Sup?" asked Soos.

Everyone watched in horror as the Trickster vomited jellybeans.

"Dudes, you want some?" asked Soos.

Everyone shook their heads.

"You think I taste good?" asked a dying Trickster.

"Aw, sure you know, Candy is still candy." Said Soos with a shrug.

"All I ever wanted was for someone to say I taste good." Cried the trickster with tears of Candy Corn.

"Crying make it weird." Said Soos, "I'm still eating this though."

And with that the Trickster passed away, happy that someone finally found him deicloius.

That was when Gorney popped out, none f the worse for wear.

"I've been traumatized." He said in his adorable lisp.

"Okay this is too weird for me, I'm leaving!" said Sailor Mars.

"Yeah..." agreed Sailor Jupiter.

"See you when you need help again." Said Sailor Venus.

"Just be careful, you don't know how old that candy is." Said Sailor Mercury.

"Stay safe the rest of the night." Said Sailor Moon.

All that was left was Darien.

"Why are you wearing a Chewie mask?" asked Garrick.

"What, Chewbacca's awesome." Said Darien disguising his voice.

Darien then followed the Sailor Guardians since he was their ride.

They got to the car, the Sailor Guardians retransformed (resetting their hair back to the way it was before they transformed) and Darien got rid of his bizarre disguise.

"All right! Next stop the police station." Sighed Lila.

Sometime later the group hunted by the Trickster made it back.

Stan was watching TV.

They all greeted him but the thing was surprisingly was the fact Wendy was there.

"Wendy." Said Dipper surprised.

"Hey I didn't see you at the party." Said Wendy.

"I was trick or treating with my sister." Admitted Dipper rather happily.

"Cool." Said Wendy, "The party was lame anyway. Robbie ate a lollypop stick first and had to leave early."

Dipper tried not to laugh.

That was when Hotaru and Blaine came in. It should be noted that Hotaru kept the "family" theme and was dressed like Pikachu.

"What are you doing here?" asked Stan.

"Garrick is here." Said Hotaru, "And I had to pick him up, didn't want to leave Blaine alone… by the way have you two met the two orphans I took in?"

"Why do you two look like differently colored version of Dipper?" asked Stan.

"No reason." Said Blaine.

"Yeah…" said Garrick.

"Good news!" said Lila as the others came in, "Dad's not in jail tonight!"

"Yes!" cheered Wendy.

Mabel sighed, "We went to every house, but we didn't get any candy tonight."

"We brought left overs from Awesometown!" said Serena holding the bags of left over candy.

"Also look what I got!" said Stan leafing two bags filed with candy.

"Where did you get those?" asked Hotaru.

"Do you really want to know?" asked Stan.

"Yes" said Hotaru.

"I got into a war with some kids, I eventually won, they ran away screaming and they left their candy behind." Said Stan.

Hotaru sighed.

Sometime later they were all watching a really bad horror movie.

"You know kids… I realized something tonight, Summerween isn't about candy or costumes. Or even scaring people. " Said Stan., "It's a day where family can come to together and celebrate the one thing that matters most! PURE EVIL!"

He began to laugh evilly. Everyone decided to join in the evil laughter for the heck of it.

When it was done Soos said this.

"I ate a man alive tonight."

They all stared at him in shock, especially those that didn't know the context.

Over all Summerween was interesting and it was a good last hurray for Dipper and Mabel trick or treating.

Next Time: Mabel and Stan has a bet due to Stan's recent behavior. Now thanks to that Mabel's the boss of the Mystery Shack for a couple days. Can it survive? Or will it be domed to fail? Find out next time!


	12. Boss Mabel

A/N: I will have to admit something about this chapter... I did reuse a few jokes from Titania Falls... But I came up with an original joke to balance it out! (beat) Okay... the thing is stolen from the Simpsons, but it still mixes thing up a bit... Enjoy!

Chapter 11: Boss Mabel

It was just a normal day at the Mystery Shack. They were watching Cash Wheel.

"Mr. Pines! Tour bus at 9 o'clock!" said Soos.

"It's a big one!" yelled Stan, "Soos I need more attractions!"

"You got it!" said Soos.

"Wendy mark up those prices." Said Stan as he encouraged Wendy to bring up the prices to 200 dollars for the snow globes.

"Hotaru clear my schedule." Said Stan.

"What schedule?" asked Hotaru.

"Marina, come up with ideas on why they shouldn't visit Gideon." Said Stan.

"Oh but it's too hard!" cried Marina.

"Oh come on! I'm sure you can come up with a small list I can tell them." Said Stan.

Marina reached into her pocket and gave him a list.

Stan looked at the list.

"Just messing with you." Said Marina.

Stan looked at the list.

"Really the only thing I didn't put there was the nuclear option." Said Marina.

"The nuclear option?" asked Stan.

"I'm not ready to tell you yet." Said Marina, "Gideon hasn't crossed the final line… When he does, I will need your help."

Stan blinked.

"Did you two ever get along?" asked Stan.

"It's been so long I can't really remember." Answered Marina with a shrug.

"Wow… these are a lot of good reasons." Said Stan, "I'll be able to make a ton of money on the commercials alone!"

"Stan…" said Dipper.

"What?" asked Stan.

"Some of these attics… sometimes I think you see tourists as walking talking wallets." Said Dipper .

"That's ridiculous. "said Stan.

He looked out at the people outside and did imagining them as Walking Talking wallets (with one kid vomiting up change).

"He's so imagining them as wallets." Said Serena.

The others nodded.

And so the workday began.

Dipper was made an attraction as Pre-Teen Wolf Boy.

While at day Mabel was put on register duty.

Meanwhile Serena and Marina were given the task of cleaning dead birds off the roof.

"I wonder why there's so many dead birds…" said Serena using tongs to pick up the dead birds.

"Maybe it's my brother." Sighed Marina holding the garbage bag.

"I hope not." Said Serena.

"Serena or Marina! I need one of you down here now"! yelled Stan.

Both of them shrugged and came down.

"What do you need?" asked Serena.

"One of you is on register duty." Said Stan.

"Why?" asked Marina.

"Mabel gave away bumper stickers to free." Said Stan.

"I thought you were giving them away." Said Serena.

"Seriously?" asked Stan.

"I always gave them away with purchases." Said Serena.

Stan stared at the girl.

"Seriously?" asked Stan, "Why give them away?"

"Because they're cheap?" asked Marina answering for the sisters.

"Hey, I'm letting you live here for free." Pointed out Stan, "Don't make me change my mind."

"You been making me work here too." Muttered Marina.

"Grunkle Stan, whatever happened to please and thank you." Said Mabel who then took out some stickers, "Oh here they are!"

She put the stickers on his face.

"Listen kid, Please never made me any money." Said Stan taking off the stickers putting the please on the cash register, "In fact saying it gives me a burning sensation."

"That sounds something that needs to be checked, should I schedule an appointment?" asked Hotaru.

"No... it's fine." Said Stan.

"You can't avoid the doctor forever." Said Hotaru.

That was when Dipper came out wearing the Pre Teen Wolf boy costume.

"Grunkle Stan, when can I take this off, I think I'm getting hook worm." Said Dipper.

"That's what happens when you glue hog hair. Said Stan.

"I don't understand why you have these fake attritions, I mean I see real things in the forest all the time." Said Dipper.

"Also you should be nicer you your employees." Said Mabel.

The twins high fived.

"If you have a problem with take it up with the complaints department." Said Stan who took out a garbage can and held it up.

However Mabel didn't know it was a joke.

"I'm giving them quite the letter." Said Mabel.

Sometime later Stan made Dipper, Mabel, Serena, Wendy, Soos and Marina paint the Mystery Shack sign with sparkly paint.

Stan and Hotaru watched this.

"Remember glitter attracts tourists… also large birds." Said Stan.

A bald eagle began to attack Soos. With Stan laughing and Hotaru making a note to heal him later.

"Is it just me or is Grunkle Stan as a boss the worst?" asked Dipper.

"You got that right, I don't know why we put up with him." Muttered Wendy.

"Eh… still better than Gideon." Said Marina.

They all looked at Marina realizing that she had a leg mite reason to put up with Stan.

"Ignoring the super powered sibling rivalry Stan is a terrible boss." Said Serena.

"I even once gave him a suggestion to improve the shack, I would be the mystery shack's mascot: Questiony the Question Mark." Said Soos taking out a slip of paper with a drawing, "I would ask people questions, do the question mark dance."

"That's a great idea!" said Serena.

"Awesome!" said Dipper.

"That would be so cool!" said Wendy.

"yeah, but Mr. Pines said I couldn't handle it." Said Soos.

"WHAT!" yelled Mabel.

Some time later, Riley, Amelia and Lila were hanging out in the bedroom.

"Man that sounds like a rough day." Said Lila.

"You got that right." Said Serena.

"Well it can't get any worse…" said Marina.

They all stared at Marina.

"You just jinxed us." Said Riley.

"Something's bad is going to happen." Said Lila.

That was when Mabel ran into the room with a big thing of black foam.

"Hey! Can one of you help me? I'm making a Questiony the Question Mark costume." Said Mabel.

"Stan let you do it?" asked Serna .

"Nope!" said Mabel, "Me and Stan have a bet, for the next three days I'm the boss of the Mystery Shack."

"How is that a bet." Said Amelia.

"I run the shack, Stan goes on vacation and whoever makes the most money wins." Explained Mabel.

"So what else will go into the Questiony Costume?" asked Serena.

"Is this good enoguh?" asked Mabel.

"If he wears only that wouldn't that mean he'd be only in his underwear?" asked Marina.

"Oh yeah! What should I do?" asked Mabel.

And so Marina and Mabel began to brainstorm ideas on how to make sure Soos wasn't in his underwear while dressed in the suit.

Thankfully they managed to figure out wearing a leotard or jump suit in a light color would work and managed to get one that would fit Soos.

Some time later the twins and Serena were saying bye to their uncle.

"See you in 72 hours." Said Stan tossing his fez to Mabel's head, "We'll see who makes the most money."

Stan drove off.

"Did you seriously make a bet with a professional con man?" asked Dipper.

"You know you didn't tell us you would win." Said Serena.

"Oh I have to wear this loser shirt." Said Mabel, "But if I win I run the shack for the rest of the summer and he has a to do a song and dance."

"Okay." Said Serena with a shrug.

"All right! Money here I come!" yelled Mabel holding up a jar, which she prom; ply dropped, "I'll get another jar."

"On the bright side I don't think Grunkle Stan can make any money while on vacation…" said Serena.

Turns out his victim was to the game show Cash Wheel.

The next day Mabel called an employee meeting.

Soos being the only one unaware of the bet (due to Lila telling Wendy that Mabel was now her boss).

"You wanted to see us Mr. Pines?" asked Soos.

Mabel turned around wearing a very, very 80's suit.

"Sorry, but Stan is no longer with us." Said Mabel.

"NOOOOOOO!" cried Soos, "Why couldn't it have been me!"

"Soos, Soos calm down, Stan is on vacation and he put me in charge of the mystery shack." Said Mabel.

"Sorry we forgot to tell you." Said Hotaru.

"are those shoulder pads?" asked Dipper.

"Yep! I got them from a book I found propping up the kitchen table." Said Mabel showing them a book from 1983.

"Are you sure it's a good idea to use that book, it's wildly out of date…" said Hotaru.

"I'm sure." Said Mabel drinking out of a mug that said "Number 2 Boss."

"Why does that say number 2?" asked Dipper.

"Because you are the real is you." Said Mabel holding a mirror up to them.

"Morale!" cheered Soos.

"Walk with me." Said Mabel.

She began to tell them all about her managerial skills she learned including helping arching their SELVES. And began to do things differently.

"Tell me Wendy, what can I do to make your work space more Wendy Friendly." Said Mabel.

"Stan never lets me hang out with my friends while at work." Said Wendy.

"Boom! You can hang out with your friends." Said Mabel, "Serena, Marina."

"We've been worried about ducking out of work in case of emergencies." Said Serena.

"Or the special emergency training Riley has planned out." Said Marina.

"Special emergency training?" asked Mabel.

"Zombies." Said Marina.

"Apparently it happens sometimes." Said Serena with a shrug.

I guess we shouldn't be too surprised." Sighed Dipper.

"What about you Hotaru?" asked Mabel.

"Everything's fine." Said Hotaru, "I have no compliant."

"Seriously?" asked Wendy.

"I only work here as a cover I don't the money so I really have no complaints." Said Hotaru with a shrug.

"Okay makes sense." Said Mabel nodding remembering about the whole thing about she was very rich, "And Soos I believe this is yours."

She gave him the full Questiony the Question mark costume.

"Questiony the Question Mark! I which this question mark could be an examination point to show how excited I am!" said Soos.

"As for you Dipper!" said Mabel she took out the Wolf Boy Costume and tossed into the shredder, "Die, wolf costume! DIE!"

She took a breath.

"I want you to go into the woods and don't come back unless you have an exhibit." Said Mabel.

"Right! Let's see how a real mystery hunter does things." Said Dipper, he grabbed flail, and jumped the window, having a hard time with it.

"Remember to call me if you get in over your head!" said Serena.

"All right! In the next 48 hours, this jar will be filled with 600 billion dollars!" said Mabel.

"Uh… Mabel…" said Hotaru.

"Do you know how money works?" asked Wendy.

"Of course." Said Mabel who gave money to Waddles so he could get her a latte.

Hotaru grabbed the money from the pig's mouth.

"I'm your assistant and that is my job." Said Hotaru making sure that Waddles didn't' eat the money.

"Oh yeah… sorry about that." Said Mabel.

"It's okay." Sighed Hotaru.

And so Mabel was the boss. Which was her basically saying various "boss" words over and over again.

And so Dipper came back with a moving sack.

"I caught something! This is going to blow those tourists away!" said Dipper.

The thing in the sack grabbed Dipper.

He had to punch it.

That was when Mabel heard Soos scream. She ran over to him and saw him holding his foot.

"Soos are you okay?" asked Mabel.

"Yeah, just a little kid stomped on my foot hard." Said Soos.

"Don't worry it will be fine." Said Mabel who then check her book, "You just have to imagineize it."

"I don't know what it means…" said Soos.

"I believe in you." Said Mabel.

"Okay…" said Soos.

"So do that question mark dance!" cheered Mabel.

Soos began to do the question mark dance.

That was when something hit Soos in the face as he was doing his dance.

"It's a stink bomb!" he yelled.

With Serena and Marina they were cleaning a spill.

That was when their communicators started beeping.

Serena was the one that answered.

"This is not a drill!" said Riley, "Zombies are attacking! I repeat zombies are attacking!"

Marina and Serena nodded.

Serena mange dot quickly check in with Mabel.

"Zombies!" she said rather quickly.

Then the two ran out.

Mabel blinked and shrugged.

"How's my favorite Wendy." Said Mabel walking into the gift shop.

As she walked in, she found Wendy and her friends playing around with a shrunken head.

That was when the sunken head hit a kid in the face.

"Billy you're face is ruined!" cried the mother.

"Here have a refund." Said Mabel giving he woman a refund.

The woman took a lot of the money.

"Wendy you got a lot of cleaning to do." Said Mabel, "Please."

Wendy looked at her, "Whoa! All this rule stuff is making you sound a lot like Stan." Said Wendy.

"What no! I'm nothing like Stan!" said Mabel, "Take the rest of the day off."

Mabel began to panic.

"What! I'm nothing like Stan!" said Mabel, "In fact I'm giving you the rest of the day off."

"With full pay?" asked Wendy.

"Of course." Said Mabel nervously.

Wendy gave the thumbs up and left.

"You're a good boss." Said Mabel giving herself a pat on the shoulder.

That was when outside Soos got kicked in the butt by a teenager.

"Why!" yelled Soos.

Meanwhile at Hotaru's house, Blaine was listening to one of Michiru's songs when Garrick decided to turn on the TV.

Turns out Cash Wheel was on and Stan was a contestant.

"Huh… Stan is on Cash Wheel." Said Garrick.

"Really?" asked Blaine somewhat interested and taking off the headphones.

Both of them watched as he was an obnoxious scumbag (which shouldn't be too surprisingly) and quickly solved the puzzle.

Then he hit cash shower. He started taking off his clothes both of them started screaming thankfully the host them cut to commercial.

The clones were both in the fetal position.

"We can never clean…" said Blaine.

Garrick just nodded.

Meanwhile Dipper was acting as tour guide showing off the creature he found.

"Hello I'm honest Dipper and unlike my cheating uncle I have something really special to show you. In fact it also killed me getting it into the cage! Part gremlin, part a goblin. Here is it the Gremloblin!" he said.

The created called the Gremloblin spat out a skull.

"Well that's fun." Said a male tourist.

"It's fake honey, you can see the strings." Said his wife.

"Those aren't strings, it's body hair." Said Dipper.

"Now look at this the Sixpacalope." Laughed the woman.

"Word Play." Laughed the man.

"No everything else here is fake!" said Dipper he brought them over to the cage, "This is a real paranormal beast! In fact if you look into its eyes you will see your worst fear."

The couple did so… and unfortunately they had to been taken away in an ambulance.

Hotaru patted him n the head as the ambulance left.

"Maybe you should get something else." Said Hotaru.

"Maybe…" sighed Dipper.

Both of them went inside and found Mabel running around like crazy.

Hotaru sighed and went to help Mabel.

"You all right?" asked Hotaru.

"Where were you?" asked Mabel.

"I had to help Dipper with his problem? Where is everyone else?" asked Hotaru.

"I gave Wendy the day off. "said Mabel, "So now I'm doing her job… and Marina and Serena are buys fighting zombies."

Meanwhile at the cemetery…

The zombies were climbing out of their graves.

"Supreme Thunder!" called out Sailor Jupiter hitting a bunch of the zombies with her lighting.

"Fire Soul!" called out Sailor Mars burning the zombies up with her fire.

"Crescent Beam!" called out Sailor Venus destroying the zombies with her beam (well shooting them in the head).

"Moon Tiara Action!" called Sailor Moon using her tiara to cut off their heads.

Sailor Mercury on the hand was awkwardly shooting them up with a sawed off shotgun.

"You okay?" asked Sailor Mars.

"I'm fine…" said Sailor Mercury.

That was when Robbie (who had band practice that day) stumbled upon them.

His eyes were sparkling.

"It's you again." He said.

"Yeah, we heard about the zombies." Said Sailor Mars, "This is my team."

"Why is using my family's shotgun?" asked Robbie.

"We barrowed it… also she has no offensive powers." Said Sailor Mars who really wanted to name-drop Homura Akemi, but couldn't as she figured it would give away her identity.

"Oh okay." Said Robbie with a nod.

"Fire Soul!" called out Sailor Mars blasting a few more zombies, "If you want to watch, get to a safe distance!"

"Oh right!" said Robbie.

He ran off to watch.

"Supreme Thunder!" called out Sailor Jupiter who started snickering, "How long are you going to keep it a secret."

"As a long as I can." Said Sailor Mars with a smirk, "Fire Soul!"

Meanwhile back at the Shack.

"You have to be a bit tougher around here." Said Dipper.

"But that's what Stan would do, I have to prove that I'm a better boss than Stan." Said Mabel.

That was when the Gremloblin burst through the wall causing the tourist there to flee in terror.

"How did it escape from its cage?" asked Dipper.

"I gave it a break." Said Mabel.

"Why!" yelled Dipper.

"That is a bad idea." Said Hotaru.

"Where's Soos!" said Dipper.

"I let him take a forest stroll since kids kept beating him up." Said Mabel.

"Own…" said Hotaru wincing.

Hotaru called the others.

"Are you done with the zombies?" asked Hotaru, "Because the things Dipper brought over escaped."

"No… sorry… we're still fighting." Said Sailor Moon on the other end, "We'll be there as soon as possible when we're done."

That was when the Gremloblin tossed out the TV, which was playing cash wheel, which Stan was still playing.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, Stan is on our way to becoming our Grand Champion! Any you have to say?" asked the host.

"Yeah, see you on Monday Mabel." Said Stan on TV.

Hotaru sighed.

"I guess desperate times, calls for desperate measures." Said Hotaru.

"Are you sure?" asked Mabel.

"I'm positive... I'm not much of a physical fighter but I can hold it off until the others arrives." Said Hotaru.

The twins nodded.

"Saturn Planet Power! Make-up!" called out Hotaru.

And with that she transformed into Sailor Saturn.

Sailor Saturn held out her hand and a strange weapon appeared in it.

"What with the giant can opener?" asked Mabel.

"It's the Silence Glaive, with it I can end the world." Said Sailor Saturn, "But yeah, it does kind of look like a giant can opener…"

The Gremloblin looked at her then looked at away.

"What?" asked Sailor Saturn.

"I don't think it's interested in fighting you." Said Dipper.

"At least for me, I'm interested in fighting him…" said Sailor Saturn.

"Be careful! It shows you your greatest nightmare." Said Dipper.

"I'll be fine…" said Sailor Saturn, "Because I lived through my nightmares…"

The Gremloblin looked into her eyes and began to use its powers, but Sailor Saturn stood strong.

The Gremloblin started to sweat.

Sailor Saturn sighed.

"I lived through my worst nightmares…" said Sailor Saturn.

She tried to hit the Gremloblin with the blunt end, "There's nothing you can show me…"

That was when the Gremloblin punched her in the face and she went down like a sack of bricks.

"You okay?" asked Mabel.

"I don't fight much remember…" said Hotaru.

"You need help up?" asked Dipper.

"I'll be able to get up." Said Sailor Saturn.

As she struggled to get up the Gremloblin noticed the jar of money that was on the counter and began to eat it.

"No my prophets!" yelled Mabel.

She ran towards the monster but it grabbed her and began to stare into Mabel's eyes.

However a glow discus hit the Gremloblin in the arm causing it to drop Mabel.

"Let go of my sister!" yelled Sailor Moon as the other Sailor Guardian made it there.

Mable landed on the floor and seemed to quickly recover.

"Are you okay?" asked Sailor Mercury.

"I'm fine…" said Sailor Saturn, "You know I don't fight much…"

"I know…" sighed Sailor Mercury.

"Dipper, what are its weaknesses?" asked Sailor Mars.

"When fighting a Gremloblin use water only as a last resort because it will make the monsters much more scary." Said Dipper, "Who writes sentences like that!"

"So water is out." Said Sailor Venus.

The Gremloblin began to ignore them again and began to play with a fish thing.

"Maybe this is one of those times where we have to use it's own strength again it." Said Sailor Mercury.

"That's it!" said Dipper.

He ran out of the gift shop and grabbed a mirror.

"Hey Gremloblin!" yelled Dipper.

He showed the Gremloblin looking at Dipper with its nightmare eyes however the reflection stared back and it was given its own nightmare. It screamed in terror and flew away (as apparently it had wings) knocking the totem pole outside.

They all breathed a sigh of relief.

They all stared at the messed.

"Want to go get dinner and put it off to tomorrow?" asked Mabel.

"Is that a good idea?" asked Sailor Moon, "I mean…"

"It will be fine…" said Mabel, "I'm sure it's a good idea."

The next day.

"Why did I think this was a goo idea"! yelled Mabel.

Hotaru, Dipper, Serena and Marina were cleaning up the mess that the Gremloblin left. However it wasn't enoguh.

"Where's Soos!" yelled Marina, "I can't fix this wall."

That was when Wendy and Soos arrived.

"What happened here." Said Wendy.

"Monster attack…" said Serena.

"And we ended up putting off cleaning the gift shop" Said Hotaru.

"If we hurry we can still beat Stan!" said Mabel.

"Yeah, about that I have a headache so maybe I shouldn't work today." Said Wendy.

"And this mother wolf wants to raise me as one of her own so I really should get back to the den." Said Soos.

"But-but…" said Mabel.

"But hey, see you on Monday." Said Wendy.

"Oh no…" said Hotaru.

That was when Soos noticed a Popsicle on the floor.

"BT can I eat this?" asked Soos.

Mabel who was holding a pen snapped it in half.

"That's it I have had it! Hotaru had to help fight the monster! Hotaru who can destroy a planet with her powers and hates fighting. She got punched in the face while you two!" yelled Mabel, "I'm going to get an ulcer from your lollygagging!"

"Lollygagging?" asked Wendy.

"Ulcer? You're acting different…" said Soos.

"Shut your yaps! I had to everyone's jobs yesterday because you weren't here!" said Mabel, "I can excuse Serena and Marina since they were fighting zombies but you TWO! You two are bleeding me dry."

Wendy and Soos looked at Dipper, Serena, Hotaru and Marina who all looked at them with a face that said "Not going to help you."

"But I…" said Wendy.

"Not buts expect for you're on the floor cleaning." Said Mabel, "Now quit loafing and get to work!"

"Yes Mabel!" said Wendy and Soos.

"That's yes Boss!" yelled Mable slamming her fist on the costumer, Stan's fez fell on her head she looked in the mirror and realized what she had become, "Dipper, Serena what have become."

"What you had to." Assured Dipper.

"It's going to be fine Mabel… don't worry…" sighed Hotaru.

"we've got 7 hours to turn this around! Let's do it!" yelled Mabel.

And so they all got to work fixing the shack's damage.

As Mable was yelling at the construction workers a tour bus showed up.

"Dipper we got tourists at 9 o'clock!" yelled Mabel.

"What do I do, real magic just freaks people out." Said Dipper.

"Figure something out." Said Mabel.

That was when Dipper decided outright copy Stan right down to the tuxedo and eye patch.

"Behold the giant question mark baby!" said Dipper.

He pointed to Soos dressed in the question mark part of his costume but nothing else (like Mabel originally planned)

"Am I a man? Am I a baby? These are legitimate questions…" said Soos.

Soos agreed to it. It was either that or snapping like Mabel did, dumping one of the kids into the bottomless pit and telling them "When you get to the underworld, tell them Questiony sent you."

And Soos would never do that… hopefully…

In the gift shop Wendy, Serena and Marina talked.

"Wendy I was wondering something…" said Serena.

"What?" asked Wendy.

"Lila told me if you didn't work here then your dad would make you go to a logging camp upstate." Said Serena.

"Yeah, what about it?" asked Wendy.

"Why did you take advantage of Mabel's kindness, you know if Mabel wins she would have been boss for the rest of the summer." Said Serena.

Wendy froze.

"And she wouldn't have turned into a Mini-Stan." Said Marina.

"Oh man…" muttered Wendy.

"Still better than Gideon at least." Said Marina with a shrug.

And so when the tourists left…

"How did we do?" asked Dipper.

We filled the whole jar!" cheered Mabel.

And so Dipper began to do the math.

"Okay minus the money to replace all the future and repairs." Said Dipper, "It leaves us with…"

"One Dollar…" sighed Mabel.

They all groaned.

"You know you could dock my pay, it won't be much, but it will give you a bit of a boost." Said Hotaru.

"Don't!" said Mabel, "You were the only one who did your job…"

"But I don't need the money, I've been on world tours thanks my aunt." Said Hotaru, "That's says something about my family money."

"Wait your aunt that plays music or the aunt that's a race car driver." Said Mabel.

"Yes…" said Hotaru trying not to laugh.

"Even if you do your pay for a day it won't be enoguh to beat Stan." Said Dipper.

They sighed knowing Dipper had a point.

The clock started buzzing.

"Tick tock." Said Stan entering, "Times up kids."

"Oh no…" sighed Mabel.

"Nice to see you finally learned how to dress." Said Stan to Dipper who was still wearing the mini-suit.

"How much did you beat us by?" asked Mabel.

"Well you see I had won 300,000 dollars." Said Stan, "And then…"

Turns out he bet all of the money on the bonus word… a word he didn't know how to say…

Said word was Please.

And he lost all of the money.

"Apparently that word can make you money." Said Stan.

"So wait! If you lost everything. That means Mabel won." Said Dipper.

They all cheered.

"Wait what did we win again?" asked Soos.

"Well according to our bet, Mabel is now the boss." Said Stan.

"No! No! No! Don't do that!" yelled Wendy and Soos at the same time.

"Grunkle Stan, I had no idea being the boss was so hard, everything was cuckoo bananas until I started barking like you." Said Mabel.

"I was the only one who did their job or didn't get hurt." Said Hotaru.

"To badly…" Serena added under her breath.

"Kids are so mean…" said Soos with a shudder.

Mable handed him back his fez.

"I have opt admit it's nice to be back." Said Stan, "Okay that's enoguh mushy stuff. And Soos, Wendy! Get back to work… please…"

He started coughing a little.

"Still hurts." Said Stan.

"Should I schedule a doctors appointment?" asked Hotaru.

"For the last time no!" Said Stan.

"You're going to have to go eventfully…" said Hotaru.

"Wait… didn't Mabel's agreement also say something about an apology dance if lost." Said Dipper remembering something.

"No… no it didn't…" said Stan.

"Actually yeah, I think I have it in my notes." Laughed Mabel.

"That never happened." Said Stan.

"Let me the camera." Said Wendy.

"Oh I think I have some ideas of what he can wear." Said Marina.

Stan ran away, but he couldn't escape the song and dance.

A song and dance where he not only wore a sparkly tracksuit but also had to do well over 20 takes and had his fez eaten by a goat.

Overall bot he and Mabel learned an important lesson about being a boss… which hopefully will stick…

Next Time: IT'S HOT! However a trip to the ice cream shop goes array when Darien is almost kidnapped by strange men in cloaks. Who are they? And why have they taken an interest in the Sailor Guardians. Meanwhile Mable falls for a Merman at the public pool. What will happen? Find out next time!

A/N: Yeah, I'm beginning in the Society of Blind Eye a little early, and it's a bit of last minute decision, I wanted to keep Mermando (since he is a bit of an important character) but I couldn't come up with anything interesting until that hit... So yeah...


	13. Blinding Heat

Chapter 12: Blinding Heat

IT was a very hot day in Gravity Falls. It was so unbearable that squirrels were catching on fire. The Pines family plus Soos were laying in the house. Marina had gone back home as her family could afford air considering and the fact that things had cooled down enoguh between and her brother that she could return home without worry.

"All for doing nothing today say aye!" said Dipper.

"Aye!" groaned everyone else.

That was when Serena's cell phone rang.

"Hello?" answered Serena.

"Hey Serena." Said Darien on the other end.

"Hey…" said Serena, "Unless you have good news I'm not up for a date."

"My uncle camped out over night knowing there would be a line for the ice cream shop. He asked if I wanted any. I deiced to, and he said you can join us." Said Darien.

"Really?" asked Serena, "I'm just wearing my bathing suit… And I don't want to get dressed."

Indeed she was wearing her bathing suit.

"I'm in a tank top and boxer shorts and my uncle's in a speedo." Said Darien.

"I'm on my way!" said Serena, "Well actually I need to get my sandals and a couple other things! But I'm on my way!"

She got up ran up to her room to get sandals and her brooch just in case.

"I'm going to the ice cream shop." Said Serena, "Darin's Uncle saved me a spot."

"Seriously?" asked Stan, "Get us something."

"But it will melt by the time I got home." Said Serena.

Thankfully the radio was going and it was announced that it as opening week at the pool.

"Looks like you have something to do to keep cool." Said Serena.

"Quick! To the car!" said Stan.

But he was stuck to the floor thanks to his sweat.

"I'll see you later." Said Serena.

She went outside, then came back in.

"Where's the fire extinguishers?" asked Serena.

"What?" asked Stan.

They heard a whoosh outside.

"Also be aware of random wild fires." Said Toby Determined as the announcer.

After getting past the wild fire, Serena made it to the Ice Shop.

"Darien!" she cheered as she hugged him.

"How was your day so far?" asked Darien.

"I hate the heat." Pouted Serena, "Plus there was a random wild fire…"

"But aren't you from California?" asked Tyler.

"I'm from Northern California, not Southern. Where I'm from it's rarely this hot." Said Serena.

"Oh sorry, I didn't know." Said Tyler.

"It's all right." Said Serena, "And thank you for inviting me."

"You're quite welcome, it's so nice to see my nephew having a girlfriend." Said Tyler.

They were let in soon, and they got their ice cream.

"You want to find shade?" asked Serena.

"Of course." Said Darien.

"See you later you love birds." Teased Tyler.

Meanwhile at the pool, the group arrived.

"Ah the pool, a sparkling oasis of summer enchainment." Said Mabel.

"Nothing like sitting in a moist tub with strangers. It's like the bus but wet." Said Stan.

That was when Mabel noticed a boy in the water who had long hair.

"Whoa! Stop the pressed who is that?" asked Mabel.

"Oh yeah, I heard he never leaves the pool, he's like a mysterious lower." Said Soos.

"Is it getting hot out here or is it just him?" asked Mabel.

"It's the hottest day of the year." Said Dipper, "Bedsides can't you go one day without haven't a random crush on a new guy?"

"But look at those little mustache hairs!" said Mabel.

Go to him." said Soos.

Mabel ran towards the pool.

Meanwhile adjust at the edge of the forest, Serena and Darien were eating their ice cream.

That was when heard a strange sound.

"What was that?" asked Darien.

"I don't know." Said Serena.

That was when a strange looking giant snake that looked hungry.

"Okay… this looks bad." Said Serena, she was about to

Then she noticed… she wasn't wearing her communicator.

"Oh man! I forgot my communicator!" said Serena.

"It's okay I'll provide back up if you need it." Said Darin.

Serena finished her ice cream quickly.

"Moon Prism Power! Make-up!" she called out.

With that she transformed into Sailor Moon.

The snake lunged at her, she jump out of the way.

Darien watched nearby completely unaware that someone saw him with the fight and apparently called someone else.

Back at the pool. It turned out Wendy had gotten a new job as Life Guard and she hired Dipper to be her assistant lifeguard, which they just used to cause mischief.

Meanwhile Mabel swam over to the boy she was interested in.

"Wow! Oh my gosh! It's crazy bumping into each other even though we don't' know each other.

"How long have you been under water?" asked the boy.

"Oh don't worry about that." Said Mabel coughing up a Band-Aid, "My name's Mabel."

"Hola." Replied the boy in Spanish.

"Whoa! Are you Australian!" said Mabel.

The boy laughed, "I am charmed by your sense of humor and your bold lack of water wings." He said.

"You're funny." Laughed Mabel, "And I like your hair."

"No, no…" said the boy, "It is full of silly tangles."

"Mind if I?" asked Mabel showing off a comb she had for some reason.

"Oh Mabel, you're so forward." Said the boy.

Mabel began to brush his hair.

"This is it! Go for it Mabel! Ask him out on a date." Thought Mabel.

"Hey you want to dry and go to the snack bar." She said out loud.

"I'm afraid I can not. For I have a terrible secret." Said the boy, "I'm sorry but I must go…"

She swam away being a pool float bed thing with him.

"I'm upset… yet intrigued." Said Mabel.

Back in the forest Sailor Moon fought against the giant snake.

That was when she got the urge to use a flying kick and call out "Sailor Moon! KICK!"

The kick was hard and the snake was knocked into tree.

When that happened Sailor Moon was being watched by men in robes.

"She's one of those super heroes that have been appearing." Said one of them.

"One of them?" asked another one, "There's more than one?"

"Actually there's more than one, some of the others saw then fighting before." Explained the first.

"Oh wow…" said the second one.

"We should leave her alone…" said the first, "after all if she can fight against the things of Gravity Fall then it's something this town needs."

"What about the boy?" asked the second.

"Take him." said the first.

Back with the fight, the snake got scared and slithered away.

Sailor Moon wiped her brow. She tuned to Darien who waved back.

That was when the men in the robes show up and put a sack of Darien's head.

"Hey!" yelled Sailor Moon running towards them.

She kicked one of them in the stomached sending him flying.

The other man didn't know what else to do.

She managed to grabbed Darien and removed the sack.

"Thanks Sailor Moon." Said Darien.

"What were you trying to do." Said Sailor putting Darien behind her.

"What we're doing is for his own good." Said the man who still standing with a British accent.

"For his own good!" said Sailor Moon.

That was when another man who was much large retired to grab Darien, however Sailor Moon saw him and pulled Darien away.

"Hold on tight." Said Sailor Moon.

Darien nodded.

Sailor Moon jumped into a tree and began to jump through the trees.

"Where are we headed?" asked Dairen.

"I have no idea… who lives the closet." Said Sailor Moon.

"I think Hotaru." Said Darien.

"Then we'll head there." She said.

Back at the pool Mabel swam to Mermando and took out a sandwich.

"Here! I got you a switch, it's a little wet but it's good." Said Mabel, "I like sharing things sandwiches, secrets."

She stared at him and whispered "Share me your secrets beautiful stranger…"

"That soggy sandwich does look deicloius." Said the boy as the wind hit him just right, "But you must never tell a soul my terrible secret."

"Don't' worry I wont' tell." Said Mabel.

"You have to stay away… because I am" said the boy moving the floating pool bed, "A merman."

Mabel breathed a sigh of relief.

"I thought you have a girlfriend." Said Mabel breathing a sigh of relief, "A merman… I should have known from you're strange fish language."

"It is Spanish." Deadpanned the boy… err… merboy.

"Your voice is so deep and masculine, how old are you?" asked Mabel.

"I am 12, merman's voices changes at like 3." Said the merboy.

"What's your name?" asked Mabel.

"Some call me…" Said the merboy taking out a guitar and playing it, "Mermando! Because that is my name!"

"I don't understand, how did you get to a public pool." Said Mabel.

Mermando is telling her the story of how when he saw taken by fishermen while swimming with his dolphin friends.

He was brought to Gravity Falls where he escaped, but it lead to a series of events where he got to the pool.

"You must seriously weirded out." Said Mermando.

"Are you kidding me! You're the coolest guy I have ever met! You can play one cord on the guitar! Besides My sister is weirder!" said Mabel.

"Really how?" asked Mermando.

"I should go into details… " said Mabel, "But trust me when I say their crazy."

"Oh Mabel, I have never met a human like you." Said Mermando, "Would you care for a game of Marco Polo?"

"Oh yes!" said Mabel hugging him.

He began to choke.

"You're covering my gills!" he said.

"Oh sorry…" laughed Mabel, "Weird…"

At Hotaru's house the clones were laying down, enjoying the air conditioning.

"Are you two going to do something today?" asked Hotaru.

"What can we do?" asked Garrick.

Hotaru was going to say something but couldn't come up with a response.

That was when the door belle ran, she went to get it and was Sailor Moon and Darien.

"What happened?" asked Hotaru realizing that it must be have been if Serena was transformed.

"It was crazy!" said Sailor Moon who de-transformed when the door was closed.

"Some men in robes tried to attack me." Said Darien.

The other three were concerned.

"We should call the others." Said Hotaru.

"I forgot my communicator at home." Said Serena.

Hotaru sighed but knew since it was such a hot day it made sense.

She called the others for the emergency meeting.

Back at the pool Mr. Poolcheck, the man who ran the pool (and was very insane) called out it was closed.

"The pool she closes." Said Mermando, "Can I see you tonight."

"Sure! You want to go for a walk?" asked Mabel.

"Merman." Mermando told her.

"Oh right…" said Mabel, "I'll be back tonight."

Back at Hotaru's house the others arrived.

"So someone would try to kidnap you?" asked Amelia.

"I know it's crazy." Said Dairen.

"Do you know why?" asked Lila.

"All they said was that it was for my own good." Said Dairen.

"What are we going to do?" asked Serena.

"Were there anything on their robes?" asked Garrick.

"Yeah, why?" asked Serena.

Garrick began to draw something, "Did it looked like this?"

It looked like an eye crossed out.

"Oh that symbol." Sighed Riley.

"Isn't it all over town?" asked Lila.

"It is, but there seems to be some group with that symbol…" said Garrick.

"Dipper read about before he cloned us." Said Blaine.

"They're probably still after me." Sighed Darien.

"You can stay here for the night." Said Hotaru, "I have plenty of room and central air."

"I'll tell my parents I'm staying at a friend house." Sighed Darien.

Serena sighed.

The night Serena was reading the journal's pages on the group, it wasn't much, and she laid back into her bed.

"You okay?" asked Dipper, "And why are you looking at the journal."

"Darien's in danger by these guys and I have no idea who they are or what they want with him." said Serena.

"Oh Serena…" said Dipper shocked.

"What sort of evil stuff do they want to do with him!" said Serena.

"Do you know where Mabel is?" asked Dipper.

"No clue." Said Serena.

Meanwhile Mabel was at the pool showing Mermando a scrapbook.

"Then this is Serena my older sister, she tripped and claimed she broke her legs and refused to get up." Said Mabel, "Can you imagine breaking your legs and not being able to walk."

"Let's skip this part." Deadpanned Mermando.

"Oh this is my family kick boxing." Said Mabel.

Mermando sighed.

"What's wrong?" asked Mabel.

He began to play the guitar, but it wouldn't play right so he had to dump out the water.

"I too have a family back home in the ocean." Said Mermando.

He showed her a picture of them in his locket.

"I miss them." Said Mermando.

"Haven't you tried to escape." Said Mabel.

"I did…" said Mermando who explained his escape plan was him jumping out the water and flopping around, "No… I'm glad I'm here, because I wouldn't have met you."

That was when a shooting star flash across the sky.

"This is it Mabel, perfect first kiss moment." thought Mabel.

Mabel began to pocket her lips however…

"Mabel why are you making that face?" asked Mermando.

"Because I'm eating some sour candy." She lied.

"Can I have some?" he asked.

"No." said Mabel.

The next day the girls decided to go to the pool.

Serena was moping.

"You okay?" asked Lila.

"I'm just worried about Darien." Said Serena.

"Hey it's going to be fine." Said Amelia, "Don't worry."

"Yeah, just enjoy the thing going on with Stan and Gideon." Laughed Marina.

Stan was currently plotting to get a lawn chair that Gideon was using.

"He stole it yesterday and he stole it today." He muttered, "Good thing I replaced his sunscreen with honey."

That was when Gideon tossed the sunscreen bottle at Stan.

"Uh-oh…" said Stan.

That was when suddenly he was surrounded by bees.

"No not the bees!" yelled Stan running away.

Marina was laughing heretically which also earned giggles from Amelia, Riley and Lila.

Serena was still worried.

"It's going be fine Serena." Said Riley, "Trust me…"

Serena nodded.

Meanwhile Mabel and Mermando were playing a ball game.

"Here comes the heat." Said Mabel.

She tossed the ball at Mermando, it just bounced on his head not even caring.

"Mermando are you okay?" asked Mabel.

Mermando swam over to Mabel.

"Oh you're missing your family, aren't you?" asked Mabel.

Mermando made only a Dolphin noise.

"Enough is enough! I care enoguh you too much to see you like this!" said Mabel, "We're busting you out and getting you back to your family!"

"But escape is impossible!" said Mermando.

"We're doing it!" aid Mabel slamming her fist into the water.

The water slashed everywhere.

"Ooops… water." Laughed Mabel.

Meanwhile Darien was playing video games with the clones.

Hotaru was pacing back and forth in the back of the room muttering in Japanese.

"Hotaru are you okay?" asked Garrick.

"Sorry it's just that I decided to ask my aunts for advice last night about this." Said Hotaru, "And Aunt Haruka came up with an idea that I didn't like…"

"What is it?" asked Darien.

"We lure them out using you." Said Hotaru.

"That sounds like a terrible idea." Said Garrick.

"Why would she ever think of that?" asked Blaine.

"She's always been the type to think the ends justify the means." Sighed Hotaru, "Trust me… she would do anything to protect the earth. Even letting people die."

Darien looked down to the floor.

"Call Serena and the others…" said Dairen realizing what he had to do.

In a mysterious chamber somewhere in town there were many people chanting.

"Now!" said the man who seemed to be the leader, "This meeting is something completely different."

The man took out pictures taken of the Sailor Guardians, a two of them were from the incident with the Trickster, two of them were taken from the recent zombie attack while the last was taken of Sailor Mars fighting Rumble.

"I'm sure you noticed these girls fighting around town recently." Said the leader, "From what I was able to gather they are called the Sailor Guardians."

The others nodded.

"What do you propose we do with them?" asked one of the others.

"It's clear they have the abilities to fight the creatures of Gravity Falls." Said the leader.

"What if they don't want to work with us?" asked one of the other members.

"Then you know what to do..." said the leader.

"Where do you think they are?" asked one of the other members.

"I believe their protecting Darien Cutebiker, find him and you find them…" said the leader.

Not too long later at Hotaru's house.

"What do you mean you're willing to act as bait!" said Serena.

"It's no good hiding." Said Darien, "I have to leave this house actually."

"He has a point you know." Said Riley.

"Well if he's going to do that! We should prepare." Said Lila.

"What do you mean?" asked Serena.

"Have a home turf advantage for one thing, a place one of us knows like the back of hand!" said Lila, "I know much of the forest."

"Maybe the lake's better." Said Amelia, "It's more open."

"Are you sure about this?" asked Serena.

"I'm sure." Said Darien.

"You're not doing this alone." Said Hotaru, "I'm going to be there with you."

"Wait…" said Serena.

"You need to fight the kidnappers." Said Blaine.

"Oh yeah…" said Serena.

"Oh right! Let's come up with the battle plan." Said Marina.

Serena reluctantly nodded.

That night no one was in the mystery shack.

Thanks to Mabel accidently destroying some stuff to see Mermando the first night, Dipper was forced to night watch at the pool.

That was when someone broke in, it was Stan he just wanted to get that seat before Gideon.

This distraction let Mabel get in with the Mystery Kart and then broke into the pool supplies.

"Are you ready to get back to your family?" asked Mabel.

"Yes, but I am a Merman, how can I possibly escape?" asked Mermando.

My initial plan was to tape together a bunch of fish to make prostatic human legs." Said Mabel.

"Intriguing." Said Mermando.

"But then I realized I could just put into this cooler." Said Mabel as she filled it up.

She put Mermando into the cooler however Dipper showed up.

"Hey! Who's there!" yelled Dipper.

"My kind must not be seen." Said Mermando.

Mabel hit the merman when Dipper saw who it was.

"Mabel?" asked Dipper in shock, "Wait! Is Serena here too?"

"Nope! Serena is at the lake luring out Dairen's kidnapers." Said Mabel.

"Oh yeah…" said Dipper, "So you heard?"

"Yeah…" said Mabel.

"I have a half a mind to chew out Haruka if I ever meet her." Said Dipper.

"I know right!" said Mabel.

"Wait hold on!" said Dipper realizing they shouldn't be having that conversation., "Why are you here?"

"No reason." Said Mabel.

That was when Mermando cleared his throat.

"Did that cooler just clear it's throat?" asked Dipper.

"I'm certain not keeping a Merman in there." Said Mabel, "Don't' be silly! What merman!"

"Mabel, I don't have time for your games. "said Dipper, "If you don't give me those supplies I'll lose the coolest job ever!"

"I understand!" said Mabel, "Wait is that Wendy in a bikini?"

"What? At night?" asked Dipper.

Mabel ran towards the mystery kart and drove away.

Dipper got a similar thing and chased after her.

Meanwhile at the lake, Hotaru and Darien sat on the shore.

"There's something I wanted to talk to you about." Said Darien.

"What?" asked Hotaru.

"I think my link with Serena is getting stronger." Said Darien.

"Really?" asked Hotaru.

Darien nodded.

"Have you told her yet?" asked Hotaru.

"I've told her about think but not that it's getting stronger." Said Darien.

"You have to tell her." said Hotaru.

"I know…" said Darien.

That was when the men in robes showed up with many more this time.

"So Darien Cutebiker, we have found you." Said the man who seemed to be the leader.

"So you're the ones who tired to kidnap Darien." Said Hotaru.

"So Hotaru Tomoe, you heard about it, I guess you have to come with us." Said the leader .

"You're not going to get away with kidnaping our friends!" called a few voices.

That was when the Sailor Guardians jumped in between the two.

"I take it was a trap…" said the leader who seemed to be smirking.

"You're not going to get away with this." Said Sailor Jupiter.

"That's right! I don't know why you're doing this!" said Sailor Venus.

"Perhaps we should tell you." Said the leader.

"Are you sure?" asked one of the others, "I mean…"

"We know they've been fighting the things that go bump in the night for the past few weeks. Perhaps they can help us." Said the leader.

"Help you with what?" asked Sailor Moon.

"Of you noticed the strangeness of the town, we're only trying to help." Said the leader.

"Well you have a funny way of showing it." Said Sailor Jupiter.

"You know all the strangeness, thanks to all the things that go bump in the night." Said the leader, "We give the town peace of mind."

"Peace of mind?" asked Sailor Moon.

"yes, we make sure they forget the horrific things they've been." Said the leader.

"And you do it by kidnapping people?" asked Sailor Moon.

"That's horrible!" said Sailor Mercury.

"You should be ashamed of yourself." Said Sailor Venus.

"I guess we've an impasse, I guess time for plan B." said the leader.

"Plan B?" asked Sailor Moon.

A coupe of the members took out strange looking guns that didn't look out of place with Steam Punk.

"You're fighting off with steam punk?" asked Sailor Mars.

One of the member looks at the guns.

"Huh… maybe the founder was in to steam punk." Said the member, "Can I?"

"No you can alter the founder's stature to reflect this." Said the leader, "Offer again I will erase you memory of the comment."

The Sailor Guardians all looked at the leader.

"So what are those?" asked Sailor Moon.

"With these guns we can erase any memory." Said the leader, "And even all memories."

"So wait… you plan to use those on us?" asked Sailor Mars.

"Of course." Said the leader, "But to erase you memories of your families so you would serve us the Society of the Blind Eye."

"What!" yelled Sailor Moon.

"What about our families?" asked Sailor Jupiter.

A larger member was going to say something but the leader pulled him aside and the two began to talk in private.

"You know I have a daughter around their age." Said the member "I don't know how I would respond if she went missing."

The leader sighed.

"How about you council the grieving families and assuring them it's all right." Said the leader.

"I guess…" said the member unsure about it.

"Besides doesn't she spend half the week a friend's house?" asked the leader.

The member didn't answer.

That was hewn they heard groans.

"What's going on!" yelled the leader.

Turns out this discussion.

"So you're just going to listen to him." said Sailor Moon.

"Being a member has perks." Said one of the members.

"We can forget the things we don't want to remember." Said another.

"That's horrible." Said the Sailor Mercury.

"Well what are you going to do about it?" asked one of the members.

"Crescent Beam!" called out Sailor Venus aiming for one of the gunman's hands.

Sailor Jupiter managed grab the other gun man and throw him away.

"Sabao Spray!" called out Sailor Mercury.

Sailor Moon grabbed Darien's arm while Sailor Jupiter grabbed Hotaru's.

"What's going on! And where did the fog come form!" demanded the leader.

"One of the Sailor Guardians." Said one of them.

"The one that doesn't have any off vie powers." Said another.

"Find them! FIND THEM NOW!" yelled the leader.

Not too far away.

Dipper continued to chaise Mabel even hitting the cooler in a way that the cooler was getting drained.

Mabel tried to make to the lake in time however Dipper managed to cut her off causing Mabel to hit the breaks and her flying out of the Mystery Kart.

"Alright! The jig is up! Hand over that Cooler!" said Dipper.

"Never!" yelled Mabel.

"Why not! Why do you even need it?" asked Dipper.

"I needed the cooler to save my new friend, he's really sweet and we combed each other's hair. And he's really nice! All he wants to do is go home and he needs to be in that cooler because he's a merman and he needs to breathe!" said Mabel.

Mermando rolled out of the cooler.

"Hola!" he managed to croak out.

"Whoa!" said Dipper, "way to bury the lead."

"Dipper, Mermando the merman, he's a merman." Said Mabel.

"Nice to meet you… also I seem to be dying." Said Mermando, "Water!"

then he began to speak Spanish.

"Oh no! Mermando! Dipper! You're a lifeguard! Give him CPR!" said Mabel.

"But Mermen don't breathe air." Said Dipper.

"Then give him reverse CPR!" said Mabel.

Dipper saw a bottle of water. He grabbed it, filling his mouth with the water and pushing it into his mouth.

All the while shouting "I hate this! I hate this!"

Mabel even took a picture of blackmail.

Thankfully Mermando was fine.

"Thank you, but why didn't you just roll me into the lake." Said Mermando.

Dipper face palmed.

However they felt two figures approach them and grabbed Dipper and Mabel.

OF course they were members of the Society of the Blind Eye.

"Should we wait until we have the Sailor Guardians?" asked the member holding Mabel.

"No I have a more devious idea." Said the leader.

Mermando began to loose air… well water rapidly again.

"What do we do with the Merman?" asked one of the members.

"Can I save his life?" asked another, "because he's obviously a kid."

"Fine." Grumbled the leader.

Meanwhile the Sailor Guardians were hiding.

"Seriously! Why did we think this was a good idea!" yelled Sailor Moon.

"Calm down…" said Sailor Jupiter, "They're find us."

"IT was my choice remember." Sighed Darien.

"To be fair we didn't know they were mind erasers." Said Sailor Mars.

"Oh Sailor Guardians! IF you're so against us erasing minds then I'm sure you'll want these tow kids to keep their memories." Said the leader.

"What?" asked Sailor Moon.

"Two kids." Said Sailor Venus.

Sailor Mercury pressed her earring causing her goggles to come up.

That was hewn she saw who they were holding captive.

"Oh no…" said Sailor Mercury, "It's Dipper and Mabel."

"What!" yelled Sailor Moon.

Sailor Moon immediately left her hiding spot.

Followed by the others.

"Let them go right now." Said Sailor Moon.

"Sailor Moon!" said Dipper.

"What's going on?" asked Mabel.

"Long story." Sighed Sailor Moon.

She glared at the leader.

"Let them go right now!" said Sailor Moon.

"Sorry I'm afraid. We caught them helping that Merman over there." Said the leader.

He pointed to Mermando who was glaring at the Society. However he couldn't do anything.

The others arrived.

"Let go of them right now!" yelled Sailor Moon.

"What are you a broken record?" asked the leader, "You join our cause or we erase their memories."

"I refuse!" said Sailor Moon.

She took a breath, she knew he was an ordinary man, but she couldn't help. She had to save them.

"Moon Tiara Action!" she called out making her tiara slightly weaker than usual.

Hopefully.

Her tiara hit the leader in the gut who doubled over in pain and his hood fell off.

Revealing some bald guy with strange tattoos and a whited out eye.

He started vomiting.

Sailor Moon glared at the ones holding Dipper and Mabel captive. They let them go and the two joined Darien and Hotaru.

The Society members weren't' sure what to do. And Sailor Moon just glared at them while her eyes started tearing up.

"Hold it!" yelled Hotaru, "I would like to set up a compromise!"

"What?" asked the Leader in-between the heaves.

"For now you leave us alone…" said Hotaru, "You leave us alone and we leave you alone. "

"I don't know…" said one of the members.

"We'd rather not use our powers on normal humans." Said Sailor Jupiter.

"But if you give us no choice..." said Sailor Venus.

"Especially since you're trying not make us into your mind control slaves." Said Sailor Mars.

"Fine… but we have to erase their memories." Said the leader who seemed to have nothing more to vomit up.

"They're under our protection." Said Sailor Moon, "All four of them! They're our friends and you won't hurt them."

The leader gritted his teeth.

"If you go after them as well as anyone else under our protection, we will find out where you're located and bring down our wraith." Said Sailor Moon.

The leader gritted his teeth.

"Very well… but who else is under your protection?" asked the leader.

"You won't know…" said Sailor Mercury.

"So you better be careful who you take." Said Sailor Mars.

"Fine… then." Muttered the leader, "Let's go…"

"Seriously?" asked one of the members.

"Their super powered teenaged girls… do you want to fight that." Said another one.

All of them left. Leaving only the group behind.

Sailor Moon blinked and started crying.

Darien hugged her.

"I had to use my powers on a normal human… it's not like Gideon who has powers too… he was just a normal human… and I attacked him." she cried.

"It's going to be okay" said Darien, "You were trying to protect your brother and sister."

"I know…" whimpered Sailor Moon.

The two ended up kissing.

"Sister?" asked Mermando.

"Yeah…my sister's a super hero." Said Mable.

"Okay… what happened?" asked dipper.

"Mind Erasers." Said Sailor Venus, "We'll tell you later. What's with the merman."

"Don't want to talk about it." Muttered Dipper.

"I'll show you later." Laughed Mabel.

Mermando started coughing.

"I am weak form coughing, how is my family going to hear my calls from here?" asked Mermando.

"Wait I have an idea." Said Mabel.

She went to Dipper's cart and grabbed a megaphone.

"Problem solved." Said Mabel.

"Mabel!" he said, "Those are pool supplies, I'll get fired."

"Dipper! Don't you know what it's like to fall in love with someone even though you know it will never work out but you'd do anything for that person?" asked Mabel.

The Sailor Guardians all looked at Dipper, easily Sailor Jupiter.

He sighed. "Give him the megaphone."

"Thank you so much Mabel, I have never met anyone like you." Said Mermando.

"Same here, except for a gnome, a zombie and a couple of cute vampires." Said Mabel.

"I don't remember the vampires. "said Dipper.

"She doesn't tell you everything." Giggled Sailor Venus.

"Well Mermando, this is it." Said Mabel.

"Not quite." Said Mermando.

He leapt up a bit and he and Mabel kissed.

"Gross!" yelled Dipper.

Sailor Moon looked at this and smiled.

"My first kiss!" said Mabel once they broke it, "And your first kiss too."

"Don't include me in this." Said Dipper.

"Good bye Mermando." Said Mabel.

"Good bye Mabel." Said Mermando.

"You did the right thing Dipper." Said Hotaru.

"Yeah, yeah…" muttered Dipper.

"Wait… I always wanted to do this." Said Mabel.

She stood on a rocky part of the lake and Mermando jumped over her so that they were doing that scene from Free Willy.

"Come on we'll have breakfast at my house." Said Sailor Mercury, "I'm sure dad won't mind."

"Why are you still transformed?" asked Dipper.

"We don't know if they're watching us." Said Hotaru.

Thankfully they did truly leave when they left so they didn't' see Sailor Moon and Darien kiss or Mabel referring to Sailor Moon as her sister.

Sometime later Mabel and Serena were hanging out by the poolside.

Both of them were saddened.

"You did what you had to." Said Mabel.

"I know." sighed Serena.

"If you didn't I would have forgotten all about Mermando." Said Mabel, "I didn't want that…"

"I guess you do have a point." Said Serena, "But still…"

That was when a green bottle came out of the pool vent. There was a letter that said "To Mabel."

Mabel grabbed and read the bottle.

"Dear Mabel, I am home with my family and I am very happy. Out first kiss will hold a special place in my heart. Well hearts… a merman I have like 17 hearts… horrifying but true. More bottles on the way." Read Mabel.

Then more bottles appeared.

Serena smiled.

Dipper approached her form behind.

"Guess who else got fired." Laughed Wendy.

Serena laughed.

"hopefully I won't have to do it again." Said Serena.

"Hopefully those guys will stay away." Said dipper.

Meanwhile the leader of the Society of the Blind Eye was in his lair.

Looking at picture of the Sailor Guardians as well as Dipper, Mabel, Darien and Hotaru.

"I will find a way to make you into Society Agents… for the good of the town." Vowed the leader.

And Mabel had her first kiss… unfortunately it came at the price of Serena having to use her powers on a normal person. But in end it was all worth it… hopefully…

Next Time: A hidden room is discovered and Stan gives it to Serena to use a bedroom. However Dipper wants the room. But when they switch bodies Dipper refuses to switch back so he can have the room for a few days at least. What will happen? Find out next time!


	14. Carpet Diem

A/N: This chapter's a bit weirder than usual... well for this story. If you are unfamiliar with my earlier works in Sailor Moon crossovers this will be a weird chapter. And if you are familiar to my earlier works... yes... yes it's that kind chapter... MWAHAHAHAHAHAH! (coughs) Sorry about that... couldn't help the evil laugh there...

Chapter 13: Carpet Diem

IT was just a normal afternoon at the Mystery Shack, the twins were playing attic golf, while Serna just read a magazine nearby and occasionally laughing at her siblings antics.

Dipper hit one of the balls which bounced around the room and finally out the window.

"OW!" yelled Stan, "My head it hit my right in the head."

"Stan shot is that legal?" asked Dipper.

"I'm saying it's legal." Said Serena looking up from her magazine.

"Oh come on." Said Mabel.

"Come on when is the next time you guys are going to hit Stan during attic mini-golf." Laughed Serena.

"She has a point." Said Dipper.

"I guess you have a point." Laughed Mabel.

That was when an alarm rang.

"Oh yeah the girls are coming." Said Mabel.

"Wait which set of girls? Yours or Serena." Said Dipper, "If's it's Serena's then I kind of understand…"

That was when he noticed something nearby. "Sleeping bags, rom-coms, calling all boys: Preteen addition… no... no…" said Dipper.

Dipper was on the verge of panic.

"Which group of friends… please tell me!" said Dipper.

"Time for a sleep over!" called out Marina, Grenda and Candy, also Amelia, Riley and Lila were there.

"NOOOOOOOOO!" yelled Dipper.

"Someone's overreacting." Sighed Riley.

"You said it." Said Lila.

And so the sleep over began.

"So you five are old girls… do you have any boy secrets." Said Grenda.

Marina, Riley and Lila all sighed when she asked that.

"We all know that Serena's the only one with a boyfriend." Teased Mabel.

"Oh how many times have you kissed him?" asked Candy.

"Oh come on you don't want to hear about that." Said Serena.

"Tell us!" yelled Grenda.

Dipper was curled up into a little ball with the pillow on his head.

"You okay Dipper?" asked Amelia.

"I don't know how long I will last…" muttered Dipper.

"Say girls… do you want to know what Dipper needs." Said Candy looking at dipper.

"I'll change the subject while you escape." Said Amelia.

"Thank you so much." whispered Dipper.

Dipper walked down the hall muttering things.

"Stupid having two sisters…" muttered Dipper.

That was when he ran into Soos screwing something in.

"Hey! Soos… can I sleep in your break room?" asked Dipper.

"Sure thing dude!" said Soos.

And so Soos led Dipper to his break room, which was a horrific mess of pipes that were clearly hot.

"You just have to make yourself like a video game block." Said Soos.

He began to rearrange himself into the perfect shape.

"See… perfect." Said Soos, who then burnt himself on a pipe.

Dipper watched as Soos kept burning himself on the pipe.

"I'll find somewhere else to sleep." Said Dipper.

He went outside with a blanket and a pillow.

"Oh yes, sleeping under the stars, this is nice. "said Dipper.

That as when a coyote started to gnaw on his left.

"Hey! Stop that!" said Dipper.

That was when he heard giggling from the room upstairs realizing that was worse than the gnawing.

"Okay go ahead." Said Dipper.

The next morning Mabel woke up with the word "Party Gurl" written on her head.

"What happened." Said Mabel.

She saw that /Candy was duck taped to the celling.

"Morning party girl." Said Candy.

Riley was nearby tied up.

"About time you woke up." Said Riley.

Lila nearby was wearing one of Mabel's sweaters and heavy make-up.

"Man… what did we do last night?" she asked.

Serena's hair was in various weird ponytails and braids.

Marina was wearing two shirts, one as a top and one as a bottom.

Amelia on the other hand seemed to be completely normal with nothing wrong with her.

"That was a crazy night." Said Amelia.

Amelia went over to Riley and untied her.

"Hey, where Grenda?" asked Marina.

She came out of the closet covered in lipstick.

"I don't know who I was making out with but it was awesome!" yelled Grenda.

"Candy falls down now." Said Candy as the tape finally gave way and crashing into what remained of the attic golf.

"All right! Who wants breakfast." Said Lila.

They headed down to the kitchen where Lila began to make pancakes.

As she did Dipper came into the room.

"What happened to you?" asked Serena.

"I don't want to talk about it." Said Dipper.

Lila gave him a stack of pancakes.

"Here." She said.

"I guess I should eat." Said Dipper remembering what he heard about Lila's cooking.

He happily ate the pancakes.

In fact the pancakes were so good it put him in a better mood.

"Man these pancakes are so good." Said Dipper.

"Everything Lila makes is delicious." Said Riley.

"I want to open up a restaurant or bakery when I'm older." Said Lila.

"What does your dad think of it?" asked Marina.

"He doesn't mind if I do that." Said Lila.

"Which means yes for Manly Dan." Laughed Riley.

"You better make Serena's birthday cake." said Mabel.

"Don't worry, I already plan to." Said Lil a.

"Well I need a nap after last night." Said dipper as he finished the pancakes.

Dipper headed upstairs.

However not even Lila's delicious pancakes could make Dipper happy enough to deal with the mess.

"Mabel! Serena!" yelled Dipper.

The others girls finished their breakfast quickly and left.

The two sisters went up stairs to talk to Dipper.

"You totally wrecked our room last night!" said Dipper, "And our mini-golf course."

"Grenda sure loves breaking things." Laughed Mabel.

"we're going to have to start making up new ground rules, it can't just be majority rules." Said Dipper.

"He has a point." Said Serena.

"Oh come on." Said Mabel.

"Mabel you're saying that because you're the swing vote." Said Dipper.

Mabel blinked, if they didn't agreed on something it was always her that was deicing vote.

"Huh…" said Mabel.

"No more sleep overs!" said Dipper, Serena was about to say something, "Expect for Marina… she doesn't count… that's her getting away from her crazy super powered brother."

"Fine but you can't keep me up at night with your reading." Said Mabel.

"How does Summer reading keep you up at night?" asked Dipper.

(Flashback)

Dipper was reading one of his mystery books.

"Hmmm… but who stole the capers." Said Dipper as he clicked his pen in thought.

Mabel covered her ears with a pillow and tried to ignore the light.

Serena meanwhile snored on sleeping.

(End o Flashback)

"At least my braces don't whistle when I sleep!" yelled Dipper.

"At least I wash my clothes everyday!" yelled Mabel.

"I'm a busy guy!" said Dipper .

"Hold on you two!" said Serena, "You two need to stop. Calm down and think about things."

The twins glared at each other.

"I don't think the three of us should share a room any more." Said Dipper.

Mabel and Serena were shocked.

However Mabel took over.

"Double fine by me!" said Mabel.

"Let's go to Stan and see about moving rooms." Said Dipper.

They went down stairs and saw Stan watching the hit show Baby Fights.

"Grunkle Stan, we want different rooms." Said Dipper.

"Ha! And I want a pair of magic money pants, it's not going to happen." Said Stan.

"Magic money pants?" asked Mabel.

"Look kid, there's only my room and attic. What do think there is, some kind of secret room?" asked Stan.

"Hey dudes! I found some kind of secret room!" called out Soos.

Everyone in the Shack headed up to where Soos found the room.

They were all surprised. IT was a rather nice room with a couch, dust was everywhere there was a Calder from 1982, among other things.

Also a blue shag carpet.

They all looked around and Dipper saw a tag that read "Experiment 78" on the carpet.

"What is this place?" he asked.

"Just another room I have to clean up." Muttered Stan distractedly picking up a pair of glasses from the room.

"This shag carpet is amazing." Said Mabel making snow angels.

"Yeah if you like awful things." Said Stan.

Dipper noticed the key on the wall.

"Problem solved." Said Dipper taking the key, "I can get this room."

"Hey! We both saw the room first! Why can't I get the room."

The two started glaring at each other. But Stan grabbed the key from Dipper.

"Neither one of you get the room." Said Stan

He gave the key to Serena.

"What?" asked Dipper.

"Why?" asked Mabel.

"What? But I'm the one who doesn't want the room." Said Serena.

"Too bad." Said Stan, "You're a teenage girl, you need your own room with that stuff that's going on with your body that I can't describe without going into creepy uncle territory."

"Grunkle Stan!" said Serena blushing bright red and was on the verge of crying.

"Would it make more sense if I had my own room?" asked Dipper, "I mean I'm the only boy in the family…"

"No." answered Stan, "Maybe in a couple years when Mabel starts going through the same things."

"Hey!" called out Mabel.

"Besides she can share the room with Marina when she was to get away from Gideon." Said Stan.

"I guess Stan has a point." Said Serena, "I'll move my stuff in."

"By the way, what's going on with your hair?" asked Stan.

"We had a wild night last night." Said Serena.

And so Serena moved all of the stuff into her new room. After a while she was brushing her hair and putting it in the style she always wore.

"Man you are so lucky you get this room." Said Dipper who wasn't wearing his shoes.

"I'm sorry, but you know how impossible it is to change Stan's mind." Said Serena.

Dipper scowled.

She got since she was done with her hair.

"I'm sorry…" said Serena walking over to Dipper "I mean you need your space and the sleep over wild."

"Well sorry isn't good enoguh." Said Dipper.

That was when he zapped Serena with static elasticity. There was a bright flash of light.

"Oh man… what happened?" asked Serena.

"I don't know…" said Dipper.

They looked at each other and started screaming.

"Am I in your body?" asked Serena.

"Am I in yours?" asked Dipper.

Indeed the two switched body.

And the two started screaming even more. Serena in Dipper's body started crying, while Dipper in Serena's body just ran around screaming at his sister's reflection staring back at him.

After a lot of crying screaming, yelling and panicking. The two finally calmed down and looked at themselves in the mirror.

"Just what we need, more Gravity Falls weirdness." Sighed Dipper/Serena (Dipper in Serena's body).

"Oh man I'm so sweaty." Said Serena/Dipper (Serena in Dipper's body), "Why are you so sweaty."

"This hair…" said Dipper/Serena tugging on of the pigtails, "Why do you have to style it this way?"

"Hey! It's cute and it's my trademark style." Huffed Serena/Dipper.

"How did this happen?" asked Dipper/Serena.

"Don't ask me!" said Serena/Dipper.

Dipper/Serena began to look around that was hen he noticed the tag on the carpet.

"Electron carpet." He read.

He grabbed a nearby pen and began to obsessively click it.

"Atoms switch electrons. This carpet must build up and electrical charge that can switch bodies." Said Dipper/Serena as he clicked the pen, "It was static electricity! Maybe we can switch back."

"That's good." Sighed Serena/Dipper, "That should be easy."

"Yeah…" sighed Dipper/Serena, "Wait…"

"Wait what?" asked Serena/Dipper.

"If we go back to normal then you still this room." Said Dipper/Serena.

"That's not a funny joke Dipper." Said Serena.

"Who said I was joking." Said Dipper/Serena.

"No way!" said Serena/Dipper, "You can't stay in my body forever!"

"Just for a couple nights." Said Dipper/Serena, "So I can enjoy a room all to myself."

"What if something happens." Said Serena/Dipper.

"It will be fine." Said Dipper/Serna trying to avoid the carpet.

Then he ran out of the room.

"Hey! Get back here!" called out Serena/Dipper chasing her body.

She chased him out of the Mystery Shack.

However Dipper was less in shape than she was in her normal body so Dipper/Serena pulled a head quickly and Serena/Dipper fell to the ground catching her breath.

"What the heck Dipper!" she called out and began to cry.

Meanwhile back in Serena's room, Waddles had started to roll around the carpet.

Soos was nearby vacuuming admiring the cute little piggy.

"Waddles you got it good bro." said Soos, "You got no worries. And when I roll around naked, no one thinks it's cute. Man I wish I were a pig."

He petted Waddle however there was a static charge and the two switched bodies as well.

Soos/Waddles looked around and realized what just happened.

"Yes! I should do wishing more often!" said Soos/Waddles, "IS that a corncob I spy."

He jumped out the window.

Waddles/Soos meanwhile began to stumble all around doing whatever. After freaking out Wendy a woman showed up asking fore directions and when Waddles/Soos walked away she followed him.

Meanwhile Marina and Amelia were walking over to the Mystery Shack.

"I can't believe you got into a fight with your brother the second you got home." Said Amelia.

"Eh… it happens." Said Marina with a shrug, "I was lucky that Dad was watching or else it would have gotten worse."

That was when they saw Dipper/Serena crying on the ground.

"Hey Dipper!" called out Marina.

"What's wrong." Said Amelia.

"You wouldn't believe me if I told you." cried Serena/Dipper.

"Come on in the last week we fell down a bottomless pit together and you had to give reverse CPR to a merman, we can handle it." Said Marina.

"Wait, fell down a bottomless pit?" Said Amelia.

"It wasn't that important." Said Marina, "Oh and the Bottomless Pit is a weird wormhole… just letting you know."

Amelia just shrugged.

Serena/Dipper stopped crying.

"I'm Serena, me and Dipper ended up switching bodies! And he ran off with my body so he could keep my new bedroom." Explained Serena/Dipper.

"What?" asked Marina.

"You might want to back up a bit." Said Amelia.

Meanwhile Dipper/Serena was walking through Gravity Falls.

That was when Serena's stomach grumbled.

"Oh man… why am I so hungry?" he asked himself.

He went though Serena's pockets and found some money.

"I guess I should get a snack." Said Dipper/Serena.

"Hey Serena!" said Darien walking over to her.

Dipper/Serena jumped a little.

"Oh hey Darien." Said Dipper/Serena trying to play it cool.

Darien looked at Dipper/Serena and realized something, he couldn't feel their connection.

After what happened with the Blind Eye, he could always feel it whenever they were close.

But it wasn't there.

He narrowed his eyes.

"Who are you?" he asked, "And what have you done with Serena."

"How did you know?" asked Dipper/Serena.

"I'm, not telling some imposter." Said Darien glaring at Dipper/Serena, "Tell me where's the real Serena."

"Darien, calm down… "said Dipper/Serena and sighed "You're right, I'm not Serena…. Don't worry, Serena's fine…"

"Who are you?" asked Darien still on guard.

"I'm Dipper." Sighed Dipper/Serena.

"What…" said Darien.

"We accidently switched bodies and I kind of an off so I can keep a new room Soos found today." Explained Dipper/Serena.

"What?" asked Darien.

That was when Serena's stomach once again grumbled.

"The crepe place is nearby, I'll treat you to a crepe and you can tell me the whole story." Said Darien.

"Thanks man." Sighed Dipper/Serena.

Back at the mystery Shack, Hotaru was finishing up her usual checklist when Mabel showed up.

"Hey Hotaru, have you seen Waddles." Said Mabel, "I haven't seen him all day."

"No I haven't." said Hotaru.

That was when they saw Amelia, Marina and Serena/Dipper.

"Hey we need your help with something." Said Amelia.

"What?" asked Hotaru.

Serena/Dipper sighed knowing she needed all the help she can get to find Dipper in her body.

Back with Soos/Waddles he stumbled on a mud puddle.

"A mud puddle, dare I live out the cliché?" asked Soos.

He deicide why not and began to roll around in it.

As he did Old Man McGucket was walking down the street singing his name.

He saw Soos.

"Hey Dude! I'm a pig! Oink! Oink!" said Soos/Waddle.

"Free meal!" said Old Man McGucket taking a out a knife and fork.

"Wait! Dude! It's me Soos!" yelled Soos/Waddles panicking.

McGucket stopped recognizing Soos' voice.

Reminder: After the Gobblewonker Incident the two became good friends.

"Wait… Soos?" asked Old Man McGucket, "How in tarnation did that happen?"

"I don't know. I kind of made a wish and suddenly I'm a pig!" said Soos.

"Makes sense." Said Old Man McGucket with a shrug, "You want to finish building our robot?"

"Do I?" asked Soos.

The two left to finish building their robot.

Back at the Mystery Shack…

Serena/Dipper finished telling Hotaru and Mabel the story and showing them the carpet.

"A body switching carpet." Said Hotaru, "That's weird."

"Still not weird as those truth teeth." Said Marina.

"I thought we agreed never to talk about those again." Said Serena/Dipper.

"Truth teeth?" asked Amelia.

"Don't ask." Said Hotaru.

"So in order to switch bodies." Said Mabel who was building up a static shock.

Then she touched Marina causing a static shock and causing the two to switch bodies.

"A little warning next time!" said Marina/Mabel.

"Sorry, but I've been wanting to try this for a while!" said Mabel/Marina taking out Marina's transformation wand, "Venus Power! Make-up!"

However nothing happened.

"No fair! What gives!" said Mabel.

"I guess it's not just their minds but their souls that make the switch as well." Said Hotaru, "Remember our powers comes from our souls, not our bodies."

"Oh man…" said Mabel, "I really wanted to be a Sailor Guardian for a bit too!"

"Can I have my body." Said Marina/Mabel.

"Oh right…" said Mabel/Marina.

"Wait does that mean I can transform in side of Dipper's body?" asked Serena/Dipper.

"It seems that way." Said Hotaru as Marina and Mabel switched back.

"Wait were you wearing your communicator?" asked Amelia.

"Oh yeah, I think so." Said Serena/Dipper.

"Serena…" sighed Amelia.

"Sorry but this whole thing is stressing me out." Said Serena/Dipper.

"There you are!" called out Candy as she and Grenda arrived.

"You ready for our next sleep over?" asked Grenda.

Everyone in the room looked at Mabel.

"It's barely after noon and you're already have a another sleep over?" asked Hotaru.

"Sorry guys but there's a bit of a family emergency." Said Mabel, "I'm going to have to have a rain check."

"Oh…" said Candy and Grenda who sadly left.

When they left. The others looked at Mabel.

"You think they're getting a little out of hand?" asked Mabel.

"Yeah." Said Marina.

"Definitely." Said Serena/Dipper.

Mabel sighed.

"I found Dipper." Said Amelia, "Let's go talk to him at least."

The others nodded.

In the park, Dipper/Serena and Darien talked about what happened.

"This sounds like this isn't about the room." Said Darien.

Dipper/Serena sighed, "I guess it's not."

"So what is this really about?" asked Darien.

"I don't know…" said Dipper/Serena, "But I'm starting to regret dragging Serena into it."

"Yeah…" sighed Darien.

"By the way how did you know. "said Dipper/Serena.

"How did I know what?" asked Darien.

"How did you know I wasn't Serena?" asked Dipper/Serena.

Darien sighed and realized he had no choice but to tell Dipper.

"I have this strange connection with her." Said Darien, "I don't know what it is, but every time she transforms I can sense it, not only that but lately I've been feeling it when she hasn't."

"That's so strange." Said Dipper/Serena.

Meanwhile in the dump, Old Man McGucket flipped the switch to a large robot.

"All right! Let's if it's working!" said Soos/Waddle.

The robot came to life and said the three words that no robot should say.

"Crush, kill, destroy…" said the robot.

The robot got up and crashed brought though the wall.

"Well… that's not good." Said Old Man McGucket.

At the Grocery store, Lila and Riley were shopping, well actually Lila was shopping and Riley accompany her, it was a tradition from back when Lila didn't have any time that Riley would join her.

"Oh man…" said Lila face palming while looking at the list.

"What is it?" asked Riley.

"Meat Keg." Sighed Lila, "One of the other lumberjack's birthday party is soon and Dad's brining his usual."

"Come on, the butcher knows you." Said Riley.

"It's still embarrassing to ask for enoguh meat to fill a keg." Sighed Lila.

That was there was a loud crash. And McGucket's robot crashed through the wall. Old Man McGucket and Soos/Waddles chased after it.

"Get back here you Robot!" yelled Old Man McGucket.

"Or at least slow down." Said Soos/Waddles.

"Did a robot just crash through the wall followed by Old Man McGucket and Waddles with Soos' voice?" asked Riley.

"Yep." Answered Lila.

"Good I wanted to know I wasn't seeing things." Sighed Riley.

Lila lifted up her communicator knowing it was probably going to be one of those thing that the Sailor Guardians were needed for.

They decided to called Serena.

Completely unaware that Dipper was in her body.

"Oh hey Riley… what's wrong?" asked Dipper/Serena on the other end.

"A robot just rampaged though the super market." Said Riley.

"Really? Oh okay… how about you handle it and I'll call the others." Said Dipper/Serena nervously.

"Are you okay Serena… you're acting strangely." Said Riley.

"I'm not acting strangely at all… nope… perfectly normal here…" said Dipper/Serena.

"Fine… whatever..." sighed Riley hanging up her communicator.

"That was weird." Said Lila having heard the conversation.

"We'll worry about that later." Said Riley.

They left the grocery store to find a place to transform.

Back with Dipper/Serena and Darien.

"Oh man… what am I going to do." Said Dipper/Serena.

"I don't know." Sid Darien, "By the way…"

"Yeah?" asked Dipper/Serena.

"If you're wearing her communicator doesn't that mean she can ask Amelia to track you." Said Darien.

Dipper/Serena blinked.

"There you are!" called out Serena/Dipper.

They tuned to see Serena/Dipper, Mabel, Marina, Amelia and Hotaru.

"What's going on here?" asked Serena/Dipper, her eye twitching.

"It's not what it looks like." Yelled Dipper/Serena panic.

"I know about the switch." Said Darien, "You don't have to worry."

"Yeah, he knew I wasn't you to begin with." Sighed Dipper/Serena.

"Oh… okay…" said Serena/Dipper breathing a sigh of relief.

"Dipper please you have to switch back." Said Hotaru.

"Yeah, because it's kind of creepy that you stole Serena's body." Said Mabel.

"Yeah… I know…" sighed Dipper/Serena.

That was when the robot stomped passed them.

"Crush. Kill. Destroy." Said the robot smashing a car.

"Stop it you robot!" yelled Old Man McGucket.

"Grandpa!" called out Amelia.

Old Man McGucket noticed his granddaughter.

"Oh Amelia…" said Old Man McGucket.

Amelia crossed her arms and stared at her crazy Hill Billy Grandfather.

"Sorry… me and Soos built a robot." Said Old Man McGucket.

"I thought Soos was teaching you about anime so that you wouldn't build robots any more." Said Amelia.

Indeed thanks to their friendship, Soos got McGucket into anime, a lot…

"Did you really go to that convention?" asked Amelia.

"We did." Said Old Man McGucket.

(Flashback)

Old Man McGucket and Soos were looking through the dealer's room at an anime convention.

That was when they ran into Robbie.

"Robbie:?" asked Soos.

"Oh… it's you two." Muttered Robbie.

"Dude I didn't' know you were into Anime." Said Soos.

"I'm not I'm must making fun of the people here." Said Robbie.

"Hey Robbie! Look what I got!" said Riley dressed like Homura Akemi holding a box that was the Kyubey punching bad, "The guy running the booth gave me a discount after I did the hair flip."

"Awesome!" said Robbie, "Just let me use it too!"

There was an awkward silence.

"Soos… Old Man McGucket. What are you doing here?" asked Riley.

"You didn't see us here… got it…" said Robbie.

Old Man McGucket nodded.

"Don't worry your secrets safe with us." Said Soos, "By the way Riley, great Homura cosplay."

"Thanks!" said Riley beaming.

However then she became serous, she turned around and gave an epic hair flip.

Robbie, Soos and even McGucket's (who got into Madoka Magica thanks to Soos) eyes sparkling.

(End of Flashback)

"Yeah, it kind of didn't work…" said Soos/Waddles, "If anything it made him want to build more robots even more."

Amelia stared at Soos/Waddles.

"Soos… did you switch bodies with Waddles?" asked Hotaru.

"I don't know… I made a wish when I petted Waddles and now I'm a pig." Said Soos.

"This day is really weird." Said Mabel.

"It's probably going to get weirder." Sighed Marina.

"Grandpa, do you think you can warn the town of the robot?" asked Amelia.

"Of course I can!" yelled Old Man McGucket, "Robot attack!" Robot attack!"

He ran off screaming.

"I shouldn't have done but, I don't think he should know." Sighed Amelia.

"It's okay." Said Serena/Dipper.

"Well I guess I have to transform." Sighed Dipper/Serena and then added sarcastically, "This is going to be fun."

"Wait Dipper!" said Serena/Dipper.

"Moon Prism Power! Make-up!" called out Dipper/Serena.

But of course nothing happened.

"What…" said Dipper/Serena.

"Our souls switched along with our minds." Said Serena/Dipper.

"Wait how did you find out that?" asked Dipper/Serena.

"Oh that not important." Laughed Mabel.

Dip[per/Serena immediately knew the answer, Mabel must have switches with either Amelia or Marina.

"You have to give me the brooch!" said Serena/Dipper.

"No way!" said Dipper/Serena, "I'm okay with transforming in your body but no way am I going to let you transform in my body."

Serena/Dipper ran over to Serena/Dipper. However Dipper/Serena grabbed the brooch and held it high so that Serena/Dipper could grab it.

That was when Sailor Jupiter and Sailor Mars jumped down from somewhere.

"What's going on?" asked Sailor Jupiter.

"Long story short, Dipper and Serena switched bodies." Said Marina.

"Dipper can't transform in Serena's body so Serena has to transform in his." Said Mabel.

"Look! I have to fight that robot!" yelled Serena/Dipper.

"The last time you fought one of his robot the tiara just bounced off!" said Dipper/Serena.

"That's besides the point, I'm still the leader." Said Serena/Dipper.

"No way! I'm not letting you transform in my body." Said Dipper/Serena, "It's okay if you wear that dress but not on me!"

Serena/Dipper looked at Dipper/Serena and began to cry.

"I have a job to do! Someone has to stop that robot." Cried Serena/Dipper, "Not to mention you're the one who stole my body all over a stupid bedroom!"

"Stupid bedroom?" asked Sailor Jupiter.

"Long story." Said Mabel.

Dipper/Serena looked at his sister trapped in his body and started feeling guilty.

"Just try not to get too hurt. Okay." Said Dipper/Serena.

"Don't worry it will be fine." Said Serena/Dipper.

Dipper/Serena handed her the brooch.

"Moon Prism Power! Make-up!" called out Serena/Dipper.

Serena's powers weren't sure how to go about the transformation.

However considering the circumstances and technical theft, they decided to punish Dipper a bit.

She transformed, Dipper's hair grew a lot and fastened itself into Serena's trademark style. And of course her uniform also appeared.

However something else happened.

Something that made Sailor Dippy Moon (as she'll be referred in this form) blush bright red.

"What's wrong?" asked Hotaru.

"You weren't expecting the dress, were you?" asked Dipper/Serena.

"It's not that…" said Sailor Dippy Moon.

They all noticed the voice was a higher pitched.

"Dipper…" said Sailor Dippy Moon, "I'm sorry! I didn't know this was going to happen!"

"What are you talking about…" said Dipper/Serena who began to blush realizing what his sister trapped inside his body was talking about.

"Oh my…" said Amelia.

Marina started laughing.

"No way…" said Sailor Jupiter.

"Oh man..,." said Sailor Mars.

"Dipper." Sighed Darien unsure what to say.

"Dude!" said Soos/Waddles.

"Wait so I have two sisters now?" asked Mabel which only made Dipper/Serena and Sailor Dippy Moon blush further and only made Marina laugh.

"It might be a situational thing." Said Hotaru, "It's something we shouldn't be worried about right now."

"she's right, we have to stop my grandpa's robot." Said Amelia taking out her wand, "Mercury Power! Make-up!"

Marina managed to catch her breath.

"Sorry, sorry…" said Marina.

"It's okay it's a little funny." Said Mabel.

"Mabel!" said Sailor Dippy Moon.

"Venus Power! Make-up"! called out Marina.

Sailor Dippy Moon sighed knowing she still had to lead them.

"Let's go…" said Sailor Dippy Moon.

"Right!" said the others.

Dipper/Serena seemed frozen in realization.

"I hate to say it but you did kind of brought it on yourself for stealing Serena's body." Said Darien.

"He's got a point." Said Mabel.

Dipper/Serena was still in shock.

"So you and McGucket built a robot?" asked Darien changing the subject.

"We finished it today." Said Soos.

"We noticed…" said Mabel.

"If only I wasn't in a pig's body when we finished it." Said Soos/Waddles, "Curse these arms, they're cute and useless!"

Actually even if Soos wasn't in Waddles body the robot still would have ran amuck with the declaration "Crush, kill, destroy!"

With the Sailor Guardian they all jumped in front of the robot.

"Remember Protect Sailor Moon!" said Sailor Venus.

The other three nodded.

That was when the robot noticed them, crumpled a nearby car into a ball and tossed it at them.

They all jumped away, with Sailor Jupiter picking up Sailor Dippy Moon just in case.

"You okay?" asked Sailor Jupiter.

"I'm okay." Said Sailor Dippy Moon.

However the robot was about to crush the two of them.

"Oh no!" called out Sailor Mercury.

That was when she felt something inside of herself. A power welling up.

"Sabao Spray Freezing!" she called out.

The robot was covered in a somewhat thick layer of ice.

"No way!" said Sailor Venus.

"Where did that come from?" asked Sailor Dippy Moon.

"I don't know… I just felt something inside." Said Sailor Mercury.

"We'll talk to Hotaru later." Said Sailor Mars.

Sailor Mercury nodded and touched her earring to see her computer could detect any weak points in the robot.

"All right! There's a weak point in the back of the head." Said Sailor Mercury, "If you all hit I'm sure it will stop working."

The others nodded, they all went to the back of the frozen robot.

"Moon Tiara Action!"

"Fire Soul!"

"Crescent Beam!"

"Supreme Thunder!"

All four attacks hit the robot in the back of the head, causing the head to explode and the robot to collapse in a heap.

"Robot attack! Robot attack!" yelled Old Man McGucket noticed the Sailor Guardians stopped the robot, "Oh… you girls stopped it."

The Sailor Guardians nodded.

"Thank you for that, this was the one time I didn't want the robot to run amuck." Said Old Man McGucket.

"Um… I was wondering what was the robot for exactly?" asked Sailor Mercury.

"Well if you girls must know it's to fight for justice and stop the evils of the world!" said McGucket, "And also to pierce the heavens… but that's optional."

Sailor Dippy Moon, Sailor Venus and Sailor Mercury all stared at Old Man McGucket.

Sailor Mars however was just nodding seemingly getting what he meant. Sailor Jupiter just shrugged it off.

"Well I guess I'll work on a new model that won't run amuck. Thanks again girls." Said Old Man McGucket pulling out blue prints out of his beard and walking away.

"So…" said Sailor Venus.

"Probably." Sighed Sailor Mercury.

"Let's go back to the park." Sighed Sailor Dippy Moon, "It's better if I turn back in front of Dipper."

Back at the park, dipper/Serena was moping.

"Oh man… I can't believe this happen." Said Dipper/Serena.

"Maybe there's a way to get your gender back to normal if it happens angina." Said Hotaru, "I mean Gravity Falls is a strange place."

The Sailor Guardians arrived.

Sailor Dippy Moon sighed and turned back.

IT looked promising at Dipper's hair returned to normal.

"SO…" said Dipper/Serena.

"You're a boy again." Said Serena/Dipper blushing a little.

Dipper/Serena breathed a sigh of relief.

"At least I don't have to worry about that." Said Dipper/Serena.

"We really should get back to Shack so you two can switch back." Said Darien.

"Unless you still want to keep my body." Sighed Serena/Dipper.

"No… I think I'm good." Sighed Dipper/Serena.

"Wait should we find Soos' body?" asked Mabel.

That was when Waddles/Soos showed up seemingly glomp Mabel.

"Never mind, found him." said Mabel.

"Let's go to the Shack before anything get weirder." Said Dipper/Serena.

They all decided to walk back to the shack.

As they did Serena began to think about something.

They soon arrived at the Mystery Shack and Lila, Riley and Darien looked around Serena's new room.

"Just be wary of the carpet, remember." Said Hotaru.

Soos/Waddles rolled around the carpet since they figured it would harder to get Soos back in his body than Dipper and Serena.

It took a few minutes but Soos and Waddles were soon back to normal.

"So are you ready to fix this." Said Dipper/Serena.

"No." answered Serena/Dipper.

There was an awkward silence in the room.

"What?" asked everyone else.

"I thought about this on the back… Dipper you stole my body all because you are and Mabel are fighting over this room! Because of that I'm not switching back until you and Mabel patch things up." Said Serena/Dipper.

Serena/Dipper walked out of the room just in case Dipper/Serena tried something.

"Oh come on!" yelled Dipper/Serena.

"She does have a point." Said Darien.

"You did run off when she wanted to switch back originally." Pointed out Amelia.

"Fine." Muttered Dipper/Serena.

Everyone but Mabel and Dipper/Serena left.

Mabel looked at dipper/Serena and started laughing.

"What's so funny." Said Dipper/Serena.

"You got a huge dose of karma today is all." Laughed Mabel.

"Oh come on." Said dipper/Serena.

"But it's so true!" laughed Mabel.

"Fine laugh it out." Muttered Dipper/Serena.

He gave her a few minutes.

"Why do you want this room so bad." Said Mabel once she was laughed out, "I mean come you were willing to steal Serena's body to get it."

"It's not important." Said Dipper/Serena.

"So you want to remain Serena?" asked Mabel.

Dipper/Serena sighed.

"I'm going to be honest, I don't even want this room!" said Mabel.

"What?" asked Dipper/Serena, "Really?"

"I don't want to move out." Said Mabel.

Dipper/Serena sighed, "I don't' either?"

"What? Then what's going with the room?" asked Mable.

"Hanging out with you all summer has been fun… but lately you've been hanging with Candy and Grenda so much lately, I feel like I've been feeling left behind." Said Dipper/Serena, "Serena's always been older and had her own thing plus she's a super hero now… so her doing her own thing is understandable. But now with you…"

"Aw… Dipper… I'm sorry." Said Mabel.

"Sorry, it's just that… you know…" said Dipper/Serena.

"It's okay…" said Mabel, "I kind of realized the same thing this afternoon too…'

"What did they come for a new sleepover today already?" asked Dipper/Serena.

"Yeah." Sighed Mabel.

"Oh…" said dipper/Serena.

"Maybe it will be better with Serena in her room." Said Mabel.

(Flashback)

Dipper and Mabel were laying in bed, Serena was snoring quite loudly. Then she started giggling quite loudly.

"Oh Darien! You shouldn't have." She said in her sleep.

She then kicked off the blanket.

Both of the twins sighed.

(End of Flashback)

They started laughing.

"We cool?" asked Dipper/Serena.

"We cool." Said Mabel.

Both of them headed downstairs and found they were talking in the gift shop.

"You think the rest of us will get new powers too?" asked Marina.

"It's possible." said Hotaru.

"You patch things up?" asked Darien.

"We did." Said Dipper/Serena.

Serena/Dipper and Dipper/Serena headed back up stairs.

"So what were talking about?" asked Mabel.

"Oh I gained a new attack with the fight with the robot." Said Amelia.

"Yeah She now freeze things!" said Lila.

"Oh that's so cool!" said Mabel, "Literally."

That was when Dipper and Serena having returned to normal showed up with the carpet rolled up.

"We'll find Stan later." Said Dipper, "See if he'll agree to get rid of it."

"You know what I was think about, what was Waddles doing today?" asked Marina.

"Who knows." Said Riley with a shrug.

"That's a mystery that will probably never solved." Said Soos.

That was when a woman came in. and ran towards

"I wanted to let you know, I've thought about and I've decided, yes! Yes I will marry you!" she said and then began to kiss Soos.

They looked at the nearby Waddles who just oinked.

"I don't want to know." Said Riley.

"I don't think any of us want to know." Said Dipper.

However the next day the woman called it off due to Soos not being the same man as he was when he proposed.

And with that Serena gained a new bedroom while Amelia learned a new attack that had more of an offensive punch than her first move.

Although it was doubtful Dipper or Serena would prosody never speak of the incident much afterwards… it was probably better if they don't think about it.

Next Time: When some of the girls go to a concert none of them expected to discover the boy band is made of clones. Saving them from their evil producer, will Mabel be able to let them go when the time is right. Meanwhile Dipper, Riley, Lila and Stan thinks Robbie hypnotized Wendy to stay with him. Did he really? And if so, how hard of a beating Lila will give him? Find out next time!

A/N: Next chapter is going to slice of life by this stories standard, I would have skipped it had been for the Robbie plot and the fact I came up with some really great jokes for the A Plot based around some from Stars...


	15. Boyz Crazy

Chapter 14: Boyz Crazy

It was just a normal day in the mystery shack. Dipper and Wendy were playing a game with the security camera where they would dub the footage when they heard squeals as Serena, Mabel and Marina all ran in squeeing.

"Oh man! Tonight's the night!" squeed Mabel.

"I know! Tonight's the night!" squeed Marina.

"I can't wait…" said Serena.

"What are you girls so excited for?" asked Wendy.

"Sev'real Timez is playing at the Gravity Falls Civic Center and Buffet." Said Mabel.

"Tonight's the night!" cheered Serena.

"I've been waiting forever!" said Marina.

"Sev'ral Timez? Isn't it that boy band that came out a decade too late?" asked Dipper.

"Quiet you!" said Marina.

"You know boy bands are fake right?" asked Dipper.

"I said quiet you!" said Marina glaring at him.

"No he's right…" said Wendy, "They're just a manufactured product of the bloated music industry."

"Oh come on Wendy I know about the mix tape." Teased Serena.

"Who told you about the mix tape?" asked Wendy.

(Flashback)

The girls were helping Lila clean up her house a bit.

"Thanks for helping me clean up a bit." Said Lila.

"No problem." Said Serena.

That was when Wendy walked by listening to an old walk man.

"Hey guys!" said Wendy and then went back to listening to her song and humming along.

"Is she listening to?" asked Marina.

"She has a mix tape." Said Lila.

"Huh… neat." Said Serena.

(End of Flashback)

Wendy was blushing bright red.

"Hey it's okay." Said Dipper, "I barrow Serena's CDs all the time."

That was when Grenda and Candy showed up.

"You girls ready to go wild?" asked Grenda.

They all went to the twins' room to get ready for the concert.

"So…" said Wendy as the two were left alone, "Is it true you sing Disco Girl?"

"Yeah…" sighed Dipper.

Up in the Twins' room they all got ready.

"Lip Balm or Lip Salve?" asked Mabel.

"Either or is good." Said Marina.

"Yeah! Go wild tonight is our night!" said Grenda.

"We'll find a way to meet them!" said Serena.

"Oh yeah!" cheered Marina.

"And they'll fall in love with us!" said Candy.

"Well why wouldn't they?" asked Grenda eating a jar of peanut butter.

Downstairs Lila and Riley entered the gift shop.

"Did you really tell them about the mix tape?" Wendy asked her sister.

"You listening to it in front of them." Said Lila, "I had no other choice!"

"You two not going to the concert are you?" asked Dipper.

"Not our style of music." Said Lila.

"Yeah." Said Riley.

"We just came here to hang out since there's nothing else to do." Said Lila.

That was when Robbie came into the gift shop.

Lila and Riley both glared at Robbie.

"Stand down." Sighed Wendy.

"He didn't come over to apologize." Said Riley.

"Hey I could ask out my girlfriend without you." Said Robbie.

"Ask me out?" asked Wendy.

"Yeah… Nate was planning to take his girlfriend to look out point." Said Robbie.

"You stood me up last night! And now you want you want to take me to look out point!" yelled Wendy.

"Come on… let's go." Said Lila.

She dragged Dipper and Riley to the living room of course they listened in.

"Look Robbie. I don't think this relationship is working out." Said Wendy.

"Yes!" cheered Dipper and hugged Waddles.

"I was kind of hoping to beat him up." Sighed Lila she looked at Riley, "Sorry…"

"Hey, I bet you would beat him up." Said Riley, "Especially after trying to beat up Dipper."

"Wait… before you do anything crazy listen to this." Said Robbie.

They continued to watch as Robbie took out an evil looking CD case.

"I wrote this just for you." Said Robbie.

He began to sing a song, as he did Riley began to getting a bad feeling.

When he was done with the song, Wendy had a slightly dazed look on her face before going back to normal.

"You know maybe I was being a little too hasty." Said Wendy who then kissed Robbie on the cheek.

Dipper was in shock while Lila and Riley narrowed their eyes, this reeked of Gravity Falls weirdness.

"Let me get my coat." Said Wendy.

Wendy went to get her coat while the three entered the gift shop to confront Robbie.

"Robbie, what did you just do?" asked Lila.

"It's called romance… or have you not seen it before." Said Robbie.

"What's that supposed to mean?" asked Lila.

Robbie blinked realizing that it probably wasn't a good idea to get into a fight with Lila.

"I have my coat!" said Wendy, "I can't believe you wrote that for me."

"I'm just that talented." Said Robbie.

The two of them left with Robbie giving a look to the three.

Once they were gone...

"Robbie's such a scumbag." Muttered Dipper.

"I know." Sighed Riley examined the CD that Robbie left.

"Getting anything?" asked Lila.

"I'm sensing something from the CD but it's very faint…" sighed Riley, "Defiantly something evil about it."

"What's going on." Said Mabel.

"Robbie probably hypnotized Wendy with an evil CD." Said Dipper.

"Are you sure it's not because he's a musician?" asked Mabel.

"Nope, definitely something evil about the CD." Said Riley.

"Okay that sounds fair." Said Serena.

"No it doesn't." said Grenda.

"She's psychic remember." Said Marina.

"Oh right." Said Grenda.

And so they headed to the Gravity Falls Civic Center and Buffet.

"You girls ready for your boy band scream?" asked Mabel.

All of the girls practiced.

And soon enoguh they went to the ticket booth.

"5 tickets for the concert!" said Mabel.

"Sorry girls! Sold out!" said the ticket seller.

They all looked around and saw sold out signs.

"Nooooo!" yelled Serena.

"The night is ruined!" said Grenda.

"everything is ruined forever!" yelled Marina falling face first into the ground.

That was when Amelia and Old Man McGucket showed up.

"What's wrong?" asked Amelia.

"The shows sold out." Said Serena.

"I thought this might happen, so I bought you all tickets when I bought mine and Grandpa's." said Amelia.

"Wait… you listen to Sev'ral Timez?" asked Mabel.

"I love them boy band!" said Old Man McGucket.

Amelia handed them all the ticket.

"Thank you so much!" said Mabel.

"You're a true friend!" said Serena hugging her.

Marina was kissing her ticket but then realized something.

The ticket was gold.

As did the others.

"That's weird." Said Serena.

"Since when are the tickets gold?" asked Candy.

"I've heard of this…" whispered Marina, "There's a legend. A legend that states the first hundred people to join the Sev'ral Timez fan club have special privileges. Including buying special golden tickets that also act as backstage passes… No one's ever been confirmed if it's true or not… after all only a 100 out of the thousands of members of the fan club… it can't be real… right?"

Amelia was blushing bright red, causing the other girls to stare at her.

"Amelia…" said Serena.

"It's not like that at all." Said Amelia.

She took out her Sev'ral Timez fan club card.

"I'm only member 25." Said Amelia.

They all stared at Amelia.

" "Only 25"?" asked Candy.

"That's still in the first 100." Said Serena.

"No way… that means… Amelia's a bigger Sev'ral Timez fan than me! I've been bragging I was the biggest fan in all of Gravity Falls… and it's false…" said Marina, "I'm not the biggest fan in Gravity Falls… who am I…"

"Um… Marina shouldn't we get to our seats?" asked Amelia hoping to get her mind of that somehow life changing news…

"Oh yeah! Forgot!" said Marina immediately cheering up and realized what it meant, and started singing "I've got a golden ticket."

And was joined by Mabel.

They all headed to their seats, cheering from their special VIP seats.

However towards the end of the concert they made an announcement that caused all of the girls in audience to fight each other saying how the announcement was towards them.

They were good enoguh friends they didn't fight each other.

"Back stage?" asked Mabel.

"Back stage." Said Amelia.

"Go on without me!" said Old Man McGucket.

"are you sure Grandpa?" asked Amelia.

"I'm sure. I don't want to do something to embarrass you girls." Said Old Man McGucket who spat something out.

Back at the Mystery Shack, Dipper, Riley and Lila were trying to figure out what to do. Whole Stan was apocalypse prepping.

"What's got you three all worked up?" asked Stan.

"We think Robbie's brainwashing Wendy with music." Said Dipper.

Stan sighed, "I've seen this before."

They all looked at Stan surprise, he near compete and utter denial of anything strange that wasn't the Bottomless Pit had become rather famous.

"Really?" asked Dipper surprised.

"Her name was Carla McCorkle… Carla "Hot Pants" McCorkle." Said Stan.

He told the story of how a hippie hypnotized Carla, how her hot pants turned into bellbottoms right then and there and they flew away on a rainbow.

"It got a little halucinaty at the end, but you get the gist." Said Stan.

"So you'll help us." Said Dipper.

"The only idea we have so far is beating up until he confesses." Said Riley.

"It's not a very good plan." Sighed Lila.

"Of course, right after I finish this brown meat." Said Stan.

They all shrugged as Stan ate the brown meat.

Meanwhile at the Civic Center/Buffet, the girls headed to the backstage entrance, and showed the guards their tickets, he checked and found they were authentic and were let in.

They looked around the backstage trying to find the band's dressing room.

Which they did find.

All right! Girls are you ready to meet the band?" asked Mabel.

"I'll introduce you to them. "said Amelia.

"Wait you've been them before?" asked Serena.

"She's number 25." Remained Marina, "But course she's met them!"

They entered the dressing room and were horrified at what they saw.

The band was in a cage looked like a giant hamster cage. Near the wall in tanks were members of the band but in different stages of life.

"We're clones dawg." Said the member named Chubby Z.

They didn't know how to react.

"Someone's coming!" said Mabel.

They all hid figuring this was differently not something that should be scene.

A seedy looking man came in.

"Who's that?" asked Serena in a low voice.

"Their music producer." Explained AM ilea with a scowl, it was clear she met him as well.

The producer was tearing into them, even threating to replace them with one of the ones in the tank.

Once he was gone the girls felt out of their hiding place.

"Who goes there!" yelled Deep Chris, "Prepare to be danced at."

"Don't worry, it's just me and my friends." Said Amelia.

All five them recognized Amelia.

"Oh hey Amelia girl!" said Leggy P.

"We didn't know you were here." Said Creggy Z.

"Sorry… I didn't know it was you and some other ladies." Said Deep Chris.

"What sort of benefits do you get?" asked Serena.

"Oh not much…" said Amelia blushing.

"I wonder why Mr. Bratzman didn't let us out of our cage if Amelia was here?" asked Deep Chris.

I don't know…" said Leggy P, "He usually let's us out of cage if a Gold Member is here."

"I guess he didn't hear." Said Chubby Z.

"So wait… you're in the cage all the time?" asked Serena.

"So what's going on then?" asked Amelia.

"Well the truth is Mr. Bratzman genetically engendered us to be the perfect boy band." Said Creggy G.

Amelia was shocked.

"But he keeps us in cages most of the time, and it's straight up brutal." Said Chubby Z.

"That is strait up brutal." Said Mabel.

"Our dream is to be set free and escape into the real world." Said Creggy G, "I heard about these things called trees I don't know what they are but I want to make out with one."

"I don't think that's a good idea." Said Amelia.

"But we can't disobey Mr. Bratzman, he says he loves us." Said Greggy C.

"If he loved you he wouldn't be keeping you inside these cages." Said Amelia.

The boy band agreed with this.

"All right! We're getting you out of here!" said Mabel taking charge.

All of the girls agreed, even Amelia.

"We'll help you escape!" said Serena.

"We're master of stealth!" yelled Grenda.

"You'll do that for us beef?" asked Chubby Z.

"Oh yeah…" said Mable as she began to pick the lock, "Wait did you call me beef?"

Back at the Mystery Shack, Stan was explain what he knew about that stuff.

"All right, what we're probably dealing with is subliminal messages they insert into music." Explained Stan, "I use them all the time to get people to buy stuff."

Actually what he used was Super Liminal… There's a huge difference… probably best not to get into it.

"Now in order to hear the message we got to slow down the LP." Said Stan he took the CD from Dipper, "Give me that…"

He put the CD on a record player the three cringed sparks came from the CD.

"We're doing something wrong." Said Stan, "But I can't put my finger on it."

That was when they heard some groaning from the entranced. Dipper, Lila and Riley decided to check what it was.

The ones that went to the convert were trying to get a very large duffle bag through the door.

"Is everything all right?" asked Lila.

"How was the concert." Said Dipper.

"Life changing." Said Marina, "Turns out I'm not the biggest fan in town…"

"What's with bag?" asked Dipper.

"It's filled with stuff…" said Serena, "Stuff we bought…"

"Yes… just a lot of stuff we bought…" said Mabel.

"Nothing important." Said Amelia.

"That's right!" said Candy.

That was when the bag sneezed.

The ones that were at the concert all looked at each other and all said at the same time "Later!"

And dragged the duffle bag upstairs.

"Should we do something?" asked Lila.

"Amelia's involved so I'm sure it will be fine." Said Riley.

"Better not get involved." Sighed Dipper agreeing with Riley.

They took the boy band to the Twins' room. The boy band marveled at the site.

"Mabel Girl, you're Tour Bus is strange." Said Leggy P.

"You, what up girl!" Deep Chris to Waddles.

The girls all giggled at the boy band, expect for Amelia who new they had to do something with them.

"So when do we get to go outside?" asked Creggy G.

"I want to cavort like a woodland creature!" said Chubby Z.

That was when they heard a car outside. They looked outside and Mr. Bratzman who followed them there thanks to some clues.

However he talked it over with Soos who of course knew nothing only annoyed him.

However he didn't notice Gompers the Goat eat his license plate.

He drove away and they realized they still weren't safe.

"What do we do?" asked Chubby Z.

"Aw! Dang!" said Deep Chris.

"I'm scared." Said Greggy C.

"Don't worry… he'll give up eventually. In the mean time you can stay here." Said Mabel.

The boy band began to cheer.

Mabel pulled aside the other girls.

"Girls do you realize what we have right now? We have our very pet boy band we can do anything we want to with!" said Mabel.

"Mabel… that's a horrible thing to say." Said Amelia, "We have to find a way to free them without putting them in danger."

"She's right." Said Candy. "So we have to promise not to get too attached. Right Mabel…"

That was when they noticed Mabel was getting her hair braided by the boy band.

"Hop aboard the braid train!" said Mabel.

The other five girls looked at each other.

And so they had Sev'ral Timez as sort of pets, having fun with them, racing, playing games.

Amelia taught them a few things, like drinking water. But wasn't sure how to teach them how to use the bathroom.

Of course they had to keep it was a secret from Stan.

But it seemed like Mabel was getting attached to them…

Back with the Dipper, Lila, Riley and Stan.

"All right I spent all day converting the cd into a record." Said Dipper.

"That's actually an impressive skill." Said Riley with a smirk.

"Spit take here I come." Said Stan taking a sip of diet cola.

However when Dipper slowed down the record and tried to record it there was nothing.

"Seriously?" asked Lila.

"That's not spit take worthy." Said Stan.

Dipper messed with the speed but nothing.

"Maybe he just likes the song." Sighed Dipper.

"I'm still sensing evil from the record." Said Riley, "So there is something to the song…"

"There's probably another way." Said Lila.

But before she could say it, Wendy and Robbie came in.

"Hey Dip, forgot my keys." Said Wendy she was somewhat surprised to see her sister and Riley hanging out with Dipper but brushed it off.

When Wendy was out of the room.

"What are you trying to do? Find an equation to make girls like you?" asked Robbie.

"Actually he was showing us to convert a CD to a record." Said Riley.

"So what?" asked Robbie.

"Records are making a come back Robbie, it sounds like a skill any band would want to have." Teased Riley.

Robbie blushed with embarrassment.

"Ready to g to look out point?" asked Wendy.

"Am I?" asked Robbie, he turned to the group trying to figure out the truth, "Catch you on the rewind."

When they were gone, Dipper realized something.

"Catch you on the rewind." Said Dipper, "That's it."

He started playing the record in reverse.

"You are under my control, your mind is mind." Said the voice on the record.

Stan did a spit take on Riley.

"Now there your spit take." Said Stan.

"I know it! It was mind control after!" said Dipper unaware that behind Lila had grabbed the tape record of the background message.

Then the two girls left without Dipper noticing.

"Oh man we have to save Wendy!" yelled Dipper.

"Yeah… Lila already left without you." Said Stan.

Dipper finally noticed they were gone.

"What!" said Dipper, "Why didn't they tell me."

"Listen this isn't the first time Lila beat up someone because they hurt Wendy…" said Stan, "Since Riley's involved whatever is going to happen isn't going to be pretty. All we have to do is wait and see how beaten up he is tomorrow in the newspaper."

Dipper stared at his uncle.

"Do… do I want to know?" asked Dipper.

"Probably for the best if you don't…" said Stan./

Dipper wasn't sure if he wanted to know…

Back in the living room the girls were watching TV expect for Mabel and Amelia.

"Have you figured out what to do?" asked Marina to Candy.

"Not yet…" said Candy.

That was when Mabel and Amelia came down.

"They're finally asleep." Sighed Mabel.

"Did something happen?" asked Serena.

"Greggy C tried to eat a tape dispenser." Said Amelia, "Find anything to do yet?"

"Not yet." Said Candy.

"Can't we just release them into the forest?" asked Mabel.

"We're dealing with a cloned boy band, not a baby bird." Said Marina.

"They won't survive a week." Said Candy.

"Who knows maybe life will find a way." Said Mabel.

Marina shuddered.

"What's wrong?" asked Serena.

"Sorry… I just can't stand Jurassic Park." Said Marina.

Everyone shrugged it off.

That was when the news started reporting on Mr. Bratzman, turned out he was arrested for not having a rear licensee plate.

"Yes! They're free now"! said Candy.

"We can tell the boys." Said Serena.

"Do we have to?" asked Mabel, "I mean… what if we don't tell them… after we don't want to release them into the forest!"

"Mabel are getting too attached to them?" asked Amelia.

"I'm not getting too attached them!" said Mabel, "I'm going to go check on them!"

She ran upstairs to check on them.

"We have to find a way to let them go that's safe." Said Serena.

"I think we have to tell someone." Said Amelia, "And adult…"

"I think I know who we should tell…" said Serena.

A few minutes later.

"You're keeping a what in the attic?" asked Hotaru who then face palmed.

"A cloned by band." Said Serena.

"Please don't ask me to take them in…" said Hotaru, "I already have my hands full with Garrick and Blaine."

"Don't worry we're not asking you take in clones again." Said Serena.

"Wait again?" asked Grenda.

"We just need help about how to free them without releasing them into the wild." Said Amelia.

"You were thinking of relapsing them into the wild?" asked Hotaru.

"We didn't have any good ideas." Sighed Serena.

Hotaru began to think.

"Maybe I can ask one of my aunts." Said Hotaru, "She's in the music business after all."

"Isn't she a violinist?" asked Serena.

"Aunt Michiru collaborates with many different artists." Said Hotaru she took out her phone and played a recent one with a rock band.

"Do you think she might be able to help?" asked Serena.

"Maybe…" said Hotaru.

Hotaru checked her phone and saw the times.

"It's good time to call." Said Hotaru.

She took out her cellphone and picked out a number.

"(Hello." Responded the person on the other end.

"(Hi Aunt Michiru… this is going to sound crazy but I need your help with something)." Said Hotaru somewhat nervously.

"(What's wrong?)" asked Michiru on the other end.

"(Well you see, Serena and the other girls… discovered that their favorite band are a bunch of clones and since you're in the music business you might be able to help with this… They want to free them, but the only idea they have is to release them into the woods.)" said Hotaru.

She heard Michiru take a breach on the other end.

"(All right, I'll talk to some people… I'm sure I can get the number for the Unitized States arm of the Pop Clone Rehabilitation Center…)" said Michiru on the other end.

"(What…)" said Hotaru confused.

"(The thing is a lot of idols here are unfortunately genetically modified, created to be the perfect idol, I heard it was a fairly common practice in the united states as well and gaining steam in South Korea.)" explained Michiru on the other end, "(But it's also very frowned upon due to the abuse the idols go though… I've stumbled upon it a couple times.)"

"(Aunt Michiru… you're not messing with me are you)" asked Hotaru.

"(No I'm not.)" responded Michiru.

Hotaru breathed a sigh of relief.

"(I'll call you back later)." Said Michiru.

"(Thank you so much!)" said Hotaru.

"So does she have any ideas?" asked Serena.

"She's going to contact the Pop Clone Rehabilitation Center." Sighed Hotaru figuring out the translation.

"Oh that's good." Said Serena then she realized what Hotaru just said, "Wait… what?"

meanwhile Robbie was driving to look out point with Wendy looking out the window.

That was when he his phone rang.

"Hello?" answered Robbie.

"Hey Robbie… I just wanted to let you know, I know the truth about the song." Said Riley.

Robbie eyes widened and hung up the phone.

"Is something wrong?" asked Wendy.

"Nothing much…" said Robbie.

His phone rang again.

He picked it up.

"Hello." He answered hoping it wasn't Riley.

"Hey Robbie it's me." Said Lila on the other end, "I also know the truth about that song…"

Robbie hung up the phone, dropped it and tightly clung to the wheel.

He realized he was going to die…

Back at the Mystery Shack they went to Twins' room where Mabel was once again on board the braid train.

She noticed Hotaru was with them.

"You told Hotaru." Said Mabel.

"Oh who's this girl?" asked Deep Chris.

"I'm Hotaru Tomoe." Said Hotaru blushing n a little.

"Hotaru." Said Amelia.

"We had to get some help…" said Serena.

"I called my aunt and she told me that this is a common situation." Explained Hotaru, "She called the Pop Clone Rehabilitation Center. This they can get the help they need."

"This way even if Mr. Bratzman does get out they'll be safe." Said Amelia.

"Really Amelia?" asked Deep Chris.

"It's true." Said Hotaru, "My aunt is a world renowned violinist… and apparently it's common to clone idols in Japan… and the US… and Korea…"

"Seriously?" asked Candy.

"They're lying! They're just making things up!" said Mabel.

"Mabel did give us pizza." Said Deep Chris.

"And changed our newspaper." Said Greggy C.

"You've been using newspaper?" asked Hotaru.

"But Amilea did bring us cookies the first time she met us." Said Chubby Z.

"Not to mention she's been helping us learn things." Said Creggy G.

"And she read us that story to help us sleep." Said Leggy P.

That was when Hotaru got a call on her phone and saw it was an American number.

"Hello?" answered Hotaru.

"Hello this is the Pop Clone Rehabilitation Center." Said the woman on the other end, "I heard from Michiru Kaio that you have a boy band that was cloned?"

"Yes it's true. Sev'ral Timez." Said Hotaru.

"You have Sev'ral Timez?" asked the woman on the other end who sounded very reveled, "There have been several rumors about them being clones, but no conclusive leads. "

"It's true, my friends found them while backstage." Said Hotaru.

"What did they sneak backstage?" asked the woman on the other end.

"No apparently one of them has a gold membership card to the fan club…" said Hotaru.

"So the legends are true." Said the woman on the other end gasping in shock.

"Um…" said Hotaru.

"Oh yes…" said the woman on the other end, "Where are they?"

"618 Gopher Road, Gravity Falls Oregon." Said Hotaru.

"All right, we'll be over tomorrow." Said the woman on the other end.

"All right, thank you so much." Said Hotaru.

She hung up the phone.

"They're coming over tomorrow to pick you up." Said Hotaru.

Mabel began to tear up and run out of the room.

"Mabel girl, what's wrong?" called out Leggy P.

"I'll go talk to her." Sighed Serena.

Meanwhile at look out point Robbie was shaking, still gripping the steering wheel while shaking.

"Robbie are you okay?" asked Wendy, "You're sweating an awful lot."

"I'm fine! Totally fine! Completely fine!" said Robbie, "Just please ask my parents to not be cheery it comes to it."

"What?" asked Wendy.

That was when the drivers side door opened and he was forced out of the van.

"Eep…" was all Robbie could say.

Back at the Mystery Shack Mabel was crying on the porch.

Dipper saw her.

"Hey are you okay?" asked Dipper.

"It's just… it's just…" cried Mabel, "I've been keeping a boy band up in our room."

"Wait… what?" asked Dipper.

"And now they're being taken away." Cried Mabel.

"Okay you need to back up." Said Dipper.

"Mabel…" said Serena.

She sat own next to her and hugged her.

"I'm sorry, but they can't stay here." Said Serena.

"But I love them!" cried Mabel.

"Yeah, but they need to be free…" said Serena, "In a way that doesn't involve setting them into the woods."

"Why does it have to be this way…" cried Mabel.

Serena began to pat her head.

""It's okay, it's okay…" assured Serena.

Amelia came down.

"Hey Mabel, Sev'ral Timez wants to see you." Said Amilea.

"Okay…" said Mabel sniffling.

She went up stairs and saw them with Serena, Amelia and Dipper.

"Hey Mabel… there's a song we wrote to say thank you." Said Creggy C.

"Hit it." Aid Greggy C.

They sang a song telling her how they were going to miss her and stuff like that…

(The author while a boy band fan in her youth isn't interested in listing to boy band music to write a song like that so just re-work Mabel-Girl into such a song).

When it was over, Mabel was crying and hugged them all.

The other girls joined in the hug, all of them going opt miss the boy band as well.

"So how have you been?" asked Hotaru looking at Dipper.

"Found out Robbie used Mind Control on Wendy…" sad dipper, "I think Lila went to kill him…"

Hotaru cringed having heard stories about Wendy's past boyfriends who broke her heart.

Back outside Robbie's van.

"Not the face!" he yelled.

Lila punched a couple times. Then Riley tapped her shoulder and she stopped.

"You're disgusting." Muttered Riley, "What you did… I didn't even think you could do such a thing…"

Riley then started punching him in the gut.

"How did you did so good at punching?" asked Robbie then remember her new punching bag, "Wait… never mind…"

"What are you doing?" asked Wendy getting out of the van.

"Robbie brainwashed you into staying with him." said Lila.

"What?" asked Wendy.

Lila took out the tape recorder and played it, thankfully they knew to cue it up so it would play when they played it.

Wendy was horrified.

Robbie looked a bit shocked.

"Lila…" said Wendy.

"With pleasure.." said Lila.

"Wait! PLEASE LISTEN TO ME!" yelled Robbie, "I ripped off the song from another band… I didn't write it… please believe me! PLEASE!"

He then rolled into a ball to protect his kingies.

Riley looked at Robbie and sighed.

She knew her brother well.

"You honestly didn't know about it… did you?" asked Riley.

"No… I didn't…" cried Robbie.

"He's telling the truth…" said Riley.

"I don't care about the messages." Said Wendy.

She looked like she was on the verge of crying however.

"I thought it was very sweet that you wrote a song for me. But you're nothing but a big liar." Cried Wendy.

"Look I'm sorry." Said Robbie, "I know I lied about that… and using your make up and the thing with the bear."

However Lila kicked him in the face.

"You don't' get to talk." Said Lila, "Wait is okay if I still beat him up?"

Wendy nodded.

"We're through Robbie." Said Wendy glaring at him.

Riley wrapped her arm around Wendy.

"Come on, I think the ice cream place is still open." Said Riley, "I'll treat you to the usual."

"Thanks Riley." Said Wendy.

Robbie looked at Lila.

"I'm not as mad as earlier… but it was still a scummy thing to do…" said Lila as she sent some texts to Dipper.

Robbie once again curled into a ball.

Back at the Mystery Shack.

Dipper decided to stay away from the whole Boy Band situation up stairs.

That was when he got the texts from Lila.

"Beating Robbie up." Was the first one.

"Turns out he just stole the song and didn't know about the mind control." Was the second one.

"By the way don't make a move right away." Was the third.

"Girls hate it when guys do that" was the fourth.

Dipper blinked.

"Well it seems like they're broken up." Said Dipper, "Though Lila says I shouldn't make a move a right away whatever that means."

"That's good advice…" said Stan, "I've tried that a couple times… all I've gotten a plenty of drinks thrown in my face."

Dipper sighed, and decided it would probably be best to leave Wendy alone for the time being.

Especially from what he gathered about Lila.

At the Ice Cream shop Wendy was eating a large sundae.

"Thanks so much Riley." Said Wendy.

"Hey this isn't' the first time I did this." Said Riley.

"But Robbie's your brother…" said Wendy.

"Yeah… and he's a jerk." Said Riley, "I mean come on, he stole a song and claimed it as his own…"

"Yeah…" sighed Wendy.

Lila came in and waved at the clerk who nodded and tossed her an ice pack.

"Hey…" said Wendy, "I was wondering something."

"What?" asked Lila.

"This doesn't seem like something you would figure out on your own." Said Wendy.

"What?" asked Lila.

"Spill, you had help didn't you?" asked Wendy.

"Yeah… it was Dipper." Said Lila.

"Why wasn't he there?" asked Wendy.

"Because we king od ditched him." said Lila.

"Seriously?" asked Wendy.

"You know about the crush don't you?" asked Lila.

"I do." Sighed Wendy.

"It's so obvious." Sighed Riley.

Yeah…" sighed Wendy.

"Look I gave him advice just in case he tries to make a move." Sighed Lila.

"thanks…" sighed Wendy.

A teen-aged boy entered the ice cream shop then turned around when he saw Wendy with a sundae and Lila using the ice pack on her hand.

"I think you're post break-up ritual is becoming infamous as well." Said Riley.

"Yeah…" said Lila.

"Seems that way." Said Wendy.

The next morning, the girls waited for the Pop Clone Rehabilitation Center.

That was when a van showed up and a woman came out.

"Hello my name is Crystal Martin, I will be their new manger." Said the woman.

"Will you take good care of them?" asked Mabel.

"Of course…" said Crystal, "We will teach them how to function properly in society while easing them out of the world of Celebrity. They will relapse albums and perform but it's only so that they could ease in the real world. In a few years they will have the choice to what they want in life."

They had another group hug.

"Stay safe…" said Mabel.

"Have a good life." Said Serena.

"Um…" said Marina, "Are you going to honor the ways to the fan club with the gold card thing?"

"Yes, in order to keep everything a secret." Said Crystal.

Mabel looked at Amilea who sighed.

"Okay…" sighed Amelia.

"This isn't goodbye." Said Mabel realizing that they would see each other again, "We'll meet again Mabel girl."

"Are you ready to go… or would you like to explore the woods for a bit?" asked Crystal to the boy band, "After all I'm sure you've never been outside."

"Explore for a bit!" cheered the boy band.

Crystal sighed.

"I hate when they choose to explore." She said.

She saw that Greggy C was making out with a tree.

"Greggy C! That's not what tree is for!" said Crystal.

"Um… Crystal, what is that that big, round bright fool up in the sky?" asked Chubby Z.

"That's the sun." said Crystal.

"It's hurting my eyes! I'm, going to stare him down." Said Chubby Z.

"Don't stare into the sun." said Crystal.

"This… this is really sad." Said Candy.

"At least their getting the help that they need." Said Hotaru.

"You think they'll be able to live in the real world?" asked Mabel.

"Deep Chris! Put that down!" said Crystal as he holding a skunk and signing to it.

"I really hope so…" said Serena.

And so the boy band was sent to the Pop Clone Rehabilitation Center where hopefully they would learn to live in the real world…

At least it was better than living out in the woods… it would have been a miracle if they survived.

Next Time: Something's attacking the town, what's worse is that it taken Waddles... after Stan leave him out. What took him... well it was a pterodactyl... what will happen when they discover a cave filled with dinosaurs in amber? Find out next time!


	16. Land Before Swine

A/N: To those wondering, yes I do make jokes about Sailor Moon episode 67... I had to... Anyways enjoy the chapter!

Chapter 15: Land Before Swine

It was just a normal day in the Mystery Shack, the girls were hanging out in Serena's room.

"So did you hear about the police cruiser?" asked Marina, "They don't know what did it."

"Oh yeah! It's really weird!" said Serena.

"Let me guess, Dipper's trying to figure out what did it." Said Lila.

"Don't you know it." Said Serena with a laugh.

They all heard music.

"Where's that music coming from?" asked Amelia.

"Mabel's probably just dancing around with Waddles again." Said Serena.

Serena's stomach rumbled.

"You girls want get something to eat?" asked Serena.

The other girls shrugged and went to get a snack elsewhere, unaware of the storm that going to brew in the house.

When the girls were leaving the ice cream shop, they ran into Mabel.

"So where are you headed?" asked Serena.

"To buy a Huggy Wuvy Tummy Bundle for Waddles, it works for pigs!" said Mabel.

"So who's watching Waddles." Said Marina.

"Grunkle Stan." Sighed Mabel, "I know he doesn't like him but I'm sure he'll do a good job."

"Yeah…" said Serena.

"See you later." Sid Mabel.

"We should go back." Said Serena.

"Oh come on what's the worse that can happen with Stan taking care of Waddles?" asked Riley.

There was an awkward silence.

"Let's head back." Said Riley.

As they headed back to the mystery shack they heard a terrible screech in the air.

"What was that?" asked Serena.

Marina looked up and saw the thing in the sky.

"No it can't be…" said Marina paling.

"What is that?" asked Lila.

"It's heading for the Shack!" said Serena.

They got to the Shack just at whatever it was had swooped in and took waddles.

Stan who heard this turned around and stared in shock.

"Grunkle Stan! What did you do!" yelled Serena.

That was when Dipper and Soos came out of the Shack along with Hotaru wondering what was going on.

"Did you all see that!" said Dipper.

"We did…" said Serena.

"It took Waddles." Said Stan in shock.

"DINOSAUR!" yelled Marina who started freaking out, "THAT WAS A FREAKING DINOSAUR!"

"Actually that was pterosaur, they're compete unrelated to dinosaurs." Said Amelia.

"I DON'T CARE!" said Marina, "I mean if we met one of those long neck swimming things everyone would just say "Oh it's a dinosaur" well it's the same thing here!"

Before anyone could ask more about her strange fear Mabel showed up.

"Hey what's going on?" asked Mabel, "What's with the awkward silence?"

They all stared at Mabel and then Mabel got the feeling.

"Where's Waddles?" asked Mabel.

"Good news is you're getting a puppy." Said Stan.

"What happened to Waddles." Said Mabel.

"Pterodactyl ate your pig." Said Soos.

"Soos!" scolded Hotaru.

"What! What happened! What happened to Waddles! Grunkle you didn't leave him outside, did you?" asked Mabel.

No course not…" said Stan who began to tell her a story about how the pterodactyl bust into the house while Stan fed Waddles the richest of creams and then took Waddles after a valiant fight.

"Oh Grunkle Stan you tried to save him." said Mabel buying.

However with the exception of Soos everyone glared at Stan.

"Hey wait." Said Amelia.

She pointed trail of yarn, "Was Waddles wearing a sweater you made him?"

"He was!" said Mabel who gasped, "We can use that to find him."

"I don't know…" said Stan.

"He's right! There's might be horrifying dinosaurs there too!" said Marina.

"Okay…just tell us what your problem with dinosaurs is." Said Lila.

"It's all when I was a little girl." Sighed Marina.

(Flashback)

"All right you want to watch the Dinosaur movie?" asked Bud.

"Oh boy! A place they being Dinosaurs back to life! It will be fun!" cheered a very young Marina.

2 Hours later…

Marina was crying her eyes out, as Gideon's cries also priced the air.

Bud face palmed realizing it was a bad idea to show her a movie where Dinosaurs killed people.

(End of Flashback)

Everyone stared at Marina.

"You're more scared of Dinosaurs than Gideon?" asked Dipper, "all because of a movie."

"I was little…" said Marina, "I know I'm probably the only person whop has an irrational fear of dinosaurs from that movie."

"Well you and Randall Monroe." Said Amelia.

"Who?" asked Marina.

"Never mind…" said Amelia blushing a little.

"He I'm sure they're more scared of you than you are of them.' Said Serena.

"And if not you can always transform and shoot at them with your beams." Whispered Lila.

"Good point." Sighed Marina.

"All right! Lt's go save Woggles!" said Stan.

"Waddles." Corrected Mabel.

"Him too." Said Stan.

And so they got Soos' truck ready for the plan to get Waddles Back and maybe catch the pterodactyl.

"Are you sure I can do it?" asked Marina.

"It will be fine!" assured Amelia.

"Come on, you've been fighting longer than most of us." Said Lila.

"Yeah but it was only against Gideon." Pointed out Marina.

However Dipper, Serena and Mabel were talking about something else.

"Look this is going to be a big mission, I think we can handle Marina's fears…" said Dipper, "But I don't know about Soos, I mean he has a tendency to screw up."

"Oh Dipper…" said Serena in a certain.

"When has Soos ever screwed up." Said Mabel.

Dipper began to list various times, like the time he broke a Crystal Ball, the time he broke a window and the time he accidently killed a fairy.

The two sisters looked at each other realizing Dipper was right.

"Break to him gently." Said Mabel.

Dipper nodded and went to break to him.

Unfortunately it didn't go as planned with Soos giving him a t-shirt of "Pterodactyl-bros." so he didn't have the heart to tell him.

Although the fact he was saying the "P" in pterodactyl didn't help either.

And so they followed the yarn in a very crowded truck.

"Is this even safe?" asked Dipper.

"If we run into the cops I already have an excuse lined up." Said Stan.

"Grunkle Stan…" sighed Serena.

Thankfully they found their location, which was an old abandoned church.

They got out of the cramped truck and entered the church.

Turns out Old Man McGucket was there.

"Grandpa?" asked Amelia.

"Oh hello Amelia and her friends What brings you here?" asked Old Man McGucket.

"Grandpa? Did you see a pterodactyl fly by?" asked Amelia.

"Glad you asked." Said Old Man McGucket, "I was here with my hourly hoedown."

"How can you be related to him again?" asked Stan.

Amelia glared at Stan.

"Then this big wingrly critter flew and stole my spoons!" said Old Man McGucket, "It flew down there!"

He pointed to a deep hole in the ground.

"It's looking pretty hairy down there." Said Stan.

"Why are you worried? You fought a pterodactyl." Said Mabel.

Stan began to laugh nervously.

"My what suspicious laughter." Said Old Man McGucket.

"All right!" said Lila taking charge, "Who's ready to go down there?"

"Need someone to tell awkward personal stories?" asked Old Man McGucket.

"I don't think that's a good idea." Said Amelia.

"She's right…" said Serena.

"Probably not a good idea." Said Dipper.

"No." Stan added bluntly.

They shimmied down a rope. However…

"And so me and the raccoon were fighting over the steak when out lips touch…" said Old Man McGucket, "Afterwards thing got interesting and I married that raccoon."

Amelia was blushing bright red.

"It's okay… assured Hotaru.

"You can't take a hint, can you?" asked Stan.

"Nope!" answered Old Man McGucket.

Due to the rope holding too many people it snapped and they all fell to the ground below.

"Is everyone all right?" asked Hotaru.

Everyone gave noises that they were okay.

That was when they noticed that they were surrounded by plants that didn't make sense.

"These plants went extent million of years ago." Said Amelia, "How are they alive?"

"Amelia were dealing with a pterodactyl… I think that explains why." Said Riley.

Hotaru noticed that Soos breathed in a plant that made him lose his sense of smell.

She sighed and healed his nose.

"Thanks Hotaru!" said Soos.

They followed the yarn deeper into the cave. As they did they found a mother freaking T-Rex!

They all screamed until they realized that it was trapped in tree sap.

Although it was trapped Marina was still breathing heavily.

"It's fine Marina… it's fine… stuck in there, it can't get out." assured Lila.

"But it's a T-Rex." Whimpered Marina.

"It will be fine…" said Lila.

Turned out there were more dinosaurs.

"They were pressed in sap… that's how they were able to live for this long." Said Dipper.

"Must be some sort of sap that science hadn't discovered yet." Said Amelia taking out her computer and analyzing the strange sap.

"It's strange… how could they get covered in this much sap?" asked Dipper.

"Maybe some kind of sapalanche." Said Mabel.

Just about everyone just shrugged it off.

Amelia and Dipper noticed that the sap was starting to melt.

Not to mention one of the pillars had the shape of the pterodactyl in it and it as partially melted.

"It must be the summer heat." Said Dipper.

"Maybe…" said Amelia.

That was when Marina screamed.

They turned what she was screaming about, turned out it was a pack of raptors that looked close to breaking out.

Riley pulled her away.

"Don't worry it will be fine… don't worry…" said Riley.

"You know what… I can see this as a tourist attraction." Said Stan.

"Stan I don't know if that's a good idea." Sighed Hotaru.

"Come on! I see it now! The ticket stand over there, a velvety rope over there… we could call it Jurassic… Sap Hole… yeah that's a good name." said Stan.

"That's a terrible name." said Lila.

"I should have put the pig outside ages ago." Said Stan.

Everything became deathly silent. Even with Marina's fears going on.

"What did you say." Said Mabel, "Didn't you tell me that the pterodactyl flew in."

"Uh-oh…" said Stan.

"You let Waddles outside and then you lied about it!" cried Mabel, "He could be dead! All because you let him outside!"

Hotaru hugged Mabel.

"Look he's an animal he belongs outside!" said Stan.

"I'm never talking to you ever again!" cried Mabel.

"Oh come you don't mean that!" said Stan.

"I'm sorry! Is someone talking to me!" yelled Mabel who then put her face into Hotaru's shoulder.

Hotaru gave him a look to stop talking.

"Look everyone needs to calm down." Said Soos, "Why can't you guys be like me and Dipper? We just need to follow the yarn…. And uh…"

Turns out they just ran out of yarn.

"Uh-oh…" said Soos.

They looked to see the cave had many different branches.

"Soos you just lost the trail." Said Dipper.

"Hey it will be fine." Said Soos who smacked Dipper's back, causing him to drop the lantern they were using.

"That is it! This is why I didn't want to bring you along!" yelled Dipper.

"What…" said Soos.

"This is really important to Mabel and I didn't want you screwing it up." Said Dipper.

"But we're P-terodactyl bros. I made us shirts." Said Soos.

"It's pronounced pterodactyl and the shirt is massive!" yelled Dipper.

"I have a different body type"! said Soos.

Their arguing started up Mabel and Stan once again.

With Mabel and Stan arguing and Dipper and Soos arguing Serena looked at her family.

"Stop!" she cried very loudly causing them to stop, "Now's not the time to arguing, we have to find Waddles."

"How are we going to do that?" asked Dipper.

""Don't worry, I already ruled out three of the branches." Said Amelia who was on her computer, "It will take a few more minutes to determine which ones are the more likely choices however."

"Also I fixed your lantern!" said Old Man McGucket.

"Good job Grandpa!" said Amelia looking up from her computer.

"But the way that is one nice computermajig you're using." Said Old Man McGucket.

"It is very powerful." Said Amelia.

"Please tell I'm not the only weirded out that they're getting along right now?" asked Stan.

"A little." Said Lila.

"Yeah kind of…" said Riley.

That was when Amelia froze.

"Amelia what's wrong?" asked Serena.

That was when they heard screeches coming from one of the tunnels and behind the way they came.

"My computer detected that the raptors escaped from their sap and the pterodactyl is on its way here." Said Amelia.

"How close are they?" asked Marina.

That was hen the pterodactyl flew down in front of them and screeched.

"It's right here…" said Amelia causing everyone to scream.

They spilt up into two different groups by accident.

With one group consisting of Dipper, Serena, Soos, Marina and Lila.

While the other was Mabel, Stan, Hotaru, Amelia, Riley and Old Man McGucket.

Wit the first group they ended up at a dead end.

"I don't think the pterodactyl will be able to get from here." Sighed Lila.

"Yeah, good point." Said Marina sitting down.

"You okay?" asked Lila.

"Great we're seprated from the others." Said Dipper.

"Hopefully they got away too." Said Serena.

Dipper sighed.

He looked at Soos.

However they heard another screech.

"Oh right…" said Serena, "The raptors."

They all froze.

With the other ground they found themselves in a very large chamber and hid behind some rocks.

Thankfully the pterodactyl lost them because of that.

"What are we going to do?" asked Amelia.

"Okay we'll have Soos dress up like a pig an sacrifice him." said Stan.

"Stan, we go seprated from Soos." Said Hotaru.

"Oh… huh… how about McGucket…" said Stan.

"Mr. Pines…" muttered Amelia.

"Fine…" muttered Stan.

That was when they heard the squeal.

"Waddles?" asked Mabel.

They turned to see across a nearly broken down railway bridge was a nest with an egg and Waddles in it.

"Waddles! I'm coming!" called out Mabel.

She ran for the pig.

"Mabel get back here!" yelled Stan.

"Is someone talking to me! Because I can't hear anything!" yelled Mabel.

Amelia and Riley began to follow Mabel knowing she would need the back up.

Mabel took out the Huggy Wuvy Tummy Bundle and put Waddles into it.

Stan, Old Man McGucket and Hotaru decided to follow the three to the nest.

"You got him…" said Riley.

However the pterodactyl swooped down. Scaring Waddles who ran off towards Stan. Knocking him off the bridge sending both of them plummeting down.

The pterodactyl swooped at them again and dropped Stan's fez.

"What are we going to do?" asked Hotaru.

"I don't know…" said Amelia.

With the other group…

The Raptor Pack cornered them.

"All right! Time to transform!" said Serena.

"Right!" said Lila.

"Okay…" said Marina.

"Moon Prism Power"! said Serena.

"Jupiter Power!" called out Lila.

"Venus Power…" said Marina somewhat nervously.

"Make-up!" all three called out.

All three of them transformed.

The raptor headed for Dipper an his vest but Sailor Jupiter kicked it away.

Another tired to attack her from behind, but Sailor Moon called out "Moon Tiara Action!" and hit it head on.

Sailor Venus was just standing there in fear.

One of them tried to attack her, but Soos tackled it away.

"Soos!" said Sailor Venus.

"I'm fine!" said Soos.

"Are you sure?" asked Sailor Venus.

The raptor made a pained noise, as it was in pain while Soos was fine.

"Hey… I hurt it but it didn't hurt me…" laughed Soos.

"Yeah…" said Sailor Venus.

"Hey… didn't you awaken your powers because your were scared of your brother?" asked Soos.

"Yeah." Sighed Sailor Venus.

"And you're no longer scared of him right?" "asked Soos.

"Yeah… you're right." Said Sailor Venus.

"shouldn't it be just like that?" asked Soos.

"You're right…" said Sailor Venus realizing that he was right, "I've been so stupid."

"It's okay…" said Soos.

She turned to where Sailor Moon and Sailor Jupiter were fighting the raptors.

"It's just like with Gideon! I have to face my fears…" thought Sailor Venus taking a breath.

That was when she felt something inside of her.

"Crescent Beam Shower!" she called out.

She shot her usual beam at the pack, it began to break apart and hit the various members of the raptor pack injuring them so they couldn't follow.

"Soos… that was great…" said Dipper.

"Well yeah, it just seemed so obvious…" said Soos.

"I owe you big time Soos!" said Sailor Venus hugging him.

One of the raptors moaned causing Sailor Venus to jump a little.

"Maybe we should get out of here." Said Sailor Jupiter.

"Good idea." Said Sailor Moon.

Back in the nest.

"What are we going to do?" asked Mabel.

"I don't know…" sighed Hotaru.

That was when the egg started to hatch. The baby pterodactyl looked around and chirped.

"Aw…" said Mabel.

"It's kind of cute." Said Hotaru.

"Hey there little fella! Welcome to the world." Said McGucket.

That was when the baby ate him.

Everyone but Amelia screamed at this.

"Grandpa!" cried Amelia.

However Old Man McGucket came out of its mouth.

"I'm okay." Sid Old Man McGucket coming out of its mouth, but the baby swallowed it him again.

"Mercury Power Make-Up!" called out Sailor Mercury.

She transformed.

"Uh..,. Mercury what are you going to do?" asked Riley

Sailor Mercury blushed.

"Mars Power! Make-Up!" called out Riley.

She took transformed.

"Okay how about you freeze then I burn it…" said Sailor Mars.

"Okay…" sighed Sailor Mercury now having any better idea.

"Sabao Spray Freezing!"

The bubble froze the baby pterodactyl.

"All right! Fire soul!" called out Sailor Mars.

The fire melted the ice freezing the baby pterodactyl. It fell on it's back.

"So what do we do now?" asked Sailor Mars.

Before Sailor Mercury could gather her thoughts. The chest of the baby pterodactyl burst open and Old Man McGucket was fine.

"I just ate my way out of a pterodactyl, it sure was easy once it stopped moving." Said Old Man McGucket, "And I got my spoons back."

Old Man McGucket looked around.

"Where's Amelia?" asked Old Man McGucket.

"She went to search for help." Said Sailor Mercury.

"Oh it didn't seem that long." Said Old Man McGucket, "Oh well…:

They crossed the bridge back.

"What are we going to do about Stan?" asked Hotaru.

Before any of them could answer. The mother pterodactyl flew by with Stan on her shoulder punching her and with Waddles tied to the Huggy, Wuvy Tummy Bundle on his chest. He gave one final hit to the pterodactyl with a shout of "From Heck's Heart I Stab at Thee!"

The pterodactyl crashed and Stan managed to get off in time.

Mabel looked at Stan smiling with his fez on her head.

"Here's your pig kiddo." Said Stan taking Waddles off.

"Waddles!" cheered Mabel happily.

She hugged her pig happily.

"You actually save him for me…" said Mabel.

"yeah… well…" said Stan that was when he noticed the two Sailor Guardians, "Who are these weirdo."

"Just some town Super Heroes." Said Sailor Mars since she had grown used the excuses.

"I heard them this way!" called out Dipper.

The other group (still transformed) got there.

"Oh man you guys missed it!" said Mabel, "Grunkle Stan punched the pterodactyl in the face to save Waddles!"

"Really?" asked Dipper.

"That's amazing!" said Sailor Moon.

"Yeah well, sometimes…" said Stan.

But before he could make his speech the pterodactyl showed up again.

"Oh ho… I'm going to have fun with this!" cheered Sailor Venus.

"Crescent Beam Shower!"

The beams hit the pterodactyl hard sending it off the cliff once again.

"Looks we both missed something awesome." Said Mabel.

They heard out of that part of the cave, the Sailor Guardians managing to figure out a way to duck and transform back without Stan or Old Man McGucket seeing them.

"Hey did everything turn out all right?" asked Marina playing dumb.

"Oh yeah!" said Mabel playing along.

"Where have you been?" asked Stan.

"Getting over my fears on Dinosaurs!" said Marina giving the V is for Victory Sign.

"Good for you." Muttered Stan.

"Are you okay Grandpa?" asked Amelia, "You were eaten by a pterodactyl."

"Oh yeah! It was the best meal I've had in a long time." Said Old Man McGucket.

Amelia sighed at the response.

"You walked into that one." Said Lila.

"Yeah…" sighed Amelia.

They heard a screech.

"Oh man it's back up!" said Serena.

They headed towards the hole, but there was no way up.

"What are we going to do?" asked Serena.

They saw some strange geysers that tossed up some rocks.

"The geysers." Said Dipper.

They got into one of them. But nothing was happening.

They heard some hisses.

"It's the raptors! They're back up too!" said Lila.

"It will be fine!" yelled Soos, "Bros before Dinos!"

He slammed his fist into the geysers shooting the rather large group high into the air.

Once they were passed the hole the ground around the hole caved in covering the hole.

"Is everyone okay?" asked Serena.

Everyone made groans.

"No injuries?" asked Hotaru.

"They should be trapped there." Said Marina breathing a sigh of relief.

The others nodded in agreement.

"Hopefully we don't have to deal with them a long time." Said Riley.

"You said it." Sighed Marina.

"I can't believe you did that for me." Said Mabel.

"Well I can have one of my favorite nieces mad at me." Said Stan leaning into a tree, "And if I got leap and punch a pterodactyl in the face then that's what I'm doing."

"Grunkle Stan, that's sappy!" said Mabel.

"What? It's how I feel." Said Stan.

"No… that…" said Mabel.

He noticed the tree he was leaning on was covered in sap.

He touched her face, but then they realized they were stuck.

"Little help!" called out Stan.

After separating Stan and Mabel, they all went their seprated ways, with Amelia and Old Man McGucket walking home together, as did Riley and Lila. Only Hotaru and Marina joined the Pines on the ride back. Mabel, Stan and Marina were all asleep on the ride back.

"Thanks for helping Marina back there." Said Dipper looking at his vest.

"No problem." Said Soos.

Dipper sighed noticing it as pretty ripped.

"Great." Said Dipper.

That was when he noticed that inside the rip was part of the raptor's claw.

"Awesome!" said Dipper.

"Raptor claw!" said Soos.

"Don't show that to Marina, I don't think she'll be ready to see it." Said Serena with Hotaru nodding agreement.

"Yeah." Laughed Dipper.

And so they all headed home with Marina pretty much getting over her fear, Stan and Mabel making up and Dipper realizing that Soos did help out when it they really needed it.

And hopefully they wouldn't encounter dinosaurs ever again… especially on a deserted island and fighting a volcano…

Because that would just be stupid!

Next Time: It's Serena's birthday and everything is going to be perfect! That is until a pair of mysterious little girls show up. With both the Society of the Blind Eye and a strange woman after them it's not going to be an easy birthday. What will happen? Find out next time!

A/N: The next chapter's going to be original, I do have plans for a few more original chapters during this story arc (IE: The Bill Arc), I still don't know which direction to take it but much like Titania Falls, I will continue it, but the next chapter will hint at the villains Post Bill.


	17. Birthday Bash!

A/N: The other girl in the chapter is NOT an OC. I will go at the end. Anyways enjoy the chapter.

Chapter 16: Birthday Bash!

Two time agents were standing a very beautiful garden. They were talking about their job.

"I can't believe I have this job." Said the younger of the two.

"Seriously? This is one of the cushiest jobs on the force." Said the other.

"That's the point! I wanted go around the team stream! Fixing things and witnessing history! Not be in the present talking to a queen and making sure we don't go to war." Said the first.

"Hey! Do you want Time Baby to go at war with her! She might not seem like it, but she's extremely powerful and so are her Guards." Said the second, "Don't complain…"

The first Time Agent grumbled.

Little did they know were that two people were watching them. Both of them little girls. Both of them had strangely pink hair.

"You ready?" asked first one that had two cone shaped buns and thick pigtails, a strange floating cathead floated besides her.

"Oh I'm ready!" said the other who had four cone shaped buns (two on each side of her head) and thin curly pig tails, she was accompanied by a floating bunny head.

The cathead floated to the two time agents.

"What's that?" asked the first.

"Oh it's just a toy belonging to the…" said the second time agent.

But before he could finish his explanation the cathead exploded in a puff of pink smoke.

While the other two agents were distracted the two girls swooped in a grabbed their time measuring tape. They ran off.

They ran off.

"You got the package?" asked the one girl with thick pigtail.

"Oh it!" said the little girl with tin pigtails.

The girl with the thick pigtails activated the time tape as the smoke disappeared.

"Hey… were those…" said the first time agent.

"Yes…" answered the second.

"And did they just…" said the first time agent.

"They did." Confirmed the time agent.

"Did I just screw up my job?" asked the first time agent.

"That's highly probable." Answered the second.

Elsewhere, a mysterious group was keeping an eye on it.

"So… those two escaped the palace and went back in time." Said one of the people.

"Send one to follow them." Said someone wearing a cloak, "If they succeed in their job we can finally have the war."

The others in the room nodded and made their plans.

In the present, Serena was peacefully sleeping in her room mumbling things in her sleep. That was when the door opened and Dipper and Mabel entered the room they quietly approached her bed.

"Ready." Whispered Mabel.

Dipper nodded.

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY!" both of them yelled at the top of their lungs.

Serena woke up with a jump even falling out of bed.

"Ow…" muttered Serena, "Why did you have to wake up this early!"

"Come on you it's tradition to wake you up like this on your birthday!" said Mabel with a big smile.

That was when Serena remember, indeed, it was June 30th, her birthday.

They went down stairs where Stan was making pancakes with all sorts of fix in's nearby.

"So what's the plan for the day?" asked Dipper.

"You mean besides the party?" asked Serena.

"Don't worry sis, we got that handled already!" said Dipper.

"Lila's baking the cake!" said Mabel.

"And the rest of the girls plus Darien are going to help set it up." Said Dipper.

"Good I just want a nice quiet day, with my friends, family and boyfriend." Said Serena, "Nothing crazy or weird at all today."

"Something's going to happen today isn't it?" asked Mabel.

"Probably…" answered Dipper.

"Not taking that bet." Said Stan.

Meanwhile in the forest, the two girls appeared with their strange flowing heads.

"You okay?" that the one with the thick pigtails.

"I'm fine." Said the one with the thing pigtails.

"Do you know where we are?" asked the one with thick pigtails.

"Well I know when we are!" said the one with thin pigtails.

"Bunny…" sighed the girl with thick pigtails.

"I'm sorry Rini, I couldn't help myself." Sighed the one named Bunny.

"Let's go look for the Mystery Shack." Said the named Rini.

"Right!" said Bunny.

The two began to search for the Mystery Shack.

That was when they heard a hiss.

Both of them froze and saw a giant snake.

Both of them screamed and ran away, with the giant snake following them.

No too far away a man in a pink shirt was humming a song to himself.

"Going on a nature walk do, do, do…" sang the man.

That was when Bunny and Rini ran into him, quite literally.

"Hey… you two are you okay?" asked the man in the pink shirt.

"There's a giant snake chasing after us!" cried Bunny.

They saw it after them and they ran away leaving the man in the pink shirt just standing there.

He took out a phone and called a number.

"I found two more who needs to unseen." Said the man.

Indeed he was a member of the Society of the Blind Eye.

As the two ran away from a giant snake both of them realized something.

"Bunny?" asked Rini.

"Yeah?" asked Bunny.

"Why are we running again?" asked Rini.

"Don't' know." Said Bunny.

Both of them stopped.

They grabbed their floating animal heads.

"Luna P!" called out Rini.

"Bun-Bun!" called out Bunny.

Their animal heads turned into slingshots, which they both shot strange fireworks at the snake.

The snake fled with his injuries, the two girl high fived as their sling shots turned back into to the strange floating heads.

"Let's go find The Mystery Shack." Said Rini.

"Right!" said Bunny.

Back at the Mystery Shack, party planning was happening right away. The twins were in charge.

"Whoa! You guys are amazing when it comes to party planning." Said Marina.

"Oh Marina… twins are party planning experts." Said Mabel.

"We shared every single birthday so we know how to make them perfect." Said Dipper.

"Ever since they little they always gave advice on what should be done for my birthday." Said Serena, "And before I was even 10, they were in charge of party planning."

"Cake delivery!" called out Lila bringing in the cake she made.

"Set it up on the table!" said Mabel.

"Where do guys wants to put the gifts." Said Riley holding two gifts.

"There's a gift table over there." said Dipper.

Nearby Bunny and Rini watched from the bushes.

"There's the party…" said Bunny.

"All right! How do we do it?" asked Rini.

"I don't know…" said Bunny, "This was all your idea. Plus you're the smart one…"

Rini sighed face palmed.

"Okay,… let me think." Sighed Rini.

That was when they heard a noise behind them like something falling to the ground, both of them jumped out of the bush they were hiding in with a scream.

Once they recovered, Bunny looked through the bushes, then she noticed what caused the noise.

"Oh it's just a squirrel that fell though the trees." Laughed Bunny, "Nothing be scared about."

"Can we help you?" asked Dipper.

Both girl froze.

"Oh man they were supposed to see us." Said Rini.

"This is bad…" said Bunny.

They looked at the two little girls.

"Who are you?" asked Serena.

The two girls looked at each other.

"Smoke bomb!" yelled Bunny tossing her rabbit head at them.

The rabbit head exploded in a smoke bomb.

Rini made it out of the smoke.

"All right… that worked…" sighed Rini.

She looked around and only saw her floating cathead.

"Bunny?" asked Rini, "Uh-oh…"

When the smoke cleared they saw Bunny on the ground having tripped on a rock.

She started crying.

They all looked at the strange little girl.

Serena wasn't sure what was going and went to the little girl.

"Hey are you okay?" asked Serena.

"My knee hurts and my sister left me… and…and…" cried Bunny.

"Hey it's going to be okay." Assured Serena.

"Bunny!" cried out Rini.

Rini ran towards Bunny.

"I'm sorry, I thought you were with me…" said Rini.

"I skinned my knee." Cried Bunny.

"Don't worry I'll make it better!" said Rini.

Rini tossed her cat head into the air and it turned into a first aid kit.

She took out some cream and put a Band-Aid on it.

"Thank you!" cried Bunny.

"So…" said Serena, "You two are sisters?"

Both of them froze.

"Yep! We're twins!" said Bunny.

"Bunny… don't tell them that." Said Rini.

"I'm a twin too!" said Mabel.

"That's cool!" said Bunny.

Serena and Mabel began to talk to Bunny while Rini sighed knowing it would be hard to separate them from the conversation.

"That's so strange." Said Dipper.

"What is?" asked Riley.

"Their hair." Said Dipper.

"Which part of their hair, the fact that they both have pink hair or the fact that both of them are similar to Serena's?" asked Riley.

"Both." Answered Dipper.

That was when Dairen arrived.

"Hey Darien!" said Serena happily.

She over to him and kissed him on the cheek.

"Happy Birthday Serena!" he said giving her flowers.

"Oh hey it's…" said bunny.

Rini immediately grabbed Bunny's mouth to make her stop talking.

"Who are the kids?" asked Darien.

"I don't' know… they just showed up." Said Serena.

"Is it just be me or do they kind of look like you?" asked Darien.

"Hey you do look like Serena." Said Mabel finally noticing the younger twin girls.

"It's all in your heads!" said Rini.

"That's right!" agreed Bunny.

Everyone getting the party ready stared at them.

"That was suspicious." Said Dipper.

"Totally." Said Riley.

Rini and Bunny looked at each other while sweating.

Not too far away in the forest a woman suddenly appeared in a bright flash of light.

"Now to find the two little rabbits." Said the woman with an evil smirk.

Back with the party there was an awkward silence, it was clear the two were tempted to throw another smoke bomb.

"I wish something would just get us out of this!" said Rini.

That was when the there was a loud explosion coming from the forest, sending debris everywhere.

They looked to see the woman standing there.

"Oh I missed." Said the woman, "But I won't miss again."

"Who are you!" called Serena.

"It's not important, only that the two little rabbits are gone." She said.

Her hand suddenly turned into a cannon and she blasted the two little girls, the two did mange to dodge, just barely.

The woman muttered something under her breath.

She seemingly teleported and grabbed Bunny.

"Follow me little rabbit or your sister dies!" taunted the woman.

The woman ran off with Bunny.

"Bunny! No!" cried Rini chasing after them.

"Okay what is going on!" yelled Mabel.

"I really hoped that I'd have a day off today." Cried Serena.

"Hey! Maybe tomorrow you can have a day off." Said Mabel.

"Plus it's only your 15th birthday, imagine what would happen if it was your 16th." Said Marina.

"I guess that's a good point." Sighed Serena, "Let's transform!"

The other four nodded.

"Moon Prism Power!" called out Serena.

"Mercury Power!" called out Amelia.

"Venus Power!" called out Marina.

"Mars Power!" called out Riley.

"Jupiter Power!" called out Lila.

"Make-Up!" all of them called out.

All five of them transformed.

The five Sailor Guardians all followed them.

Dipper, Mabel and Darien decided to follow them as well.

As the Sailor Guardians followed them, Sailor Mercury put up her computer visor.

"It can't be…" said Sailor Mercury.

"What is it?" asked Sailor Jupiter.

"That woman isn't human." Said Sailor Mercury.

"What is she?" asked Sailor Moon.

"Some sort of robot." Said Sailor Mercury she knew what they were going to ask so she quickly answered, "Not like any of my grandpa's it's far more advanced than any of his."

"Crazy…" said Sailor Venus.

They were close enoguh to catch up to Rini however suddenly a group of people showed up. They put a bag over Rini head and ran off with her.

And that group was the Society of the Blind Eye.

The Sailor Guardians stopped as their eyes twitched.

Darien and the twins caught up to them.

"Is everything okay?" asked Mabel.

"You have to got to be kidding me!" cried Sailor Moon.

Back at the Mystery Shack Soos, Wendy and Hotaru made their way outside.,

"Finally time to enjoy the party!" said Wendy.

They found it was deserted, not fully assembled and there was a crater where the woman attacked the two girls.

"What happened?" asked Wendy.

"I don't know…" said Soos, "But the cake still looks good, so that's good."

Hotaru sighed and activated her communicator.

Mabel was the one to answer.

"What's going on?" asked Hotaru.

"There were these two little girls who look like Serena showed up and suddenly one of them got kidnapped by a crazy advanced robot. And when we were chasing the robot the other girl got kidnapped by those mind erasers so right now we're figuring out who goes after who." Said Mabel on the other end.

"Okay…" said Hotaru.

"Yeah, Serena's not having a good birthday." Sighed Mabel on the other end.

"So should we fix everything up here and hope that Stan doesn't care?" asked Hotaru.

"Probably a good idea." Said Mabel on the other end.

"Mabel, you're going after the Society of the Blind Eye." Said Dipper on the other end.

"Okay!" said Mabel on the other end, "Got to go!"

Back with the Sailor Guardians it was decided that Dipper, Mabel and Darien would help Sailor Venus and Sailor Mercury would go after the Society of the Blind Eye and rescue Rini, while Sailor Moon, Sailor Mars and Sailor Jupiter would go after the robot and Bunny.

"Okay so the robot is headed straight ahead in that direction." Said Sailor Mercury.

The Bunny rescue team nodded and headed in that direction, while the Rini Rescue Team followed where the Society of The Blind Eye ran.

With the Society of the Blind Eye, as they took Rini away, she used her flying cat head and turned into a fly swatter to slap the man that was holding her.

"Ow! Why you little!" yelled the man.

However Rini managed to get loose and get the bag off her head.

"Okay! Why did you kidnap me!" yelled Rini, "I mean my sister is danger."

"It's for you own good child." Said Blind Ivan.

"For my own good?" asked Rini.

Then she noticed that they had the blind eye symbol on them.

"Oh you're that Society of the Blind Eye… I heard about you." Said Rini.

That was when the Rini rescue team got close enoguh to hear the conversion.

"Really? How do you know about us?" asked Blind Ivan.

"Look you can't erase my memory without erasing my whole life." Said Rini.

"Really? And why would that be?" asked Blind Ivan.

Rini sighed.

"I'm from the future." Said Rini.

"What?" asked Blind Ivan.

"It's true I'm from the future." Said Rini.

"Really? Prove it." Said Blind Ivan.

Rini began to think, "Oh at the end of the year Disney's going to buy Lucas Film and they 're going to be make new Star Wars movies." She said.

"What? Really?" asked one of the member.

"Oh and hover boards becomes a thing by 2015, but their not like Back to the Future, they're just small Segways that blow up if left plugged in too long." Said Rini.

"What?" asked one of the other members.

"Oh and speaking of Back to the Future, they got something almost right, but they were off by a year, the Cubs win in 2016 not 2015." Said Rini.

"Stop it!" yelled Blind Ivan, "You could be making things up!"

"You have a point, most of you won't remember what I told you anyways." Said Rini, "After all the Society's going to fall soon."

The Rini rescue listened to this.

"What!" demanded Blind Ivan.

"From what my parents, uncle, aunt and other people told me all but one member will have their memories comply erased." Said Rini.

"Don't' lie." Said Blind Ivan.

"But what if she not lying!" said one of the members

"If she's not there's hope with that one member." Said another member.

"No there isn't." said Rini, "I've heard the story like 10 million times, that one member will keep his memories, but won't restart because he learns the Society did more harm to life than good."

"Oh really… what sort of more harm than good could that be?" asked Blind Ivan.

"I can't tell you, I already told you too much." Sighed Rini.

That was when the Rini Rescue Team made their presence known.

Rini ran towards them and hid behind Sailor Mercury.

"Seriously…" said Blind Ivan.

"She's under our protection so back off!" said Sailor Venus.

"You want a repeat at the lake?" asked Dipper.

All of the members of the Society scowled.

"Fine we will leave." Muttered Blind Ivan.

Blind Ivan left, while the other members looking at Rini wondering if she was telling the truth about the future.

Once they were out of ear shot.

"So… how much did you hear?" asked Rini.

"It's true." Sighed Rini showing the time tape she stole.

"What's that?" asked Darien.

"It's a time machine." Said Mabel.

"How do you know?" asked Sailor Mercury.

"It's not important." Said Mabel.

"She's right, not impregnate at all!" said Dipper.

"They're right not important!" agreed Rini.

Dipper and Mabel looked at Rini who blushed.

"Let's go save Bunny!" said Rini quickly changing the subject.

"This way!" said Sailor Mercury.

Back with the Bunny Rescue Team they finally caught up to the robot woman.

"Who are you!" demanded the robot woman.

"No way!" said Bunny with her eyes sparkling, "It's Sailor Moon."

"Oh where's the other brat?" asked the robot woman.

"She got kidnapped by someone else while you weren't looking." Said Sailor Moon.

The robot woman stared at them.

"Seriously?" asked the robot woman.

"Seriously." Sighed Sailor Mars.

"Huh…" said the robot woman, "I was hoping to get them both at the same time… but this will be fine!"

"How are we going to free her?" asked Sailor Mars.

Sailor Moon noticed a robot on the ground and decided to throw it was the robot woman's face.

It hit, causing the robot woman to drop Bunny.

She ran behind her racers.

"Oh you made a mistake." Said the robot woman.

"Oh yeah?" asked Sailor Mars.

"Let's take her down Mars." Said Sailor Jupiter.

"Fire Soul!"

"Supreme Thunder!"

Both attacks hit the robot woman. But nothing happened.

"My that was weak." Said the robot woman.

That was when the robot woman once again turned her arm into a gun and shot up the forest.

All four of them ducked.

"What are we going to do." Said Sailor Moon.

Both Sailor Mars and Sailor Jupiter looked at Sailor Moon.

"This birthday has been a bad day hasn't it?" asked Sailor Mars.

"Of course!" said Sailor Moon.

"I think I know of just a way to make it better." Said Sailor Mars.

Both of them stood up and took a breath. They knew that Sailor Mercury and Sailor Venus got an upgrade, it was time for theirs.

Sailor Mars took a breath and she felt it.

"Fire Soul Bird!" she called out.

The fire soul exploded out then took a form of a phoenix then hit the robot woman.

She screamed in pain.

Sailor Jupiter smirked.

She closed her eyes and felt it took.

"Supreme Thunder Dragon!" she called out.

She sent out the thunder bolt, which soon the form of a massive dragon which devoured the robot woman.

"Whoa…" said Sailor Jupiter.

"Talk about overkill." Said Sailor Mars.

"You said it." Said Sailor Moon.

"Was that the first time you used those?" asked Bunny.

"Yeah… why?" asked Sailor Jupiter.

"Oh that is so AWESOME!" she called out, "I can't believe it! I was here for that!"

The robot woman was still standing however when the lighting cleared.

"Why you…" said the robot woman.

Sailor Moon knew she had to do.

"Moon Tiara Action!" she called out.

She threw the tiara, and it hit the robot woman, who turned to a strange crystal then tune to a crystal dust.

Bunny breathed a sigh of relief then looked at Sailor Moon.

"It's amazing to see fighting like this." Thought Bunny.

In the future with the group that sent the Robot Woman.

"The droid has failed and was destroyed." Said one of the people there.

"I see…" sighed the man in the cloak.

"What do we do?" asked someone else.

"We bide our time and wait for another opening." Said the man in the cloak, "I know another chance will open up eventually…"

Back in the present, the two teams managed to meet up with each other.

Rini and Bunny hugged each other.

"Bunny are you okay?" asked Rini.

"I'm fine! You missed so much awesomeness!" cheered Bunny, "I saw the…"

She then stopped herself.

"I'll tell you later…" said Bunny.

"They know." Sighed Rini.

"What they do?" asked Bunny.

"The people who kidnapped me were those Blind Eye goons and I blabbed that I'm future." Said Rini.

"What!" yelled Sailor Moon, Sailor Mars and Sailor Jupiter.

"They're from the future." Said Dipper.

"We can confirm." Said Mabel.

"One of the reasons we did it was because…" said Bunny.

But Rini covered her mouth.

"They don't know that much." Said Rini.

Bunny nodded.

"Wait you're from the future?" asked Sailor Moon, "Why did you come back in time?"

Bunny took out the box and gave it Sailor Moon.

"We had planned to give this for your birthday secretly but we couldn't." said Bunny.

"You told so many times that your first year as Sailor Moon was so rough that we wanted to give you a birthday present in that year." Said Rini.

Sailor Moon opened the box and it was a bracelet.

"Oh thank you…" said Sailor Moon.

"Wait a second." Said Mabel, "You said she told you many times…"

"Are you from our personal future?" asked Dipper.

Both of them sighed.

"We're from your personal future." Sighed Rini.

"How far?" asked Darien.

"Spoilers!" said Rini.

"So you're from our persona future?" asked Sailor Moon.

Rini and Bunny looked at each other and nodded.

"We will only answer one question." Said Bunny.

They all looked at each other… wondering what should the question be.

Before anyone could ask a question Rini beat them with the answer.

"And answer is yes, you will find the author of the journals before summer's end." Said Rini.

They all looked at Rini shock.

"How did you know that was the question I wanted to ask?" asked Dipper.

"I'm from your future and I know you very well." Said Rini with a smug look like she wasn't going to tell him.

"Rini's very close to Un…" said Bunny.

But Rini once again covered her sister's mouth.

"Just ignore that." Said Rini, "We should really get going."

She removed her hand form her sisters mouth.

"See you in the future." Said Bunny.

"Later!" said Rini.

They used the time tape, and they disappeared into their own future with the their weird floating heads.

"That was weird…" said Sailor Jupiter.

"You didn't need to say that." Sighed Sailor Mars.

"Yeah… I know." Sighed Sailor Jupiter.

Meanwhile in the future… the two sister appeared in the garden.

"So what are we going to do with the time machine." Said Bunny.

"I know." Said Rini.

"What!" said Bunny.

"I didn't think that far ahead." Said Rini.

"There you two are." Said a voice very sternly.

"Mommy…" said the two realizing they were in trouble.

"I know what you two did." Said third mother.

She hugged the two.

"Thank you for the gift." Said their mother.

Back in their present the group headed back to the Mystery Shack, Serena was looking at the bracelet on her wrist.

"I still don't get why they did it." Said Serena.

"Maybe when we meet them we will know." Said Darien.

However Dipper and Amelia were putting together the piece in their heads.

The reason they looked like Serena, the reason why they gave her a gift for her birthday, the reason why they knew Serena's identity as Sailor Moon, the word Bunny was about to say but Rini cut her off.

"Those girls…" said Dipper.

"They had to be." Said Amelia realizing Dipper put together the pieces as well.

"What is it?" asked Serena.

"Serena… we think…" said Amelia.

"They're your future daughters!" said Dipper.

"What!" yelled Serena in shock.

Back in the future. Their mother who was indeed a future Serena wearing a very beautiful white dress and had a very beautiful crown on her head broke the hug.

"However…" said Serena's future self, "I'm taking away Luna P and Bunbun for a year."

"What! Why" cried Bunny.

"What did we do?" asked Rini.

"You stole a time machine, almost caused a war and most importantly…" said Serena's Future self, "Caused chaos on a day I really wanted to be peaceful back in the past."

The two girls sighed.

"Fine…" the both sighed.

Back in the present, Serena was in shock as was everyone else.

"Wait who's the father?" asked Marina.

Darien started blushing.

"I really hope it's Daren." Sighed Serena.

That was when Mabel started laughing.

"What is it?" asked Serena.

"Dipper… we're going be bad influences on our future nieces." Laughed Mabel.

Dipper blinked and started laughing a little.

"I'm sorry Serena but it's kind of funny." Said Dipper.

"I think I saw a little of Stan there too." Laughed Marina.

"So looks like he's going to live to see his great grand nieces…. So cute!" said Mabel.

"And be a some influence in their lives." Laughed Marina.

Serena sighed.

They made it back to the Shack to find everything was set up.

"So what happened?" asked Hotaru.

"The little girls are more than likely Serena's daughters from the future." Said Mabel.

"Seriously? Whoa!" said Wendy.

"Maybe…" said Serena, "And if they are my family's going to be a bad influence on them…"

"Come on you love us." Said Mabel.

Serena laughed realizing why was right.

"Let's get this party started!" cheered Serena.

As they partied Stan showed up.

"Why aren't you working?" asked Stan.

"Grunkle Stan…" said Serena.

Stan looked at his niece who was giving him the puppy dog eyes.

"Please them do it for my birthday." Said Serena.

"Fine." Sighed Stan.

"Thank you." Said Serena hugging him.

Darien was watching Serena and sighed.

"If they are her daughters, the I'm sure you're the father. You two have real love. I'm sure you're end up together in the end." Said Hotaru.

"I hope so…" sighed Darien.

And so Serena's party went well despite the fact that they had to deal with both a robot from the future and the Society of the Blind Eye.

Not to mention she met her future daughters… even if they were the reasons she had a stressful birthday… But at least they had sweet intentions…

Okay… so to be honest they were Pines through and through… so of course they were trouble makers…

Next Time: Gideon send a demon named Bill Cipher into Stan's mind in order to figure out a way to the Deed. OF course Dipper, Mabel, Soos and the Sailor Guardians follow the demon. But when Bill sends Serena, Amelia Marina, Riley and Lila away to view something they shouldn't, it will be up to Dipper, Mabel, Soos and Hotaru to stop him. But will they be able to? Will Serena and the others trust Hotaru after what Bill shows them? Find out next time!

A/N: Bunny is Kousagi from the short Parallel Sailor Moon. I had to make them twins due to twins seem to run in the Pines family.


	18. Dreamscaperers

A/N: A big one... and it's not just Bill... so much happens... Enjoy!

Chapter 17: Dreamscaperers

It was a dark and stormy day, the tourists weren't coming so everyone just watched a movie in the living room.

Wendy and Dipper also lazily shot each with nyarf guns as they did.

It didn't help that it was Stan's choice in movie called "Grandpa the Kid" which was about an elderly cowboy.

"How about a movie we can all enjoy!" said Mabel taking out an old video called "Dreamboat High".

Everyone else groaned.

"You'll learn to love it." Said Mabel.

That was when a Gideon commercial came on.

"Ugh Gideon." Groaned Dipper.

"Remember when I wouldn't date him and he tried to destroy…" sighed Mabel.

"He's keeps trying to trick me into losing the Mystery Shack." Said Stan.

"I once saw him steal my moisturizer." Said Wendy.

"He stole my shampoo last week when I was out shopping." Said Serena, "IT was really weird."

"The other day he TPed my house." Said Hotaru. "I didn't know he could that petty."

"And yet our mutual hatred of him bonds us together. Said Soos.

Then he realizer that Marina was in the room.

"Oh sorry." Said Soos.

"There's a reason I live here sometimes." Said Marina, "I hate him too."

As the commercial played, this announcement happened "Opening soon at this location."

It showed an animation of the Tent of Telepathy crushing the Mystery Shack.

"Should we be worried." Said Dipper.

"If that happens the gloves come off." Said Marina, "And I'll have to use the nuclear option."

"You mentioned that before? What is it?" asked Stan.

"I can't tell you because it's a secret that can't be taken lightly. Once I use it can never go back again and I'm sure, Gideon will come to kill me." Said Marina, "If he ever succeeds in stealing the Mystery Shack I will invoke it. This has become a second home to me after all and I will do anything I can to defend it."

They all stared at Marina and then shrugged it off.

That was when they heard a noise from Stan's office.

"What was that?" asked Dipper.

They all went Stan's office to find Gideon at the safe that held the deed to the Mystery Shack.

"Oh Stanford… it seems we entered a little game of cat and mouse but the question lies, which is the cat and which one is the mouse?" asked Gideon.

That is a good question Gideon." Sid Marina.

The two of them stared at each other, Gideon fingering his amulet while Marina held her transformation wand in her hand.

However Stan had other plans.

He grabbed the broom and began chaise him out the Mystery Shack like he was a stay animal.

"Want to each other's nails?" asked Serena .

"Sure…" sighed Marina who didn't want to watch her little brother any more.

As they did each other's fingernails they talked.

"Would have really transformed in front of Grunkle Stan?" asked Serena.

"Probably." Sighed Marina, "I know I haven't transformed in front of mom or dad but knowing Gideon he'll pull something that I'll no other choice here."

"Do you think you'll have to use the nuclear option soon?" asked Serena.

"I don't know…" said Marina.

That was when they heard Dipper scream. They looked at each other and headed to where he was screaming, they saw Mabel outside of the kitchen.

"What's going on?" asked Serena.

"Oh nothing too dangerous, Dipper's just fighting a bat because Grunkle Stan told him to." Explained Mabel.

"Okay…" said Serena.

Afterwards Soos was putting disinfectant on Dipper's wounds while Hotaru healed him.

"Why does he make me do all these weird chores!" groaned Dipper.

"He's an old fashioned guy who does thing his way." Said Hotaru with a shrug.

"Or it's on of life's mysteries." Said Soos "like whether or not you could lick your own elbow." Said Soos.

"I bet you can't!" said Mabel.

Soos began to try to lick his elbow.

"Lick it! Lick it!" cheered Mabel as they left room.

"I feel like sometimes he hates me." Said Dipper.

"I'm sure he doesn't." said Hotaru ruffling Dipper's hair.

She left the room right when Stan needed Dipper to unclog the sink.

Outside Amelia, Lila and Riley were all walking to the Mystery Shack. When they heard Mabel chant "Lick it! Lick it!"

They saw Mabel and Soos had made it outside.

"Hey what you're doing?" asked Lila.

"Just trying to see if Soos could lick his own elbow." Said Mabel.

That was when they heard a voice chanting… a voice that belonged to Gideon.

"Is that Gideon?" asked Riley.

"It is." Said Mabel.

They heard where the laughter was coming from and saw Gideon in the middle of some kind of ritual with his eyes glowing.

That was when Riley began to shake.

"Riley? What's wrong?" asked Amelia.

"Something's coming… something incredibly evil…" said Riley.

Everything turned black and white as a strange triangle appeared, formed an eye, arms, legs, gained a little top hair.

"Gravity Falls! It's good to be back!" called out the trainable as it turned yellow and gained a cane, "Name's Bill Cipher, and you must be some kind of talking ventriloquist dummy."

The triangle named Bill laughed.

"Just kidding, I know who you are Gideon." Said Bill.

"What are you… how did you know my name?" asked Gideon.

"Oh I know lot of things." Said bill who then spoke in a deeper and distorted voice, "LOTS OF THINGS!"

The group spying on them watched as Bill ripped out deer teeth for Gideon.

"Why would Gideon summon this thing?" asked Lila.

"I want to know is how he knew how to summon that thing." Said Riley.

Amelia shushed them.

"She's right they might hear us." Said Mabel.

"Listen here demon! I have a job for you." Said Gideon, "I need you to enter the mind of Stanford Pines and steal the code for the safe."

The group watching gasped.

"Wait Stan Pines?" asked Bill who began to show many pictures in his body, "You know what you convinced me! In return you have to help me out with a little project I've been working on. We'll hammer out the details later."

"Deal." Said Gideon.

Bill hand was covered in blue fire and they shook their hands.

"Well time to invade Stan's mind. This should be fun! Remember, Reality is an illusion, the universe is a hologram, buy gold! BYE!"

And with that he disappeared and the world regained it's color.

"Should I get snacks?" asked Soos.

Now's not that time." Said Lila.

She began to drag him away while the other girls followed.

Back at the Mystery Shack, Dipper was doing some chores, while Hotaru was looking over some things.

That was when Stan mumbled in his sleep, "I'm sorry."

"What is going on his mind." Said Dipper.

"I don't know… I still don't understand his logic involving ladders." Said Hotaru.

"Emergency!" yelled Mabel as they entered the Mystery Shack.

Serena and Marina came down stairs.

"What's going on?" asked Serena.

"Gideon's trying something again." Said Lila.

"OF course he." Said Marina rolling his eyes.

"But it's a really bad one this time." Said Riley.

"He summoned a crazy triangle guy." Said Mabel.

"Triangle guy." Said Dipper.

Dipper grabbed the journal and found the page about Bill.

"Bill is the most powerful and dangerous creature I have ever encountered in Gravity Falls." Read Dipper, "Whatever you do never let him into your mind."

That was when Bill's shadow appeared and entered the sleeping Stan's head. His eyes opened and started glowing blue.

"Grunkle Stan…" said Serena.

Amelia took the journal from Dipper.

"It is possible to follow the demon into someone's mind and prevent the chaos. One must read this incantation." Read Amelia.

"All right girls! Are you ready to go inside?" asked Serena.

The other four nodded.

"I'm coming too." Said Hotaru.

"Are you sure?" asked Serena.

"Remember it's dangerous to use my powers… but if we're not the waking world." Said Hotaru.

"I'm coming too!" said Mabel.

"We have to save Mr. Pines!" said Soos.

"There's no to not convince you is there?" asked Hotaru.

"Nope!" said Mabel.

They all looked at Dipper.

"Fine…" muttered Dipper.

"You don't have to go, I mean have enoguh people." Said Hotaru.

"It doesn't matter." Sighed Dipper, "Mabel and Serena probably wouldn't let me hear the end of if I didn't go."

"Yeah…" said Mabel.

"Probably…" said Serena.

"All right! Everyone get ready! We're about to enter probably the most disturbing place any of us have ever been in, our uncle's mind." Said Dipper.

They all surrounded Stan.

"Remember this is a very dangerous mission, we all need to take this very seriously." Sighed Hotaru.

Hotaru stared as Soos began to use Stan like a puppet causing her to sigh.

"All you all ready?" asked Dipper.

They all nodded and Dipper read the spell, all 9 of them began to glow like Stan and soon they found themselves at a black and white version the of the Mystery Shack that was very distorted and troubling.

"Is this really Stan's mind?" asked Mabel.

"I was expecting more hot older ladies." Said Soos.

"You mean like Jenifer Aniston?" asked Marina.

"Burn!" laughed Soos.

"We have to look out for Bill." Said Hotaru.

"Yes, look out for Bill." Said Bill.

They all turned to Bill.

"Get out of our uncles mind you isosceles monster!" yelled Mabel.

"Actually Mabel he's an equilateral triangle." Said Amelia.

"Thank you!" said Bill, "Finally someone knows my shape is!"

"Whatever!" yelled Mabel.

She ran towards him and tired to grab him, but she enter his body, and came out the way she came shortly afterwards.

"Got ya!" said Mabel, "Wait what…"

"So Stan's family, Pine Tree, Shooting Star, Moon, Question Mark, Saturn and Venus… not to mention Mercury, Jupiter and Mars." Said Bill, "I had a hunch I'd bump into you…"

He pointed at Dipper and shot a hole into his chest.

Dipper started screaming, while Mabel put her arm through it.

"Dipper!" said Serena.

"I'm okay somehow." Said Dipper.

"What do you want with our uncle's mind anyway?" asked Serena.

"Just the code to the old man's safe." Sid Bill, he motioned the Mystery Shack, "Inside here is a maze of a thousand doors and inside is a memory of him imputing the code. I just need to find it and Gideon will pay me handsomely."

"Not if we stop you!" said Mabel.

"Fat Chance." Said Bill, "I'm a master of the mind, I even know what you're thinking."

"Ha! No one knows what I'm think about!" said Mabel.

Bill pointed at Mabel, that was when the two characters from Dream Boat high appeared.

"Whoa? Where are we bro?" asked one of them.

"I don't know, but I see an angel." Said the other looking at Mabel.

"I'm never going to stop hugging this leg." Said Mabel hugging on their legs.

"You're out of your leagues kids!" said Bill.

"That's what you think!" said Serena, "Ready girls!"

They nodded and grabbed their transformation wands were ready to transform.

"Oh year you came, I have a surprise for you!" said Bill.

He snapped his finger and strange doors appeared behind Serena, Amelia, Marina, Lila and Riley, each one matching their guardian colors (though Pink for Serena) appeared. They all opened and when they were the girls were quickly sucked in and the doors vanished as quickly as the appeared.

Bill stared laughing.

"Too perfect!" he laughed.

"Saturn Planet Power! Make-Up!" called out Hotaru transforming into Sailor Saturn.

"Whoa!" yelled Soos as this was the first time he saw her transform.

She pointed the Silence Glaive at Bill.

"Where are they!" yelled Sailor Saturn

"I'm just showing them something they needed to know." Sid Bill.

"What?" asked Hotaru.

Meanwhile Serena found herself in a bedroom, it was cute but there was a girl nearby sleeping.

"Where am I?" asked Serena.

That was when the girl who appeared to be Asian, woke up, she started screaming when she noticed the time.

"I'm so late!" the girl yelled in Japanese yet somehow Serena was able to understand her.

Serena found herself pulled along with the girl as she got ready for school in a hurry, nearly forgetting lunch and compete forgetting breakfast. She saw the girl find a cat and save it from kids tormenting it.

"Why am I being forced to watch this?" asked Serena as she watched the girl remove a bandage from the cat's head.

Back in Stan's mind…

"You know the things you have yet to tell them." Said Bill.

"What are those things." Said Hotaru.

"Oh you know… Usagi Tsukino, Ami Mizuno, Rei Hino, Makoto Kino and Minako Aino." Said Bill.

Sailor Saturn's eyes widened.

"How could you!" yelled Sailor Saturn.

"Oh come on… they diverse to know…" said Bill, "And you just chose to left them out."

"They weren't ready to find out about them!" yelled Sailor Saturn.

Bill tried to zap her, but she dodged.

As Sailor Saturn was no longer holding him at Glaive point, Bill was able to get away.

"Later suckers!" said Bill.

"What is Bill showing them?" asked Mabel.

"Something I was planning to tell them eventually." Said Sailor Saturn as she vanished the Silence Glaive, "I hoping to tell them when Serena gained access to the Silver Crystal… but now…"

"You're not going to tell us are you?" asked Dipper.

"Serena should be the one to tell you." Said Sailor Saturn, "We really should go inside. "

"Well… can we leave those two outside?" asked Dipper, "Looking at them hurts my eyes."

"Wait no! They could help us look!" said Mabel.

"Arm throne." Said the Dream Boat picking up Mabel.

"I hate to say but we will need their help." Sighed Sailor Saturn.

"Arm throne?" Soos asked Dipper or Sailor Saturn.

"Now's not a good time." Sighed Sailor Saturn.

Back with Serena she sighed.

"Why is Bill showing me this?" asked Serena as she watched the girl named Usagi sleep once again.

That was when she noticed the black cat from earlier. She watched at the black cat started talking and freak Usagi out. That was when the cat gave Usagi a brooch.

A brooch that Serena recognized.

"Isn't that?" asked Serena.

She watched in shock as Usagi transformed into Sailor Moon.

"What's going on." Thought Serena.

Back in Stan's mind they entered the Mystery Shack where it was quite creepy and filled with many things.

They found the area with Stan's memories.

"Great… I bet there are a ton of memories of him bossing me around." Muttered Dipper, "Can't wait to see more of that."

"Oh come on there's memories of him bossing me around." Said Sailor Saturn.

"Yeah, but you can quit any time." Pointed out Dipper.

"I guess you have a point." Sighed Sailor Saturn.

"Come on we have to find it before Bill does!" said Mabel.

Dipper sighed and they began their search.

Dipper found one from his Colombian prison days, Soos opened one from Stan's door to door salesmen days, Mabel opened the one from his disastrous date with Lazy Susan and Sailor Saturn managed to open to one from shortly after she took the job at the Mystery Shack.

Memory Hotaru was doing her job when memory Stan finally showed up.

"Hotaru! I need to ask you something." Sid memory Stan.

"What?" asked memory Hotaru.

"Are you a yakuza spy?" asked Stan.

"What…" said memory Hotaru somewhat flatly.

"I mean come on you look well off." Said Stan, "And you're from Japan…"

"I am not a Yakuza spy!" said memory Hotaru, "Don't jump conclusions about me!"

"All right! All right! Yeesh." Sid Stan.

"I almost forgot about that…" sighed Sailor Saturn as Mabel had walked by and saw this memory.

Mabel was laughing.

"Well you are Japanese and rich." Said Mabel.

"Not to mention having a really fake sounding background." Said Sailor Saturn with a sigh.

Back with Serena she continued opt watch Usagi's adventures as Sailor Moon, as she fought evil by moonlight…

Not only that but she was helped by the mysterious Tuxedo Mask, which Serena got the feeling that he might be this one guy that Usagi kept running into.

As she had witness several adventures, the blue door appeared and Amelia fell from it.

"Amelia!" said Serena.

"I'm okay." Said Amelia, "Where are we?"

"I don't know but I've been watching some weird alternate version of Sailor Moon fight evil." Said Serena.

"Really?" asked Amelia.

"Really." Sighed Serena.

They continued to watch the adventure as Usagi befriended a girl named Ami. And both of them were shocked when Ami transformed in Sailor Mercury.

Back in Stan's mind Dipper had found a door labeled "Dipper Memories."

"Look it's memories about me." Said Dipper.

The others showed up.

"Dipper you should go in there." Said Sailor Saturn.

"But I want to know what Stan really thinks of me." Said Dipper.

"That doesn't seem like a good idea." Said Soos.

"We already know what he think about us, he loves us! We're great!" said Mabel.

The other continued their search while Dipper snuck in.

Back with Serena and Amelia, they had witness one other adventure with Sailor Moon and Sailor Mercury when the red door appeared and Riley fell out of it.

"Oh man…" said Riley getting up.

"At least you're okay." Said Serena.

"Yeah, so where are we?" asked Riley.

"We're stuck watching alternate versions of ourselves." Explained Amelia.

"What does that mean?" asked Riley.

They had been watching as Usagi had befriended a shrine maiden named Rei.

Amelia wasn't surprised when Rei turned out to be Sailor Mars, as she had quickly deducted the pattern.

Back in the Dipper memories section of Stan's mind.

He looked around and found a memory of Stan making Dipper chop firewood.

He listened in as Memory Soos talked with memory Stan.

"Dude, Stan, I've been meaning to ask you, why are you hard on Dipper all the time?" asked memory Soos.

"Look Soos you really want to know what I think?" asked Stan.

Dipper listened into what Stan was saying.

"The kid's a loser, he's weak, he's an utter embarrassment I just want to get rid of him" he heard Stan say.

Back with Serena, Amelia and Riley they countrified to watch the adventures. Riley seemed to really be into it for some reason.

"You seem to be enjoying it." Said Serena.

"It's just really interesting… honest…" said Riley.

"Uh-huh…" said Amelia getting a certain feeling from the flashbacks, namely from her uncle's new hobby.

Back in the main hallways of Stan's mind, Soos just closed a door that seem to be rather interesting because it seemed boring.

When he did Sailor Saturn glared at him.

"Hey Hotaru is something wrong?" asked Soos.

"Not everything's fine." Said Sailor Saturn.

"Okay then." Said Soos.

"Okay! Here's the last door!" said Mabel to one labeled top secret, "This has to be it."

She opened the door and it was Stan in the bathroom shirtless.

"Hey there Mr. Tummy!" said memory Stan then he said in a high pitched voice as he wiggled his stomach, "Hello Mr. Stan!" he then went back to his normal voice, "Are you hungry?" then switched back to the high pitched voice "Yes!"

Everyone was horrified then it got weirder.

"Eat your crackers." Said Stan as he fed crackers to his belly button and made it seem like it was eating them.

"Sweet sally!" yelled Mabel.

("My eyes!") screamed Sailor Saturn in Japanese.

"We've been searching this forever." Said Soos, "What if the triangle guy find it before we do."

"Maybe to find Grunkle Stan's memory, we have opt think like Stan." Said Mabel.

"Oh I get it." Said Sailor Saturn, "Like all the things he hides."

"Like how he hides his arrest warrants under the rug in the gift shop." Sid Soos.

"I've been moving them." Said Sailor Saturn, "Just in case someone finds them."

"Well he doesn't know that." Said Soos.

Sailor Saturn scowled for some reason.

Mabel noticed a rug and moved it.

"Look!" said Mabel.

She opened the door and it was the indeed Stan inputting the code.

Soos closed the door.

"We found it!" cheered Soos.

"So what should we do?" asked the dreamboats, "Jinx!"

"Let's destroy the door before Bill can find it." Said Mabel.

Sailor Saturn summoned Silence Glaive.

"Wait! I should be the one to destroy it!" said Soos, "I mean my big arms are good for breaking things."

Sailor Saturn gritted her teeth and pointed the Silence Glaive at him.

"Hotaru! What are you doing?" asked Soos.

"Cut the act! I know you're Bill!" said Sailor Saturn.

"What… what are you saying?" asked Soos, "How do we know you're not Bill?"

Sailor Saturn gritted her teeth.

Unless something happened then this might end up being a really long stand off.

Thankfully luck was on her side.

"Dudes… I just saw Stan ion hot pants and roller skates." Said the Real Soos showing up, "He actually looked good in them."

The fake Soos' eye twitched before transforming back in to Soos.

"I should have known you figured it out Saturn." Said Bill.

"I've known for a while." Said Sailor Saturn, "You're not getting the door."

"We'll see about that." Said Bill.

That was when he pointed at Hotaru, before she could react a woman with long red-ish hair appeared in front of her.

"Hotaru." She said with an evil smirk.

"Kaori…" muttered Sailor Saturn.

She attacked the woman who disappeared when she hit her however it turned out Bill that taken the door thanks to the distraction.

"Oh no…" said Sailor Saturn.

"Come on we have to save Stan!" said Mabel.

"Right." Said Sailor Saturn.

"What's the point." Said a voice.

They looked up and saw Dipper.

"I work for Stan all day and night and all he says he wants to get rid of me." Said Dipper.

"Dipper I'm sure it's not true." Said Mabel.

"You looked into his memories didn't you…" said Sailor Saturn.

"I did." Said Dipper, "And you know what I saw what he said about me… he hates me."

"It doesn't matter what your saw. If we don't' stop Bill we'll lose the Shack." Said Dipper.

"No! You know what! Not this time! For once this is one of Stan's problems I'm not going to fix!" yelled Dipper.

"We have to go." Said Sailor Saturn.

"I know." Said Mabel agreeing with her.

Both of them left.

"Dipper, you're a cool dude, but this isn't cool." Said Soos.

The dreamboat (who turned to be named Xyler and Craz) left Dipper alone.

Back with Serena, Amelia and Riley they watched more of the adventures, the had watched as the Sailor Senshi (since they were Japanese) defeated a man named Jadeite who was replaced by Nephrite. And watched the many fights they had with Nephrite's monsters, along with Nephrite's tragic demise as he was betrayed by another enemy by the name of Zoisite.

After watching this the green door appeared and Lila fell through it.

"Good you're here." Said Riley.

"We were getting worried." Said Serena.

"Were you crying?" asked Lila.

"You missed something really sad." Sighed Serena.

Nephrite's death really was that sad.

AND IF YOU DON'T AT LEAST GET TEARED UP BY IT YOU DON'T HAVE A SOUL!

Sorry about that…

"So what's going on?" asked Lila as they watched Usagi befriend a girl named Makoto.

"From what we gathered it's alternate versions of us." Said Amelia.

"I see…" said Lila.

Back in Stan's mind the group followed Bill, he had gotten a call from Gideon who wanted to know the Code.

"Relax I got it." Said Bill.

He began to read off the code.

However Mabel took out a Nyarf gun and shot the door to one of Stan's memories.

Namely the memory of the day they fell into the bottomless pit.

"Well whatever that was it's gone forever." Said memory Stan.

"The deals off!" said Gideon ,"Time for Plan B."

"What no!" screamed Bill.

The call with Gideon ended and his body shattered.

He looked at the group.

"Do you have any idea what I'm like when I'm…" said Bill before turning bright red and yelling in a distorted voice, "Angry."

Sailor Saturn ran over to him with the Silence Glaive, however he pointed at her again and zapped her.

"You're not going to distract me again." Said Sailor Saturn.

However that was when black hair began to wrap around her neck choking her and causing her to drop the Silence Glaive.

"You think beat me again… cute…" said the person control the hair, it was a woman who looked exactly like Hotaru but with cold empty eyes, much, much, much longer hair, she wore a blue top and a long black skirt and had a black star on her forehead.

"Hotaru! Cried Mabel.

Back with Serena, Riley, Amelia and Lila they continued to watch the adventures of their alternate selves.

"Guys!" called out Marina who joined them somehow.

"Why did you come through a door?" asked Serena.

"What?" asked Marina, "I've been here for a while watching a girl named Minako transform into Sailor V and fighting crime."

"Wait you mean that Sailor V that keeps popping up." Said Serena.

"I wonder." Said Amelia.

As they continued to watch, they discovered that Sailor V was indeed Sailor Venus.

Back in Stan's Mind, Bill watched with glee as Sailor Saturn was losing air.

"You know what! You all diverse some fun as well!" said Bill.

Suddenly they all lifted in the air on a giant stone head shaped like Stan's head.

Back with Serena's group they continued watching, turned out Serena was right, that guy (Who was named Mamoru) was Tuxedo Mask and he also turned out to the reincarnation of Prince Endymion who was captured by the Dark Kingdom.

They watched severely more adventures.

Even witnessing flashbacks to the Silver Millennium, which everyone paid close attention to due to the fact they knew it was their flashbacks as well as their alternates.

It got to the point of the final battle.

"Hopefully we'll find out soon why Bill is making us watch this." Said Marina.

They watched as the Sailor Senshi fought off against Youma called the DD Girls.

They ended up trapping Alternate Sailor Jupiter… and then with a blaze of glory Sailor Jupiter managed to kill one of them… at the cost of her own life.

As they watched her death, Lila felt something in her very soul. Something that told her what they were watching really was.

However due to this she was in shock.

"No…" whispered, "I can't be…"

"Lila…" said Riley.

Soon enoguh the same thing happened to Sailor Mercury and Amelia was in the same state.

Followed by the alternate Sailor Venus and Marina was in the same state.

And finally Sailor Mars which left Riley in the same state.

"Please guys snap out of it! PLEASE!" cried Serena.

She had to watch as the alternate Sailor Moon face against the leader of the Dark Kingdom, twice, one was at the cost of Mamoru's life and the true final battle, where Queen Beryl turned Giant Sized and Usagi summoned the power of Princess Serenity to fight off Queen Beryl.

When Queen Beryl was defeated, Sailor Moon laid in the snow dying.

That was when Serena got the same feeling at the others. The feeling deep within her soul.

They weren't watching some alternate group of Sailor Guardians from Japan.

They were watching themselves.

They had another set of past lives.

The entire area went black as all five of them were in shock.

Back with Dipper in Stan's mind he was lost.

"Great where's the exit." Said dipper.

He opened a door and found it was the memory from earileR.

"This memory again." Muttered Dipper.

He was about to close the door on the memory when heard Stan fished that little speech with.

"That's what they used to say about me." Said memory Stan.

Dipper was shocked.

Stan told Soos the stories and as he did the memories were shown through different doors of how he was bullied as a kid but then one summer his father signed him up for boxing lessons. He thought it was torture as it was worse than the playground.

But then he realized after beating up a purse thief. What his father was actually doing.

"See that's why I'm so hard on him, to toughen him up." Said memory Stan.

"You think it's working?" asked memory Soos.

They saw as memory Dipper was able to chop a log in half.

"He's coming a long way, when push comes to shove, I'm actually proud of him. Just don't tell him, he has a big enoguh head already." Said memory Stan.

Dipper placed his hand on the memory however he fell into it. The memory Stan and Soos saw Dipper.

"Uh…" said Dipper.

"Whoa, kid what you're doing here. Nice hole in your chest you got there. Let's fix that up." Said Stan.

The hole in Dipper's chest healed.

"How did you do that?" asked Dipper.

"Word to the wise. We're in the mind, we can do whatever any thing we imagine." Said memory Stan.

He created a can of soda which he began to drink.

"Well how about that." Said Dipper in awe.

That was when hear Mabel and Soos scream.

"Oh man! What am I doing! I have to stop Bill!" said Dipper.

Dipper ran out of the memory to fight Bill.

"Fighting back…" laughed Memory Stan.

Back with Serena, Amelia, Marina, Lila and Riley.

All of them were on their hands and knees, none of them reacting to anything.

That is until Serena somehow heard Mabel and Soos scream.

"My family…" whispered Serena begging to snap out of it.

The others looked at her.

"We have to save everyone…" said Serena, "I have to protect everyone! Dipper… Mabel… Stan… even Soos… have to fight Bill."

"She's right." Said Marina remembering her evil little brother, "We can't let Gideon win this time… we have to stop. "

"We're stronger than we were in our past lives." Said Lila, "We can stop him."

"But how do we do that?" asked Riley.

"We don't' even know where we are." Said Amelia.

"I don't know… but! WE have to find them!" cried Serena.

That was when there was a bright flash of light, and they found themselves in dressed, Serena was wearing the dress she wore as Princess Serenity, while the girls each wore a dress (blue for Amelia, green for Lila, yellow for Marina and purple for Riley) that had a short skirt and a short cape, with a crystal brooch that was in the color of the dress and around their waits were a yellow sash.

"Where are we?" asked Serena.

"Don't worry it's fine." Said a voice.

They turned to see a woman with white done in the same hairstyle of Serena. Thanks to their memories they had gained they knew who she was.

"Queen Serenity." They all said knowing she was the mother of Princess Serenity.

Queen Serenity nodded.

"I'm sorry you had to find about the past lives this way. Said Queen Serenity.

"Does… does Hotaru know about them?" asked Serena.

Queen Serenity didn't answer.

The girls were surprised.

"But she and the others wanted you be ready for the day you found out." Said Queen Serenity.

The girls were quiet.

"However there is one good thing that came out of it." Said Queen Serenity, "Hold your transformation items."

They did so, and the Silver Crystal appeared. IT floated to so Serena's brooch, turning it to a new one that was pink with a start on it.

The girls transformation wands also transformed. They were a different shape and on the top they had stars that matched the star on the brooch.

"For you four say your planet's name Star Power! Make-Up." Sid Queen Serenity, "While Serena you say Moon Crystal Power! Make-up!"

They all nodded.

That was when Serena realized something.

At the library in Gravity Falls, Darien sensed this as well.

He blinked and shrugged it off realized it had something to with his connection with Serena.

Back with the girls Serena voice her thoughts.

"Darien…" said Serena, "Darien is Endymion isn't he?"

Queen Serenity smiled.

Serena smiled.

"I have one more thing to tell you." Said Queen Serenity.

"What?" asked Marina.

"Remember your past lives remember what they did, but at the same time you can't let it get you down." Said Queen Serenity, "It's as Lila said, you are stronger than you were then. And no matter I know this you can face the evil you need to face."

The five nodded as the hall they were in started glowing.

Back on the stone head. Bill zapped Mabel.

Her head turned big and face turned green and ugly.

"My cuteness… what you done with my cuteness." Said Mabel as her voice turned deeper.

"Eat nightmares." Said Bill.

"Nightmares! Is he talking about the British dog man I have nightmares about." Said Soos.

Bill zapped Soos and a British dog man appeared and started to tease him.

"You're next." He said the dreamboats.

"We're next!" said one of them.

They both started to dance.

But then Bill zapped them, they fell off the rock and burn away into nothingness.

"Now it's time to finish this!" yelled Bill.

As Sailor Saturn was slowly loosing consciousness.

"I'm sorry… everyone…" thought Sailor Saturn.

However that was when Dipper flew in.

"Hey!" he called out.

"What!" yelled Bill.

"Nice Bow Tie!" called out Dipper, then he shot laser eyes at him burning a hole just like Bill did earlier.

"Guys I just learned that you can conjure up anything you can conceive in Grunkle Stan's mind." Said Dipper.

"Huh?" asked Mabel confused.

"Just think cool fighting things like this." Said Dipper.

He zapped the British dog man which died.

"Don't listen to him!" yelled Bill.

Dipper was about to help Sailor Saturn but she was able to summon the Silence Glaive and use it to the kill woman who was choking her.

"Thanks Dipper, but I can handle it from here." Said Sailor Saturn.

"What but I just learned a lesson about fighting back and standing up form myself." Said Dipper.

"Sorry, but the truth is, this has always been my fight." Said Sailor Saturn.

"Oh really?" asked Bill, he once against summon the woman with the long hair.

"You caught me off guard last time! But it's not going to happen again!" said Sailor Saturn.

She easily killed the woman with long hair again.

However a man with white hair appeared.

"Hotaru." He said.

Sailor Saturn looked at his eyes, for some reason one of them had a weird star pattern over it.

She place her Salience Glaive on the floor and ran towards the man with her hand glowing.

She placed her hands on the man's chest and something flew out of him. Whatever flew out of him took the form of a giant plant monster.

She summoned many copies of the Silence Glaive and shot them at the giant plant monster cutting it to the pieces.

Bill glared at her.

Sailor Saturn sensed something and picked up the Silence Glaive and started to walk away.

Dipper, Mabel (who had sense regained her cuteness), Soos and the dreamboat (who Mabel recreated during the fight for some reason) were all confused.

"Why are you stopping the fight?" asked Mabel.

"You said it was your fight." Said Dipper.

"It true." Said Sailor Saturn, "However my role here isn't to act a fighter…"

That was when five pillar of light appear, one white, one blue, one orange, one red and one green.

"But to act as a mentor." Said Sailor Saturn.

The five girls still in their princess attire appeared from the pillars of light.

"So the little Princes is here." said Bill, "Dressed for a tea party."

"What you showed us didn't work." Said Serena, "IF anything it strengthen our resolve!"

"Really! You have proof of that?" asked Bill.

Mercury Start Power!" called out Amelia.

"Venus Star Power!" called out Marina.

"Mars Star Power!" called out Riley.

"Jupiter Star Power!" called out Lila.

"Moon Crystal Power!" called out Serena.

Bill sensed the power from the new brooch.

"No it can't be!" thought Bill.

"Oh cool! They got a new power up!" cheered Soos.

Once they were transformed something happened.

Something that Usagi often did as Sailor Moon.

"I am the pretty guardian who fights for love and for justice! Sailor Moon!" she called out, "And in the name of the Moon…"

"We will punish you!" she finish joined by the other girls.

Dipper, Mabel and Soos all stared at them.

"So… is that going to be a new thing?" asked Mabel.

"It does kind of seem like an anime." Said Soos.

Sailor Saturn on the other hand was crying while covered her mouth.

"It's true… they're not going to let that get them down…" she thought.

Bill looked at them shaking.

"Why you!" muttered Bill.

Sailor Mercury took a breath feeling a new attack.

"Shine Aqua Illusion!" she called.

She shot a blast of water at him freeing him solid.

Bill managed to get out of it.

However it was when Sailor Mars sensed a new attack.

"Celestial Fire Surround!" called she called.

She created ring of fire which she tossed as Bill.

They hit the setting him parity on fire which he patted out.

But before he could react to that, Sailor Jupiter felt her new attack as well.

"Sparkling Wide Pressure!" she called out.

She created a disk of lighting that hit Bill shocking him.

Sailor Venus sensed a new attack as well.

"Love Me Chain!" she called out.

She created a chain made of hearts and used it to grab Bill and bling him away.

"All right! Cheered Mabel, "I am loving these new power ups!"

Bill mange dot get up.

"Why you!" said Bill.

Sailor Moon reached for Tiara. However a voice shouted "Wait!"

They turned to see Queen Serenity floating.

"Who is she?" asked Dipper.

"Queen Serenity." Said Sailor Saturn.

That was when Queen Serenity created a wand. It had a golden crescent moon with a red ball in the enter of it.

"This is the Moon Rod." Said Queen Serenity, "To activate it, say "Moon Princess Halation!"

Sailor Moon nodded.

She waved it while shouting "Moon Princess Halation!"

It shot beam of sparkles and crescent moons at Bill who tried to blocked it.

Dipper's eyes widened as he got an idea.

"I have an idea"! called out Dipper, "Everyone think of a portal our of Stan's mind!"

"Will that work?" asked Sailor Mercury,.

"Don't worry! It will." Said Sailor Saturn.

Sailor Moon stopped the attack and everyone but Bill, including the Dream Boats and Queen Serenity thought of a portal out of Stan's mind.

"No! NO! NO!" yelled Bill, "Enoguh!"

Everything turned to a white void and the portal disappeared. Bill turned back yellow.

"Well Pine Tree you're smarter than I thought." Said Bill, "And it seems like you Sailor Guardians are far more persistent too."

They all glared at Bill.

"All of you including the cute one and the fat one might be some used to me." Said bill he created two strange wheel around himself, one had 10 different marks in it, while the other had 13 and the marks were those of the different planets along with a moon, the mark of the sun and a star, "But know this, a darkness is coming and soon everything you know and love will change. Until then I'll be watching you"

With that Bill suddenly disappeared.

Sailor Moon turned to Queen Serenity.

"Thank you so much Queen Serenity." Said Sailor Moon.

Queen Serenity smiled and then disappeared.

They all started to disappear.

"What's happening?" asked Marina.

"I think Stan is begging to wake up." Said Dipper.

Mabel turned to her dreamboats.

"Will I ever see you again?" asked Mabel.

"In your dreams." Said one of them.

"Nice one bro." said the other.

They all woke up on the floor.

Stan also woke up.

"I had the weirdest dream about two brightly colored and radical men then those teen girl super heroes showed up." Said Stan.

"Grunkle Stan! You're okay!" said Dipper hugging him.

"What is this a hug?" asked Stan focused.

"Not it's a choke hold." Laughed Dipper doing such a thing.

The girls all checked their transformation items, and indeed they did transform in the real world as well.

"Hotaru…" said Serena looking at Hotaru.

"We'll talk about it later privately." Said Hotaru.

Serena nodded.

"You know I'm just glad Gideon didn't get a code to the safe." Said Mabel, "I really love this old Shack."

"So group hug?" asked Soos.

Everyone stared at Soos.

"No? I never known the right time." Sighed Soos.

That was when there was a an explosion coming from Stan's office. They got there to see that Gideon had blown it up.

"Oh I'm sorry Pines family, did I wake you!" said Gideon.

"But we defeated Bill…" said Dipper.

"Bill failed me. So I switched to plan B. Dynamite." Said Gideon.

"That still doesn't work!" said Hotaru, "He still has to sign over the deed to you. Just be it's your passion doesn't mean the property rightly belong to you!"

Gideon threw a book at them, Amelia was the one who picked it up.

"The finders keepers law." Read Amelia, "Whoever finds something and keep it."

"That law is still on the books too. And I checked, it extends to deeds as well." Said Gideon, "I have the deed ergo it's my properly."

"You little…" muttered Lila.

Marina glared at Gideon very harshly but didn't say anything.

"Get off my property!" yelled Gideon, he took out a hand held radio, "Daddy bring it around."

"This is all just a derma right." Said Dipper.

However Bud showed up with a wrecking ball and kicked down the Mystery Shack sign and part of the roof.

They all screamed in shock at this sight.

Indeed Gideon had won this time.

However the war wasn't over yet.

After all Marina still had the nuclear option… and that would change everything for them…

Next Time: With Gideon holding the deed to the Shack it's time for Marina to engage the nuclear option. But even when it's used, he still has the property. It's time for the final battle with Gideon. Meanwhile Serena and the other deals with what they learned from Bill. Will she tell Dipper and Mabel. Also there's a mishap with the Silver Crystal! What is it? Does it have to with Blaine and Garrick? Find out next time!

A/N: Yeah, I used the dub name for Burning Mandala... I had to... And much like with Titania Falls the next chapter goes it's in own direction. That's all I will say for that.


	19. Gideon Rises

A/N: This is officially the longest chapter I have ever written for this site, beating out Titania Falls' When Stan Met Erza. I wrote over 10,000 words for this chapter... man... I should have broken up this chapter in two... oh well... hope you all enjoy!

Chapter 18: Gideon Rises

Hotaru had offered the Pines to stay after Gideon stole his house. Stan was shocked when he saw her house. After all it was really nice, fancy and was big.

Marina had stayed behind for a bit to talk to her dad and do at least one other thing.

"Don't worry, there's five bedrooms total, currently the boys share one, so that leaves three available guest rooms." Said Hotaru like it was nothing.

"Hey what's going on?" asked Garrick as they entered.

"Gideon stole the Shack." Sighed Dipper.

"Okay…" said Stan, "I knew it you are rich!"

"Yeah." Sighed Hotaru.

"So…" said Stan.

"No ties to the Yakuza, what I showed you about my father being a disgraced scientist is completely true!" said Hotaru blushing a little, "Can one of you fetch my computer?"

Garrick got her laptop and Hotaru began to show Stan pictures of a very nice school.

"Mugen Gakuen, or Infinity Academy in English, a school for the best and the brightest. Serving from kindergarten to college it was one of the best schools in Japan." Said Hotaru.

"Okay, what does that have to do with anything?" asked Stan.

She pulled up its English Wikipedia page and used the courser to point at the founder's name.

"Isn't that your." Said Stan.

"Yep, daddy founded the school…" said Hotaru.

She then scrolled down and showed him the section on the page about its destruction.

"It was mysteriously destroyed around the time I was born. Daddy ended up with amnesia during the incident but managed to survive." She explained.

"Insurance money?" asked Stan.

"Yes and no." said Hotaru, "Remember I've told you many times that I was partially raised by three honorary aunts, well two of them were students at my father's school. And when I mean they're the best and the brightest I mean it."

She began to show them pages of both Michiru and Haruka.

"One's a world renowned violist the other is a world renowned race car driver. The truth is. Working for the mystery is just a hobby." Said Hotaru.

Stan just sat there not responding to anything.

"Grunkle Stan?" asked Mabel waving her hand in front of his face.

"Well he's breathing." Said Dipper.

"Stan's gone bye-bye." Said Blaine.

Serena was looking at the picture of Hotaru with her father, aunts and the cats.

Her eyes widened as she realized who the cats were.

"Luna… Artemis." She whispered.

Luna was the name of the cat that gave her the brooch in her life as Usagi. Artemis was Minako's partner.

"Hotaru, did you ever consider bring your cats?" asked Serena.

"We did." Said Hotaru, "But it didn't work out."

"Why?" asked Serena.

(Flashback)

Setsuna and Hotaru were at the wall where the couch was.

"(Come on Luna, you need to come out!)" said Setsuna.

"(I am not coming out!)" replied Luna, "(You can't make me!)"

"(Don't you want to help Hotaru in America?)" asked Setsuna.

"(Not if I have to get those…)" countered Luna.

Both of them sighed.

"(Still won't come out?)" asked Souichi (Hotaru's father).

"(No.)" sighed Setsuna.

"(Looks like I have to go alone)" said Hotaru.

"(Who would have through they would be so against getting shots?)" asked Setsuna.

"(At she taking it better than Artemis)" said Souichi.

They turned to see Artemis on Haruka face Michiru trying to get the white cat off her face.

"(You cant' make me get shots!)" yelled Artemis.

(End of Flashback)

Serena didn't now how to react to that.

"Really?" asked Serena.

"Really." Sighed Hotaru.

Serena looked at her bother and sister as well as her brother's clones discussing what to do with Stan in this state.

She took out her brooch and looked at it.

"Hey… guys there's something I need to tell you that's really important." Said Serena.

"You're telling them now?" asked Hotaru.

Serena nodded.

"They've been with me since the begging, and Garrick and Blaine as well in sense." Said Serena.

"We should talk about it in another room." Said Hotaru, "Just in case Stan snaps out of it."

They went to Blaine and Garrick's bedroom.

She told them about what Bill showed her, that she wasn't the first reincarnation of Princess Serenity, that she lived a whole other life and died fighting the Dark Kingdom.

"Whoa… that's crazy." Said Dipper.

"Yeah…" said Serena.

"Wait is that why you did that weird speech in Stan's mind?" asked Mabel.

"It was to show Bill that no matter what he does, he won't get us down." Said Serena.

"Don't do it again." Said Mabel.

"It was weird." Said Dipper.

Serena sighed at that reaction, at the same time Mabel realized something else.

"Are you going to die?" asked Mabel.

"Hopefully not. As long as I don't use the full power of the Silver Crystal." Said Serena.

"The Silver crystal?" asked Dipper.

She took out her brooch and opened it up, revealing the Silver Crystal inside.

"Is the treasure of the Silver Millennium and is very powerful." Said Serena.

"Whoa…" said Blaine.

"Amazing." Said Garrick.

Serena smiled at her brother's clones.

That was when a bright light filled the room from the silver crystal.

"Oh no." said Mabel.

"This is bad." Said Dipper.

When the light died down everything seemed normal but Serena was breathing a little heavily.

"What just happened?" asked Blaine.

"Who is just me, are you two less pale?" asked Mabel.

"What?" asked Garrick.

"No you two are less pale." Said Hotaru.

Dipper touched them.

"You don't feel like paper anymore." Said Dipper.

Hotaru removed their hats, which was something she couldn't do before.

She had to modify their clothes for their Summerween costumes as they were part of their bodies.

"You're normal humans." Said Hotaru.

"WHAT!" yelled everyone else.

"How…" said Serena.

"It must have been the Silver Crystal." Said Garrick.

"The power of the Silver Crystal depends on Serena's emotions." Said Hotaru, "But… but I didn't know it could work like that…"

"You think it has to the with the fact that it was only just now found?" asked Dipper.

"I'll have to ask Aunt Setsuna and Luna to see if they know." Said Hotaru.

"Luna?" asked Mabel.

"Oh one of my cats, she was Usagi's adviser before she died." Said Hotaru.

"She can talk." Said Serena.

"A talking cat?" asked Dipper.

But before the conversation could go on longer. The doorbell rang.

They realized that they could go get it and it was Marina who was holding Waddles.

"Look who I have"! said Marina.

"Waddles!" cheered Mabel.

Waddles noticed Stan's state and jumped on his lap.

"Whoa! What the!" yelled Stan snapping out or it, "Seriously Waddles? I thought Gideon took him."

"That's the other thing I had to do." Said Marina.

"So how did it go with your dad?" asked Dipper.

"As I expected." Sighed Marina.

(Flashback)

"Why did you destroy part of the roof!" yelled Marina.

"Sorry but it was only for show." Said Bud, "We do plan on tearing it down eventually."

Marina sighed.

"Gideon finally crossed the line." Sighed Marina.

"What are you talk about?" asked Bud.

Marina hugged her father and started to tear up.

"Dad… I know one of Gideon's secrets… a secret so bad that if reveled will completely and utterly destroy his reputation. I'm going to reveal it." Said Marina.

"But if you do that." Sid Bud who didn't' what the secret was but Marina was going to be doing it.

"Good bye daddy." Cried Marina.

She broke the hug, went into another room and was carrying Waddles.

"I'm also taking the pig." Said Marina.

"Wait, but Gideon has plans for the pig." Said Bud.

"He belongs to Mabel." Said Marina, "besides…"

Any hint of her crying had disappeared.

"I had to fight off dinosaurs not too long ago to save him." said Marina.

"What?" asked Bud.

"Oh Waddles was kidnapped by dinosaurs recently and I helped save him by fighting some dinosaurs." Said Marina.

"Really…" said Bud who seemed nervous, "Did… did you get over your."

"Pretty much." Said Marina, "I'm still a little afraid, but I'm not longer that afraid."

She left with Waddles.

"Huh…" said Bud, "Since she got over her fear I'll let it slide."

(End of Flashback)

Mabel got Waddles off of Stan and hugged him then hugged Marina.

"Thank you so much!" said Mabel.

"No problem." Said Marina.

"So what the plan?" asked Dipper.

"Hold on I have to call someone." Said Marina.

She took out her cell phone and called Deuce.

For those that don't remember Deuce is the Tent of Telepathy's "Soos".

"Hey Deuce, it's time." Said Marina.

"What we're really?" asked Deuce, "We're going to take over Molossia?"

"What…" said Marina.

"Sorry… couldn't help myself." Said Deuce on the other end, "So I take it Gideon finally took the Mystery Shack."

"He did." Said Marina, "So can I count you in."

"Oh yeah." Replied Deuce, "IF you think this really will take him down."

"Come on you've seen it, you know how angry everyone in town will be." Said Marina.

"Good point…" responded Deuce.

"Don't worry, I'll make sure Gideon thinks I did it and take your side of the blame." Said Marina.

"Thanks Marina." Responded Duce, "Now if you excuse me I'm going to contact your dad and work in some ideas for whatever he's planning tomorrow."

"Good luck." Said Marina.

She hung up.

"All right! Who wants pizza." Said Hotaru.

"Yeah this should be hammered out tomorrow. "said Serena.

"Are you sure?" asked Dipper.

"We need everyone's help…" said Marina.

Dipper nodded.

That night Dipper and Mabel shared a room, Stan got a room to himself, while Marina shared with Serena.

However both Marina and Serena couldn't sleep.

"So… se the pictures… right?" asked Marina.

"You mean about Artemis, yeah." Said Serena, "Hotaru told me why they're not here."

"They didn't… did they?" asked Marina.

"No… it's just that they're cats." Said Serena, "And they didn't want to go to the vets for shots."

"Oh yeah… I forgot about that." Laughed Marina.

Both of them laughed.

"I told Dipper and Mabel… after everything that happened I couldn't leave them out." Said Serena.

"I envy you." Said Marina.

"Why?" asked Serena.

"I don't have any happy memories of Gideon." Said Marina, "Except when I first awakened my powers… that was the first time I had any happy memories."

"Not even him as a baby?" asked Serena.

"None what so ever… it's so weird." Said Marina.

"Oh Marina." Said Serena.

"It's funny, in our past lives all of us were only children expect you now it's the opposite though Amelia is the one who's an only child." Said Marina.

"Yeah…" said Serena.

"I wonder how the others are taking it." Said Marina.

"I don't' know…" said Serena.

Turns out all of them were having sleepless nights as well.

The next day, Soos, Wendy, Lila, Amelia, Riley and Dairen were all there.

"All right you ready to get the Shack Back?" asked Marina.

"So what is this nuclear option?" asked Stan, "It better be earth shattering."

Marina told them the truth and they were all shocked.

"Wow… just wow…" said Serena.

"Dad's going to be angry." Said Lila.

"Yuhi…" agreed Wendy.

"Same with my uncle." Said Darien.

"Oh the news should be on now." Said Marina.

They turned on the news, which was about Gideon getting the Shack and a special event

Turned out the file picture of Stan was him dressed like a devil.

"Free for anyone wearing their Gideon pins." Said Gideon, "It's my face."

"Everyone's going to hate those pins once this comes out." Said Serena.

"We have a few hours." Said Marina, "And I have a plan B in case it doesn't work… and I need to talk to Hotaru, Serena, Amelia, Lila and Riley about it."

The headed to the bedroom that Serena and Marina wee using.

"Why ant' we know about it." Sai Stan.

"I think it's just that you can't know about it." Whispered Garrick.

They got to the room.

"I'm sorry." Hotaru immediately admitted, "I wanted to wait a bit longer… for you to get a better feel of you powers, if it's any consolation I kind of know what you're going through."

"You mean you're a second reincarnation too?" asked Riley.

"In a sense." Said Hotaru, "See I'm not 18… I'm actually over 30."

"What…" all five said at the same time.

"Remember how I said that that my father was possessed by an alien parasite for years. He told me the story, I had nearly died, and he made a deal to save my life. However the parasite put one inside of me as well. Until for those years until I was almost 13, the thing inside of me severely weakened my body and sometimes took control of me. Everyone around me thought I was crazy and hated me. Not only that but Haruka and Michiru wanted me dead."

"Why?" asked Serena shocked.

"Remember what I told you, their style is that the ends justified the means." Said Hotaru, "They got close to killing me, unfortunately for them, the parasite in me took advantage of the situation and stole their pure hearts allowing her full control of my body. I fought against her so hard. Even saving Haruka and Michiru. But that evil parasite reached her true goal, using the Holy Grail…"

However this part of the story was interrupted.

"Wait are you serious?" asked Lila.

"The real holy grail." Said Marina.

"Like the one Indiana Jones went after?" asked Serena.

"Yes, I'm serious…" said Hotaru who was half expecting it, "Anyways she used the Holy Grail to summon a horrible alien known as Pharaoh 90 to come to earth and destroy everything."

"What happened?" asked Serena.

"I had awakened my powers as Sailor Saturn and stopped Pharaoh 90… but at the cost of my life… but… something happened." Said Hotaru.

Hotaru looked at Serena.

"Princess Serenity's soul managed to save me somehow, but I was reverted to a baby." Said Hotaru, "That's why I came to Gravity Falls. When someone needed to train you I begged Setsuna to be the one to help and train you. Because of you I had a second chance at a happy life. No alien parasites, not mean women try to get together with my dad… just a happy adept non-traditional family. "

All of them looked at Hotaru who seemed to be smiling sadly.

"I'm so happy that I can finally tell you thank you." Said Hotaru.

"Oh you're welcome…" said Serena even though she couldn't remember it.

"So did you remember everything right away." Said Lila.

"No my memories were blank until I got older where they slowly returned." Said Hotaru, "And my dad suffered amines after everything. By the time I was old enoguh we both agreed to mostly ignore our past and look towards the future."

"That's a good way to put it." Said Amelia.

"Yeah." Said Hotaru.

"Anyways we really should discus what are we going to do after Gideon's secret is out." Said Marina.

"Good point." Said Hotaru.

"I think I should be transformed the entire time wearing a disguise." Sid Amelia, "Just in case."

"That's a good idea." Said Marina.

"Also I think this fight it a good time to go public." Said Hotaru.

"What do you mean go public?" asked Serena.

"Oh I get it, like how Sailor V had all those video games, manga and anime." Said Riley who seemed to staring at Marina.

"Riley what's with the look you're giving me." Said Marina.

"Back when I was a kid the Sailor Senshi were everywhere until they faded away, there's still la few fans out there but they're very few." Said Hotaru, "And since Gravity Falls is a small town I doubt anyone would even know of the Sailor Senshi."

"She has a point too… it's not like we can just disappear into the shadows afterwards." Said Marina.

"She right we not might have a choke in the matter." Said Amelia.

"Especially since it might be on TV." Added Lila.

"Just try to stop Gideon if he tries to mention who I am." Said Marina.

The others nodded and began to hammer out other details for the fight.

And after wards they got ready, everyone donning disguises of some kind to get in and scattering through out the crowd.

Before Gideon's big show.

"Daddy where's the pig!" yelled Gideon.

"Sorry but Marina took him, I'm sorry." Said bud.

Gideon gritted his teeth.

"I have to make sure she doesn't get passed security." Said Gideon, "Also what's wit the screens."

"Someone thought was a good idea to use them for your little show." Said Bud, "You know to show footage of your various stunts and other things."

"Oh… who thought it was a good idea." Said Gideon.

"Don't' know." Said Bud with a shrug.

"I'll find out soon." Said Gideon who didn't seem to be angry as he liked the idea to give his show a little more flair.

And soon enoguh the announcement began for what Gideon was planning to with the Mystery Shack Property.

The town's people were talking about how much they loved Gideon.

"Gideon is the Psychicest." said Lazy Susan, "He guess the secret indigent of my coffee omelet."

"Somehow he knew my degusting birthmark." Said Toby.

"I love that child psychic so much!" yelled Manly Dan.

"Not anytime soon." Thought Marina.

Through out the crowd, the members of the team there were in disguises expect for Blaine and Garrick. In fact the night before Marina gave them new haircuts, somehow when they turned human their hair colors parentally changed to what they were dyed. It was problem better not to think about it too much.

Blaine now had his hair almost shaved, while Marina had used a more gelded look for Garrick to straiten his hair.

Marina looked around the crowd and saw that everyone was in position.

She then text Deuce.

"You ready?"

"Oh yeah!" was the response.

Marina smiled.

And soon enoguh Gideon appeared on stage while the screens playing various times he predicted many things.

"Ladies and gentlemen. Today I am delighted to show you my plans for the former mystery shack." Said Gideon.

He unveiled a table that showed a theme park.

"Gideonland!" said Gideon.

Stan was very upset, but kept his calm so that no one would notice him.

"We're going to turn this dirty ol' shack into 3 square miles of Gideon-Tastic entrainment." Said Gideon.

However as he was saying the screens turned to footage from all over town. In private homes and places, places where this footage didn't exist. And some of the footage seemed to live.

Lazy Sue saw footage of her making her coffee omelet.

While another showed of Toby getting a physical with the doctor confirming something about his birthmark.

Everyone was confused and shocked.

That was when Marina shouted in a disguised voice.

"Oh my word! Has Lil' Gideon been spying on us this whole time!"

"He has!" called out Darien in a disguised voice.

"That is like totally creepy!" called out Mabel in a disguised voice.

"How is he doing that?" yelled Dipper in a disguised voice.

Gideon looked in the crowd and Marina was taking off her disguise and she smirked.

"Wait a second!" yelled someone in the crowd who wasn't in on it, he waved his hand over his Gideon Pin, "That footage is from my Gideon Pin."

Tyler noticed that one of his Gideon pins was live too.

"They are from the Gideon pins!" he yelled out.

Manly Dan smashed one of his.

"There's a camorra inside!" yelled Manly Dan.

Gideon was trembling as the crowd started glaring at him.

"Get him!" yelled Manly Dan.

Manly Dan and even a couple men that Gideon hired as bodyguards all stormed the stage. However he levitated them and tossed them away like it was nothing.

No one knew how to react.

However they all knew it was time.

"Sabo Spray!" called out Sailor Mercury.

The fog rolled into the area.

Almost everyone in the crowd was confused. The four girls headed to an area to quickly transform under the cover of the fog.

"Moon Crystal Power!" called out Serena.

"Mars Star Power!" called out Riley.

"Jupiter Star Power!" called out Lila.

"Venus Star Power!" called out Marina.

"Make-up!" they called out.

All four of them transformed and jumped on stage along with Sailor Mercury.

The fog lifted as the five .surrounded Gideon.

"Of course you'd do this!" muttered Gideon.

Expect for Stan the group knew what the next stage in the plan was.

"Oh wow! Are those super heroes!" called out Dipper.

"That's so cool! Gravity Falls having their own brand of Super Hero's!" called out Mabel.

"That's awesome!" called out Wendy.

"You wont' get away with this!" yelled out Gideon.

He broke chunks of the stage and uses his telekinesis to toss the chunks at the Sailor Guardians.

"Celestial Fire Surround!"

"Moon Tiara Action!"

Both of them used the attacks to stop the chunks of the stage.

"That's not going to work Gideon!" called out Sailor Venus.

"Is that so!" yelled Gideon.

That was when Gideon crushed the screen and aimed the shards of glass towards the crowd watching.

"Shine Aqua Illusion!"

The water engulf the shards of glass and froze them.

"Sparkling Wide Pressure!"

The disk of lighting destroyed the frozen glass shards.

"Stop this now Gideon!" called out Sailor Venus.

"Why should I! I have the Mystery Shack! And with this location I'll be able to find the First Journal!" yelled Gideon, "Then I'll unleash the hidden power and rule this town!"

Sailor Venus stared at her younger brother.

However in the crowd two people were surprised.

"How does Gideon know about the Journals?" thought Dipper.

"What did he just say?" thought Stan.

"Did you just say that in front of the whole town?" asked Sailor Venus.

Gideon glared at Sailor Venus.

"You're the one behind this!" yelled Gideon.

"I was just behind the screens!" Sailor Venus, "It's your own fault for blurting your plans in front of the entire town."

"You'll pay for this big…" said Gideon.

"Sailor Venus!" called out Sailor Moon interrupting Gideon.

Gideon glared at Sailor Moon known why she blurted it out.

"So that's the game you'll play." Said Gideon.

That was when Gideon lifted up Sailor Moon, who began to choke.

"Oh no!" said Darien.

Eh the connection he felt was partly screaming.

However before he could do anything he felt like someone screamed out.

" _You can't get involved again!_ "

Darien suddenly collapsed, both Hotaru and Wendy saw this and heard towards him.

"Darien you okay?" asked Wendy.

"Are you hurt?" asked Hotaru.

"I'm fine… really…" said Darien.

"If you say so…" said Hotaru.

"What was that." Darien thought.

Back on stage Gideon continued opt choke Sailor Moon.

"You told me yourself… she's you're team leader…" said Gideon, "Now will happen if I cut off the head."

"You have no idea." Said Sailor Venus.

It was now or never.

"Love Me Chain!"

She laughed her new at the amulet around Gideon's' neck.

Gideon hand was hold the amulet at the time so she also grabbed his hand as well. However thankfully this was enoguh to let Sailor Moon go and Sailor Jupiter managed to catch her.

"You okay?" asked Sailor Jupiter.

"Could be better." Wheezed Sailor Moon.

"A chain… what's new." Said Gideon.

"You have no idea." Said Sailor Venus.

"But it's not enoguh." Said Gideon.

As he was still controlling the Amulet he was able to psychically break the chain.

"No…" whispered Sailor Venus.

"Not enoguh." Laughed Gideon.

He lift her high into the air and then slammed her into nearby tree.

"Sailor Venus." Said Sailor Mercury.

Gideon turned his attention to Sailor Mercury, Sailor Mars and Sailor Jupiter, as Sailor Moon needed some rest.

However the crowd realized something.

"If those girls go down too! We'll help!" yelled one of the many bikers the town had.

"Yeah!" was a rallying cry.

Gideon scowled. And realized this wasn't the place for this fight.

He lifted up the entire crowd into the air and tossed them off the official property of the Mystery Shack. Then he used the power to create walls from the earth around the Mystery Shack.

The various town's people got their bearings. Dipper and Mabel headed to Sailor Moon.

"You okay?" asked Dipper.

"I'm fine…" said Sailor Moon.

Many of the town's people headed to Sailor Venus. Hotaru, Wendy and Darien all went to see if she was all right.

"Hey you okay?" asked Hotaru.

"I'll be fine… I've had a bit worse." Laughed off Sailor Venus.

He grabbed a microphone and called out "Sailor Team or whatever you're called!"

The town's people looked at the wall.

"You won't be able to stop me at all! But I'll show you what I can do soon! Soon I will issue a challenge." Said Gideon, "When I do I doubt you will win!"

All five of the Sailor Guardians glared at the wall.

That was when Sailor Moon was approached by Shandra and Toby.

"Tell us… who are you?" asked Shandra.

"Give us the details." Said Toby holding a "Microphone".

"Are you still using a turkey baster?" asked Sailor Moon looking at the "microphone".

All five of them were soon unviewed by the press.

That night at Hotaru's house, she was cooking dinner with help from Lila.

Stan was talking on the phone with the kids' mother while everyone else who staying over for dinner was watching the news.

"So it turns out Hotaru is very rich. Something about her dad having a school that blew up and having honorary aunts that are world famous racecar drivers and musicians or something…" said Stan.

He blinked.

"Hold on… I'll check." Said Stan.

He headed to the kitchen.

"Hey Hotaru… is your aunt named Haruka Teno?" asked Stan.

"It is." Said Hotaru as she chopped green onion.

"She says yes." Said Stan.

He got a response from the other end.

"I'm not going to ask that." Said Stan, "Because she's letting me stay here for free and to ask for something like that is just rude."

The Pines kids and the clones were all laughing at this part.

"What so funny?" asked Wendy.

"Mom's a huge race car fan." Said Serena.

"We never paid action but I guess she's a fan of Hotaru's aunt." Said Dipper with a shrug.

"No you're calling the kettle black!" yelled Stan, "I have to go the news report is on and I want to see if they make me look good."

He hung up the phone.

And indeed the story about what happened was on.

"Our top story tonight. Is Gideon's strange outburst." Said Shandra, "After someone hacked into the systems, it was revealed that he had been spying on the whole town with the use of his Lil' Gideon pins."

It cut to an interview from Tyler.

"I can't believe Gideon betrayed us like that! I hope those Sailor Guardians Get 'im!" cried Tyler.

It cut back to Shandra.

"Five mysterious girls calling themselves the Sailor Guardians showed up to fight Gideon. However they were caught off guard by his power." Said Shandra, "But thankfully they agreed to a quick interview."

It cut to a the interview

"We're the Sailor Guardians." Said Sailor Moon, "I'm Sailor Moon."

"Sailor Mercury." Said Sailor Mercury.

"Sailor Venus." Said Sailor Venus.

"Sailor Mars." Sid Sailor Mars.

"And I'm Sailor Jupiter." Said Sailor Jupiter.

"Gideon's' been causing a lot of trouble for us for a while now." Sid Sailor Venus, "And I do have a history with him. And I have no comment for what that history is."

"what do you plan to do when Gideon issues the challenge." Said Shandra.

"We'll just have to wait and see." Said Sailor Moon.

It cut back to Shandra at the news desk.

"We also spoke with Stan Pines about Gideon." Said Shandra.

It cut to the intrepid.

"He broke into my house and stole the deed and due to some crazy law he now rightfully own the Shack." Said Stan, "I'm trying to get it back but had I known that Gideon has crazy powers now I don't know…"

It cut back to Shandra at the news desk.

"No one's sure what to do involving Little Gideon at the wall he created seems to be impenetrable." Said Shandra, "Hopefully the Sailor Guardians will defeat him soon."

"In other news..." said the other anchor.

However they started to tune it out as it wasn't important.

"Oh come! Seriously!" yelled Stan, "It was all about those Super Heroes!"

"Grunkle Stan they were actually fighting Gideon unlike you." Said Dipper.

"I cooled have fought him I had the chance." Said Stan.

"It doesn't matter." Said Hotaru entering the room, "Serena… I think it's time to tell him."

"Are you sure?" asked Serena.

"He is latterly the only person in this room who isn't in the loop." Sighed Riley.

"It's better to tell him and have figure out what to do when Gideon challenges us." Said Lila from the kitchen.

"I guess you have a point." Said Serena, "Just don't freak out with what I have to show you."

"It will be fine whatever it is." Said Stan.

"Moon Crystal Power! Make-up!" called out Serena once again transforming.

Stan gapped at the transformation.

"What seriously! When were you going to tell me?" asked Stan.

"When you found out on your own." Said Sailor Moon who then de-transformed.

"What am I going to tell your parents. Said Stan.

"You don't have to tell them anything." Said Serena.

"None of our parents know." Said Lila.

Stan sighed.

"Hey dinner is ready." Said Hotaru.

They went to the table to find soba was there.

"Sorry after a stressful day I had to make my favorite meal." Said Hotaru, "I hope you all like it."

As they were eating the food of course they talked more about Gideon.

"So anyways dad changed his mind about sending me to my cousin's lumber camp." Said Wendy.

"What?" asked Dipper.

"With out the mystery shack Wendy would have been sent away, but after Gideon revealed who he was he changed his mind." Said Lila.

"I'm guessing he's going need my help with whatever he has planned with his bar friends if you guys fail." Said Wendy.

"You think Gideon is really going to challenge us?" asked Riley.

"Knowing Gideon, he has a plan." Said Marina.

"Wait does Gideon know who you are?" asked Stan relating that it could be bad.

"He only knows mine." Said Marina.

"Don't worry Grunkle Stan, it's fine now." Said Serena.

Stan sighed.

Back at the Mystery Shack, Gideon was talking to someone he had hired opt help.

That someone had changed his mind about helping him too.

"You told me you would build it!" yelled Gideon, "Why aren't you going to build it."

"Carnsarnit, I had a good feeling about you and watching you beat up those girls took that away!" said the person was Old Man McGucket.

"I know about skills in robots." Said Gideon, "And I know you build robots all the time to cause chaos!"

"I ain't building' robots for evil any more and I ain't buildin' one for you!" said Old Man McGucket.

Gideon glared at the old man. Then he got a an idea.

One that if he disagrees with would at least harm his sister.

"Did you know your granddaughter and my sister a good friends right?" asked Gideon.

Old Man McGucket glared at Gideon.

"Don't hurt her!" yelled Old Man McGucket.

"If you build the robot then I won't." said Gideon.

Old Man McGucket glared at Gideon.

"fine." Said Old Man McGucket, "I'll build yer robot."

"Good." Said Gideon.

Gideon left, however Gideon made a mistake, he didn't tell Old Man McGucket not tell anyone.

That night after Old Man McGucket was released for the night he headed for his son's house.

Tate opened the door.

"What do you want dad?" asked Tate.

"I have to talk to Amelia." Said Old Man McGucket.

"Go home if she's asleep." Sighed Tate knowing that Amelia would be upset with him if he turned him away if he wanted to se her.

Thankfully Amelia was awake.

"Hello grandpa. Is something wrong?" asked Amelia figuring that he must have a reason for showing up late at night.

"Amelia I did some terribibble…" said Old Man McGucket.

"What?" asked Amelia.

He began to explain what he did and why he did it.

"Oh grandpa." Said Amelia.

"You always take care of me and make sure I'm doing all right." Said Old Man McGucket, "There's no way I'm littleting carnsarnit Gideon harm you!"

"I'm not angry…" said Amelia, "I know that Gideon would have hurt me not to only to get back at you but also to get back at my friends."

"Oh Amelia." Said Old Man McGucket.

The two hugged.

"I know the Sailor Guardians will stop him." said Amelia.

Meanwhile in the headquarters of the Society of the Blind Eye they had an emergency meeting.

"There's no way we can hide this." Said one of the members, "This is compete out of hand."

"I agree!" said another.

"Hey and what about those power Gideon had?" asked another.

"Oh year… do you think he knows about it?" asked another member.

"Enoguh!" called out Blind Ivan, "Our group is to give the town peace of mind! And letting the Sailor Guardians handle it this time is the best way to go about it… unfortunately…"

"By the way, why did you endorse them!" yelled one of the members to a rather short member.

"I had to make it seem like I didn't know them." Said the short member.

"Plus he was doing his day job." Said the lone woman of the group, "It would be like me not trying to sell a house to an obvious gnome in a costume…"

They all looked at the woman.

"Has that happened?" asked Blind Ivan.

"More than once…" sighed the woman.

"Either way this time we'll letting this fly…" said Blind Ivan, "But only just this once…"

Half way around the world, in Japan, a man who was in his early 30s was on the computer, that was when he saw something about Gravity Falls and the Sailor Guardians.

He watched a video some posted showing the Sailor Guardians fighting Gideon.

"(It can't be…)" said the man in Japanese, "(It's the same costumes too… I have to find out more…)"

The next day there was another meeting with the team trying to stop Gideon.

"Gideon's building a what!" yelled Stan.

"A robot." Said Amelia.

"Why would he work with Gideon." Said Marina.

"Gideon knows I'm the only person who cares for him." said Amelia, "And that I'm your firmed."

"Heads he get a giant robot, tails he messes with his sister." Said Blaine, "All the while completely unaware of that he's taking out Sailor Mercury…"

"On the bright side it's on your grandpa's robots, and we can take it down." Said Lila.

Amelia nodded.

"Well there's not much we can do." Said Marina, "But I have an idea to pass the time."

She looked at Garrick and Blaine and laughed.

The two of them realized what she was laughing about.

"Clothes shopping?" asked Serena.

"Oh yeah!" laughed Marina.

"Oh it sounds like fun." Said Mabel.

All three laughed.

"You're not going to make us!" yelled Garrick.

"You have to change your look!" said yelled Marina.

The two ran off. Marina, Mabel and Serena chased after the two.

"Should we help them?" asked Wendy.

"Probably a good idea." Said Dipper.

And so Dipper, Wendy, Lila, Riley and Darien all chased them.

Amelia sighed as she didn't want to part pate in either, partially because of Gideon's threat.

"Hey I was working on a side project, you want to help me with that?" asked Soos.

"Sure." Said Amelia deciding it would be a good thing to get her mind of it.

The only two left were now Stan and Hotaru.

"Should they be doing that?" asked Stan.

"They need a break." said Hotaru.

"Yeah, yeah…" muttered Stan.

"So how long are you going to play dumb?" asked Hotaru.

"What?" asked Stan.

"We both know you're playing dumb for the kids' sake." Said Hotaru, "Doing that isn't helping."

"I don't know…" said Stan.

Stan sighed and then looked at Hotaru.

"You know there's something you should do." Said Stan.

"What?" asked Hotaru.

"Cut the crap." Said Stan, "Who are you really?"

"I guess I can't play dumb." Said Hotaru, "I do like working at the Mystery Shack, I would have quit if I wasn't have fun."

"You have something to with this whole Sailor Guardian thing, don't you?" asked Stan.

"I do." Said Hotaru.

"Did you take the job to get near Serena?" asked Stan.

"No it was coincidence." Said Hotaru, "I didn't know that Sailor Moon would be your niece."

"I see." Said Stan believing her.

"I'm a Sailor Guardian myself." Said Hotaru, "But it's better if I don't fight. I've only transformed four times since arriving in Gravity Falls, once as a test for something, once to show who I am to Serena and two for fights I had no other choice but to fight."

"Why can't you fight?" asked Stan.

"It's my duty to end the world if need and if I use my full powers I will die." Explained Hotaru, "So I'm just the mentor who helps out if I really need to."

Stan said nothing.

"Serena is the team leader and had gotten a lot stronger than when she first got started." Said Hotaru.

"I don't want her getting hurt." Sighed Stan.

"She has five protectors here other than myself." Said Hotaru.

"Wait but I only counted four." Said Stan.

"The fifth hasn't figured it out, but I'm sure he will soon." Said Hotaru.

"Who is it?" asked Stan.

"You'll find out soon." Said Hotaru.

"What's that supposed to mean?" asked Stan.

Hotaru laughed.

"Serena loves you a lot…" said Hotaru, "If one of the reasons why she keeps fighting so hard."

Stan looked at Hotaru.

"It's Dairen isn't it?" asked Stan.

"It is." Confirmed Hotaru.

"What about the twins?" asked Stan.

"They have nothing to do with it." Said Hotaru, "But they keep getting involved, same with Wendy and Soos."

"Isn't it dangerous." Said Stan.

"It is… but… I have my reasons for not trying to hide from them." Sighed Hotaru.

"Which is?" asked Stan.

"Not going to tell you that." Said Hotaru, "Trust me, it's better to keep some things hidden."

"Okay I'll give you that." Said Stan, "By the way… when everything's okay again you're getting a raise."

Hotaru then did a pit take, which was weird as she wasn't drinking anything.

"You okay?" asked Stan.

"I'm fine…" said Hotaru, "I just expected you tot give me a pay cut."

"Let's just say I know you're trying you're best and I can tell you're trying your best trying to make sure they don't get hurt." Said Stan.

"She deserves to live her life…" said Hotaru, "And if I it comes to that… I will give up my life so she will live…"

Stan stared at her.

"Just ignore that." Said Hotaru.

"All right." Said Stan really unsure how to react.

Over the course of the next couple days they meme tally prepared for the fight with Gideon.

The night before Gideon would challenge them he was reading Journal 2.

He had searched through the area but there was no sign of Journal 1.

"Say that robot of your is almost done with shouldn't you be more worried about your fight than that book?" asked Bud.

Gideon glared at his father.

"Have I ever told you the true nature of this journal?" he asked.

"No." answered Bud.

"This was written by a brilliant unknown author many years ago who found secrets too powerful for one man. He hid his journals so no one would find them. Because he knew that if someone would bring them together it would unleash a gateway of unimaginable power. Codes and maps have led me here to where the other book was buried here on this property. And I intend to find them." Said Gideon.

"So that's why you wanted the shack." Said Bud.

"That's right, once I defeat the Sailor Guardians I will find the Journal, and rule this town!" said Gideon.

"Are you sure you want to rule the town I mean you're only 10…" said Bud.

Gideon tossed an object at him.

"Okay… never mind." Said Bud.

The next day Dipper and Mabel were playing battle ship.

Mabel was just making a partner that was a cat's head of course.

"I don't think you're playing this the right way." Said Dipper.

Serena, Stan and Marina were watching TV.

Which was one of the Pawn Reality Shows on the used to be about the Used to be about History Channel.

"Come on! Don't let them you scam you idiot!" Stan yelled at the TV.

"Can't we watch something else?" asked Marina.

But before he could answer there was breaking news.

Shandra appeared on screen.

"Gideon Gleeful has just issued his challenge to the Sailor Guardians." Said Shandra on TV.

That was when Serene and Marina's communicators began to ring.

Serena was the to open hers.

"Hey is everything all right?" asked Serena.

"You watching the TV?" asked Riley.

"Oh yeah!" said Marina.

"I'll go turn it on." Said Amelia.

"Don't." said Lila, "Just get ready."

Amelia knew what it meant.

"Time to fight Gideon." Said Marina.

Amelia nodded on her end.

Amelia, Lila and Riley all left their houses to find a place to transform.

While Marina and Serena both knew they had to transform.

"You're really going to fight him aren't you?" sighed Stan.

"Yeah, he'll probably go on a rampage if I don't at least." Said Marina, "Like I said he knows who I am."

"Just be careful you too." Said Stan.

The two girls nodded.

"Moon Crystal Power!" called out Serena.

"Venus Star Power!" called out Marina.

"Make-up!" both of them called out.

Both of them left the house.

Dipper and Mabel waited a minute before leaving.

"Seriously?" asked Stan.

"Come on! They're going to fight a giant robot!" said Mabel.

"I think that explains everything!" said Dipper.

Stan was going to argue, but then realized that yeah it did sound cool to a pair of 12 year olds.

"Fine, but I'm coming with you to make sure you two don't get hurt." Said Stan.

They followed them.

Of course a lot of the town were heading towards the Mystery shack to watch the super powered fight.

As this was happened Hotaru who went to get ice cream with Blaine and Garrick were wondering what was going on.

"Hey what's going on?" asked Hotaru.

"Gideon issued his challenge. And everyone going watch." Said Lee.

"Seriously?" asked Blaine.

"I guess we should go watch too." Said Hotaru.

The two clones nodded.

On the way to the Mystery the five managed to meet up.

"Okay you ready?" asked Sailor Moon.

The others nodded and headed to together as a group.

When the arrived at the wall surrounding the Mystery Shack they did noticed the people hiding amongst the trees to watch the fight.

"Should we…" sighed Sailor Mercury.

"We'll worry abut them later." Sighed Sailor Jupiter.

"Gideon! We're here like you wanted! Come on out!" called Sailor Venus.

"This time I will beat you!" they heard Gideon call out.

The rock wall came tumbling down and Gideon in his robot (which resembled himself) came back from behind the hole.

The people how were watching were shocked although one person watching "Oh man! Girls with super powers in sailor uniforms fighting a giant robot! Could this be any more of an anime?"

The Sailor Guardians on the other hand just stared at it, not one bit surprised.

"Why don't you seem surprised?" asked Gideon.

"Someone managed to get word to us." Said Sailor Mercury.

"McGucket must have told his granddaughter who spread the word." Muttered Gideon, "Once I defeat you I will make an example of both of them."

Sailor Mercury glared at the robot.

"You get first hit." Said Sailor Venus.

"Okay…" said Sailor Mercury.

"Shine Aqua Illusion!"

The water one of the legs freezing it to the ground.

"Why you!" yelled Gideon.

Ground under the leg glowed green and he was able to the ground under his feet free of the rest of the earth.

He then stomped crushing the rock.

"Supreme Thunder!"

The lighting hit the robot causing a small short circuit but it was quickly rebooted.

"Nice! Try but it will take more. "said Gideon.

"I wonder." said Sailor Venus.

"Crescent Beam Shower!"

She came for the face of the robot's eyes. The robot screamed as he held a defensive position.

Indeed Gideon was in the head of the robot, controlling it with a motion capture suit.

"Why you…" muttered Gideon.

"Looks like I found where Gideon is." Said Sailor Venus.

Sailor Mercury also took out her computer to analyze Gideon's robot.

"So he is controlling the robot in the cockpit via a motion capture method." Said Sailor Mercury who sounded unsure how to react.

"Mercury… are you admiring it?" asked Sailor Moon getting weirded out.

"Well I know that he had no other choice… and it annoys whenever he builds ones… but sometimes I can't help but to be impressed at his skills." Said Sailor Mercury blushing a little.

"Uh-huh…" said Sailor Mars.

"We should really focus on beating Gideon." Sighed Sailor Venus.

'Sorry…" said Sailor Mercury Blushing.

Gideon had finally recovered from Sailor Venus' attack.

Gideon mentioned over to some trees and lifted them out of the ground and tossed them at the Sailor Guardians.

They all managed to doge, but Sailor Moon and Sailor Mercury barely did.

He pocketed to use of the ripped out trees as a sort of psychic club.

"Fire Soul!" called out Sailor Mars using her fire to set the tree on fire.

However all it did was turned into a boning club.

"Ooops…" said Sailor Mars.

"Thanks for the new weapon." Mocked Gideon.

"Shine Aqua Illusion!"

The water put out the fire but thankfully didn't freeze the tree.

Gideon tossed the tree away.

"Now's it's time to stop playing games." Said Gideon.

He lifted all three of them into the air.

When he did was when the Pines Family arrived.

"Oh man this look bad." Said Dipper.

Gideon proceeded to slam the five of them into the ground hard.

"And again!" laughed Gideon.

He did so again.

Darien who was watching with his parents got a feeling like he should help but he once again collapsed.

 _You'll only get in the way!_

"Darien are you okay?" asked his mother.

"I'm fine…" sighed Darien.

Form the Pines hiding spot.

"Sailor Moon!" cried Mabel.

"Mabel!" whispered Dipper.

Mabel covered her mouth.

The Gideon Bot turned towards their hiding spot.

He psychically moved all the trees around them.

"Oh isn't it the Pines family!" laughed Gideon, "I minds as well take my queen now."

He psychically grabbed Mabel.

Mabel dropped something when she did. Dipper saw what it was and grabbed it before Gideon noticed.

"Why you!" yelled Mabel, "Let go of me!"

"Now you will see I will defeat these pesky Sailor Guardians once and for all. And then I'll rule Gravity Falls with you as my queen!" said Gideon.

However as he was gloating he didn't see the Sailor Guardians get up and glare at Gideon.

"He has Mabel." Muttered Sailor Moon.

"I have an idea." Said Sailor Mercury.

She told them the idea. And they all agreed to it.

Back with Dipper he took what Mabel dropped.

"Look you can't do this!" yelled Stan.

"I have to save her!" said Dipper.

"What am I going to tell your parents!" yelled Stan.

"Bribe them with Haruka's autograph." Said Dipper.

"Seriously?" asked Stan.

Dipper aimed the item at Gideon-Bot, Which was her grappling hook.

He let the Grapping pull him away with a yelp.

"I really hope the autographs would be worth it." Said Stan.

At the same time.

"Love Me Chain!"

She wrapped the chain around the arm She used it to pull her self and Sailor Moon up to the arm.

Both of them to the arm.

"Remember don't try to save Mabel until I'm in the cock pit." Said Sailor Venus.

"Right." Said Sailor Moon.

Sailor Venus ran towards the head at the same time she saw Dipper ran towards the head.

Gideon continued to gloat not noticed the people on his robot.

"Tell me Mabel, what should I do with the Sailor Guardians?" asked Gideon.

Mabel noticed Sailor Moon who gave her the quiet symbol.

"You'll never win Gideon!" said Mabel.

"What makes you say that." Said Gideon.

"Something tells me you won't beat them." Said Mabel.

"Really? What?" demanded Gideon.

"Just a gut feeling." Said Mabel.

Dipper was about to climb the robot head.

"What do you think you're doing?" asked Sailor Venus.

Dipper froze and turned around.

"You already recovered?" asked Dipper.

"I guess we have the ability to recover pretty quickly." Said Sailor Venus with a shrug.

Dipper looked at the head.

"I guess I could use your help." Said Sailor Venus.

She picked up Dipper.

"Crescent Beam!"

She aimed the attack for one of the eyes distracting Gideon and then jumped through the eye.

"What!" yelled Gideon.

"You got distracted with kidnapping Mabel you forgot to pay attention to us!" said Sailor Venus.

That was when Gideon made a motion lifted the two into the air.

"You think you can beat me?" asked Gideon.

"Crescent Beam Shower!" called out Sailor Venus.

That shower of beams all hurt Gideon, dropping Dipper and Sailor Venus and destroying some of the other controls in the cockpit as well.

When the two were dropped, Dipper's journal fell out.

"The Journal!" said Gideon, "You had it all along!"

He grabbed it with his abilities.

"So you had it all the time!" said Gideon.

He looked at the cover.

"Number 3!" yelled Gideon in shock, "There's three! I need three of them unlock the power!"

"Love Me chain!" called out Sailor Venus grabbing Dipper's journal back from him. She handed it back to him.

"You know Sailor Venus this robot repeats everything I say…" said Gideon, "Which means that if I reveal that you are Marina Gleeful everyone will know!"

However Gideon only now realized something. The robot was repeating back whatever he said.

"What…" said Gideon.

He turned and saw that the microphone area was part of what was damaged.

"No"! yelled Gideon.

"No one heard you." Laughed Sailor Venus.

"Well Dipper Pines knows!" said Gideon.

"Well about that…" said Dipper.

"What…" said Gideon.

"He knows." Said Sailor Venus.

Gideon glared at her and motioned for another attack.

"Crescent Beam Shower!" called out Sailor Venus.

The attack hit Gideon hitting him hard.

"So you have no attacks?" asked Gideon recovering.

"I do." Said Sailor Venus, "One of them was concurring my greatest fear."

Gideon stared at her.

"There's dinosaurs in town?" asked Gideon.

"Yep… are you really surprised though?" Said Sailor Venus.

Gideon blinked.

"Now that I think of it…" said Gideon.

"And the other attack." Said Sailor Venus who laughed, "I should be thanking you for it."

"What are you talking about?" asked Gideon.

"I got it fighting Bill." Said Sailor Venus, "Protecting my real family from you."

"What are you talking about." Said Gideon.

"Dipper came up here to save his sister, Sailor Moon is fighting to protect the people she loves too." Said Sailor Venus, "Amelia knows all about the threat you made to her grandfather."

"I knew she was the leak." Muttered Gideon.

"Sailor Jupiter has a big family that she loves a lot, Sailor Mars has a brother too who she doesn't get along with most of the time but you could tell she does love him." said Sailor Venus.

"What does that have to do with anything." Said Gideon.

"My point is that you're not my family… the Pines and the Sailor Guardians are!" said Sailor Venus glaring at him, "That's why Dipper knows my identity."

While Sailor Venus was saying this. Sailor Moon summoned the Cutie Moon Rod.

"Moon Princess Halation!"

She used the attack on the arm holding Mabel. The arm became severally damaged. Sailor Moon ran over to Mabel and helped out of the hand.

"Thanks!" said Mabel.

Sailor Moon jumped down from the hand.

"All right! Now it's my turn!" called out Sailor Mars, "Celestial Fire Surround!"

She aimed the fiery rings at the damaged arm thanks to the exposed wiring and other stuff the robot started to catch on fire from the arm.

In the cock pit the warning went off.

"What"! yelled Gideon.

"You were paying more attention to me than was going on outside." Said Sailor Venus.

Before Gideon could react she called out "Sailor Venus Kick!"

She kicked him hard into the wall, causing the robot to go out of control. However it quickly stopped going out of control. Why?

Outside this happened.

"Shine Aqua Illusion!"

She once again froze the legs to the ground.

Back inside Gideon and Dipper recovered. However Sailor Venus recovered very quickly and grabbed Gideon by the collar.

"Please don't… I mean… we're…" said Gideon.

"You don't deserve it!" said Sailor Venus punching so heard that he motion capture suit ripped appear.

Gideon was on the floor and he looked up at Sailor Venus.

Before he could react, Sailor Venus grabbed the amulet.

"No!" yelled Gideon.

Sailor Venus then picked him up and shook him. Many things fell out of his pockets. One was the deed and the other was the Journal. Dipper mange dot pick it up.

"No way!" said Dipper.

"Number 2." Said Sailor Venus, "You had one the whole time."

"What do you know about it?" asked Gideon.

"She knows about mine." Said Dipper.

Gideon glared at the two.

"I trust him remember." Said Sailor Venus, "He's been there for me for a very long time…"

Gideon glared at Dipper, but it was clear he couldn't do much, not with out both his amulets and Journal.

"Come on let's get out of here." Said Sailor Venus, "You lost Gideon…"

She headed towards the eyehole but then reeled something.

"I problem shouldn't leave you in here it would be cruel to leave you in here." Said Sailor Venus.

She called out from the eyehole.

"Can one of you catch what I'm about to toss out of here!" yelled Sailor Venus.

"What?" asked Sailor Mars.

"You'll see." Said Sailor Venus.

She grabbed Gideon with her Love Me Chain and tossed him out of the eyehole.

Sailor Mars managed to catch him.

"Let go of me!" yelled Gideon.

"No way!" said Sailor Mars.

She held on to Dipper.

"You ready." Said Sailor Venus.

Dipper nodded.

Sailor Venus once again used Love Me Chain to grab onto a tree and swung down.

"All right their out!" said Sailor Mercury.

"All right! Time to finish that thing off!" said Sailor Jupiter.

"Jupiter Thunder Dragon!"

The gigantic thunder dragon attacked the robot causing an explosion and than filly there wasn't that much damage to the Mystery Shack.

Sailor Venus and Dipper got down.

"Dipper were you in there?" asked Sailor Moon.

"How did you get up there?" asked Mabel.

"I had this!" said Dipper giving Mabel back her grappling hook.

"I thought I dropped it." Said Mabel.

"Wait you brought your grappling hook?" asked Sailor Moon.

"I thought I might need it." Answered Mabel.

Sailor Moon sighed.

Sailor Venus gave Sailor Moon the deed.

"Here you should be the one to give it back to him." said Sailor Venus.

Sailor Moon nodded.

"By the way, who should get Journal 2." Said Dipper holding it up.

"None of you!" yelled Gideon.

"Keep your mouth shut!" said Sailor Mars covering his mouth.

"Let's worry about that later." Said Sailor Venus.

They noticed the crowd that started to gather.

Blubs and Durland showed up glaring at Gideon.

"Gideon Gleeful." Said Blubs, "You're under arrest, for spying, grand theft deed and breaking our hearts."

"Why you!" yelled Gideon, "This is my town! You're going to fall apart with out!"

the tow led him away.

"Mr. Pines" said Sailor Moon, "I believe this is yours."

Stan looked at Sailor Moon.

"Thank kid." Said Stan.

The two shook hands.

That was when Shandra showed up.

"Any words?" asked Shandra.

"First off the Mystery Shack is back open!" said Stan.

A few people cheered.

"All right! Now for a interview for our real heroes!" said Shandra.

Stan sighed.

"We have to get used to this don't we?" asked Stan.

"Guess so." sighed Dipper.

And so the Pines settled back in in the Mystery Shack, fixed up any damage form either Gideon or the fight.

At the Gleeful house Marina stared at up at the celling of her bedroom.

"I guess I have no reason to stay at the Pines house for a while other than the occasional sleep over." Thought Marina.

"Hey Marina, there's something I want to talk to you about." Said Bud, "It's about the former Tent of Telepathy."

"What about it?" asked Marina.

"Well whenever you do you're warm up act, people seem to love it… I hoping that you could turn it to the main show." Said Bud.

"Sure on one condition." Said Marina.

"What?" asked Bud.

And so they agreed that the Mystery Shack would sell some of Marian 's new merchandising now that they moved on from Gideon.

Back at the Mystery Shack, Dipper and Mabel got their room settled.

"You guys doing all right?" asked Serena popping her head in.

"Oh yeah." Said Mabel.

Stan soon joined them.

"Settling in okay?" asked Stan.

The twins nodded. They looked at Serena who nodded.

It was time to tell him.

"Okay since you know Serena's secret it's time you know ours." said dipper.

HE took out both Journals.

"These journals contacting all the weirdness that Gravity Falls have." Said Dipper.

Stan began to looked through them.

"I found one of these journals at the start of summer." Said Dipper, "And other Marina took from Gideon. From the sounds of it he would have done anything to get his hands on all of them."

"Gideon said something about one of them during his announcement." Said Serena.

"But from his reaction he didn't know about 3." Said Dipper.

"All summer we've been having adventures thanks to it." Said Mabel, "Well that and Serena's adventures as a super hero."

"The point is, it was time to tell you." Said Dipper.

"I see…" sighed Stan, "No wonder why you're so paranoid."

"What…" said all three.

"Hey… can I borrow these?" asked Stan, "Some of these would make for some great attractions. "

He stared to leave the room.

"Like this one about the Gourd." Said Stan.

He left leaving the three baffled.

"I'm beginning to think he's in denial." Said Mabel.

"So should we be worried." Said Dipper.

"Come on, you wanted to save Mabel when you thought we could." Said Serena.

"No to mention that our big sister is a super hoe." Said Mabel, "Besides he won't have them forever."

"Good point." Said Dipper.

"Yeah, I mean what is Stan going to with them?" asked Serena.

That night late at night, Stan went to the door hidden behind the Candy Machine and headed down the stairs. He went down and elevator and went to room. Inside were strange controls to a strange machine.

"Finally after al these years." Said Stan.

He opened the two journals he borrowed and opened them to certain pages before grabbing a another book.

Which was Journal 1.

He was the one who owned that Journal.

He used all three to activate some the machine which was a strange triangle devise that had a stage hole in the middle and when it activate the hole began to glow.

He looked at it and started to celebrate. He went to the room with the strange device.

"Yes! It's finally activated!" he cheered, "Here we go."

Indeed the biggest mystery in Gravity Falls was only just being reveled… and who knew what the meant for them.

Next Time: Everything seems to be going perfectly. However Serena's wondering why Dairen hasn't awakened his powers yet. Meanwhile when some agents showed up at the Mistier Shack, Dipper wants to use them for answers, but Stan refuses. Not only that but a group of people from Japan want answers about the Sailor Guardians. Also there's a celebration party! What will happen with all these things going on? Find out next time!

A/N: I was originally planning for Stan to find out next chapter, and the thing with Journal 2 was sort of a last minute decision, but I felt those to be better twists... I hope liked them...


	20. Scary-oke

A/N: I should have gotten to these sooner, but YAY! 100 reviews! And congrats to daleharvey10 for getting review 100 (stares at review) I have no idea what you just said... Anyway enjoy the new chapter and I hope you enjoy the twists!

Chapter 19: Scary-oke

As Stan activated his strange machine, he was unaware about anyone watching them. The governed got word of his activates and the activities in Gravity Falls.

Not only but that in a plane over the Pacific, the man who saw the footage of the Sailor Guardians was on the Internet.

"(No way! New footage.)" he said.

He began to watch the footage, which was the footage of the fight with Gideon's robot.

The woman who was sitting next to him woke up, who was also Japanese woke up.

"(Oh sorry, I didn't mean to wake you.)" Said the man.

"(It's all right)" replied the woman who had wavy dark red hair, "(Is that new footage?)"

"(It is.)" said the man.

Both of them watched the footage.

"(It's not computer animated, that's for sure.)" said the woman.

"(How can you tell?)" asked the man.

"(When you're married to a computer programmer, he can't tell these things.)" said the woman with a shrug.

They both noticed the man with very thick glasses sleeping at the window seat who was snoring.

"(Thank you for doing this.)" said the man.

"(I want answers as much as you do. Besides his company has been meaning to send someone to Gravity Falls to handle something there.") said the woman.

"(Has he explained yet?") asked the man.

"(He's still saying that it's too unbelievable.)" said the woman.

The man snorted.

"(I know… but he still says that.)" said the woman.

The two noticed a couple across the aisle, they were also part of the group.

"(I still can't believe they were able to make it.)" said the man.

"(He's the same as me, he owns his on business… from what I heard, the university has been interested in something involing Gravity Falls too.)" Said the woman.

"(Something involing his work he says he won't believe and the university having a strange interest in this town… combined with the robot. I say it's the perfect place to finally solve the mystery.)" said the man, "(And the key to that are these new Sailor Senshi…)"

The woman sighed at the man next to her, getting a bad feeling from what's to come.

The next day at the Mystery Shack it was the grand re-opening.

"All right!" said Stan, "Welcome to the Grand Re-opening of the Mystery Shack.

Welcome one and all to reopening of the Mistier Shack." Said Stan which did earn a cheer from the tourists.

"Not to mention the official announcement of the new partnership with the newly opened Tent of Music!" said Marina which earned more cheers.

"And we can all thanks Gideon for that that." Laughed Stan.

The crowd booed.

"Please, please…" said Stan, "Boo harder."

The crowd did so.

"Of Couse we would like to extend our thanks to the Sailor Guardians, where they might be!" said Marina, "Especially Sailor Venus! She really beat him good!"

"Isn't that your brother?" asked someone in the crowd.

"We didn't get along…" sighed Marina, "It's probably better not get involved in that…"

Stan knew it was probably better to change subject.

"Yeah, but Marina was the one to help expose Gideon of his crimes." Said Mabel.

"I wouldn't have gotten back the Shack if it wasn't for Marina." Said Stan, "If it were for her Gideon would have torn it down."

Marina blushed when he said that.

"Smile for the camera everyone!" said Toby.

"That's a cinderblock Toby." Said Stan.

"Smile for a real camera." Said Shandra.

"Say something stupid!" said Mabel.

The Pines family plus Marina all did goofy poses.

Once that was done Stan had another announcement.

"And tonight we're having an after party." Said Stan.

"We're doing a karaoke bonanza people! There will be lights, music, enchantment!" said Mabel who then blew confetti, "And an amazing musical preference by the family band, Love Patrol Alpha."

"Sounds like fun. "said Serena.

She was the only one.

"I don't know about that…" said Dipper.

"I would never agree to that." Said Stan.

"Too late, you're names are already on the list." Said Mabel.

Before an argument could start Wendy entered with an air horn.

"Come on and buy your tickets!" said Wendy taking the crowd outside.

Leaving only the Pines and the four other girls.

"Gideon's gone, the town loves us to an extent, I have a new business partner, life is good." Said Stan.

"Speaking of which… can we have the journals back?" asked Dipper.

"We still need opt make a decision who gets 2." Said Serena.

Stan handed Dipper 3 while handing Serena 2.

"These things were so boring." Said Stan, "Honestly these things put me right to sleep."

"Seriously?" asked Dipper.

What they didn't know what Stan copied them with the copier.

"What you want a kiss on the cheek?" asked Stan.

"I have to go!" said Dipper.

He ran off, the girls followed him up to the twins' rooms where Dipper was being paranoid.

"Dipper what's wrong?" asked Serena.

"Gideon trying to steal the journal was a wake up call." Said Dipper, "Summer's half over and I haven't made any headway in my mission to find the author o the journals."

"Calm down." Said Serena.

"Yeah we just got journal 2 and maybe that has some hints where he could be." Said Lila.

"Even if it's not going to be here you can read it whenever you want." Said Serena.

The other girls nodded.

"You're right…" sighed Dipper.

"By the way who gets the journal?" asked Mabel.

"I think the answer is obvious." Said Serena.

She handed the journal to Amelia.

"Are you sure?" asked Amelia.

"You are the brains of the team." Said Lila.

"But Marina." Said Amelia.

"It belonged to my brother, it's better if I don't have it." Said Marina with a shrug.

"Since tat's decided, I have a date with Darien." Said Serena going to leave.

"Good luck!" said Marina.

"Remember don't push him too hard." Said Riley.

"Don't worry… I won't." said Serena.

As she left Dipper and Mabel stared at Serena as she left.

"Wait… is Serena…" said Mabel.

"no… that's what we meant." Said Riley.

"You know how Serena and Darien have that connection." Said Amelia.

Dipper and Mabel nodded, Mabel was informed sometime after the body swap incident. She squeed when she was told about it for some reason.

"The thing is that when we found out about our past lives, Serena figured out that Darien is the reincarnation of Endymion." Said Riley.

"Wait… isn't Endymion…" said Dipper.

Mabel squeed so much.

"I knew it! I knew he was Endymion!" said Mabel.

"I guess Serena's figuring out a way to tell him." said Dipper.

"Sort of…" said Marina.

"In our second lives, Mamoru, the Endymion reinsertion of that time took on an indemnity of Tuxedo Mask, someone who would always show up and save Sailor Moon when needed it." Said Riley.

"Maybe he just doesn't want to wear a tuxedo and mask." Said Mabel.

"That's what we're hoping." Said Marina.

"Did something happen with Darien's past life?" asked Dipper.

Marina who looked at Amelia who nodded.

"You want to read the journal now?" asked Amelia.

Dipper and Mabel looked at each other.

"Don't pry…" said Riley.

"It's one of those things that's best you don't know." said Marina.

Dipper blinked.

Meanwhile the group of tourists from Japan arrived.

"(All right! We're here in Gravity Falls!)" said the man (who will be referred to as the youngest man).

""We should head to the motel first.") Said the woman (who will be referred to as the red haired woman).

"(Yeah you have a point.)" Said the youngest man.

He wasn't looking where he was going and he crashed into Serena who was walking by.

"I'm sorry." Said the youngest man in English, "I was not looking where I was going."

"It's okay." Said Serena.

The youngest man helped Serena up.

He and most of the group looked at her and got a feeling about her.

"Is something wrong?" asked Serena.

"Nothing at all." Said the red haired woman.

"Okay." Said Serena.

She then noticed Darien.

"Darien!" she called out forgetting about them.

"(There's something familiar about that girl…)" said the man with thick glasses.

"(You're right.)" said the last man who was the oldest of the three men.

"I don't feel it.)" said the other woman who had long brown hair.

"(I wonder why we're getting that feeling.)" said the youngest man.

"(Either way we should get to our rooms.)" said the red haired woman.

"(Good idea.)" Said the man with very thick glasses.

The youngest man looked at Serena and Darien one more time before leaving.

"So how are things?" asked Darien.

"Good! You know about the party?" asked Serena.

"Of course I do." Said Darien.

"Mabel's planning for a family band." Said Serena, "Of course Dipper and Stan want nothing to do with it."

Darien laughed.

"Hey I was wondering something." Said Serena, "What do you think our connection is."

"What do you mean?" asked Darien.

"I mean you can sense when I transform and when we're near each other." Said Serena, "Don't you think that's strange."

"I don't know…" said Darien.

"I was just thinking you could be a part of this." Said Serena.

"Really?" asked Darien.

 _You can't get involved!_

Dairen once again flattered and fell to the ground.

"Dairen!" said Serena.

She helped him up.

"I'm fine…" he said.

"You don't like it." Said Serena.

"I am… really." Said Dairen.

Serena was very worried.

Meanwhile at the Mystery Shack, Hotaru looked at the window and saw a government car.

"Snooping eagle!" she called out.

Stan heard this.

"Snooping eagle?" asked Soos.

"Everyone out!" said Stan remembering what "Snooping Eagle".

"What's going on?" asked Dipper as he, Amelia and Mabel coming down stairs hearing Stan evacuate everyone. (Marina, Lila and Riley all left).

"I am not afraid to the hose the elderly." Said Stan.

Once they were done.

"Quick question where's your sister?" asked Stan.

"On a date with Dairen." Said Dipper.

"Good… one less kid I have to worry about." Said Stan.

He went to the door and turned up the charm. There were two government agents one was a younger man while the other was an older man with a mustache.

"Hello there, what can I get for you?" asked Stan, "Keychain, snow globes, rare pictures od dead presidents."

"We're here for an investigation." Said the older man, "I'm Agent Powers and this is Agent Trigger."

"Investigating the Mystery Shack? Is this a joke?" asked Stan.

"No, I'm actually incapable of experiencing humor." Said Agent Powers.

Stan started to laugh nervously.

"What's those sounds coming out of your mouth?" asked Agent Powers, "Now excuse us, we have an investigation."

They went passed Stan into the gift shop with Trigger poking him saying "Investigation."

"Wait… you're investigating the town?" asked Dipper.

"That information is classified … but between you and me, we're investigating this town. We're just one small lead away from blowing the lid of the mystery."

"I'm investigating the mystery of the town too!" said Dipper, "I have journal I found in the woods if we work together we can crack this case…"

"I don't think that's a good idea Dipper." Said Amelia.

"If you have evidence then call me and we can talk." Said Agent Powers.

"We can talk right now!" said Dipper.

"Don't listen to him! This kid has a wild imagination." Said Stan, "And a sweating problem."

"Grunkle Stan!" said Dipper blushing.

"He's right… except for the sweating problem." Said Hotaru, "It's just urban legends and the like."

"Yeah, in order to draw in the tourists." Said Stan.

He snapped his fingers and Soos gave the agents swag.

"We have other spot to investigate." Said Agent Powers.

"I'm taking this for evidence." Said Agent Trigger taking a bunch of the Stan bobble heads.

"No wait!" said Dipper.

Stan stopped him.

"Dipper it's a really bad idea to get the government involved." Said Hotaru.

""Why?" asked Dipper.

"Trust me, you don't want the government snooping around." Said Stan, "I'm confiscating it."

He took the card and put it in the confiscated items box.

"Seriously!" said Dipper.

"Dipper you haven't read all of 2 yet." Said Amelia, "I know you want solve before you go home, but I don't think getting the government involved is a good idea."

"Come this is the one book you should be thinking about!" said Mabel giving him the karaoke list, "When I say Kare you say Oke! Kare! Kare! Kare!"

Dipper and Amelia looked at each other deicing not to do it.

"Mabel does have a point though." Said Amelia interrupting her, "The last few days were stressful. Maybe we can use this time to relax. After the party we can figure out everything about Journal 2. Okay."

"Can't you go one night without raising the dead or something." Said Mabel.

"I won't raise the dead." Said Dipper rolling his eyes.

Neither girl said anything.

At the motel the group from Japan was staying the innkeeper was telling them about the site of Gravity Falls.

"Just ignore all that stuff about Gideon, it needs to be updated." Said Innkeeper, "Oh and also I bought a bunch tickets to the party at the Mystery Shack just in case you wanted to go.

The five looked at each other remembering that that both Sailor Guardians sightings were involved the mystery shack.

"We'll take them." Said the youngest man.

Sometime later they were setting up the party, of course Stan got the girls and Darien to help (they do that they don't have to pay).

"Are you sure you should be doing that?" asked Serena to Darien who was carrying something.

"I'm fine, really." Said Darien.

"I heard that you had a similar problem during Gideon's announcement." Said Serena.

"I'm fine… really." Said Darien.

Serena sighed.

However Mabel called out "Hey Serena! I want you to look at the songs!"

"Okay!" called out Serena.

She joined Mabel in looking at songs.

"Oh they have T8king Over Midnite by &dra." Said Mabel.

"Cool!" said Serena.

"Girls you don't want to hear this pipes sing." Said Stan.

"Grunkle Stan, it's not about sounding good, it's about sounding bad together." Said Mabel.

Stan just rolled his eyes.

"Hey Mabel is okay if I sign a song with my friends?" asked Serena, "Since you put a lot of work into Love Patrol Alpha."

"Of course!" said Mabel.

Stan just sighed at his two nieces.

Meanwhile Dipper was still pouting.

Wendy tired to cheer him up with the black lights they were using for some posters.

"Hey check it out Dipper! This makes my teeth look scary!" said Wendy she showed off her glowing teeth, "Come on admit it, it looks like a crime scene."

Dipper just sighed.

"I finally found someone who could help me solve the mystery of the author, but Stan won't let me contact them." Said Dipper, "And Amelia thinks we could use the day off."

Wendy blinked then remembered something she heard.

"I remember hearing that Stan keeps the stuff he confiscates in his room." Said Wendy, "If you want to, we can sneak in."

"Wouldn't we get in trouble?" asked Dipper.

"That's what's so fun about it dude." Teased Wendy.

And so after some fun Mabel had her friends the party got started.

In the parking lot Wendy's friends arrived.

"Oh I thought it was a rave!" said Thompson.

"Take off your shirt and make it one." Said Nate.

Thompson did so and Tambry took a picture of him.

"Hey!" yelled Thompson.

"Don't worry, I wont' show it to anyone." Said Tambry, who immediately hit send all.

Meanwhile Stan took the tickets.

However as he was, he looked over to where Dipper was supposed to be working and realized what he was doing.

Meanwhile at the party. Mabel was looking around and saying hi to everyone. Blubs and Durland showed up and wanted into the party.

Nearby the group from Japan was looking around.

"(Just relax for a bit, we'll get answers later.)" Said the red haired woman.

"You really can't think that." Said the youngest man, "(Wait… where is…)"

The red haired woman pointed to the stage where they saw the man with very thick glasses setting up the karaoke machine.

"(Seriously?)" asked the youngest man.

"(Come on he's having fun.)" said the oldest man.

"(Yeah but knowing him whatever song he sings it's going to be dedicated to me.)" said the red haired woman.

"This is dedicated to my wonder wife!" said the man with very thick glasses.

And he began to sign "Never Gonna Give you up!"

The brown haired woman patted the red haired woman's shoulder.

"(Thanks…)" she sighed.

While the man sang karaoke Mabel looked around and saw Serena and Darien talking.

"Have you seen Dipper?" asked Mabel.

"No." said Serena.

"I hope he isn't missing this…" said Mabel, "I mean come a middle aged Japanese man singing karaoke… it's one of the greatest things that can happen at a karaoke party!"

"Are you sure he's Japanese." Said Serena.

"The name sounded Japanese." Said Mabel looking at the list, "By way you're going on after him."

"Okay!" said Serena.

After the man with thick glasses done Serena and the pother girls got up on stage. They chose the song Fall in Love with the New Moon.

It was a song with a long intro.

"I hope everyone is enjoying the party! Mabel put a lot of effort into it!" said Serena as there was a lot of time for the intro.

The crowd cheered.

"Wow… this intro is really long." Said Lila.

Before the conversation could start about it, the second of the part of the intro started and the girls got ready to sing, each taking a turn to sing.

Darien was enjoying the group sing.

That was when he hugged from behind, it was of course Sierra.

"Oh Darien, want to enjoy the party?" asked Sierra, "I mean your girlfriend is no where to be seen."

Darien looked at her like she was crazy and jabbed his thumb to the stage.

"Uh… well it's her fault for leaving you alone." Said Sierra hugging his arm.

He got his arm loose and walked away just giving her a look as he did so.

He wasn't watching where he was going and bumped into the oldest man of the group from Japan.

"Oh sorry." Said Darien.

"It's quite all right." He said in return.

"Enjoying the party?" he said politely.

"I and so am my wife." He said.

"Forgive my husband his English is isn't as good as he thinks." Said the brown haired woman with a giggle causing him to blush.

Dairen nodded and walked away.

"(It's strange.)" said the brown haired woman, "(It felt like I knew him from somewhere…)"

"(I got that feeling from him too…)" he said, "(It's the same feeling as that girl…)"

They both looked at on stage to the girls signing karaoke.

"(It's so strange…)" said the brown haired woman.

"(I know.)" sighed the oldest man.

Meanwhile Dipper was looking though Stan's room while Wendy acted as guard.

That was when he found the box he was looking for (after finding things such as certain magazines and the like).

He grabbed a nearby phone and called the agents.

"Hi… this is Dipper Pines, you know the kid from the Mystery Shack…" he then sighed, "The one with the sweating problem. I have that Journal I want to show you."

"Are you sure that journal will help our cause?" asked Agent Powers over the hone.

"I'm positive." Said Dipper.

"Very Well, we're on our way." Said Agent Powers over the phone.

However Stan showed up and pressed the button.

Wendy looked guilty.

"Sorry I got distracted." Said Wendy she showed her phone showing that picture of Thompson without a shirt.

"Kid, I told you once, I told you a hundreds times." Said Stan taking the phone from Dipper, "There's nothing supernatural going on with Gravity Falls… Besides what's going on with your sister…"

"Yes there is!" said Dipper, "Serena hasn't just been fighting Gideon! You should have noticed it by now."

"Look your dumb obsession is going to get you in trouble one of these days. Now go enjoy the rest of the party. "'Cuase when it's over you're grounded." Said Stan.

Dipper and Wendy left, with Dipper glaring at Stan.

Back at the party, Hotaru was making small talk with everyone, when she saw the youngest man of the group from Japan. She instantly paled when she saw him.

The man notched her staring at him.

She tired to look away.

"Excuse me… you work here right?" he asked.

"I do." Said Hotaru.

"Your accent…" said the man who then switched to Japanese, "(Are you from Japan?)"

Hotaru sighed, "(I am.)" she replied.

"(Wait… you seriously work here?)" he asked realizing something.

"(It's more of a hobby.)" she admitted.

The youngster man shrugged.

"(So have you met the Sailor Senshi?)" asked the youngest man.

"(Sailor Senshi?") asked Hotaru playing dumb, "(I think I remember hearing about them as a little kid… But didn't they disappear before I was born?)"

The youngest man sighed.

"(I meant the ones from Gravity Falls.)" he sighed.

"(Oh you mean the Sailor Guardians.)" said Hotaru (using the word "Guardians" in English), "(And no I haven't met them… sorry…)"

The youngest man sighed.

"(I see…)" he said with a sigh.

He began to walk away.

"(I can tell… you're looking for answers.)" she said to him.

The youngest man froze.

"(If you find those answers… if they are not what you're looking for what will you do?)" asked Hotaru.

The youngest man sighed and continued walking.

He took out her cellphone and started texting her family.

"We have a situation." Was the message.

She waited for a reply, she knew it shouldn't take long as it was daytime back in Tokyo.

Elsewhere in the forest, Dipper waited for the agents. They arrived.

"All right! You guys are here! I think together we can crack the biggest mysteries of Gravity Falls! " said Dipper.

The agents looked unsure.

"Trust me, this is the lead you're looking for." Said Dipper.

He gave them the journal.

"I'm thinking full scale investigation, forensics researchers… do you have a helicopter…" said Dipper then realized, "Sorry I meant helicopters."

"Kid, I would love to believe, but this looks like more stuff from your uncle's gift shop." Said Agents Powers, "I mean come a Leprecorn… I'm the only one who doesn't find this funny."

"I agree with you." Said Agent Trigger, "Not funny."

"It's real! You should send in the lab!" said Dipper, "Wait am I saying that right."

"Your uncle was right, you have an over active imagination." Said Agent Powers, "We have to do paperwork."

"Boring paperwork." Said Agent Trigger.

"Wait… wait… I can prove it." Said Dipper.

He found a spell and read it, everything became silent as there was a sense of unease in the air. That was when the ground began to shake, and a crack formed beneath Dipper's feet.

He jumped away from the crack and a zombie came out of the ground.

"Mother of all that is holy." Said Agent Powers.

"What do we do?" asked Agent Trigger.

"Don't worry, its just one zombie, I've seen this stuff all the time." Said Dipper.

He began to look for how to defeat a zombie easily. However when he looked up he saw the zombie was right in his face, but before he could react Agent Power hit the zombie in the head with a rock.

"Good thing it was just that one." Said Dipper.

However more zombie began to rise out of the ground. The zombies headed for them.

"You can deal with it right?" asked Dipper.

"We've been investigating the paranormal for years, but this is beyond us." Said Agent Powers.

Dipper sighed and realized he had to call them.

He hoped someone would answer soon.

However before anyone did, the zombies dragged the two agents.

"Oh man! Oh man! Oh man!" yelled Dipper.

He ran as fast ash e could back to the that shack.

Meanwhile Mabel was getting the crowd pumped up.

"All right! When I say Mabel! You say Pines!" cheered Mabel, "Mabel!"

However the ground started shaking, everyone start panicking thinking it was an earthquake.

However the crowd started screaming.

Riley sniffed the air, it was a very familiar scent.

"what is it?" asked Lila.

"This isn't an Earthquake! It's zombies!" said Riley.

Very few people heard her.

Those that did were either the her other fellow Sailor Guardians.

And the youngest man in the from Group from Japan.

However due to everyone thinking it was an earthquake Wendy evacuated everyone.

"Wait! We haven't done our family karaoke yet." Said Mabel.

"There's other things to worry about." Said Riley.

That was when Dipper ran over followed by the zombies.

Mabel realized who was the cause.

"Dipper! What's the one thing I told you not to do tonight?" asked Mabel.

"Raise the dead…" sighed Dipper.

"And what did you do?" asked Mabel.

"Raise the dead…" sighed Dipper.

The zombies had followed them.

However all six Sailor Guardians stood together.

"You ready?" asked Serena.

The other five all nodded.

"Moon Crystal Power!" called out Serena.

"Mercury Star Power!" called out Amelia.

"Mars Star Power!" called out Riley.

"Venus Star Power!" called out Marina.

"Jupiter Star Power!" called out Lila.

"Saturn Planet Power!" called out Hotaru.

"Make-up!" called out all of them.

All of them transformed.

"Wait… you're fighting." Said Sailor Mars.

"Something I haven't told you… a while ago, a bunch of the zombies almost attacked the Shack, but I fought them off." Said Sailor Saturn.

She summoned the Silence Glaive and sliced a couple of them, which made them crumble to dust.

"Turns out my powers are very effective against them." Said Sailor Saturn.

"Oh… that's pretty cool." Said Sailor Moon.

Sailor Saturn nodded.

Darien who reminded behind looked at the situation.

 _Stop this! You can't get involved!_

Darien clutched his chest and fell to the ground.

The zombies noticed this.

"Moon Princess Halation!"

She aimed the attack at the zombies and headed to her boyfriend.

"You're not okay…" said Sailor Moon.

"Now's not the time for this." Sighed Dairen.

Sailor Moon helped Darien up

"I'll get him to safety along with you two." Said Sailor Moon looking at Dipper and Mabel.

Dipper sighed.

"Don't worry! I'll help!" said Soos who was also still there.

"Really?" asked Sailor Moon.

"Oh yeah! I learned how to avoid zombies from watching so many horror movies! Don't worry I know how to avoid them." Said Soos.

Then a zombie bit him and then Soos was a zombie!

"You don't what! Let's flip the script! Can I eat your brains? Yay or nay?" asked Soos, "I'm seeing some yay faces!"

Sailor Saturn hit Soos with the blunt end of the Silence Glaive. IT just knocked him to the ground.

"Stay down Soos." Said Sailor Saturn, "We'll see if the silver crystal can heal you later."

"Okay…" replied Soos.

Sailor Moon carried Darien to the Mystery Shack, while Dipper and Mabel followed with Sailor Venus and Sailor Jupiter acting as back up.

Elsewhere in the forest, the group form Japan met back up.

However the youngest man was missing.

"(Where is he?)" asked the red haired woman.

"(I don't know…)" said the man with thick glasses.

"(we have to find him)" said the oldest man.

"(Let's go look around.)" said the woman with brown hair.

Little did they know was that he was climbing a tree close to the mystery shack, he got a good view of the fight and thankfully the zombies weren't smart enough to climb up the tree.

Sailor Moon's group made their way into the Shack.

One Zombie tried to attack Mabel, but she hit it with her karaoke machine.

"Why are you carrying that?" asked Dipper.

Mabel shrugged.

However a lot of the zombies entered the shack.

"Dipper! HOW MANY DID YOU RAISE!" yelled Sailor Moon.

I don't know!" cried Dipper.

The zombies seprated Sailor Moon, Dipper, Mabel and Darien from Sailor Jupiter and Sailor Venus.

"Sparkling Wide Pressure!" called out Sailor Jupiter.

She zapped the zombies.

"Crescent Beam Shower!" called out Sailor Venus.

She did mange to kill many of the zombies, but it wasn't enoguh to rejoin them.

"Keep going!" called out Sailor Jupiter, "We'll join you later!"

Sailor Moon nodded and kept going. But it was hard, the zombies kept following them.

They made it upstairs. However a zombie cornered Sailor Moon and was about to strike when it was hit by a baseball bat.

They saw it was from Stan.

"Grunkle Stan!" said all three of nieces and nephew.

"Get now!" yelled Stan, "I'll handle them!"

Sailor Moon nodded having gotten the feeling that Stan knew more than he let on.

Stan continued to bash their heads in. However had to switch to brass knuckle when they broke the bat.

They made to the twins bedroom, Sailor Moon placed Dairen on Dipper's bed.

"You okay?" asked Sailor Moon.

Darien just nodded but he was very pale and breathing heavily.

There was thumping at the door.

Sailor Moon got the Cutie Moon Rod ready for a fight, but it turned out it was Stan.

He barricaded the door with a chair.

"Grunkle Stan that was amazing!" said Dipper then started to laugh, "Now you can't deny magic doesn't exist anymore right…"

"I've always known." Said Stan.

"What?" asked Dipper surprised.

"I kind figured that out." Said Sailor Moon.

"Wait… how…" said Stan.

"You were more shocked by the fact your assistant is extremely rich than the fact I'm a super hero…" said Sailor Moon.

"You did go catatonic when you found out about that." Said Mabel.

Stan blinked unsure how to respond to that.

"Why did you hide it in the first place?" asked Dipper.

"To protect you kids from the strange things going on around town." Said Stan.

"Grunkle Stan…" said Sailor Moon, "I gained my powers saving Mabel from a horde of gnomes that wanted to marry Mabel… And they were disguised as a normal teenaged boy… You lying might have caused more trouble than good…"

That was when the zombies started to come though the doors and window.

"Duck!" said Sailor Moon, "Moon Princess Halation!"

Her family did so while Darien managed to get off the bed. She aimed her attack all around the room getting rid of the zombies.

"Hotaru did tell me the other day that I should stop lying." Sighed Stan.

"Yeah… you should have listened to her." Said Dipper, "Then maybe I wouldn't have done all this…"

"No one blames you." Said Sailor Moon.

Outside Sailor Mars unleashed a Celestial Fire Surround.

"This is all Dipper's fault." She grumbled.

"Shine Aqua Illusion." Called out Sailor Mercury freezing a bunch of them, "But you fight zombies all the time."

"Yeah, but there's more than at home." Said Sailor Mars.

Sailor Saturn whacked Soos with the blunt end of the Silence Glaive when he tried to grab her.

"Go inside and watch TV , I think Gossiping Housewives is on." Said Sailor Saturn.

"Oh…" said Soos getting up to watch TV.

"I can't tell is he more supsetable to suggestion or is it normal?" asked Sailor Mars.

"I honestly can't tell." Sighed Sailor Saturn.

Inside Sailor Venus and Sailor Jupiter continued to fight the zombies when Soos made his way inside and turned on the TV and relaxed.

"Oh… it's a good one." Said Soos.

Sailor Jupiter and Sailor Venus looked at each other and shrugged and continued to fight the zombie .

Back in the twins' room…

"Is there any easy way to fight off the zombie?" asked Sailor Moon as she helped Darien back into his bed.

"Nothing!" said Dipper holding the book next to a black light that happened to be in the room.

"Look at the journal! It's all glowy." Said Mabel.

Dipper looked at the journal and found that there was glowing text.

"No way…" said Dipper, "All this time I thought I knew the Journal's secret but it has some more notes written in some kind of invisible ink."

"Invisible ink." Said Stan surprised.

"Here it is. Although Zombies are thought to be invincible." Read Dipper.

"they're not immune to fire, lighting, laser, my tiara, my wand, Hotaru's Wesson and a shot gun…" said Sailor Moon.

Dipper rolled his eyes.

"I have discovered that the zombies skulls can be shattered by a perfect 4 part Harmony." Read Dipper.

"A four part harmony?" asked Sailor Moon.

"I have an unnaturally high pitched." Said Dipper.

"I can make noses with my body." Said Stan, "Sometimes intentionally."

"Seriously?" asked Sailor Moon.

"Boys… the answer is obvious." Said Mabel.

"Darien, do you think you will okay?" asked Sailor Moon.

Darien nodded.

"I honestly think so this time." Said Darien.

Sailor Moon sighed.

The family made their way outside to the roof.

"Attention Zombies!" called out Mabel.

The zombies (sans Soos who was sitting down and didn't want to get up).

"We're love Patrol Alpha!" said Mabel.

"Didn't agree on the name." said Dipper.

The song started its intro.

"I really don't know if our lives are worth this." Said Stan.

"What are you doing?" asked Sailor Mars.

"We found some information how to kill the zombies in one fell swoop." Said Sailor Moon, "Don't worry…"

The song started and it was T8king over Midnite.

Dipper sang the first part of the song, which included a line about "Dress in it".

"Mabel this is stupid!" said Dipper.

Some zombie tried to attic them.

"Celestial Fire Surround!" called out Sailor Mars.

The fiery ring decapitated the zombie.

"We have to work together remember!" said Mabel.

Thankfully the four of them managed to sing perfectly in harmony after a bit of shakiness.

Durring this time Sailor Jupiter and Sailor Venus made their way outside unsure how to respond to Love Patrol Alpha and the exploding zombies.

And thankfully by the time the song was over all of the zombies were dead.

"Thank you and goodnight!" said Mabel.

"You're going to have to explain how you did that." Said Sailor Mars.

Sailor Moon jumped down from the roof.

"Perfect four part harmony." Said Sailor Moon.

"I see." Said Sailor Mars, "I don't think my family should adapt it."

"Why?" asked Sailor Moon.

"Robbie." Said Sailor Mars.

They all laughed.

"Hey!" called out a voice.

They trend around and saw the youngest man.

Sailor Saturn's eyes widened when she saw him.

"Oh no…" she thought.

"Oh hello there." Said Sailor Moon, "Can I help you."

"Who are you." Said the youngest man.

"I'm Sailor Moon." Said Sailor Moon, "I'm a hero around here and…"

"What happened to the old Sailor Moon." Said the youngest man.

"I don't know what you're talking about." Said Sailor Moon.

The youngest man suddenly grabbed her by the collar.

"What happened to her!" he yelled, "Does her disappearance have anything to do with Usagi Tsukino's disappearance!"

The rest of the Pines family made their way down stairs at this point.

"Let go of her!" yelled Stan.

"What do you thin k you're doing!" said Sailor Jupiter.

"(Shingo! Stop it!)" said the red haired woman showing up.

"(But Naru!)" said the youngest man named Shingo.

"(Doing this isn't going to help us. Calm down)" said the red haired woman named Naru, "(Usagi wouldn't want this…)"

Shingo let Sailor Moon go. And walked over to the woman.

"We're very sorry." Said the woman in English.

The two left.

"Okay what was up with that crazy guy." Said Stan.

"Was I wrong… or did I heard the names Shingo and Naru…" said Sailor Moon.

Sailor Saturn didn't say anything.

She detransformed.

"You should go heal Soos, he's inside watching TV." said Hotaru.

Sailor Moon nodded realizing that she would tell them later.

She went into the living room.

She took a breath and opened up her brooch, she shined the light on Soos and suddenly he turned back into her human.

"Whoa… that was weird." Said Soos.

She detransformed.

"Hey… you think you can all give us alone time, we have a lot to talk about." Said Stan.

"Um… my boyfriend is still upstairs." Said Serena.

"Don't' worry… I'm fine…" said Darien how was still very pale.

Serena looked at him.

"I'll go see a doctor tomorrow I promise." Said Darien.

Serena nodded.

Everyone left leaving only the Pines.

They talked in the kitchen.

"Once again, sorry…" said Dipper.

"Hey! What are you talking about! I sang karaoke with my two favorite guys and most favorite gal." said Mabel.

"I'm more worried about Darien and that guy…" said Serena.

"Kids listen… and Serena don't interrupt me about you being a super hero." Said Stan.

Serena nodded.

"This town is crazy, and I don't know what I'd do with myself if any of you gotten hurt on my watch. I'll let you hold onto that spooky journal, but only use it for protection when your sister can't, and you wont' go looking for trouble."

"Fine, but you promise no more bombshell secrets about this town." Said Dipper.

Both of them promised and both of them crossed their fingers.

"So should Soos clean up the mess?" asked Stan.

"You sent him home after I healed him." said Serena.

"Oh… right…" said Stan.

Little did they know was that the two agents survived the zombie attack…

"That was insane!" said Agent Trigger, "I've never seen anything like that! Who do we report that to?"

"This is bigger than we imagined, we need to bring in the big guns." Said Agent Powers.

"But they're never believe us!" said Agent Trigger.

"Then we'll make them believe us!" said Agent Powers.

After briefly mistaking Toby for a zombie they started making plans.

With the agents and Shingo's group… it wasn't going to get any easier in Gravity Falls… that was for sure.

Next Time: Thanks to the newly ground secrets found in the Journal, Dipper finds a bunker that belonged to the Author. Turns out there's a monster in there... combined with Mabel and Marina finding out that Dipper wanted to confess to Wendy, so much is going to happen. What is it? Find out next time!

A/N: I wont' say to who the other two members of the group are (the man in Glasses is Umino, that one is too obvious) but I will reveal it next chapter... they are canon characters and I plan to address some fridge horror involing them... yeah, it's pretty messed up fridge horror (but a cookie to whoever get it!).


	21. Into the Bunker

A/N: Whoo! 10,000 hits! It hit it a while back. I'd rather not say when it hit the mark.

Also heads up. while this chapter, Amelia/Sailor Mercury ended up hijacking it, Dipper and Wendy are a big part... but considering that the Shape Shifter once tied up and impersonated McGucket, I had to... Hopefully you'll enjoy the results.

Chapter 20: Into the Bunker

Thanks to the invisible ink and black lights, Dipper was able to determine the location of a bunker that was used by the author.

However Serena also convinced him to take a day off, Dipper agreed due to the fact well when Mabel and Amelia told him to take the day off from searching, he ended up raising the dead, thankfully Wendy wanted to watch cheesy movies with him.

However it wasn't a day off for the Sailor Guardians who had a meeting to discus the group from Japan.

"Thanks to the pictures I took during the party, I was able to confirm the group's identity." Said Hotaru, "First off is Gurio and Naru Umino…"

She placed down picture of Naru and the man with glasses.

Both of them were Usagi's classmates when she was Sailor Moon… Naru was Usagi's best friend as well… and also was often a target of the Dark Kingdom, Gurio was a boy who had a major crush on Usagi but developed feelings for Naru.

"Oh… they got married." Said Serena remembering some of the memories she had from her past life, "That's so sweet."

"Wasn't he the man who sang Never Gonna Give You up?" asked Lila.

"Wow… he didn't change…" said Riley trying not to laugh.

"Next up is a pair I don't think you noticed. But it's another married couple." Said Hotaru, "Motoki and Reika Furuhata."

Motoki during their past lives a man who worked at an arcade Usagi frequented, her and Makoto both had crushes on him until they found out he had a girlfriend who indeed was the same woman Reika. Although she went to Africa. Motoki was also Mamoru's best friend.

"No way." Said Lila.

"They're here too." Said Serena.

"And finally the man who nearly attacked you, Shingo Tsukino…" said Hotaru placing the picture.

Shingo Tsukino was Usagi's younger brother, they had the standard sibling rivalry, but they did love each other greatly.

Serena sighed.

"What happened to him…" said Serena, "Please I want the honest truth."

"From what I heard… after Usagi disappeared without a trace. The Tsukino family fell apart… and Shingo became obsessed with trying to find out what happened to her… and eventually putting together the pieces that his sisters disappearance and Sailor Moons' were somehow tied." Explained Hotaru, "From what I also heard he and Naru remained close and she often helps him out."

"I see…" said Serena.

"But that doesn't explained Motoki and Reika." Said Lila, "Why would they get involved?"

"Wait… did anyone check in on Reika after she was kidnapped?" asked Amelia.

Reika was what was known as a Rainbow Crystal Carrier. Each carrier had a piece of the Silver Crystal (called a Rainbow Crystal) in their body. Durring her Africa trip she was kidnaped by a brainwashed Mamoru along with all but one of the other Rainbow Crystal Carriers.

They began to wrack their memories…

Did they help her? After all she was kidnapped in a completely different continent, freed and there was a chance she realized that her kidnapper was her boyfriend's best friend (who was missing at the time).

Then they remember they were all distracted by the fact that Ami had a boyfriend at the time…

"Okay… I think I know how they got involved in this." Said Serena.

"We really should have checked on her in our past lives." Said Rei.

"The past in the past so we should worry about it." Said Hotaru.

"She has a point." Sighed Amelia.

"What should we go about them?" asked Lila.

"It's a good idea to avoid them for now." Said Hotaru.

"Yeah…" sighed Serena.

"Serena, how's Darien?" asked Marina changing the subject.

"He's bedridden." Sighed Serena.

"He clearly wasn't bitten…" said Riley.

"I wonder what's wrong." Sighed Marina.

"I don't know…" sighed Serena.

"He'll be fine." Said Riley, "I know it."

"Yeah…" said Serena.

The next day, it was time to explore the bunker, of course they were taking precaution… IE: All five Sailor Guardians (Minus Hotaru) were going to go. Along with Soos and Mabel.

Expect for Lila the others waited by the a fake tree.

"Thank you all for coming." Said Dipper.

"When there's a mystery you can count on your sistery!" said Mabel.

"That was an amazing rhyme." Laughed Soos.

"Of course we came, we don't know what's in there." Said Riley.

"Good point." Said Dipper, "Anyways we're about to solve the biggest mystery of all of Gravity Falls. Who the author of the journals is. Thanks to a recent clue, I was able to find his possible hiding place." Said Dipper as he shined a portable backlight on the journal, "We just need a way to find out how to get in."

"Chop it down, dudes." Said Wendy as she and Lila finally arrived.

"Wendy!" said Mabel happily.

"Yep, she's joining this time." Said Lila.

"Dude I am so stoked by this. I've been wanting to join you guys for a while. I can't have my little sister have all the fun." Said Wendy.

"Everything's not fun though, remember that." Sighed Lila.

"Yeah, yeah." Said Wendy, "Anyways thanks for the invite."

"Of course anytime you want to…" said Dipper who seemed to be stumbling.

Marina and Mabel looked at each other and then pulled Dipper aside.

"You're still crushing on Wendy aren't you?" giggled Marina.

"Me thins there's romance afoot." Said Mabel.

"Look I thought it through." Said Dipper, "I'm over Wendy. I've looked at it from every angle and I realized there's no chance with her. I know what matters to me and it's finding the author."

"Let me put on skepticals." Said Mabel making her hands look like glasses.

"She's right, it sounds like you're not over her." Said Marina.

"I have, and you should too." Said Dipper.

"Hey!" called out Wendy, "Is it just me or does that branch look like a lever?"

"It does." Said Amelia.

"But how do we get up there. A ladder?" asked Dipper.

However they didn't notice that Wendy had already started claiming g the tree.

"I think it will be fine." Said Amelia.

"Are you sure, I mean we get a ladder. Or ladder shoes." Said Dipper getting distracted by the concept.

"It's fine. Really." Said Lila.

"How can it be fine?" asked Dipper.

"Boosh!" cheered Wendy from up the tree hitting the lever with an axe.

"Whoa! That is so awesome!" said Serena.

"Wow!" said Mabel.

"Our dad used to make us do lumberjack games when we were younger, I guess I kind of ruled on it." Said Wendy.

"No kidding." Said Lila.

However the tree began to shake knocking Wendy down as the fake tee moved down into the ground creating a big hole. They all caught Wendy before she could fall in.

They looked down the hole that the fake tree created and several boards appeared from the walls of the hole creating a set of spiral stairs.

"Whatever happens here we tell no one." Said Dipper.

Mabel gave the thumbs up, Marina winked, Amelia nodded, Soos turned his hat backwards, Lila gave a short nod, Riley crossed her arms, Wendy zipped her lips and tossed away the key while Serena sighed then gave the okay symbol.

They went down the stairs and into a room that resembled a fallout shelter.

"Whoa!" said Marina.

They all looked around. Dipper and Amelia noticed supplies for up to 2070.

"What kind of disaster would he need supplies for over 60 years?" asked Dipper.

"Well…" said Amelia.

"Oh yeah…" said Dipper.

"Hey! I found something." Said Riley, she held up a can of beans that was recently opened.

"Looks like the author is down here." Said Dipper.

Wendy noticed a map that was billowing by a breeze, she lifted it and it was a crawl space tunnel.

They all crawled through the tunnel and found a strange metal room with strange boxes thorough out it.

"This place is getting weirder." Said Marina.

"Was this place built in the future or the past?" asked Wendy.

"Well it's not as creepy as Dipper's internet history, am I right?" asked Mabel pushing Dipper.

However he tripped and stepped on the wrong place. The room began to move about in boxes with glowing symbols. Everyone began to try to press them away.

"What do we do?" asked Serena.

Dipper searched through the journal and found the things he needed he turned on the black light.

"Touch these four symbols!" said Dipper.

"One!" said Mabel hitting one.

"Two!" said Lila managing to get a really high one.

"Three!" said Wendy punching one.

"Four!" said Marina.

A nearby door opened and they all went though it with plenty of time to spare.

"That could have ended badly." Sighed Serena.

They looked around and saw they were inside some sort of surveillance room.

Soos found some beakers and did something goofy with them.

"I guess we should look around." Said Dipper putting the journal in his vest, however when he did so a piece of paper fell out.

Marina picked it up.

"You dropped this" said Marina.

"Don't' read that!" said Dipper.

However Marina had started to anyways.

"No way!" said Marina.

"What is it?" asked Mabel sensing something going on.

She handed to Mabel ,it was a love confession towards Wendy.

"I knew it! You were lying!" said Mabel.

Dipper looked at Wendy who was looking around.

"Look! I changed my mind okay. I'll just embarrass myself and I'll be just another guy Wendy hates, like Robbie." Said Dipper.

"Robbie kept lying about things." Said Marina, "He disperses her hate."

"Yeah… well… I'm not taking that chance." Said Dipper.

"Hey! Dipper check out this metal closet!" said Wendy.

"Coming." Said Dipper, "Just drop it."

He joined Wendy at the metal closet.

"You going to drop it?" asked Mabel.

"No." said Marina.

"Good." Said Mabel.

They walked over to Dipper who was standing at the closet.

"This is for your own good." Said Mabel.

She pushed him into the closet and Marina shut the door.

"Mabel! Marina! Let us out of here!" yelled Dipper.

"Not until you tell Wendy what you want to tell her!" said Marina.

"That's right!" said Mabel.

"What are you guys talking about?" asked Serena.

Mabel gave her the letter.

"Oh…" said Serena.

They heard noises from the closet, which died down.

They all looked at each other.

"Is something going on in there?" asked Serena.

"They could be quietly talking it out." Said Mabel.

"Uh… guys that wasn't a closet." Said Lila.

They saw where Lila was pointing, turned out whatever it was some sort of corridor that let them into the main part of the bunker.

"Oh whoa!" said Mabel.

They saw that was something was in the tunnels of the bunker that was heading for them.

"Open the door!" shouted Dipper suddenly.

Serena did so and they shut the door behind them.

"Well that was a bust." Said Mabel.

"We'll do it again later with a real closet." Whispered Marina causing Mabel to nod.

"Okay so there's definitely a monster in there." Said Serena.

"So do you have nay idea it is." Said Lila.

"Wait… I think I remember reading something about in the journal." Said Dipper.

HE found the stuff about a shape shifter in the bunker, about how the author found him but it grew too intelligent and wanted the journal.

"Okay… that's not good." Said Mabel.

"There's a shape shifter in there and it sounds like we need to stop it." Said Amelia.

"but if we in there what if the Shape shifter turns into one of us." Said Dipper.

"All right! I have an idea!" said Riley with a smirk, "But I think we should transform.

"I got an awesome idea to make sure that doesn't happen." Said Soos.

"We should transform first." Said Serena.

The other girls nodded.

"Moon Crystal Power!" called out Serena.

"Mercury Star Power!" called out Amelia.

"Venus Star Power!" called out Marina.

"Mars Star Power!" called out Riley.

"Jupiter Star Power!" called out Lila.

They all transformed.

Afterward they all did Soos' plan. All of them had bandages on their arms as part of the plan.

"All right! We should get it into that cryo-tube. "said Dipper.

"I should be one of the ones to lure out the shape shifter." Said Sailor Mercury.

"You do have ice powers." Said Mabel.

"I'm going to face that monster too." Said Sailor Moon.

"I'm going in too." Said Dipper, "To use the journal as bait."

"that sounds like a really bad idea." Said Sailor Moon.

'There no other books here that can be used as bait." Said Dipper.

"Good point." Said Sailor Moon, "But be extra careful."

"I think Wendy should go too." Said Sailor Venus.

"Yeah…" said Mabel.

"Minds as well." Said Wendy.

"I'm going too." Said Sailor Jupiter, "Just in case."

"The rest of you will wait here to turn on the cryo-tube or act as back up." Said Sailor Mercury.

The group looking for the Shape Shifter headed into the metal closet which as a decontamination chamber.

"Why did we all go into at once!" yelled Dipper.

"Okay… back up plan… find a real closet." Whisper Sailor Venus.

Mabel nodded.

Sailor Mars looked at Soos.

"So that idea of yours…" said Sailor Mars.

"You know?" asked Soos.

Sailor Mars nodded with a smirk.

Inside the caves of the bunker, Sailor Mercury pressed her earring summoning her visor.

"All right. Let's look around." Said Sailor Moon.

As they searched around.

"Is it just me or is Marina and Mabel acting strangely?" asked Wendy.

"Portably all just in your head!" said Sailor Moon.

"Yeah, they're acting pretty normal." Said Dipper.

That was when they heard a rumbling from nearby.

They saw the salute of a monster heading towards them. However they saw the silhouette of a mysterious figure as well.

The mysterious figure beat up the monster, "Back! Back you heinous beast!" shouted the mysterious man.

They watched as the man beat up the monster and then came back with a tongue.

"Well I just came back with a tongue." Said the man showing up.

He was a very scruffy looking man with goggles.

Dipper looked at the man in aw, however Sailor Mercury put her arm in front of Dipper.

Dipper looked at her and realized what she meant. It was the shape shifter.

"Hurry along! It might be injured but it will regenerate." Said the shape sifter.

"Let's all play along." Whispered Dipper.

He lead them along the tunnels.

"I wasn't expecting visitors." Said the shape sifter, "I've been down here for a long time. Months, years maybe… I miss orange juice."

"Well it's the 2012… so…" said Sailor Moon.

"Over, 30 years then… " said the Shape shifter, "So I guess most girls wear weird sailor suits then."

"Actually were dressed like this for other reasons." Said Sailor Jupiter.

"I see…" said the shape sifter, "Whatever the reason I'm chasing after a shape shifter."

"Oh really?" asked Sailor Moon.

"Yes, you see it broke free of a cage made from solid steel. I've gone half mad trying to catch it." Said the shape sifter.

"Don't worry we'll help you." Said Sailor Moon.

"Good…" said the Shape Shifter," This way."

He led them to an area that a make shift house.

"Sorry for the state of things, I don't get many non-mole people gusts." Said the Shape Shifter.

"I can see why." Said Sailor Jupiter.

"Now the beat must have a weakness I can exploit… but alas I lost a set of journals many years ago." Said the shape sifter.

"What about ice?" asked Sailor Mercury.

The Shape shifter began to sweat.

"What…" he asked.

"Sabao Spray Freezing!" said Sailor mercury.

The shape dodged out of the way however part of the wall that was hit by the bubbles froze.

"You saw through it." He growled his voice becoming deeper.

The shape shifter turned into a hideous whitish monstrous creature.

"Yeah we did!" said Wendy.

"Completely!" said Dipper sounding a little unsure.

However the shape shifter his free arm into a tentacle and grabbed Sailor Mercury.

"You're scent… you a lot like that pathetic assigned you know…" said the Shape shifter.

"Sparkling Wide Pressure!"

The lighting attack hit the tentacle causing the shape shifter to drop her.

"Moon Tiara Action!"

The discus hit the shape shifter in the stomach.

"Okay… it was a bad idea bring you two in." said Sailor Moon.

All ran away from the area.

"I know one of you must have the journals!" called out the Shape Sifter who seemed to be recovering from Sailor Moon's attack.

Thanks to the fact that Sailor Mercury had her goggles still up she knew which way to go.

"This way!" said Sailor Mercury.

But before they could continue they dodged a giant pill bug like monster, which turned, into a tentacle monster that pulled her away.

"Oh no!" yelled Sailor Moon.

"This is bad." Said Dipper.

They began to search for her.

That was when Sailor Mercury showed up.

"I'm fine! I managed to freeze it. Don't worry." She said.

"How do we know you're not the shape sifter." Said Dipper.

"I'm not I swear!" said Sailor Mercury.

Wendy managed to put "her".

"Wrong answer!" said Wendy.

(Flashback)

Soos was explaining his plan.

"All right! So we all draw an X On our arms." Said Soos, "And then we cover the Xs with bandages."

"Wow that's a pretty smart idea." Said Serena.

"Yeah… I can't belie you came up with such an idea." Said Wendy.

"He probably got it from TV." Said Riley with a shrug.

"I did." Admitted Soos.

"Anime?" whispered Lila to Riley.

Riley nodded.

"All right if we endocarp the shape shifter this will be the way to know who's real." said dipper.

(End of Flashback)

"Dipper, Wendy… go find Mercury." Said Sailor Moon.

The two nodded.

Sailor Jupiter took out her communicator.

"Venus, Mars we need back up now!" called out Sailor Jupiter.

"We'll be there right away!" responded Sailor Mars.

With Dipper and Wendy they found Sailor Mercury tied up.

"You okay?" asked Dipper.

"I'm physically." Said Sailor Mercury.

"What's wrong?" asked Wendy.

"I need to fight it." Muttered Sailor Mercury.

"What? Why?" asked Dipper.

(Flashback)

Sailor Mercury was trapped in the tentacles, however the shape sifter was using arms to gather nearby ropes to tie her up.

"I'm going to take a wild stab in the dark that your Fiddleford's granddaughter. " said the shape shifter.

"How do you know him?" asked Sailor Mercury as she was being tied up.

"That pathetic idiot?" asked the shape shiftier, "I'd rather not tell you."

She glared at him, especially since he took her form.

He Sailor Mercury disguised Shape Sifter left.

(End of Flashback)

Wendy cut out Sailor Mercury out of the ropes.

"My grandfather was once a very intelligent man." Said Sailor Mercury.

"What? Seriously?" asked Wendy.

"It's true." Said Sailor Mercury, "But after moving to Gravity Falls he went insane."

"Wait you think the Shape Shifter did something to your grandpa?" asked Dipper.

"It could…" said Sailor Mercury.

She knew where the fighting was going on and headed there.

"Supreme Thunder!"

The shape sifter dodge the lightning bolt.

However he didn't notice the other two join the fight.

"Crescent Beam Shower!"

The attack his the shape shifter.

"You made it." Said Sailor Moon happily.

"Of course!" said Sailor Venus.

"Great there's more of you!" muttered the shape sifter.

"Of course there are!" said Sailor Venus.

Before the fight could continue.

"Shape Sifter!" called out Sailor Mercury.

Everyone turned to her, shocked at how anger she was.

She was rarely ever angry.

"Whoa…" said Sailor Jupiter.

"What have you done to my grandfather?" she asked.

"I've only tied him up and stuck him in a closest one time." Said the Shape Shifter, "Look… I don't know what he's up to now…"

Then the shape shifter turn into a young man in his late 20s with light brown hair wearing a lab coat. This only caused Sailor Mercury to become even angrier.

"Oh I get it… I really get it… he went insane didn't?" asked the Shape Shifter.

Sailor Mercury's glare only got harsher.

The Shape Shifter knew he was in trouble, especially since she had ice powers.

However he then noticed a pipe behind them and smirked evilly. He turned into a bigger form and his the pipe hard.

The pipe broke sending out a wall of water.

Nearby Dipper and Wendy were debating whether or not to help with the fight.

"They are our sisters." Said Wendy.

"But they have super powers… and I don't think I've ever seen Amelia anger." Said Dipper.

That was when the wall of water over took them.

As the wall of water engulfed them the bandages on their arms fell off and the Xs washed away.

Once everything was done with Dipper managed to find his way to the air, that was when he noticed an unconscious Wendy nearby.

"Wendy!" cried Dipper.

He ran over and she was unconscious.

"No, no, no…" cried Dipper, "Wendy please… I'm sorry… maybe I should have…"

"Dipper… whispered Wendy waking up, "The Journal…"

"What?" skied Dipper.

"I'm sure the Journal has a cure…" said Wendy.

Dipper was in such shock that he didn't care at the moment, he took out Journal 3, when he did Wendy suddenly took it from him.

However before he could react another Wendy tackled her.

"That was a cheap trick!" yelled the second Wendy.

"It still got me the Journal." Said the first Wendy.

Dipper noticed that the bandage was missing. Which mean they couldn't easily prove which one.

"Oh no…" he said, "Which one is which!"

"I'm the real Wendy!" said one of them.

"No I am!" said the other.

Just as the Sailor Guardians arrived, Dipper cried out, "Give me a sign!"

Both of them looked at Dipper, one gave him a wink, the other zipped her lips shut and threw away the key.

Both Dipper and the Sailor Guardians knew who was the real one.

"Sparkling Wide Pressure!"

The attack hit the one that winked, the Shape Shifter fell to the ground.

They noticed the area they were in was the Cryo-Tube.

"Love Me Chain!" called out Sailor Venus.

She forced the Shape Shifter into the tube.

In the control room, Soos turn it on and it started to work, the Shape shifter roared in anger.

"Dipper was it." Growled the Shape Sifter, "I can tell you're trying the find the author. If you continue that search you're share the fate of that girl's grandfather!"

The Shape shifter turned into some sort of Dipper hybrid with the man he transformed into earlier as he was finally frozen.

Sailor Mercury was shaking.

"You okay?" asked Dipper.

"Grandpa has ties to the author." Said Sailor Mercury.

"What!" said Dipper, "Oh man… this is the biggest clue yet!"

"I don't know if we should talk to him." said Sailor Mercury.

"Well do you have a point I guess." Said Dipper, "He is a mess… no offense."

They all headed back to the control room.

"Hey! How did everything go?" asked Mabel.

"You don't want to know." Sighed Sailor Moon as they de-transformed.

"Hey! I saw something over here I think I might be a clue to the author." Said Mabel.

"Maybe we should check it out." Said Marina taking Mabel's lead.

Neither Dipper or Wendy were in any mood to argue.

IT was a rather large locker, both of them pushed them in and closed the door.

"This again!" yelled Dipper.

"Yes! This again!" called out Marina.

"And I checked, it's definitely a locker." Said Mabel.

Dipper sighed… after that fake out with the Shape Shifter he knew he had to come out and say it, after all these things are going to get crazy.

"Wendy…" sighed Dipper, "I love you…"

There was an awkward silence as outside Mabel and Marina high fived.

"I already knew." Sighed Wendy.

"What…" said Dipper.

"You think I can't hear you when you say under your breath?" asked Wendy.

"Oh man…" sighed Dipper.

"Look I'm super flattered, but you know I'm too old for you. Right?" asked Wendy.

Dipper sighed.

"Don't get yourself down. This summer was super boring until you showed up. I have more fun than practically anyone else!" said Wendy.

"Thanks for the love sis." Said Lila form outside.

"The only thing you did was clean the house before this summer." Pointed out Wendy.

"She's got a point." Said Riley from outside.

"Look if you stopped being my friend, I'd throw myself into the bottomless pit!" said Wendy.

"That won't do anything. You'll just end up coming back out after a while." Called out Marina.

"Are you still listening?" asked Wendy.

"No of course not!" said Mabel.

Both Wendy and Dipper rolled their eyes.

"So things won't be awkward between us?" asked Dipper.

"I just wrestled myself." Said Wendy, "If we can handle that, then hat's a little awkwardness.

Dipper nodded.

The door opened and they were let out of the locker.

"Okay!" said Soos who was wearing a lab coat, "Now that that's out of the way. What does everyone think? Does this briefcase go wit this lab coat."

Amelia saw the brief the case and immediately recognized it.

"That's not a brief case! That's a computer!" she explained.

Soos opened it and she was right.

"No way!" said Mabel.

"Dude!" said Soos.

"How did you know?" asked Dipper.

"It's a rare prototype laptop built by McGucket Labs." Said Amelia as Soos handed it to her, "My grandpa built it before he went crazy."

"It might have some information about the author." Said Dipper.

"Hey! I can fix it up." Said Soos.

"Thank you so much!" said Amelia.

"Um… I hate to be that person." Said Serena, "But we should really get out of here."

They all realized they should leave and thankfully there was a way out. After closing the entrance Wendy and Lila grabbed their bikes.

"Hey Dipper, movie night tomorrow, at your place." Said Wendy.

"Yeah." Said Dipper who sighed.

He watched her leave.

"Dipper…" said Amelia.

"Yeah." Said Dipper.

"I'm going to help you find the author." Said Amelia.

Dipper looked at Amelia.

"He might the only person who knows what ever happened to Grandpa." She explained.

Dipper nodded.

Things were changing and fast, Dipper finally confessed to Wendy. Amelia found out some hidden things about her grandfather. Neither would know what this would lead to… only that things were just getting started.

Next Time: Darien is still ill. And no one knows what's going on. Could it have something do with his past lives? And what is the reason why he hasn't assumed the Tuxedo Mask Persona? Find out next time!

A/N: Okay... that thing with Reika always bothered me... I mean come on! She gets kidnaped, ends up on completely different continent, must have realized that her kidnapper was her boyfriend's best friend who is missing... and there's no resolution... in SuperS she's just back from Africa after the program ended. Something must have happened off-screen... Anyways I have to go do a few things... one of them is editing the Sailor Moon Fridge page TV Tropes...


End file.
